The Best Proof of Love is Trust
by Ladyamesindy
Summary: Blight & archdemon defeated, Alistair king and Anora queen in name only. Shastaryn Tabris must learn how to move on with her life after the adventures she and her friends have had... but are the adventures finished just yet? Tabris/Alistair/Zevran & more
1. After the Fire

_And so we begin the continuing adventures of Shastaryn Tabris._

_Just a couple of things to note: for my timeline, the archdemon was killed on October 8. As Dave Barry said in his __**Dave Barry Slept Here: A Sort of History of the United States**__, everything happened on October 8. (A truly fabulous book! As a former social studies teacher, I suggest reading this – you'll learn more about US history from his humor than just about anywhere else!) Of course, at the time I read this in college, little did I know it would be my wedding anniversary as well! So, in tribute to both Dave Barry and my husband who just shakes his head at me when I get new ideas to write about, the archdemon's destruction occurred on this date!_

___As always, thanks to Erynnar for listening, reading, being the most fabulous beta a girl has a right to know, and chatting incessantly, even when she's busy with other things! You rock! _I so appreciate your help! If you have not yet read her works, **Soulmates, The First Cut Is Always Deepest, **and**Whispering Sighs of the Blade**, I highly recommend them!

___Thanks to all the readers, reviewers and for favoriting and alerting! My stats went "down" yesterday, so it's hard to tell how many are actually reading this at the moment, but each and everyone of you are GREATLY appreciated! Please feel free to review - I'd love to hear what you think, any thoughts or ideas and even the odd "um, you made a mistake here" are completely acceptable!_

___Shout out to NightHunter MGS and his new piece **Dragon Age: And Duty Was Lord of All** - a truly fabulous reflective piece from the point of view of Loghain and just in time for Memorial Day!_

___And, lest I forget, Bioware owns it all ... except for the bits I make up! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**THE BEST PROOF OF LOVE IS TRUST**_

Cyril glanced over at the table behind him currently occupied by the two women. He shook his head yet again. It was uncanny just how much the two women looked alike: The Hero of Ferelden and Bann Shianni; both slender, both with the same red hair though one had it long and the other short, both with the same green eyes and pale skin. Both were elves, and despite more recent rises in status, neither cared to advertise it as such.

Shastaryn Tabris, the Hero of Ferelden, the woman who almost single handedly (according to rumors floating around, that is, but Cyril knew better than to believe rumors!) defeated the Blight, was dressed in her usual leathers, now refurbished thanks to Wade's efforts. The armor, though made of drake scale, had taken serious damage when the young woman had fought the archdemon. But Wade, as a tribute to both his skill as an armorer, and his relationship with the Warden, had requested that _he_ be the one to mend it.

Cyril snorted to himself as he thought back to the events so many weeks before. It hadn't just been the armor that had been damaged, he knew. He had seen her, not six weeks after the victory at the Battle of Denerim, still leaning on the king for support, her usual effervescent self harmed in ways he could only imagine. But now she looked almost … radiant, he thought the word was. At any rate, now eight months removed from the fall of the archdemon, she certainly seemed to be faring better. And her current visit with her cousin appeared to be amusing her to no end if the laughter coming from that corner of the tavern was any indication.

Shastaryn giggled. "Shi, honestly!"

Shianni's eyebrow rose. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

Shastaryn took a sip of her mead and shook her head. "I'm staying out of this conversation!" she said. "I know better than to go up against the likes of you! Mamae warned me about you, you know!" This last was said with a broad wink.

Shianni chuckled and took a long drink from her mug. "Yes, Auntie knew from the time I was born that I would be … ahem, trouble for her little girl! But I still want to know, since when does the Hero of Ferelden run from trouble?"

Shastaryn snorted slightly, laughing aloud a moment later. "I've learned," she told her cousin, "to choose my battles wisely!"

After a few moments spent recovering themselves, Shianni cocked her head to the side a bit and asked, "So, whatever has happened to your companions? They certainly seemed like a nice, if strange, bunch."

Shastaryn's smile took on a bit of a dreamy quality as she recalled her friends. "Well, aside from the obvious," she said meaning Alistair, "let me see. Leliana is assisting Brother Genitivi with final preparation for an expedition to go back to the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Shianni's eyes grew wide. Shastaryn had told her the story of their adventures in Haven against the crazed cultists who believed that a high dragon was Andraste reincarnated. It had taken longer, however, to get her cousin to relate her experiences in the Gauntlet, and after the telling, Shianni could understand why. She occasionally found herself reassuring her cousin that it was simply a test, and not really Shianni who she had seen. "Is Leliana going back with Brother Genitivi?"

Shastaryn smiled. "No. She's going to stick around Denerim for a while, help me out at the castle. I am actually supposed to meet with her tomorrow to discuss some of the details. You're welcome to come along if you like?" Shastaryn glanced at her cousin. Shianni and Leliana both seemed to get along quite well in the weeks following the destruction of the archdemon, though Shianni often felt bemused by the Orlesian and her penchant for stylish clothing and shoes.

Shianni chuckled, but shook her head. "No, I have other business to attend."

Shastaryn smiled at that, wondering if it might have anything to do with her cousin's new position as Bann of the Alienage. Shaking the thoughts away for consideration at a later date, Shastaryn continued, "Wynne and Shale are off in Tevinter trying to find out if it would be possible for Shale to revert to her former dwarf status." She smiled thinking of the giant golem. "I don't know how long that will take, but Wynne has promised to stay in touch. As for Shale, I suppose that depends on what answers she finds."

Turning her glass between her fingertips, Shastaryn continued, "Sten has returned to his homeland. I hope we shall see him again, but I sincerely doubt it. Oghren," Shastaryn chuckled as the thought of the red-headed dwarf. "Well, Alistair made him General of the Army of Ferelden, so we shall see him about once in a while." She saw Shianni grimace. The dwarf took some getting used to, she supposed. "I think that's about it."

"Oh?" Shianni queried. "Wasn't there another elf in your party?"

Shastaryn bit the inner part of her lip to keep from smiling. Shianni was trying so hard to seem nonchalant. "Ah, yes," she murmured. "Come to think of it, there was an elf, wasn't there? One … oh, what was his name? Gavin? No, no it was … Bevin? No, that wasn't it either …." Shastaryn watched intently as her cousin squirmed in her seat. Snapping her fingers, she exclaimed, "I've got it! Zevran … Zevran Arainai. Yes, well, I'm not quite sure where he went off to. He said he was going to travel for some time." Shastaryn glanced at her cousin. She could see a look of disappointment in her eyes, but also that she wasn't going to say anything. "You seem to have found him … interesting," she commented evenly.

Shianni shrugged. "Perhaps," she replied evasively.

Leaning forward, Shastaryn reached out to pat her cousin's hand. "Shi, I saw the way you two looked at each other, as far back as our return to the Alienage before the Landsmeet. Please remember, he's trained as an Antivan Crow – one of the most lethal assassins you will ever find. He's not one for settling down." _And he's still wanted by the Crows,_ she didn't add.

Shianni smiled cheekily at her cousin. "Who said anything about settling down?" she asked. "I simply found him to be … interesting."

Shastaryn shook her head, sitting back in her seat. Giving her cousin a hard, but loving look, she muttered beneath her breath as she finished off her drink, "You two will be the death of me, I just know it!"

Cyril remained at his counter, listening in unobtrusively as he knew the Hero expected him to. On more than one occasion, this had served them both well. Now smiling at her remark, he also began wondering about the Antivan who had visited his tavern upon occasion….

* * *

Shastaryn parted ways for the evening with her cousin after their time at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. She passed through the Market District, nodding at Sergeant Kylon who was on his evening patrol and stopping briefly at a couple of the stalls that were late in closing down. The damp, chilly spring they had endured was finally turning warmer, and the daylight was allowing stalls to remain open much longer.

Shastaryn smiled at the owners she recognized, exchanged a few pleasantries and even purchased a cheese sandwich to take back with her to the castle. Though no longer technically a Grey Warden, as the taint had been removed from her body with the destruction of the archdemon, Shastaryn bought the sandwich out of habit … and love. Sighing to herself as she followed the roads towards he castle, she tried not to let her thoughts wander too much.

_Six weeks,_ she realized as she entered the palace grounds and checked in with the Captain of the Guard. _Six horribly long and lonely weeks. When is he going to come back?_ she thought. She made her way through the quiet halls, heading towards her apartment. As she entered the rooms, she glanced around and into the shadows, as was her habit, and finding no one save Rafion, her mabari warhound, sound asleep by the fire and twitching with the occasional doggy-dream, she entered. Setting the wrapped sandwich aside for later, she wandered through the rooms until she reached the balcony off of her bedroom. Then, staring up at the sky, she watched as the shades of blue darkened and the stars and moon could be seen. Looking up at the moon she couldn't help but wonder if Alistair was looking at it as well and thinking of her.


	2. Lessons

_As always, thanks to Erynnar for her help and guidance! She keeps me on track when I would wander too far off and helps me find ...motivational music! =D Love you, Sweetie!_

_And thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, and everyone for favoriting, adding to alert status and such! You make my day and keep me humble! I have so much fun writing … I never knew it could be this much fun! Thank you so much!_

_And as always, Bioware owns it all except for my creative input!_

* * *

Leliana made her way through the halls of the palace with practiced ease, not only because she had been a frequent visitor here since the defeat of the archdemon, but also because of her experiences throughout her life as a bard and being in the houses of nobles, let alone the palace of the Orlesian Empress Celine. As a bard, she was accustomed to playing a part, to keeping her nervousness in check at all time, and to doing what was necessary.

But today's visit was nothing to be nervous about, and the only duty involved would be in amusing her friend in desperate attempts to keep her from missing her lover. And to begin training her friend in a new area of roguish skills: the singing and dancing and blending in of a bard. Now that Shastaryn was to be focusing her attentions at the palace, at court, the elf felt that these new … skills might come in handy.

Leliana smiled a secret smile as she turned down the hallway leading to Shastaryn's apartments. She remembered all too clearly the meeting between herself and the elf almost … _two years? Has it really been that long?_ she thought. _It hardly seems possible …._

Leliana shook her head, her coppery tendrils settling around her peaches'n'cream complexion. Since the end of the Blight, she had allowed her hair to grow in length a bit, now reaching down behind her shoulders, and she had taken to wearing it in a single braid for the most part, as she had it today.

Leliana presented an interesting picture as she walked along, occasionally smiling at the few servants who scurried by. She was dressed in the drakescale armor that Shastaryn had given her during their adventures together, still in excellent condition after all of the abuse it had taken. Yet, along with her dagger and longsword, her constant companions even in these days after the Blight, was a lute, also a gift from her fearless leader, which she could use with as much skill and grace as her weapons.

Leliana came to a halt at the doorway. Rapping a particularly intricate pattern on the door with her knuckles, she was not surprised when, just mere moments later, the door was thrown open. Leliana grinned to find her friend standing before her, also dressed in her armor. Joining them, by insistence if not request, was Rafion, the mabari who had survived his journey against the Blight as well, and though he had imprinted upon Shastaryn, still treated the other companions as "family." With a delighted giggle, the Orlesian hugged her friend. "Shasta! How good to see you!"

Shastaryn blushed a bit at her friend's enthusiastic greeting, but stepped aside and gestured her inside. "And you, Leli! How have you been?"

They took seats on the chairs near the hearth, though there was no fire at this time of day, and sat for a time simply talking. Since the defeat of the archdemon and Shastaryn's recovery, she had not seen her friend much though Leliana was living in Denerim. After all of the fighting and adventuring had ended, Leliana, with the assistance of Alistair and Shastaryn, had purchased the home near the Market District, and Chantry, that Marjolaine had once used. Now settled in there, Shastaryn felt she hardly ever got to see her friend anymore.

"So," Leliana inquired, "how does it go with …," she gestured towards the Royal Residences.

Shastaryn sighed, but laughed. "The same as it has been ever since I killed her father, Leli. I wish I could get through to her! She is constantly bypassing all of the security arrangements that I make, the guards that I provide. It seems almost as if she wishes to be … I think 'killed' might be too harsh, but to have something happen to prove that I cannot do my job!" Shastaryn shook her head, her hands in her lap fidgeting together as she continued, "I hate to have to tell Alistair about it, but what else can I do?"

More often than not these days, Shastaryn spent her hours in the royal palace establishing security for the King and Queen of Ferelden. Which, when she thought about it, was just fine with her. She had promised Alistair, her lover and King of Ferelden, that that she would keep his political "wife" safe from harm during his absence. Anora, on the other hand, had not made him that promise and did not always cooperate with Shastaryn's requests.

Leliana smiled warmly at her friend. "Hmm, let me give that some thought. Perhaps I might be able to assist?" She watched her friend nod in encouragement. Then, rising to her feet, she said, "I thought we were going to go up to Fort Drakon to train today with the guards?"

Shastaryn's smile returned, broadening as she reached for her weapons and alerted Rafion it was time to go. _This_ she had been missing so much: the daily training sessions she and her companions had utilized throughout their journey. These days, she was lucky to get any training, even against the guards, more than once or twice a week. "And then some 'bard' lessons this afternoon?"

Leliana grinned indulgently as they made their way out of the castle. "I think that might be possible," she replied.

It was later in the afternoon, and both women had enjoyed a wonderful training session against each other, and at the end Rafion who had insisted in joining in on the fun. After a walk to the Market District for a lunch at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, the two had returned to Shastaryn's apartments for the main purpose of Leliana's visit: lessons in the bardic arts.

Shastaryn ducked into her room to change into something comfortable and loose, as Leliana had promised, at some point, some dancing lessons. When she returned to her sitting room, however, the lovely Orlesian bard had pulled out her lute and was tuning the instrument, with Rafion lying nearby wagging his stumpy tail against the wooden floor. Shastaryn laughed at the picture they made.

Leliana glanced up and smiled in return. "It's good that we are back together again," she said. "I miss those nights during our journey where we were able to relax, have music and simply … enjoy life."

Shastaryn felt herself thinking back to those nights as well. Sighing, she took her seat and nodded. "I miss them too." Then, sitting up straighter, she curled her legs beneath her and asked, "So, what is it to be today?"

Leliana grinned at her. "I thought perhaps some … singing lessons? One of the many ways that a bard can disguise their … purpose for being some place, whether as a lowly peasant or a nobleborn, is by music. Most nobles have some sort of musical training … either in singing or performance with, say, a lute." She lifted the instrument in her hands. "Additionally, you will quite often hear peasants singing songs, common tavern drinking tunes or the Chant or even light little dittys to pass the time. Even children of all classes grow up knowing some songs."

Shastaryn nodded, remembering some of the tunes that she and her cousins used to sing – some with groups of other children, some at home with the family. "What do you have in mind for today?" she asked.

Leliana giggled. "I have a duet for you … for us both, if you like. I thought perhaps I'd start with a couple of simple duets that we could perform for Alistair on his birthday, yes?"

Shastaryn wasn't sure which surprised her more: the fact that Leliana expected her to perform so soon, or that she knew when Alistair's birthday was. "Perform?" she whispered.

Leliana laughed so hard that she nearly fell off her seat. "Yes, silly! Of course, perform! What is it that you think a bard does? Hmm? Whether it is impersonating a servant or a noble, or performing in a circus or playing some music … a bard is _always_ performing!"

Shastaryn groaned, falling back in her chair. She had always hated performing, being the center of attention. _Then why are you the Hero of Ferelden?_ she asked herself. _If that's not being the center of attention, I don't know what is!_ Sighing and resigning herself to her chosen fate, she sat back up and allowed Leliana to begin the lesson.


	3. Return of a King

_Thanks as always to Erynnar for being my beta and for just ... being there! You are AWESOME!_

_Thanks to all who are following along and reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting! We have quite a ways to go and I hope you enjoy the ride!_

_I wanted to make a quick note: The title for this story came from a quote I found online by Dr. Joyce Brothers. I wanted to keep the idea of **trust** going from my first story as it will be making a major comeback in this one as well. I saw the doctor's quote and thought, that is perfect! And, so, a title was born!_

___As ever, Bioware owns it all ... I just get to play around with it!_

* * *

Shastaryn silently entered the Landsmeet hall, the chamber where Anora preferred to hold court. Walking along the shadows towards the front of the room, she noted who was present, who was not present and, more importantly, each individual's location and proximity to the Queen. Her skills remained quite handy for other uses, even though her adventuring days were through. Silently, invisibly, Shastaryn moved into the room in a random direction towards Anora.

Some hours later, after ensuring the safe removal of the Queen of Ferelden to her chambers to prepare for an evening meal in private, Shastaryn made her way to find the Captain of the Guards. Jonel was an older man, not threatened by the presence of the much younger and elven woman who took on so many of his responsibilities. How could he argue with the Hero of Ferelden? he'd ask when queried. Besides, it never hurt to have additional aid when keeping the royal couple safe, and the youth she brought offered advantages of seeing arrangements with a different set of eyes.

"Good evening, Jonel," Shastaryn greeted as she approached. She saw him jump with a start, but stifled her laughter. The man was all warrior and, despite her months within the castle, he was still not used to her roguish ways.

"Warden," he returned, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

Though she felt she did not deserve this title any longer, as she had lost her Warden taint and along with it, many of her abilities that were exclusive to being a Grey Warden, she knew that the man used it in deference to her abilities, her qualities as a soldier, and coming from him Shastaryn felt that was high praise indeed. "Any rumblings about?" the elf asked, all the while her gaze flitting around, looking for any source of trouble.

Jonel smiled and wished, not unkindly and not for the first time that this young woman could relax and enjoy life for a time. He knew that it might be possible but for two things: First, Queen Anora and her antagonizing ways, and second, the elven lass simply wouldn't do it. He hoped that when the king returned from this tour of the kingdom he would find some time alone and away with his pretty little lady …. "No, Warden. All is quiet. The shifts will be changing at the top of the hour, but I expect no problems." He noted the spark in her eye and raised his hand in a gesture of assurance. "I know, Warden, 'Always expect the unexpected.'"

Shastaryn grinned self-consciously and blushed slightly. "Apparently, I'm too preachy on the subject," she murmured in apology.

"Not at all," he assured her quickly. "Let us simply say that some lessons cannot be learned well enough."

They continued to discuss the events of the day that had just concluded as well as the planned schedule for the following day until they were interrupted. "Yes, Lieutenant?" Jonel asked.

"Ser, a visitor has arrived. An unannounced visitor here to see King Alistair. I explained that the king was not available, and he now insists upon seeing the Warden."

Shastaryn frowned, her senses immediately going on alert. _Who on earth?_ she wondered. Decisively, she stepped forward. "Jonel, I expect you have things under control for now. I will go and take care of this. Lieutenant, lead on."

As she passed through the corridors, Shastaryn's mind flashed through a list of all possibilities. Most likely it was someone from the Alienage: Shianni or Soris. Perhaps even her father, Cyrion. _But at this hour?_ she challenged herself. _And, asking for Alistair first? No, this is something else entirely. It cannot be Leliana, for she knows Alistair is gone …._

The lieutenant held open the door to a small salon, closing it only once Shastaryn entered. The lighting was dim, and she silently berated herself for not having brought a candle or torch herself. She was now at a severe disadvantage. Glancing furtively around the room, she looked for the visitor in the shadows ….

"Ah, my dear Warden. You are looking as lovely as ever! I trust that your continued association with Ferelden's new king keeps you so?"

Shastaryn gasped, instantly recognizing the voice. Spinning, for he had snuck up behind her, she exclaimed in delight, "Zevran!"

Zevran Arainai, master assassin and former Antivan Crow stepped forward into the light, removing his cloak with his old familiar and reckless Antivan flair. Taking her right hand in his own he lifted the back to his lips and placed a kiss on the knuckles, recognizing her status as courtesan as he did so. Then he grinned at her, his roguishly handsome elven looks apparent. "Yes," he admitted, falsely modest, "It is I. How have you been, dear lady?"

Shastaryn ignored the suave romantic flair and threw her arms around him for a warm hug of welcome. Of all the companions she and Alistair had traveled with on their road to ending the Blight and regaining the throne for the Theirin line, Zevran was the last she had expected to see again, let alone so soon after their recent adventures. "I am so very glad to see you, my friend," she told him warmly. She led him over to a nearby bench where they could sit together and talk. "I must admit, I was not expecting to see you again so soon!"

Zevran chuckled, enjoying the light sexual tension between the two of them that had not dissipated since his departure, even knowing that nothing would ever come of it. She was completely and utterly devoted to her fellow Warden. _Which is just as well_, he reasoned. "I found myself following familiar roads during my travels of late and thought I might impose upon your hospitality for a time, if I may …."

Shastaryn was startled, and knew that he felt the emotion course through her as he still held her hands lightly in his. … _Impose upon your hospitality …._ "Zev, are you in some kind of trouble?"

Chuckling softly, he squeezed her hands before releasing them. "Only in so far as I found myself thinking of a particular red-headed elven beauty who –"

"Zev," she warned sharply.

He continued as if she had never spoken. "- who lives in Denerim near her cousin, who happens to be a dear friend of mine, you see …." He winked at her and told her in a more serious tone, "I found that I could not put Shianni out of my mind, my friend, and so I came back in hopes of seeing her a time or two, … or more, before moving on to my next destination."

Shastaryn would liked to have said she was surprised, but she was not. After Zevran's last departure, she'd had to listen to her cousin's incessant ramblings and questions regarding the swarthy Antivan. The other day in the tavern had only been a sampling. There was definitely mutual interest there. Sighing, she replied, "I'm sure Shianni will be glad to see you." She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "Zev, I trust I don't need to remind you that Shianni –"

Zevran reached out and squeezed one of her hands again in reassurance. "Dear lady," he told her sincerely, trying to assuage all concern and perhaps some lingering guilt, "I am well aware of your cousin's past, of what makes her comfortable and not when she is in my company. I vow to you I will do _nothing_ to harm her in any way. This, I swear to you."

Shastaryn was surprised by the quick tears that came to her eyes. Many months before, in events that directly led to Shastaryn's becoming a Grey Warden, both she and Shianni and several other women had been kidnapped by Arl Urien's son, Vaughan. While Shastaryn had attempted to rescue the women, Vaughan and his friends had beaten and raped Shianni. Shastaryn had managed to rescue her cousin, but only by killing Vaughan and his friends. It was due to this incident that she had almost been arrested by the City guards, until Duncan had recruited her by Right of Conscription into the Wardens. Shastaryn had only had a brief goodbye with Shianni before her departure from the Alienage, and had lived with the guilt of abandoning her cousin during her time of need ever since. "Thanks, Zev," she whispered. Wiping away the tears with a brush of her hand, Shastaryn settled herself and requested, "Now, tell me what you have been up to since leaving Denerim."

They talked for what seemed like hours, Zevran recounting some of the more memorable events of late before turning towards memories of their travels together. They were in the middle of recalling an episode involving Shale and her complete and utter disdain of pigeons when Shastaryn noted a flicker in his soft amber eyes. In the moment that she saw it, she interpreted it as non-threatening, so she turned to look over her shoulder without reaching for her weapon ….

Alistair laughed as he watched her spring to her feet and fly across the room in his direction. He braced himself against the doorframe and caught her as she leapt into her arms, murmuring in his dry casual humor, "I'm guessing you hardly noticed I was gone?"

Despite Zevran's presence, Shastaryn kissed Alistair fully on his lips before taking a step back from him and pulling him into the room. She smiled a bit as she noticed him redden slightly. _Still, even after all of these months together …._ "I didn't expect you for another couple of days at least," she told him. She took his hand firmly in hers, aware that old jealousies were still present, though tamped low. "Look who arrived just before you!"

Alistair greeted Zevran with a warm handshake. "Good to see you again, Zev," he greeted his friend.

Zevran smiled in return and gave Alistair his best royal bow. "And you, my friend." He glanced at Shastaryn and asked, "Might you have an empty room available on such short notice for a friend? I find that I am weary from my travels and in need of rest for the evening."

Shastaryn ignored his veiled suggestions and replied, "Of course. I will show you the way." Turning to Alistair, she murmured, "See you in a little while?"

He smiled down at her, not caring if Zevran could read his look or not. "Sooner rather than later," he pleaded. He watched her walk off, a contented smile on her elven features that entranced him so.

Shastaryn led Zevran to a set of rooms near her own that she kept aside for personal use when friends would visit. As she opened the door and led him in, she murmured, "When will you tell me the truth, Zev?"

His gaze remained steady, nothing was betrayed by any of his features, yet Shastaryn knew she had surprised him. Zevran finally smiled, nodding gently in her direction in surrender, and replied, "I have things I … need to see to first, my one and only true friend," he told her while taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Perhaps in a few days we might … talk."

Shastaryn nodded, giving him the time he requested. Hugging him once more, she told him softly, "I am glad you are back, Zev. I have missed you."

Zevran's smile contained all the charm and personality it usually held as he replied, "As I have missed you."

Shastaryn departed the rooms and headed towards her own.


	4. Problems

_Thanks as always for reading, reviewing and favoriting/setting alerts! I'm glad you are enjoying._

_Again my many thanks and praises to Erynnar for being my beta, and for simply being there. You rock my socks, Sweetie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Bioware owns it all, except for what I came up with._

* * *

Shastaryn snuggled closer to Alistair's warm frame a long while later. "So, how was your tour?" she asked as she relaxed against him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily, tightening his arm around her. He too was feeling quite content now that she was back in his arms. "Oh. It went fine…. You know, business as usual."

Shastaryn smiled. "I should have been with you," she said softly.

Alistair hugged her close. "I know, my love. However, we both know that you are much more valuable here at the moment, keeping Anora reined in." He shook his head wondering if Loghain's daughter would forever make their lives complicated. His marriage to Anora Mac Tir Theirin, widow of his half brother Cailan, was in name only. She had wanted to retain her position as Queen, ruling Ferelden as she thought best. When presented with the bastard son of Cailan's brother, they both agreed to the arrangement insofar as Anora would rule alongside Alistair, teaching him the skills necessary to be king while she would maintain her position. But, Alistair had made clear upon the agreement that Anora would not be making major decisions without him, otherwise the marriage would not happen and Anora would be sent into exile.

Shastaryn turned in his arms until she could lean upon his chest, looking him eye to eye. Despite her intent to have a serious discussion, she allowed his hand to slide up into her red tresses. Inwardly, she grinned. She wasn't sure what it was, but Alistair became completely and utterly distracted when her hair was left loose. She arched an eyebrow in his direction and waited the moment it took for him to notice. Sighing heavily, he removed his hand, placing both across his chest, fingers interlocked, between them. "I'm all yours," he told her, trying to be completely sincere but failing miserably.

Ignoring his mood for the moment, she said, "Anora has been avoiding me … again. She refuses to tell me her schedule, to allow any security sweeps at all. It is as if she doesn't expect anything to go wrong at all during her little … meetings."

Alistair frowned. _Are the recent memories of your treatment at Arl Rendon Howe's hands so far removed?_ he wondered. "I will try to talk with her," he assured Shastaryn. "Being Loghain's daughter, however, one would think she would be overly suspicious of _every_one!"

Shastaryn shook her head. "I'm not sure whether to believe that she isn't up to something, or that she is just really that clever. She wanted the throne so badly that she agreed to marry her husband's half brother, after all."

Alistair nodded thoughtfully, finally at peace with his parentage and family history. It did not bother him nearly so much anymore to hear either his father or brother mentioned in conversation. "I promise, my love," he told her, a hand once again straying towards her hair, "I will find her on the morrow and speak with her. This has gone on for far too long."

Shastaryn nodded just before moving to push his arms to the bed and pin them there as she climbed further up his chest. At Alistair's look of surprise, she smiled wickedly. "You may be king, but I can read your mind sometimes," she teased. She had seen both his facial expression and noticed the bunching of his arm muscles, indicating that he had been about to move so, like the trained rogue that she was, she had used speed to her advantage.

Alistair said nothing in response, but relaxed and decided to let her win this battle. He knew he would soon return the favor ….

* * *

Almost a week had passed when Shastaryn finally received word from Zev that he would like to meet with her for lunch at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. It was with a pleased smile that she left her apartments that day, dressed in her usual armor and armed with her weapons, her longsword _Starfang _that Mikael Dryden had made for her out of some strange metal she had found during the Blight – _star metal_ he had called it as it had come from the sky and landed in the middle of the Bannorn; and the dagger _Fang_ that had once belonged her mother.

Shastaryn took her time strolling from the palace to the Market District, greeting shopkeepers and washerwomen, city guards and Chantry brothers and sisters. In the months since the end of the Blight, as she had healed from her injuries, both physical and emotional, she had spent what time she could out amongst the people, finding that her presence as the Hero of Ferelden had helped them to heal as well. Alistair had made many appearances, even physically assisting in the rebuilding process of the capital city at times, as had she and their companions before their various departures. The fact that so many months later they still seemed to recognize her, and accept her as their own, despite the fact she was an elf, amazed her.

She entered the Gnawed Noble Tavern a short while later, glancing briefly at Brother Genitivi's home across the street and wondering how the man's exploration of Haven and the Ruined Temple was faring. _Perhaps I'll check with Leliana the next time I see her to find out if she knows._ Walking into the establishment with purpose, Shastaryn greeted the serving girls with smiles; Edwina, the owner of the attached inn, with a smile and a wave; and Cyril, the bartender and her good friend, with a warm hug.

"Back again so soon, my friend?" he asked, knowing she hated the title "my lady" that most others used.

"I am here to meet a friend for lunch," Shastaryn explained. She watched as a sly grin and a knowing look appeared on his features. "Ah," she added, nodding, "he is here then?"

Cyril chuckled. "Yes, my friend, your Antivan assassin is in Master Ignacio's old rooms. He indicated you would prefer a more … private lunch." Shastaryn's laughter was a truly beautiful thing, Cyril decided. Not even the Chantry bells could compare. Directing her to the room, he added as he departed, "Please let me know how I may serve."

Shastaryn turned the handle to the door and entered quietly. After his appearance the week before, she was expecting he would be in the shadows as she entered, and she was not disappointed. It took only a moment for her to locate him this time. Walking inside the room, she closed the door and removed her weapons, setting the longsword aside on the bench and murmuring as she spun around and placed _Fang_ at his throat, "Greetings, my friend."

Zev chuckled delightedly, reaching for her hand and lifting it so he could brush the knuckles with his lips. "Nicely done, my dear Warden, nicely done indeed." He bowed slightly, playing his courtly manners to the hilt.

Shastaryn chuckled, placing her dagger back at her waist and replacing her longsword. "I will never surprise you, will I?" she asked as he led her to the table, holding her chair as she sat.

His smile ever widening, he admitted, "You, mi querida, are the only one who ever has." He poured from a bottle of Antivan red and handed a glass to her. Lifting his drink in salute, he added, "I should not be surprised if it should happen again, but only from you!"

She smiled, clinking glass against his. Turning to the meal in front of them, she eyed the various dishes, knowing that he had requested some that were native to his home. Gesturing that he should do the honors, she watched him as he served them up, explaining as he did so what was in each one, including the spices and exotic vegetables. When she gingerly tasted them, taking little bites, she saw the mirth in his amber gaze and she smiled back at him. "Still afraid I might poison you, mi amiga?" he teased.

Shastaryn laughed. "Not at all, Zev," she returned. "More afraid of how spicy some of these dishes might be!" The nights that Zev had cooked while out on the trail had been filled with wonderful, exotic … and very spicy dishes.

Zev's chuckle echoed throughout the room. "Si," he told her, "some of the best of Antiva's delights are considerably … spicy!"

As their meal progressed, they talked of small, inconsequential things, but Shastaryn knew there was something more he wanted to tell her, and she knew it had to be big if he had requested a private room. "So, my friend," she began, sitting back at last and sipping her wine, "what is so important that you would go to all of this extravagance?"

Zev shook his head. "Have you no appreciation for the finer things in life, mi querida? You Fereldens are all the same!"

_You Fereldens_ …. Was she reading too much into his words? she wondered. "I assume whatever it is you were wanting to discuss is … big?"

Zevran laughed. "Yes," he replied vaguely, "you could say that." Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the table.

Shastaryn watched as Zev seemed to … fidget, something so uncharacteristic for him that she knew that whatever the problem was it would be … earth shattering.

Sighing heavily, Zev sat back once more. "Let me preface our conversation with this: When I left Denerim six months ago, it was with a purpose. As I am sure you recall, there are only two ways in which to permanently leave the Crows: one is death, the other is less pleasant, si?"

Shastaryn nodded. "I seem to recall you mentioning something to me during our travels in that regard."

Zev nodded. "As our … former business arrangement had resolved itself, I was beginning to find myself at loose ends, shall we say? I am a man accustomed to a certain … way of living. Though my tastes are not as extravagant as some, I shall simply say that I prefer to live at a certain level of comfort." He saw her giggle slightly and wondered if the wine was affecting her.

"What," she asked teasingly, "sleeping on the cold hard ground while being hunted by darkspawn doesn't meet your standard of living?"

Zev's chuckle echoed hers. "Let us just say that it does not meet the standard of living prior to our … business arrangement, si? At any rate, I knew that I had two options if I was to put myself in a situation to return to such a suitable level of society. I could either wait for the inevitable and allow the Crows to find me and attack, or I could take matters into my own hands."

Shastaryn frowned. "But, I thought you said that with Taliesin dead, you were in the clear?"

Zev shook his head. "Ah, Warden, you know as well as I that chances are someone would mentioned seeing a blonde elf with an Antivan accent traveling with a Grey Warden. Sooner or later, word would get back to Antiva and someone from my murder of Crows would be sent to … resolve the situation." Zev rose to his feet and began to wander around the room in a characteristic move that Shastaryn would not necessarily have ever associated with him.

"Since Master Ignacio was still in Denerim," Zev continued, "and you had done the Crows a huge favor earning a place in their good graces …. Understand, amiga, not wanting to presume too much upon our friendship, I approached Ignacio, to be my _representante de los muertos_."

"Your … representative of the dead?" she queried, unfamiliar with the term.

Turning to face her, he nodded. "Si. You remember, of course, upon our first meeting with Master Ignacio in which he referred to me as already being dead to him?" She nodded, recalling the incident. "I spoke with him, as he was about to leave town on an, extended vacation I believe was his description?"

Zev wandered about the room some more, occasionally taking a drink from his glass. "I will admit, the encounter with Master Ignacio took quite an expenditure of charm, as well as sovereigns …." He raised his hand to silence her protests. "No, no, no, mi amiga, fear not! Good friend Alistair provided me with enough coins as reward for my part in the destruction of the archdemon to more than suffice. Master Ignacio agreed in the end to travel to Antiva City with me."

Kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his, he patted it and told her, "You see, mi querida, I returned to Antiva to do some, what is the phrase you Fereldens use, 'house cleaning,' yes?" He watched her nod, her eyes widening as the import of his words hit home. "I will perhaps at some point in time tell you all the details, but let us simply say now that I am free and clear of the Crows until such time as they request my … assistance."

"Your assistance?" she queried, sitting straighter.

Zev patted her hand again before rising back to his feet. "Nothing to worry such a beautiful woman such as yourself with, I assure you!" Returning to his seat, he poured some more wine and continued, "However, this is all in the past, is it not? I have other information which we need to discuss."

Shastaryn leaned forward. "Go ahead."

Zev nodded. "During my travels, before reaching Antiva, I began hearing … oh, I suppose it would be best to describe them as rumors. These pieces of information are … vague to say the least, but very disturbing."

Shastaryn waited patiently. She could tell by Zev's recounting that it was troubling him as well.

"The most I can tell you, mi querida, is that the king and the queen are in danger … perhaps even you, as well, given how close you are to the royals."

Shastaryn nodded, noting his concern and filing it away. "Is the threat … anything specific?"

The blonde elf shook his head. "Nothing that I have been able to discern … yet. Understand, amiga, I am still gathering information. I hope to find out more soon."

Shastaryn nodded. That was more information than she had at the beginning of this day, and as there was nothing more she could do about it at the moment, she put it out of her mind.

Sighing, she finished off her glass of wine. By mutual, but silent agreement, they rose and exited the rooms, their meal and meeting now complete. Together they thanked Cyril, promising him to return soon, and left the establishment. As they wandered back out towards the Market District, Shastaryn turned to glance at her friend. With a grin, she asked, "Off to visit the alienage this afternoon?"

Zev smiled back at her, his usual winsome charming looks back in place. "Of course, mi querida!" he returned. The two entered through the gates that led to the bridge across the Drakon River and into the alienage. "You have business there as well?"

Shastaryn chuckled. "Short cut to the palace," she replied. "I thought I'd say hello to Shianni and my father. I promise," she added slyly, "I will be brief!"

Zev's amusement matched her own. "I would not keep you from your family, mi amiga." Together they entered the alienage in search of the Tabris household.


	5. Summersday

_I have always been fascinated, ever since playing the city elf origin, by the comment at the beginning, during the conversation with Shianni when she asks "Do you know what today is?" and one of the options given is Summersday. This is usually the one I choose, though it does nothing really. _

_At any rate, I figured it was time to give a description of Summersday, so here is my take! Heaps of thanks to my beta, Erynnar, not only for reading through but assisting once again with Zev and some of his conversation and for help with the Midsummer's Eve/Day references made below! Your assistance is invaluable my friend!_

_Thanks to those who have been reading and following and reviewing … alerts and favoriting! You make my day! _

_And, as always, Bioware owns it all except for what I made up._

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn waited anxiously at the door to her cousin's home. She was nervous, antsy, fidgety … but she couldn't really understand why. Perhaps she should have brought Rafion after all instead of leaving him back at the palace. After all, he would have amused her and kept her from trouble … right? Shianni was standing near her cousin, trying not to laugh at her Shastaryn's impatience. "Shasta, he'll be here!" she teased. "He promised, right?"

Shastaryn didn't respond, knowing that if she did Shianni would simply tease her more.

The door behind the two women opened behind the two women and an accented voice said, "Ah, two lovely women to spend an entire day escorting from one event to another. The Maker has obviously seen fit to bless me …."

Shastaryn rolled her eyes and Shianni laughed. Placing an arm through Zevran's, Shianni gave him a brief hug which he returned.

Sighing, Shastaryn turned towards them murmured, "You two go on. I'll be along …."

"Shasta," Shianni interrupted, "come with us. Alistair will find us. I'd hate for you to miss out! It's been so long since we attended the Summersday festival together."

Shastaryn shook her head, the red waves that so mirrored her cousin's flying about her face. She had kept her hair down … _for him_. "No, Shianni, I –"

"Why wait?" a deep voice asked behind her, causing Shastaryn to spin around. Smiling in relief, Shastaryn leaned into his open arms and hugged Alistair. "I'm so glad you are here!"

Alistair watched as Shianni and Zevran looked at each other first then at him. He shrugged slightly, shaking his head. "So," Alistair said as he wrapped an arm around Shastaryn's shoulder, "tell me about how the elves celebrate this festival."

Between Shianni and Shastaryn, they managed to describe the Summersday festival to both Alistair and Zevran as they made their way to the center of the Alienage. "You will find Elder flowers displayed prominently," Shianni explained, "and many of the food vendors will also be selling Elderberry wine …." Shianni frowned as her cousin began giggling uncontrollably. Turning, she demanded in a hushed voice, "Cousin! What in all of Thedas is wrong with you?"

Shastaryn stopped walking, still giggling, and leaned against Alistair while struggling to regain her composure. "Oh, Shi, I'm sorry!" she gasped, "but you reminded me of something that happened months ago!"

Alistair frowned down at her, confused. He glanced over at Zev who shrugged, clearly bewildered as well.

Still shaking with mirth, Shastaryn took a deep breath, held it a moment, and then let it out. "Out in front of the Chantry, those two sisters, remember? 'The Veal holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her bacon and her shield ….'"

Alistair suddenly began shaking as he, too, started to laugh. "Zev, you remember, don't you? Mother Perpetua berating Sister Theohild that there was no veal in the chant?"

Zevran nodded. "Si," he replied. "I remember it distinctly as it was such a … delicious take on the Chant!"

Shianni suddenly smiled at their exchange. "Are you referring to those two women who used to stand out in front of the Chantry all day? I heard about them!"

Shastaryn nodded and continued, "But perhaps the most interesting thing Sister Theohild had to tell was about the Chantry brother who fell into a vat of Elderberry wine and drowned!"

"And it took him six days to dry out for his funeral rites!" Alistair and Zev chorused. And on that note, the foursome continued on.

When they approached the alienage commons, they found the Vhenadahl tree had been decorated as well as some of the nearby buildings. Alistair looked around in amazement. It had only been eight months since the darkspawn attack on Denerim and the alienage, but the elves had obviously put their efforts into rebuilding. Shastaryn glanced up at him and saw his look and smiled. "Perhaps we should get the elders to organize the rebuilding of Denerim itself?" she teased.

Shianni grinned and continued her explanations of the events. "There will be some dancing, some musical performances in a short while, then later on tonight there will be a huge bonfire," she pointed over to a structured pile of wood, "since Summersday is a celebration of good fortune, luck and health as well as the longest day of the year and the shortest night, we … lend the day strength, if you will, with the bonfire since from that day forward, until the Wintersday, the sun will lose its power." She paused and then glanced up at them. "Does that make sense?"

Zevran slid an arm around Shianni's shoulders and pulled her close, replying for them all when he said, "Si, mi querida. Now, what shall we do first?"

The commons was bustling with activity as they entered. Alistair had dressed in more casual clothing than he had for the celebrations the day before in Denerim itself, hoping that he might blend in more, as well as make those around him feel more at ease. He had even managed to evade his usual guard assignment which, when Shastaryn thought about it, did not please her, but as he reminded her, he was attending the celebrations with his personal bodyguard who he knew would keep him safe. Add in an Antivan assassin, and Alistair declared himself to be the safest man in all of Ferelden.

They wandered around the alienage examining the various booths, watching stalls where children would get their faces painted with colorful designs, and occasionally stopped to listen to small groups of musicians performing. Zevran finally insisted that they imbibe upon some of the Elderberry wine and some of the various dishes being served.

When they came across a fortune teller, Shianni decided to partake of her services. The others remained with her, Zevran near her shoulder and watching intently should the woman be taking advantage of the situation. As they all watched, Shianni taking her time to shuffle the cards that would tell her future, Zevran commented upon his own experiences regarding having his fortune told when in Antiva. "She told me with her cards of providence that I was one of the luckiest people whose fortune she had ever told." He smiled fondly in remembrance. "It was terribly difficult to believe her at the time. I mean, telling _me_, an assassin and Crow, that I would live to be an old man? Perhaps I should find her and thank her after all …." He felt Shianni's hand, now in his, squeeze as her cards were laid out.

After a favorable reading promising long life and happiness, Shastaryn turned to Alistair and urged him to have his fortune told. "Please?" she asked, attempting puppy eyes like Rafion would use on her.

"Shasta, it's a sham for someone like me!" he hissed at her, embarrassed. "I'm the king. Everyone knows everything there is to know about me already!"

She continued to plead with him until he said, "Fine, I'll do it, but you have to have yours done too."

Shastaryn shook her head. "I had mine done a while back …." Shastaryn thought back to that Summersday festival, the year before she had become a Grey Warden, and for just a moment, she shuddered. So many things the woman had said made no sense at the time and were promptly forgotten. _… visiting far off places … meeting new people … much danger … enduring love …._

Suddenly, she felt a hand at her shoulder, shaking her gently. Looking up, she found Alistair staring down at her in concern. With a gentle smile, he said, "You went pretty far away …."

Shastaryn blushed. "Sorry, just remembering. Anyway, mine was read a few years ago. This is your turn." She watched as his eyebrow rose in question, and she shook her head. "Later," she promised. "I'll tell you later."

Sighing, Alistair finally agreed and took a seat. He began shuffling as the elderly woman watched. When he was satisfied, she had him lay out a simple four card pattern on the table. At that point, she placed the pile of remaining cards nearby and began turning the others to show their faces.

Alistair couldn't help it as he felt himself being drawn into the reading. With each passing card, he observed the details, listened to the description and waited for the final interpretation. When she spoke, the woman's voice was rough and gravely. "Hmm, The King," she stated.

"Well that's just a bit obvious, no?" Zevran commented. He was silenced when Shianni smacked his arm. Alistair chuckled, more at their interaction than at the card that was turned over.

"Next we have The Moon," the fortune teller continued, "I see deception, falsehood."

Shianni snorted and commented this time. "He runs the government! Tell me where that wouldn't be found within the walls of the palace?"

"The Carriage reversed," the elderly woman droned on, "representing things beyond our control. The Mages' Tower. Abrupt and sudden change."

Alistair seemed to stiffen, Shastaryn noted, and she wondered if something the woman had said upset him. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder and watched as he absently lifted his hand to cover hers, his attention still focused on the cards.

"The Seven of Blades," announced the reader, "which portends truth. The truth will come out. And your final card," she announced, turning it, "The Hanged Man."

Shastaryn could feel Alistair's breath catching. Squeezing his shoulder immediately, they heard the lady say quickly, "This card is not what it seems, your majesty. This card is a warning to be patient, to let things progress as they must." Shastaryn felt him taking a deep breath and released her own.

Looking up at the woman, Alistair thanked her for her insight and rose to his feet. He slipped his arm around Shastaryn's shoulders and led her and the others off in yet another direction.

As they walked away, Shastaryn asked, "Are you all right?"

Alistair gave her a smile. "You have had this done before?" he asked, gesturing back to the fortune teller's setup.

Shastaryn nodded, though she refused to go into details with him then. "The summer before I became a Warden," she replied softly.

Alistair stopped walking, turned towards her and took a good long, hard look at the woman who meant so much to him. He could still see so much in those eyes. With a smile and a kiss to her hand, he asked her, "So, what shall we do next?"

* * *

They were speaking with some others near the commons, friends of Shianni and Shastaryn, when one of the royal guard arrived, seeking out Alistair. Shastaryn saw him first and it took all her willpower to keep from making a biting, scathing comment. _This is supposed to be our day, she's not supposed to interrupt it!_ she thought harshly. For Shastaryn had no doubt that Anora had sent the man. When he stepped up and spoke quietly to Alistair, the king's look said it all.

Shastaryn tried to hide her disappointment, but by Alistair's reaction when he looked at her, she knew she had failed. Closing her eyes for a long moment, she counted to ten. No matter what, she was better than Anora and she was not going to give in to a tantrum. Finally, opening her emerald gaze and gave him a slight smile. "Go," she told him, giving the guard a hard look. The man had been given his orders that the king was not to be disturbed that morning by both Alistair and Shastaryn, but apparently he was more afraid of the Queen. "I will join you later."

"You will stay then?" Alistair asked. He saw her nod and he smiled in relief. He knew she was upset, just as he understood that she would not say as much in present company. Truth be told, he was irked as well, and he fully intended to give Anora a piece of his mind. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead and murmured, "Good. Enjoy yourself, have fun with Zev and Shianni. I will see you later tonight." With an impish look, he whispered just for her, "I will make it up to you then."

Shastaryn managed to swallow her blush and nodded. "I will." She stepped back beside Zev and felt his right arm slide through her left, his other in the same fashion through Shianni's. It was hard, as much as she was enjoying the day with him, just the four of them together, relaxing, enjoying the events, the stalls, the food, drink and companionship.

"Come now, mi querida," Zev told her, pulling her along with him and Shianni. "Ah, but I thought he would never leave, no? And now I have two beautiful women," he gave each a broad wink, "and that is very good as I have two arms! We have wine, food, and a festival all to enjoy. Life does not get much better than this, unless we were to find a place with a big bed nearby..."

"Zev!" Shianni and Shasta cried in mock shock. Then with giggles, and a smiling Antivan, they wandered back to the commons. They had a festival to enjoy afterall.


	6. Ambush

_Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and set alerts! I am so glad you are enjoying Shastaryn's story! Things are going to start to get interesting!_

___Thanks to Erynnar for her assistance as beta, for listening and telling me what works and what doesn't and for simply being there! You rock my socks, lady! Her works are fabulous! If you haven't tried them yet, please do ... **Soulmates, Whispers of the Blade** and **The First Cut is Always Deepest** are various looks at her Kaidana Cousland character, each unique in its own way. Well worth the read!_

___Bioware owns it all ... I'm just messing around with it some!_

* * *

"Your majesty," Shastaryn pointed out a few weeks later as they walked openly in the streets of Denerim, "I don't believe this is such a good idea."

Anora waved off Shastaryn's concern. "Nonsense. We are perfectly safe, particularly since I have not only a Grey Warden, but the Hero of Ferelden as my bodyguard."

Shastaryn glanced around them. Anora was purposely raising her voice so that anyone could hear. _And_, she noted, _people are taking too much interest in what she is saying!_ _Damn the woman! _It seemed no matter how many times Alistair spoke with Anora, she simply would not lay off her petty little grievances. Sighing heavily, Shastaryn asked, "May I enquire as to our destination?"

"I think today we will venture to the Gnawed Noble Tavern," Anora replied.

Shastaryn cringed, now sure that Anora was deliberately challenging her abilities to protect the Queen. _As if rescuing you from Rendon Howe wasn't enough? You are probably still trying to get back at me for being the one responsible for Cailan's funeral pyre instead of you … and for killing your father …. _

The death of Teryn Loghain had been as inevitable as it was necessary. At the end, even he, the Hero of River Dane, had known, and complimented the Warden on her abilities. Shastaryn simply had not counted on the nightmares that still continued to plague her so many months later about that day at the Landsmeet….

When the two women entered the tavern, Shastaryn noticed that Cyril was there as usual, behind his counter and she nodded him in greeting, as well as two of the serving girls she saw. She waved at Edwina in greeting as they passed towards a quiet table in the rear of the building. Shastaryn smiled softly to herself. _The Warden's table,_ she had heard Cyril refer to it once. Anora ordered drinks for them both when their waitress arrived and then sat back in her seat, turning her attention to her companion.

_At least she allows me to face the doorway and watch for trouble,_ Shastaryn thought as she sat quietly. She sincerely hoped that Anora wasn't expecting her to sustain any conversation.

For her own part, Anora was willing to enjoy the relative peace, quiet and freedom that the tavern offered. She felt as if she had been trapped in the palace for so long! Oh, she knew that Alistair and the Warden weren't forcing her to remain behind the walls, but still ….

They remained at the tavern until their drinks were gone, then departed. Shastaryn would have preferred to take a more direct route back to the palace, but Anora was insistent that she see and speak with the people. They traveled through the market, Anora taking time to stop at each stall and speak with the vendors. Afterwards, as they approached the Chantry, Anora insisted on entering so she could at least light a candle in memory of her father. Reluctantly, and perhaps out of her own feelings of guilt, Shastaryn agreed. However, she remained alert throughout their visit and after when Anora decided to speak in person with the Revered Mother.

Hours later, they exited the Chantry to find that the sun was beginning to set. Shastaryn knew they had a ways to walk back to the palace without additional escort, and she was reluctant to admit that she herself was feeling exhausted. She supposed that this was due to the fact that she had been on alert, her senses sharp and fine-tuned all day long on this particular excursion.

Thankfully, she realized, Anora was tired as well and did not continue with her efforts to visit anyone and everyone she could find in the street. Shastaryn was about to suggest a different return route when an internal alarm sounded within her head ….

…. A sound, a smell, a flash of movement – she was never quite sure later which it had been, but instinct had Shastaryn immediately unsheathing her weapons, moving closer to Anora and murmuring sharply while pressing one into the Queen's hand, "Take my dagger now. Scream, run, do whatever you have to do, Anora, but get out of here once I engage them –!"

She had barely finished speaking when the attack came. Shastaryn counted four attackers within sight. She knew full well that there were probably be others at a distance either using ranged attacks or waiting to see how much of a struggle she gave the first wave. She prayed simply for the Queen's safety, and then launched into her assault.

Anora found herself struck dumb. She had only had very basic training, while still a child and at her father's insistence, on how to defend herself, but that had been many, many years ago. She found herself almost entranced now by the way her husband's elven lover moved with such grace, skill and experience …. _All in an effort to protect me!_ came the sudden realization. _Oh, dear Maker, what have I done?_

Anora backed into the shadows of a nearby building, sincerely hoping that no one would notice. She, too late, realized her folly and now wished nothing more than to escape this mess and get some help. _But where to go?_ The battle was taking place in the main part of the street. Anora didn't dare choose a dark alleyway in case more attackers were hiding there.

Anora watched as one of the attackers went down in a pool of his own blood, and Shastaryn moved on to the next. Anora knew the man was dead when he remained motionless. A second followed moments later in much the same manner. Anora glanced at the elven firebrand – for that is what she looked like in the setting sun, her flaming red hair flying about her – and as it registered that there were only two remaining scoundrels … no, make that one … an arrow screamed in and hit the younger woman high on her right shoulder. Anora searched from her space in the shadows and finally located the lone archer not too far from her present position. _Can I be silent enough?_

Shastaryn had managed to retrieve a second blade to use in her attack once the first of them had fallen. Now, however, with an arrow piercing the shoulder of her main hand, she was reduced to one weapon once more. She heard another arrow fly by, but felt no pain this time. Turning, she tried to move herself from a defensive position to an offensive one when ….

Anora watched, horror stricken, as yet another entered the fray. She had managed to disable the archer and was making her way in Shastaryn's direction when the newest member arrived. Yet ….

Zevran dispatched the brigand quickly, efficiently and turned his attention to the two women. Quickly, he reassured the armed Queen, "Your royal highness, I am here to assist." He then dropped to the now kneeling Grey Warden, murmuring, "Mi querida, what have you gotten yourself into? Hmm?" He watched as Shastaryn's gaze traveled to his, had trouble focusing …. And he caught her in his arms before her head could hit the ground. Lifting his friend, he nodded in Anora's direction. "This way, my lady," his Antivan accent intoned. "Safety is not far away."

Anora nodded and followed him quickly and in silence.


	7. Recovery & Revelations

_Thanks as always to my readers, reviewers and for adding me to favorites and alerts! I am so humbled that you like my story!_

_And as always, thanks to Erynnar as my beta_! _You can put the bat away, Sweetie, the gremlins are on the run!_

_Just a quick comment on the royal mage position below: As much as I love Wynne, I was rather grateful when she ends up at Cumberland in Awakenings. Ever since playing through DA:O the first time, I've been so interested in Petra ... she will have her own story in Shastaryn's universe, but I discovered as I started writing it that she will have to wait as her story will have spoilers! So, if you are interested in coming along for THAT ride, please be patient with me - and please let me know ... I hope to work in a bit more with her here in Shastaryn's story, but there is always room for expansion should you want more sooner rather than later! =D_

_As always, Bioware owns it all and I just get to mess around with it._

* * *

Shastaryn awoke in a bed, pain shooting through her shoulder as she moved. A fire roared nearby and though she could see several people gathered in that direction, she could not determine who they were due to the increasing intensity of the pain that would not allow her to focus at that distance.

Alistair was the first to hear Shastaryn's hiss of pain and he hurriedly crossed the room to her side. Carefully, he took her good hand in his as he he seated himself next to her. He said nothing, but he knew he did not need to.

Shastaryn could see the worry, the fear and the love in his expression and knew that, no matter how many times that she was injured, nor the severity of the injuries, he would always react the same. She patted him gently on the hand but said nothing. She would offer him reassurances later when they were alone.

The others in the room neared now, and Shastaryn focused on a quiet, subdued Anora; a youthful, but powerful healing mage named Petra whom Shastaryn had insisted be retained at court after meeting her at the Tower during the Blight and discussing her skills with Wynne, and …. Shastaryn smiled warmly in thanks. "Zev," she murmured. "You have saved my back yet again, my friend."

Zevran smiled at her in return, knowing she would be just fine, but careful to conceal his worry all the same. "It is such a beautiful back, to not do so would be … positively sinful!" He watched her blush slightly, just a slight rosiness of her beautiful features, but it was something, and it seemed to ease Alistair's mind as well he noted. Grinning back, he added more sincerely, "Always, mi querida, as we have ever had each others' since the day we met."

Shastaryn turned towards the woman who had also been a friend to Wynne, though while both had been at the Circle of Magi. Her assistance along with Wynne's after the defeat of the archdemon and Shastaryn's recovery from her injuries had been invaluable. When Wynne had indicated she would not remain at court, Petra had been Shastaryn's immediate suggestion to Alistair for court healer. Reaching out her good hand, she took the younger human's in her own and squeezed. "Again, Petra, it seems that I owe you my thanks."

Petra smiled her relief. They were of an age, though at times she felt as if she were much, much younger. Excusing herself from the group, she murmured, "Please send someone for me if you need relief later."

After Petra's exit, Shastaryn, tired and pained as she was, could feel the men's glares turning on Anora. Turning to Loghain's daughter, Shastaryn asked, "Were you injured, your highness?"

Shastaryn had expected comments from Zevran or derision from Alistair, but was completely stunned when the regal, proud and sometimes haughty Queen of Ferelden broke into tears and seated herself on Shastaryn's other side, across from her husband. "Please," she pleaded, "accept both my apology and my thanks. I behaved stupidly, I know that, and I promise it won't happen again."

Shastaryn could see the look of incredulity that passed over Alistair's features, but he made no comment. Zevran, well, she was having trouble reading the man, but she sensed he was up to something. Turning towards Anora once more, Shastaryn reached out in a gesture of forgiveness. "Apology accepted," she agreed. "You still have not answered my question, however. You did not run as I had suggested …."

Anora accepted the woman's hand, and for a moment could not answer. "I-I could not run," she admitted. "I managed to hide in the shadows and I did not want to expose my position."

Shastaryn nodded. "I couldn't move the skirmish off towards one of the alleyways as I had hoped," she admitted reluctantly. Though not fault of her own, Shastaryn was feeling as if she had failed in her duties.

Zevran added, "Your Queen, mi querida, from her position in the shadows was able to dispatch the archer before I could get to him. She alone saved you from further injury."

Both Shastaryn and Alistair raised eyebrows at this news. "Really?" Shastaryn asked. She saw Anora shrug, attempting to minimize her efforts. "We may make a rogue out of you yet, your majesty!"

The elf's friendly smile completely disarmed Anora, but she managed a small smile in return. "I doubt that," she admitted without concern. "My father taught me enough to defend myself when necessary, Warden, but I'm afraid that is my limit." Rising to her feet once more, Anora added, "Please excuse me. It has been an exhausting day."

Once the woman had cleared the doorway, Zevran took her place at Shastaryn's side. He leaned over and kissed his fellow elf's cheek affectionately, murmuring, "I will leave you two alone for now. I have a very important prior commitment I cannot break this evening."

"Prior commitment?" Alistair echoed in confusion.

Shastaryn eyed the former Crow carefully. "Ah," she breathed after a moment. Reaching out, she waited for her friend to place his hand in hers. When he did, she squeezed it affectionately. "Promise me, Zevran. Promise me that you will not tell Shianni what occurred today. She doesn't need to be concerned or involved in it."

Zevran grinned at her as he pulled away. "The thought had not crossed my mind at all, mi querida," he vowed and with a flourish and a quick bow, he turned and left the room.

Alistair turned back to Shastaryn after Zevran's departure. "Shianni? As in your cousin?" he queried. At her nod, he continued, "I thought they were just friends! Sheesh! I leave for a few weeks and the world turns upside down by the time I return!"

Shastaryn managed a small giggle at his expense, but she noticed that it did seem to help him relax a bit. Pulling him down to lie beside her, she told him, "Apparently, they both became quite … taken with each other at your coronation. Shianni," she added, "wouldn't stop speaking about him for some time."

"And Zev?" Alistair asked, carefully placing an arm around her. "He doesn't seem to me to be the type to settle down."

She managed another chuckle. "Zev only informed me of his interest upon his return to Denerim. We had been discussing the situation before you found us." Taking as deep a breath as she could, Shastaryn hoisted herself into a seated position. She felt Alistair slide up next to her, giving her his support and warmth, and she leaned into it. "I haven't spoken to Shianni much yet about their relationship since his return, but I hope things are going well between them. I don't know if Zev is looking to settle down," she added, "but I hope whatever happens between them is good for them both."

Alistair held her as she drifted off into a well needed and well deserved rest. There were still questions remaining, he knew, but decided that they could wait until later when she was recovered.


	8. Zev & Shianni

_Thanks always to my readers, reviewers, and for favoriting and setting alerts. Your continued interest flatters me to no end!_

_Eternal thanks to Erynnar for being my beta and for her assistance when needed (which is quite frequently) with Zevran's dialogue!. Please check out her stories **Soulmates, The First Cut is Always Deepest** and **Whispers of a Sighing Blade**. She gives a most complete look at the female Cousland origin! Also, I would recommend Miri1984's **Wardens and Mages** (an Anders tale and a lot of fun!), Violet Theirin's new story **She's My Salvation** (a unique and thorough look at the female mage origin and Jowan) and Sisimka's **Unforseen Melodies** (continuing adventures of her Aedan and other characters from his world). All are truly marvelous stories and worth following if you are not already._

_As always, Bioware owns it all except for what I have created._

* * *

Shianni looked around the house one last time, making sure all was in place. Zev should be arriving any moment and she wanted things perfect. She wasn't sure where her relationship with the wily Antivan assassin was headed, but she enjoyed his company, and his … overt sexual innuendos. More than anyone or anything else, the time spent with him and helped her to overcome her past experiences at the hands of the Arl of Denerim's son.

She checked the table, making sure the plates and utensils and glasses were all in place. One last check in the oven and ….

She spun around at the sound of a knock at her door. Smiling to herself, she removed the apron she had over her skirt, smoothed out the material and touched at her hair. Then, before reaching for the door, she took a brief second to laugh at herself. _Look at me!_ she thought with a small giggle. _I'm acting like a girl on her first date!_

She pulled the door open and smiled. "Good evening, Zev," she breathed.

Zevran could tell by her flushed features, the light in her green eyes, and the smile on her lips that she had been anticipating his arrival. "Good evening, Shianni," he greeted her, taking her hand to his lips and brushing the knuckles with a kiss. He produced a bottle of Antivan red, his favorite and one that he suspected Shianni would enjoy as well. Not an inexpensive wine by any means, but one he had come to an "agreement" with Cyril upon to cover the price. "Mi querida, tell me that delightful flush is for me and not from cooking over a hot stove, otherwise I shall be most grievously wounded!"

Shianni's blush deepened. Since Zev's return to Denerim and his entry into her life, she had been learning to get used to his ways of speaking, of acting around her and others. To be honest with herself, she found it a bit .. endearing.

"Ah, and the sparkle in your eyes …," he stepped inside the house, "the very stars cannot rival them for their luster."

Shianni sighed, rolling her eyes. "Zev!" she finally managed to hiss out, knowing he would understand.

With a chuckle, he leaned forward to kiss first one cheek and then the other. "Your wish is my command mi regalos! You have only to whisper gently into this handsomely tapered ear your every desire."

With a heavy sigh, she realized he was not going to cooperate. Removing into the kitchen area, she set the bottle of wine on the table. She gestured for him to sit as she returned to the stove.

But Zev was not wanting to sit. With a grin, he followed her movements, standing to the side of the cooking area while leaning against the wall and simply enjoyed watching her. He noted by the scents and smells that she was utilizing some of the herbs and spices of his homeland that they had discovered on a recent trip together to the Market District. _Ah_, he thought, _mi cielo, mi corazón, you and I are thinking along the same lines, are we not? This meeting will be more than its outward appearance suggests…._

Shianni opened the oven to pull out the main course, lifting the stoneware cooking dish with practiced ease and subtle strength. Zev already knew she was an expert marksman with her bow, as he had observed her during the Battle of Denerim when his small party had traversed through the alienage on their way to Fort Drakon to defeat the archdemon. He smiled as he thought back. That had been their … second? … meeting, and it had struck him then that she could be the _one_. During further time spent together, at the palace during her cousin's weeks of recovery and at the coronation, he found himself reliving experiences he had not thought he would ever repeat….

"Zev?"

Zevran was startled back into reality at the sound of her melodic voice. "Si, mi querida?"

Shianni smiled softly. She was beginning to get used to the Antivan he would always spout … and she most definitely liked the sounds of it. She would have to ask him later what the words meant …. Her hands holding the dish, she gestured towards the table with her head. "Could you set the mat down for me? I think this is ready to serve." She saw the smile that he threw her way and for a very brief moment she wondered if she really had anything to offer a man like him.

During the weeks following her cousin's defeat of the archdemon, as Shastaryn had lain first in bed unconscious and then after while she was healing, Shianni had been given leave by Alistair and his friends to stay at the palace. During her time with her cousin, assisting her through her healing process, Shianni had learned more about the Antivan, about how he had come into Shastaryn's service and earned his place to be counted among her friends. She had made it a point to see him, speak with him, albeit briefly, and learn more about him and his life during the brief encounters they had together. At Alistair's coronation, they had talked more, danced, and enjoyed each other's company. She had been startled when, only days later, he had left, leaving her with a very brief note, but a promising one:

_Greetings mi querida!_

_I would prefer to be where you are, my sweet. Antiva will be so dull without you to brighten it. Even with the Crows trying to hunt me down, this place will lack the excitement of being at your side. Ah, well. I expect the Guildmaster will agree to meet me soon. Or maybe I should kill him. What do you think?_

_Sadly, I must deal with the Crows before I will be free to return, but when I do come back to you, nothing will be able to separate us!_

_Until then, you remain in my dreams. Especially the naughty ones._

_Yours always,_

_Z .*****_

Zevran held the chair for Shianni to sit before taking the bottle of wine in his capable hands and opening it. Then, pouring a glass for each of them, he finally seated himself. "Shianni, mi querida, this smells marvelous!" he declared even before taking a bite. He saw her blush again. Content for the moment, he turned his attention to the meal before them and began to eat.

Shianni realized as she ate that she was more nervous than she had originally thought. She could not taste the food as it went into her mouth, but he seemed to be enjoying it if his compliments, given at least every other mouthful if not more often, were any indication. She was careful as she sipped her wine, knowing it would make her even more giddy than she was without it, and she suspected that on this evening she would need to keep her wits about her.

When the meal had been completed and the dishes set aside, Zevran pushed their chairs closer together so that they could talk and be near each other. Shianni made them each a cup of tea and they sat there companionably.

Between the wine, the tea and the intoxicating nearness of the man Shianni knew she had fallen in love with, she felt herself relaxing. Occasionally, he would lean towards her, whispering something into her ear that, with his exotic accent, would send shivers down her spine. After one such comment, she mentioned this to him.

Zevran's smile was magnetic, and the look in his eyes sparkled with enjoyment. "Ah, my pet," he murmured, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her slightly towards him, "I can send shivers to so many places. If your spine is where you wish to start, well who am I to deny such a goddess as yourself?"

Shianni gave up trying to control her blush. She decided that if she was going to find out where their relationship was headed, she would have to throw caution to the wind. She sipped her tea, wondering how she should proceed. She knew she could never compete with his bold, flashy style.

Zevran glanced at his companion and felt a bit of … compassion for her. She was nervous, he could tell, but he was not sure if it was due simply to his manner or something else. He could also tell that she was interested in taking their relationship further, and he had to wonder if now was the time for him to tell her…. "Shianni?" He watched as she started. Smiling and placing a hand over one of hers, he chuckled softly. "Are you all right, mi querida? You suddenly went all quiet on me."

"Sorry," she murmured while ducking her head a moment. "As much as I enjoy your company, your … friendship, there are times I get a little … nervous still!"

Zev's eyes brightened at this. _Perfecto!_ he thought. Leaning in a bit further, he deftly reached into his pocket and said, "No worries my pet, I have just what you need, no?" When she looked up at him, as he knew she would, he cocked his eyebrow suggestively while producing a bottle of massage oil. "An Antivan massage," he announced. "Stress tension, it is so bad for the digestion, among other things," he continued, his voice dropping to become even more seductive.

Shianni's giggle betrayed her nervousness. She had heard of his _Antivan massages_ from her cousin, or at least that they were one of his seduction techniques. "Zev, I …."

Zevran recalled the promise he had made to Shastaryn and finally relented. Taking Shianni's hand in his, he kissed the knuckles as he had earlier and told her sincerely, "Mi querida, I will not pressure you into anything you do not want."

Shianni closed her eyes, sighing and lowering her head. "I am being silly …."

"No," he quickly assured her, "you are not." Wrapping his arm around her again, he squeezed her gently.

Turning her gaze towards him, she found his intense amber gaze watching her closely. "Almost two years ago," she whispered, surprised at the pain that still existed, "I was raped. It has taken me a very long time to –"

Zevran nodded. He squeezed her again, murmuring, "I understand, mi querida." He kept his arm around her and proceeded to explain about his upbringing in an Antivan brothel. Finally capturing her chin in his hand, he lifted her gaze to meet his. "I have seen what sexual violence towards women can do, mi amiga, and I promise you that it has _never_ been a tactic that I condone." She seemed to relax at his words. "I will tell you," he continued softly, "that I do desire a more … intimate relationship with you, but it will be when you are ready, and not a moment before."

Shianni looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. Without realizing it, she reached out to touch his cheek, follow the trail of his vallaslin and at the same time brush back a tendril of his blond hair, tucking it behind his ear. As she did so, she felt him shiver slightly. Seeking out his eyes again, she saw him smile. "I –"

Zev caught her hand before she could pull it away. He turned slightly and kissed her palm, gently, teasingly, and smiled again. "Ah, mi querida," he murmured, "do not pull away!" He watched her process his request, and his smile widened when her touch became stronger.

"So," she said softly, "I have heard of these famous … Antivan massages. I have it on good authority that they are capable of … relieving certain types of tension …."

Zev's chuckle warmed her in a way that no one else ever had. "I am thinking of a different kind of tension which is so much better once it finds its release…." He trailed his fingers along the skin of her arm to match his words.

It was some time later, as they were curled up next to each other in Shianni's bed that Zev began telling her about his past in more detail. The circumstances of his birth, his childhood, his purchase and training by the Crows ….

"You see, mi corazón, our target was a Wealthy merchant. It was to be me, Taliesen and Rinna." He sighed at the memory, a sigh that told Shianni much about his relationship with the woman. "Rinna was an elven less, and she was a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired."

Shianni turned over so she could face him. "And you fell in love."

Zev's smile was regretful. "Rinna was special, mi querida. I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she touched something within me. It frightened me." He squeezed her close, resting his head against hers. "When Taliesen revealed to me that Rinna had accepted a bribe from the merchant, told him of our plan, I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price and allowed Taliesen to kill her. Rinna begged me not to. On her knees, with tears in her eyes, she told me that she loved me and had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face and said that even if it were true, I didn't care."

Shianni heard the pain and regret in his voice. "But that wasn't true?" she ventured.

Zevran's laugh was far from amused. "I convinced myself it was. Taliesen cut her throat and I watched her bleed as she stared up at me. I spat on her for betraying the Crows. When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant we found out the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all."

"I'm so sorry, Zev." Shianni looked into his eyes, saw the guilt, the pain, the … truth. Reaching up, she placed a hand at his cheek, trying to help him through his pain as he had done for her.

Zev's hand moved up to cover her own. "I … wanted to tell the Crows what we had done, our mistake. Taliesen convinced me not to. He said it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt." His eyes closed for a brief moment. Sighing again, he continued, "We needn't have bothered. The Crows knew what we had done. The master who disliked me told me so to my face. He said the Crows knew … and they didn't care. And one day my turn would come."

"Why would he do that?"

"To rub it in my face, perhaps. That I was nothing. That she was nothing. Your cousin once asked me why I wanted to leave the Crows. In truth, what I wanted was to die. And what better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Grey Wardens?" This he said with a smile, and Shianni began to see hope building there, but whether it was on his part or hers she did not know … yet. "Do you still want to die?" she queried.

Zev's gaze locked on to hers, firm, sure, resolved. "No, mi corazón. What I want is to begin again. Whatever it is I sought by leaving Antiva and joining with your cousin, I think I have found it. I owe her, and you most especially, mi querida, a great deal."

Shianni's breath caught. Could that mean what she thought? She watched him turn and reach behind him, bringing back with him a pair of earrings. "What are those?" she asked.

Zevran chuckled. "These, mi querida, are from my first mark," he explained. "He was a Rivaini merchant and I took them as … a token of remembrance, if you will. As my first target as a Crow, it was something … special, worth remembering, no?" He pushed himself up on one arm and took her hand in his, placing one of the round earrings in the palm of her hand and closing her fingers over it. "Ah, mi corazón, it is not easy for a man with my past to admit how he feels, even to such an exquisite creature as yourself. I was raised by whores and trained by assassins. Feelings were never meant to be a part of my life. But, mi corazón, I find myself unable and unwilling to not follow my passions where you are concerned. I find that I want to 'remember' you, keep you with me for the remainder of my days."

Shianni's thought her heart might stop completely. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ "Why do you call me 'corazón?'" she asked after a moment. Up until a few moments ago, he had only called her 'querida' or 'amiga' when in her company. Zevran's smile warmed her heart.

"It means 'my heart,' and you have mine, now and forever. And if I ever wish to see it, I have only to look into those beautiful eyes, no?" he replied, taking the earring and sliding it onto one of her fingers. "If you are in agreement, I thought perhaps we might find a jeweler who can … alter the earrings, making them into a ring, one for the each of us to wear."

Shianni nodded and smiled. "Zev," she asked carefully, "are you asking me to … marry you?"

Zevran finally allowed his laughter purchase. Leaning forward to kiss her, he replied, "Yes, mi corazón, I believe that I am! What have you to say about that?"

Shianni looked at him long and hard for a moment, reflecting on what he had told her, what her cousin had told her. "May I ask one question before I give you my answer?"

Zevran was surprised, but he nodded. This was a first for him as well. He wanted to be sure they were in complete agreement before they moved forward. "Please."

Shianni bit her lip, trying to determine the best way to phrase it. "My cousin has told me about the Crows, Zev, and how you have … fallen into their bad graces. Will I have to worry about them taking you from me? Or coming after me or any children we might have together?"

Zevran's eyebrow arched. Clearly, the woman was a wonder, able to take in all mitigating factors in making her decision. _That is probably why she was chosen as Bann of the alienage_, he realized. Lifting her hand to his lips once more, he told her in all sincerity, "I have made arrangements with the Crows that will guarantee they will no longer … look to hunt me down. I may occasionally have to work for them, but as for the rest – it will no longer be a problem for myself or for you. Now then," he continued, shifting so that he was leaning over her, the familiar glint in his eyes, "may I have your answer?"

* * *

***A/N:** this is the "letter" from Zev that can be found on the Dragon Age Wiki, tweaked to fit here of course, that was supposed to have been included in the Awakenings game but was not. For those who are interested and have not looked at them, go check it out - Leliana has one too.


	9. Ashes for Anora

_This is an idea I've had since back in **Do You Trust Me** when Shastaryn and Alistair returned to Ostagar. I hope it works to your satisfaction!_

_Thanks as always to Erynnar and her beta-ing skills! You rock my socks, Sweetie, and make me such a better writer!_

_Thanks to all for reading, reviewing and setting favorites and alerts! Your interest both humbles and encourages me! Please let me know what you think! _

_As always, Bioware owns all but what I've made up!_

* * *

Several days later, Shastaryn visited with Petra for a final evaluation of her healing. The young mage smiled, assured Shastaryn that she was fine and in good health once more save for some stiffness in her arm. "Thank you, my friend," Shastaryn said as she prepared to leave the room.

The red-headed mage smiled and nodded. "Not at all. If you still feel like you are having trouble with the arm in a few more days, though, let me know."

Shastaryn nodded, exiting the room then. She turned to walk down towards the royal apartments, seeking out Anora. They had some … unfinished business.

Moments later, she was being led into the Queen's private study. Anora was seated at her desk, reading a missive, and glanced up as Shastaryn approached. Setting aside the document, Anora rose and moved from around her desk. "Warden," she greeted Shastaryn.

Shastaryn smiled, nodding. "Your majesty."

"I trust your injuries are … healed?"

Shastaryn nodded again. "Yes, they are healing quite well. Almost back to normal. Petra suggest it should only be a few more days."

Anora nodded this time. Gesturing towards a nearby doorway, Shastaryn followed the woman to a balcony, with stairs descending into the royal rose garden. Shastaryn had been here once before, with Alistair as he had walked with her one afternoon while she was recovering from her confrontation with the archdemon. Following the queen, Shastaryn remained silent. She sensed the woman had something to say as well.

Anora led her to an area complete with a bench and scenic view of some of the more unique roses to be found in Ferelden. "These are lovely," Shastaryn murmured, examining the pale turquoise blooms.

Anora smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "They were a gift from the Empress Celene upon my marriage to Cailan." Silent for a moment, she asked, "I suppose Alistair and you and your Antivan friend, Zevran wasn't it?" Shastaryn nodded. "I suppose you want to meet together to discuss what happened, to see what leads might be formed?"

Shastaryn nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I know that both you and the king have busy schedules, but I think both Zevran and Alistair were hoping to meet within the next week or two while the memories are still … fresh, so to speak."

Anora nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "That makes sense. I will have my secretary compose a list of dates and times I have free over the next two or three weeks or so and give them to the king so that our schedules can be coordinated. Will this be satisfactory?"

Shastaryn nodded. "Completely."

A few moments later, Shastaryn took a seat upon the bench when Anora gestured in that direction. Still standing, Anora wandered a bit aimlessly, but Shastaryn remained silent. The woman would speak when she was ready.

"Warden," Anora finally began, "I wish to express my apologies to you once more."

Shastaryn bit back a smile, but hurried to intervene. "Your majesty, it is not necessary …."

Anora spun around, interrupting the elf. "Shastaryn, please!" she all but begged. "I know I have wronged you in many ways, and I do wish to make … recompense for that." Moving to sit beside the other woman, Anora continued, "My reasons were …," she sighed, "selfish to say the least. I was angry. I had seen opportunity for my father to survive, and yet you refused." She sat with her hands in her lap, wringing them together. "I know he did you and Alistair and your fellow Wardens a great disservice. I know by the end, he truly was no longer the Hero of River Dane." Her head shook as she contemplated the man who had been her sire. "Though he had been a distant father, a man most difficult to get close to, he was still my father, and I held you responsible for his demise."

Shastaryn nodded, still a bit stunned that the woman had called her by name. "I had suspected your reasons, your majesty," she replied. "And I did not blame you for them. Had that happened to me, I would have felt the same."

Anora's smile was half-hearted. "I think you forgive too easily, Warden."

Shastaryn laughed, shaking her head. "No, your majesty, I –"

"Call me Anora, please," she insisted. "At least when we are in private."

Shastaryn paused for a moment, considering. "As you wish, Anora," she finally returned. "I am sorry that things necessitated the death of your father, but I hope you understand that there was no other way." She watched as the woman nodded. "I also understood at the time that you wished to remain on the throne. I hope you do not hold it against me that Alistair insisted upon a political marriage only?"

Anora shook her head. "No," she agreed, "I do not hold it against you. Truth be told, he looks too much like Cailan for his own good, and the thought of us having a more intimate relationship … disturbed me to say the least."

Shastaryn grinned at this. "Yes, well, I can see how his likeness to Cailan might have made things … difficult for you." She saw Anora smile slightly.

Turning in her seat, Shastaryn pulled a small pouch out of her pocket. She held it in hands that were scarred but still graceful for a long moment, simply feeling its weight as it rested there. "Anora, I have had this for a while now, a bit over a year, I suppose, and I have been looking for the right moment in which to give it to you." Shastaryn reached out to Anora's now open hands and placed the pouch in them. "During our time spent serving the treaties in order to defeat the Blight, Alistair and I made a return trip to Ostagar. While we were there," she continued, skipping over the details, "we found Cailan's body." Anora's gasp was harsh, and by the look on her face, Shastaryn knew that the woman had truly loved her husband. "We gave him a funeral pyre, Anora. He was honored in the traditional way. He was not forgotten."

Anora's gaze locked onto the pouch in her hands. "This … these are … Cailan's?" she breathed.

Shastaryn nodded. "I brought them with me to give to you. Unfortunately, I have not felt able to … approach you with them before now."

Anora could not stop the tears which began to trickle from her blue eyes. She took a few moments before she could manage with a small, sad smile, "And for that I am sorry as well. Shastaryn, thank you for this. I will be sure to thank Alistair as well." She finally managed to look the elf in the eyes. "I – I hope from here on out we can be … friends?"

Shastaryn nodded. "I think that would be a refreshing change from our previous … arrangement, don't you think?"

Anora managed a small laugh. "Yes, I agree." Rising, she added, "I think I will take these," she lifted the pouch of ashes, "and go to the chapel now. I – Thank you," she added again. "Thank you for all you have done."

For a short time, Shastaryn sat where she was and watched the woman leave. Things were beginning to take an interesting turn. She couldn't wait to tell Alistair about it that evening at dinner.


	10. A Birthday Fit For a King

_The version of the Bonny Swans used below is the same as that performed by Loreena McKennitt. It is also a song that my show choir performed in high school many more years ago than I care to admit!_

_Many, many thanks to Erynnar for her beta skills and encouragement … and for discussing possible song options for this chapter! We came up with so many it was hard to choose! _

_As always, Bioware owns it all … I'm just messing around with it!_

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn awoke alone the morning of Alistair's birthday which was just as well, she thought, since she still had things to finish before the private party that evening for him. She rose quickly, checked with a palace servant to verify the time and the king's location, and hurriedly washed and dressed. Finding Rafion in his usual place near the fire, she whistled for him and they were off down the hall, headed out the front doors in the direction of the alienage.

Shianni answered the door just after the knock finished reverberating. With a grin, Shastaryn stepped around her cousin and inside the home. As she did so, she found Zev sitting at the kitchen table. "Zev," she greeted her friend.

"Mi querida," he returned, a self-satisfied smile playing at his lips.

Shastaryn turned on her cousin and found Shianni blushing. Chuckling, Shastaryn asked, "Are you ready?"

Shianni nodded. "Yes." Turning, she practically skipped to Zev's side to kiss him goodbye. "I'll meet you back here before the party, yes?"

Zev rose to his feet and murmured loud enough for both to hear, "Ah, it is sad when a man has other duties that take him away from two beautiful women and a still warm bed... But in answer to your question, mi corazón, si. I will meet you here before we head off to an evening of royal entertainment." He kissed pulled her close for a kiss, and was rewarded with Shianni's youthful giggles.

Once outside, Shastaryn raised an eyebrow and asked, "Something I should know about, cousin?"

Shianni laughed and explained the situation to her cousin as they walked in the direction of the Market District. "Where are we headed?" Shianni finally asked, more as a distraction from their current topic of discussion than anything else.

Shastaryn smiled, but decided to indulge her. "The Wonders of Thedas. We are after a very rare book, one that Alistair will most certainly … dislike!"

Shianni frowned. "Dislike? I thought this was his birthday?"

Shastaryn nodded. "It is, but Leliana and I decided that we should give him a gag gift as well as something he was sure to like. Don't worry," she added quickly, "Leliana said she spoke with Zev about it already."

The transaction itself took very little time as Shastaryn had been in a week before to make arrangements for the arrival of the book. Now wrapped and tucked into her pack, the two women and Rafion left the shop and started in the direction of Wade's Emporium. Inside, Shastaryn left Shianni and Rafion to look around while she approached the ever officious Herren. It took only a few moments for the transaction to be completed, and a brief visit with Wade himself, though Shastaryn could tell from the looks Herren was giving her that, even though she was the Hero of Ferelden, she was rapidly wearing out her welcome. With a parting thanks, she turned back to her cousin and mabari and they left the establishment.

"Now what?" Shianni asked.

Shastaryn smiled as they walked around the Market District for a bit, examining wares being sold in the various stalls. "I think I should head back to the palace soon," she said, "and you can head back to meet Zev." The bell in the Chantry rang then and Shastaryn realized just how much time had passed. With a blush of embarrassment, she explained, "I must have started later than I thought!"

Shianni giggled. "Go," she told her cousin. "I'll see you in a little while." She turned off in the direction of the alienage with a wave towards her cousin.

* * *

Upon her return to the palace, Shastaryn hid away the gifts for Alistair in her room for the moment until she could wrap them up for the party later. After that, she called in two of her servants who assisted her with arranging the apartment's sitting room for that evening. Extra chairs were brought in, tables moved aside, until an arrangement that looked inviting, comfortable, was created. Off to the side was a larger table where the cake and refreshments would be. In the center of the room a smaller table where the gifts would be placed. Shastaryn eyed the room critically, and smiled. _This will do nicely_, she thought. She was startled from her thoughts by Elna, one of the elf servants, who asked, "My lady, where should we put this?"

Shastaryn turned and saw two male elves bringing in an elaborately decorated chair, the equivalent of Alistair's throne which was in the Landsmeet hall. Finding it amusing, and wondering if it was due to Anora, Shastaryn waved it away. "Elna, have them take it back … from wherever it came from. Alistair will _hate_ it!"

"But, my lady - !"

Shastaryn turned to face the elf. "Elna, you have been with me since I moved in here. You have been around the king a multitude of times. Tell me, in knowing him as well as you do, can you honestly picture Alistair sitting in that … thing?" Shastaryn watched as the older woman thought, then began to chew on the inside of her lip to keep from laughing aloud. Shastaryn smiled and laughed aloud. "My thoughts exactly!" Elna simply smiled and gestured the men away.

Turning back towards the room, Shastaryn glanced it over once more. Everything seemed set. "Elna, I'm going to go check in with Captain Jonel. When I return I'll want a bath and then we can get the refreshments set up on that table over there." She pointed along the wall. "I doubt he will, but should the king return early, please don't let him into the bedroom! I still have gifts to wrap."

"Would you like me to do that for you, my lady, and then I can set them aside where he will not see them until the appropriate time?"

Shastaryn paused at the doorway. With a grin in the woman's direction, Shastaryn said, "Elna, you save me yet again! Please!" Shastaryn led her into the bedroom, showing the woman where the gifts had been hidden. Then giving the woman a hug in appreciation, she whispered, "Thanks!"

Elna smiled but said nothing as she gathered the gifts and left the room.

Shastaryn checked the time before running down to visit with Jonel. Thankfully, the day had been on the quite side. There was a gathering in the Landsmeet, he informed her, a rather impromptu birthday party for the king from the nobles. Both he and Shastaryn shared a knowing look at that: if the nobles were gathered, it wasn't for a party, they knew that. Sighing, Shastaryn shook her head. "And the queen?"

"She is attending as well. I suspect," he added, "that she may be responsible for the fact that it has been going on rather … peacefully, shall we say, for the past hour."

"Oh?" Shastaryn queried. "How do you mean?"

Jonel smiled. He was aware that the relationship between the two women had … warmed to some degree of late. "Let us just say that Queen Anora can be a … moderating force when necessary."

"Meaning she's keeping Alistair from losing his cool?"

Jonel grinned. "Exactly." They both chuckled at this. "Please give his majesty birthday greetings from his troops, Warden."

Shastaryn nodded and smiled. "I will do that, Jonel. I am sure he will appreciate the thoughts and good will!"

Leaving the man, Shastaryn turned back in the direction of her apartments. _Now a relaxing bath and …_

But when she got to the apartment, she found Alistair inside, still dressed in his normal, daily regal clothing. Smiling, she walked up behind him softly as he was speaking to Elna. The woman saw her, Shastaryn noted, but made no indication to the king. Smiling to herself, Shastaryn took advantage of the opportunity for a sneak attack.

Alistair had just finished speaking when he caught her scent: lavender and roses…. Turning at the last second, he caught Shastaryn in his arms before she could surprise him. He saw her pout playfully, and laughed.

"How did you know?" she demanded. Each time, it was the same. She would almost get there and then ….

Alistair chuckled and pulled her close for a hug. "I'm not telling!" he returned. He glanced around the room and asked, "When does everyone arrive?"

Shastaryn glanced up at him. She could hear … nervousness in his voice and wondered at its source. "Is something wrong?" she asked, leading him towards her room. Thankfully, the tub had been filled with hot water and, she sniffed, her favorite bath salts added.

Alistair followed, not passing up an opportunity to be with her, even if it meant watching her bathe. Smiling as he watched her disrobe, he replied, "You suggested that everyone bring a gag gift and a real gift. Knowing who some of the guests are, don't you think I have a right to be nervous?"

Before stepping into the tub, Shastaryn smiled. "Don't be such a coward!" she teased. She saw the look that passed over his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Really, Alistair, it's a simple gathering of your close, personal friends. The gag gifts are in their own way a symbol of the affection with which we all hold you, as are the real gifts. You know that!"

Alistair sighed and moved over to sit beside the tub. "Yes, I do," he admitted.

Shastaryn began washing her body, purposely raising an arm, letting the water sluice down the tanned skin and back into the tub. Next it was a leg, and then the other. Giggling to herself, because she knew how this would tease him, she pulled a page from Zev's book and murmured, "Your majesty, you should be averting your eyes, yes?" The look he gave her was darkening with passion, and she smiled, lowering her eyes as if she were a maiden. "Your majesty," she continued, "what will others - !"

Alistair silenced her by leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. "Saucy minx!" he murmured near her ear as he lifted her from the tub.

Laughing, Shastaryn began to struggle. "Alistair, my hair! I still have to wash it!"

"After …."

* * *

Shastaryn finished dressing as the first of the guests, Leliana of course, arrived. Alistair gave her entrance and after greeting the king and wishing him a happy birthday, Leliana sought Shastaryn out. Finding her stepping out of the room, Leliana asked, "Are you ready?"

Shastaryn took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be," she returned. "Though I may not be able to eat given that my nerves are …"

Leliana laughed and took her friend's arm. "You will be fine!" she promised. "You have a beautiful voice, Shastaryn, and it should be allowed to express itself!

Shastaryn sighed and shook her head. They joined Alistair who had just allowed in Zevran and Shianni. A secret look passed between cousins, and Shastaryn smiled. Moments later, another knock at the door and Shastaryn opened it to the Queen.

Stepping aside for Anora, Shastaryn watched the woman enter and greet everyone. Shastaryn gestured them all into the sitting room where they would be able to sit, chat, and have refreshments. After a while, Leliana announced that it was time for the king to open his gifts. Everyone laughed as Alistair's mood shifted slightly to become more … wary. "All right," he finally announced reluctantly, "I know I'll regret this later, but, let me have it!" So it was to the sound of laughter that the real party got underway.

As Leliana had begun the process of unveiling the gag gifts, she handed Alistair her own first. The king accepted the rather elaborate box rather reluctantly, weighing it in his hands for a moment, shaking it near his ear. He saw Leliana giggle at him and he smiled. "Well," he defended his actions, "you are a bard, after all!"

"Just open it!" Leliana insisted, her smile still plastered on her features.

Alistair finally lifted the lid and glanced inside … and nearly choked. "What are these?" he asked in astonishment, lifting out a pair of deep blue heeled shoes, with bows and ribbons and other assorted decorations on them. They were a slipper style of shoe which left the heel exposed.

Leliana's amusement knew no bounds. Clapping her hands together, she finally managed between laughs, "Orlesian court shoes. Worn by the most noble of men and royals …."

Alistair groaned. "Stop!" he insisted. "I know how you operate, _bard_," he teased. He saw Shastaryn giggling uncontrollably as well and couldn't help but wonder if she had known ahead of time.

Leliana finally regained her composure. "I know you won't wear them to court," she told Alistair, "but I do hope you will consider wearing them in private at least. They are very comfortable and …."

Alistair shook his head, eyeing the monstrosities once more. "I would kill myself in these!" he insisted. Then sighing, he added, "I make no promises."

Zevran stepped forward next, pulling his gift from a pocket. He lifted it so everyone could see. "A king must always be protected from every threat, no?" he asked as he moved suddenly and seemingly stabbed Alistair in the arm.

The women all gasped, and Alistair waited for the pain to hit him … and then realized the trick. Lifting his hand to the item, Zev handed it over with his usual flair, and the king raised it for all to see. It looked like a normal, everyday dagger, like most people in the country carried upon their person. But, when pressed against anything that had resistance, … "It's a trick dagger," Alistair observed.

Zev nodded. "They are used by performers throughout Antiva. I must admit when I purchased it, I had not known it would go to such good … use!"

Alistair chuckled. "Oh, I can think of a number of uses for this little device …."

Shastaryn and Anora shared a look before rolling their eyes. Their thoughts echoing each other, they knew the Landsmeet would be ripe for a practical joke from the king the next time they met.

Shastaryn now retrieved the gag gift that she and Shianni had pooled resources for. Handing the wrapped gift to Alistair, she said softly, "This is from both Shianni and myself. We saw it and immediately thought of you!"

Stepping back, Shastaryn retook her seat beside her cousin and they exchanged a look.

Alistair's initial reaction was one of joy. As the wrappings fell aside, he noted that it was a book. When he opened it to the title page, however, he realized exactly what type of book it was. "_The Compleat Genealogy of the Kynges of Ferelden_," he read. "Hmm, bedtime stories?" he guessed, giving the two elven women a smile. "For those nights when I can't seem to get to sleep, eh?"

Shianni laughed and Shastaryn smiled. "Something like that," she agreed.

After a few moments of "appreciating" the gag gifts, Leliana stepped back up to begin the process for the real gifts. The first was a small package, delicately wrapped. Glancing at the Queen, Anora nodded. Leliana handed it to Alistair. While he opened the gift, Anora spoke softly, "I thought perhaps you might like something that once belonged to your father, to Maric." She watched as he lifted the ring out of the case, turning it in his fingers so that he could see its design, its shape, the Theirin seal. "That was his signet, Alistair, and the Theirin crest. Cailan had his own and thus never used his father's, but I thought you might ….

It took Alistair a long moment before he could respond. Glancing at his wife, he told her sincerely, "Thank you, Anora. This is … perfect." He took the ring and slid it on his right ring finger. Surprisingly, it fit well, and he didn't think any adjustment would be necessary.

Shastaryn glanced first at Alistair and then at Anora. Though their arrangement was political only, she could sense the seeds of admiration and respect growing between them. _Good,_ she thought.

Leliana handed him another gift. This one was a basket and could not be wrapped. But even if it had been, the scents emanating from the gift would have given it away. With a delighted smile, Alistair accepted the basket filled with cheeses. Shianni spoke up, explaining, "We have several women in the alienage who specialize in cheese making. I thought perhaps, given your love of cheese, that these might be of particular interest."

Alistair leaned over and took Shianni's hand in his. He brushed her knuckles with a quick kiss. "Shianni, you have won my heart," he told her, giving Shastaryn a quick wink, "or at least my stomach!" Everyone began laughing. He managed to break off a small piece of one of the marbled cheeses and gave it a taste. His eyebrow rising, he looked back at Shianni. "If the rest are as good as this, your friends may want to open up a shop … I would be more than willing to give them a royal warrant as the king's own cheese shop!"

Shianni's smile widened. "I will pass that along, your majesty, and should they decide to do just that, I will let you know!"

Leliana handed him a third gift. This one, she announced, was her gift. As Alistair opened it, she explained, "Every king throughout history has need of a sword belt that he can trust to hold his weapons at court or in the field. This one, called _The King's Lament_ I found at _Wade's Emporium_. Wade and Herren apparently are preparing to move their shop to Amaranthine soon, and they were selling off all sorts of lovely items. This one has been magicked to invigorate the wearer in stamina, as well as to reduce his or her fatigue levels."

Alistair was stunned. The belt was beautifully tooled, dark leather with intricate designs and inlaid with various runestones around it. "Leliana," he breathed, "this is beautiful!" He rose and wrapped it around his waist, buckling it to a snug fit. With a grin, he turned and gave the Orlesian bard a hug. "Thank you!"

Leliana actually blushed. "Yes, well …."

Shastaryn stepped forward then and murmured, "You may not want to remove the belt just yet."

Alistair turned and looked at her with a question in his eye. She handed him her gift, in a wooden box almost a foot and a half long. Lifting the lid and brushing the folded material to the side, Alistair's breath caught at what he found.

Shastaryn hadn't realized she was biting her lower lip in a nervous gesture until she drew blood and tasted it. It was important to her that he like her gift. Not that she thought he wouldn't but it was more than just what it appeared. It was a part of her past, a part of her soul she was imparting to him as well. "The dagger is named _Talon_ and is a duplicate _Fang_, the one left to me by my mother and that I used against the archdemon," she breathed.

Instantly, Alistair knew the importance of the blade. Almost reverently, he lifted the weapon out of the box, examining the details and the craftsmanship. "It's amazing!" he breathed, glancing up to look at her.

Shastaryn's nerves settled as his gazed locked onto hers. Smiling, she added, "I know we don't campaign together anymore, but I thought the names, _Fang_ and _Talon_ went well together. It is made of veridium and has been magicked to increase your attack, plus it gives you an extra edge if it is used against beasts."

Alistair sheathed the blade in his sword belt. Giving her a lingering smile, he murmured, "I may have to start taking lessons on using dual blades!"

Shastaryn smiled back, pleased that he seemed to like the gift. "I may know someone who can offer you lessons," she teased back.

Alistair took his seat once more. At that point, Zev rose and stepped forward with his gift. "As it seems I am the last to present you your present,…" he handed the package over with a flourish. "I saw this when I was recently in Antiva and felt it was the perfect gift for your majesty."

Alistair took the package warily. He unwrapped the gift, opening the book to the title page … and despite his experiences over the past almost two years, his face turned red ….

Shastaryn stepped closer to glance over his shoulder. She managed to catch the title, _The Art of Antivan Lovemaking_…. "Zev!" she chided gently.

Zevran's chuckle was delighted. "Ah, I can see that our royal friend will be quite entertained by this tome!" The Antivan took his seat beside Shianni once more, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Two servants began serving cheesecake and drinks while Leliana stood and announced, "We have a very special surprise for his majesty this evening. Unbeknownst to him, our own Hero of Ferelden has been taking some instruction in the bardic arts from yours truly."

Shastaryn blushed slightly, but managed to swallow most of her embarrassment. _I have to get used to this!_ she reminded herself. She allowed Leliana to continue her introduction as she pulled out her lute, the one Shastaryn had given her during their journeys. It was a beautiful instrument, and Leliana's light touch always managed to bring beautiful sounds from it.

"The song we have chosen is a duet," Leliana continued. "It's called _The Bonny Swans_."

Shastaryn stepped beside her friend, waiting for her cue. As the music began, Shastaryn's lilting soprano took the lead vocals per prior agreement, while Leliana's lower range focused the harmony while she played her lute.

_A farmer there lived in the north country_

_A hey ho bonny o_

_And he had daughters one, two, three_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_These daughters they walked by the river's brim_

_A hey ho bonny o_

_The eldest pushed the youngest in_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_Oh sister, oh sister, pray lend me your hand_

_With a hey ho a bonny o_

_And I will give you house and land_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_I'll give you neither hand nor glove_

_With a hey ho a bonny o_

_Unless you give me your own true love_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_Sometimes she sank, sometimes she swam_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_Until she came to a miller's dam_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_The miller's daughter, dressed in red_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_She went for some water to make some bread_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_Oh father, oh daddy, here swims a swan_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_It's very like a gentle woman_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_They placed her on the bank to dry_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_There came a harper passing by_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_He made harp pins of her fingers fair_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_He made harp strings of her golden hair_

_The swans swim so bonny oHe made a harp of her breast bone_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_And straight it began to play alone_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_He brought it to her father's hall_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_And there was the court, assembled all_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_He laid the harp upon a stone_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_And straight it began to play lone_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_And there does sit my father the King_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_And yonder sits my mother the Queen_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_And there does sit my brother Hugh_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_And by him William, sweet and true_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

_And there does sit my false sister, Anne_

_With a hey ho and a bonny o_

_Who drowned me for the sake of a man_

_The swans swim so bonny o_

The music drifted off with the last note sung, and for just a moment there was complete silence in the room. Shastaryn momentarily feared that the song had been the wrong choice, her gaze flying to Leliana's for reassurement.

And then the clapping began. The guests all rose to their feet, swarming the two bards with comments, hugs, pats of affection. Alistair managed to pull Shastaryn aside and kiss her cheek, whispering, "I had no idea your voice was so beautiful!"

Shastaryn blushed, and replied, "I didn't either!"

After the performance, the party continued for a while, but too soon it grew late and the others began to leave, until only Shastaryn and Alistair remained. Turning to the king, Shastaryn leaned into his shoulder as they began walking towards the bedroom. "So," she murmured, "had a good day, did you?"

Alistair chuckled. "I suppose it ended on a better note than it began." He shuddered as he remembered the whole Landsmeet birthday party thing. He knew he'd have to pray to the Maker religiously to keep that from becoming a yearly event.

Shastaryn giggled, turning more fully into his arms as they reached the bedroom. "Let's see what we can do about making it end on a … high note, shall we?" she breathed near his ear.

Alistair's smile widened as he laid her upon their bed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	11. Patience is Not a Virtue

_Thanks as always to my fans, readers, reviewers and for setting your favs and alerts! You humble me so much!_

_As always, thanks to Erynnar for being my content beta. If you have not checked them out yet, she had three wonderful stories of her own involving her female Cousland, Kaidana. I highly recommend them!_

_Bioware owns it all ... I'm just playing with it!_

_

* * *

_

It was dark and late …. _Maker, why did these things always happen late at night and in the near complete blackness?_ she wondered as she maneuvered her way through the streets of Denerim. _And rainy?_ The overcast skies of the early afternoon had given way to a steady, consistent curtain of rain now blending with widespread patches of fog. Pulling her heavy cloak closer to her body for warmth as well as to remain inconspicuous, she hurried on.

She was on the seedier side of town, near the docks, where places mostly favored by the soldiers, sailors and less reputable persons would frequent. _The Pearl_ was nearby, but not her final destination this night. No, the meeting place this eve had been chosen by her superiors, by the people wanting the mission completed. Her presence had been "requested" to provide them with an update. _An update?_ she scoffed silently. _How can I give them what they want when I don't know the answers myself? Is it my fault the palace has said nothing? Is it my fault the bandits I was told to hire were inept?_

Turning another corner, she spotted the sign she had been told to watch for. As she reached the point, she discovered the entrance to the alleyway. Taking a deep breath, she slid into the shadows and slowed her pace. No sense in advertising her presence before it became necessary.

"We know you are there," came a voice, strangely disembodied and impossible to locate. She glanced around herself first, then around the alleyway and finally among the balconies above, but she could find no source for the sound. She hated to do it, but she had to trust that all would be well. Stepping forward, she allowed the hazy light from a back alley lantern that shone on the path to bathe her frame.

"I am here," she replied softly, barely audible over the sounds of creaking ships, sloshing water, and people out in the streets or inside the nearby buildings, mostly taverns and brothels, around them having a good time.

"Were you followed?"

She shook her head, the hood of her cloak moving gently about her shoulders. Of that she was sure. "No. It is the king's birthday. All involved were attending his private party in the chambers he shares with his whore."

The silence was strung out for a few very long and slightly tense moments. "Why has your job not been completed?" the voice asked finally. It was impossible to tell if this voice was male or female, old or young.

"The event took place as you requested but it was … interrupted by another, an unknown factor. There has been no further comment, official or otherwise, from the palace on the event though they are in process of scheduling a meeting to discuss it …."

The sigh of frustration was heavy and audible. "The deed must be done, and soon," the voice continued urgently. "Behind you, in the corner."

She turned, glancing around the shadows until she spotted a small leather pouch hidden away in the area indicated. Stepping towards it, she lifted the carrier and opened it, finding a small vial inside. Turning back and stepping into the light once more, she lifted the pouch to indicate she had found what she sought. "It is to be ingested, preferably in a liquid to disguise taste and smell. A few drops for an individual drink or the entire vial for a bottle. This will be your last chance. Do not fail us."

Without further sound or comment, she realized the meeting was over, that she had been dismissed. She placed the pouch into one of her many pockets in the cloak, one of the features she had always loved about this particular item, and turned to depart, falling back into the shadows once more. When she reached the juncture of the alleyway and the main street, she remained in the darkness a moment longer, surveying the scene in front of her until she was sure that it was safe. Once secure, she stepped out and began her winding journey back to the palace. She would take every precaution necessary.

As she walked, she held the cloak from the inside, her hand wrapped around the pocket to keep the vial protected. _They are serious_, she realized. _If they want me to use poison, they are deadly serious._

Not that she had not thought them to be serious before now. The cutthroats that had been hired for the ambush were the best in the business, heavily suggested by her superiors. The ambush had been a different sort of arrangement: a pre-arranged contract of which she had not been a part, a simple note giving the men approval to go ahead with their plans, a pouch of coins for payment and silence. She had never come into contact with the brigands on a personal level.

But poison … that was a different creature altogether. _How am I to cover my tracks this time?_ she wondered. If she had someone do it, she would be responsible for maintaining their silence. If she did it herself, she risked exposure.

Shaking her head as she neared the secret door she had used to depart the palace, she stepped into shadows once more. She maintained her stance for a long moment, keeping her eyes on the route by which she had arrived. She had the time to be patient, if it kept her safe. When she was sure she was secure, she triggered the hidden catch until the door silently popped open. Slipping beyond the barrier, she closed it behind her and headed down the series of corridors that ultimately ended up in her room. Once inside her chambers, she hid her instrument of death in a box that usually contained a brooch given to her by the queen some months ago. This she usually kept on her dresser, the one item of worth and value that she owned and had, ironically, been a gift of the queen to her and others in the queen's employ for service above and beyond the call. This completed, she quietly changed, prepared for bed and focused on getting a few hours rest for the long day ahead of her….


	12. Blizzard's Breath

_Thanks as always to my readers, reviewers and all who set alerts and favs! I am so glad you are enjoying the story!_

_ Special thanks to Erynnar for being my beta and also for the idea below! Your assistance, whether you are aware of it or not, is truly appreciated! Also thanks to my new beta, VioletTheirin! Check out her stories, including her new Jowan/Warden story called __**She's My Salvation**__ – a fabulous new take on the mage origin!_

_As always, Bioware owns the playground, I'm just having fun!_

_

* * *

_

A few days later, Shastaryn finally attended the follow up meeting regarding the attack in the Market District several weeks before. The meeting was being held in the private study Alistair would use attached to her apartments. Before they met for the day, she made her usual rounds, checking in with Captain Jonel and verifying schedules and events for the next day or so. Upon her return to the apartments, she began pondering the upcoming meeting.

Shastaryn had thought to make notes shortly after the ambush had occurred, and she would have those available for reference. Because she realized that this meeting would probably take a while as they had much to discuss, she had dressed comfortably, in a dark green colored linen tunic and black leggings, as opposed to her usual armor. At the moment, as she wandered the halls of the palace, she sported her usual sword belt, containing Starfang and Fang as she would on any other day. However, she knew when she returned to the study and the meeting began she would remove the weapons from her person and leave them nearby should they become necessary. In a gathering of friends, they should not be necessary, but Shastaryn knew from a lifetime of experiences, most of which had been gained in the previous two years, that though she might not keep a weapon upon her person, she should have them within arm's reach.

Now entering the study, Shastaryn found Alistair and Anora already there and wondered if they had arrived together or separately. She eyed them closely, noting that they appeared to be more at ease with each other in recent days, but there were still walls between them needing to come down before that gap had been completely healed. She stepped into the room, walking to join them, and heard the door behind her open softly. Without turning, she knew it would be Zev. This was not simply because the man was expected, but rather due to the near silence with which he moved. With everyone present, Shastaryn took a seat nearby. No additional guards were in the room with them as extra sets of ears were not required for this discussion. Even Alistair's and Anora's private secretaries had been refused attendance.

As they got underway, Shastaryn began. She briefed them as to the events of the day of the attack: of guarding Anora as she held her own private council in her sitting room, a venue for favored guests only; of Anora's sudden departure from the daily events Shastaryn had been briefed upon by Captain Jonel that day and deciding upon a trip to the Gnawed Noble Tavern; of adding in her side trip to the Chantry while in the Market District; and of the first moment that she realized an attack was occurring around them upon their return. Once completed, Shastaryn sat back and watched as the discussions began from there.

Next, Anora began her recollections as to the events of that day. She ran through her decisions and her decision making process as she had made them. Zevran asked her to run through the list of those who had attended her council, of any "odd" occurrences that might have played out, and of who might have been involved in the process of assisting her as she made her plans to go into the Market District. Anora was visibly irritated by the undeclared suggestions that someone in her presence might have used the information to their advantage, but she kept her anger in check and responded to the questions.

It was some time later when Zevran was saying to Anora as he seated himself across from her, "Your Majesty, can you recall exactly what you saw when you were ambushed?"

Shastaryn tuned the conversation out as Anora began to describe what she had observed from their departure from the Chantry. The discussion was taking longer than she had anticipated so she rose and walked over to the sideboard where a tea tray had been left. Pouring herself a cup of the hot liquid, she added cream and sugar, and then reseated herself near the others but slightly off to the side. She took a sip of the drink then set her cup aside, leaning back in her chair for the remainder of the discussion.

Alistair glanced over at Shastaryn and gave her a slight smile, albeit a worried one. Someone had dared to attack the Hero of Ferelden (Shastaryn still hated this title and kept teasing Alistair about it whenever possible) and Anora. But who? And why? Who was the intended target? What was their goal?

After Anora completed her narrative, the room became silent for a time and Zevran rose to his feet and wandered over to a window to stare outside as he thought. Alistair remained in his seat as he tried to analyze what they had just been told.

Shastaryn was suddenly feeling very tired and slightly chilled. She wondered if she was still suffering the after effects of the shot to her shoulder. _I should go see Petra when we finish_, she thought. Leaning back in her seat, she ran a hand over her eyes then pinched the bridge of her nose. She reached out for another sip of her tea, thinking it might warm her up, but noticed then that her hand was shaking too badly to hold the cup. She frowned down at the uncooperative appendage.

Zevran turned from the window and was about to speak when his glance scanned over his elven friend. What he found there scared him to death. "Alistair, my friend," he said calmly and stepping forward, trying to keep the situation under as much control as possible while moving in to provide aid, "I need your assistance immediately if you please."

Alistair frowned at the Antivan. "Of course…." It was then that he glanced at Shastaryn and saw what seemed to be a bluish-white glow emanating from her skin. He heard Anora gasp as she too became aware.

Shastaryn found it increasingly difficult to stay focused. She saw Zevran kneel in front of her, saw this his lips were moving and suspected that he was indeed talking to her, but she couldn't understand what was being said. She saw Alistair's worried gaze over the Antivan's shoulder, and it was at that point that she knew something was most definitely wrong. "Wha –"

Zevran took her hand in his and squeezed. "Hold on, my friend," he murmured, "we will have the situation righted in no time." He reached out to her forehead, slid the hand down to her neck, the base of her head, down her arm. "Alistair, can we move her to the bed, please? I suspect I know what this is, but we need her lying down about now."

Alistair lifted Shastaryn into slightly shaking arms and carried her into his bedchamber. "Hang on, my love," he breathed softly into her ear. He heard both Zevran and Anora following close behind him.

Once Shastaryn was lying on the bed, Zevran turned to Alistair and said, "I need clean, clear water – as fresh as possible. Can you track some down and quickly?"

Alistair tried to read the meaning behind Zevran's words. "I'll be right back," he responded immediately, turning to leave the room.

Zevran turned towards Anora. "Your Majesty, please," he said, gesturing towards the other side of Shastaryn's place on the bed. Once Anora was seated, he asked, "I need to know if you ingested anything while we were in that room." He used his head to gesture towards the room they had just vacated.

"N-no!" Anora breathed in horror, her porcelain skin paling. "Is this – Is this poison?" she asked, terrified at the thought.

Zevran sighed heavily. "I do believe that it is." He reached for a pouch that he always carried with him. Deftly, he sorted through the variety of vials he carried, and found the one he was looking for. "Your Majesty," he murmured once more and pointed to a bucket in the corner of the room, "would you bring that please? This antidote tends to … upset the stomach somewhat."

Shastaryn could only vaguely hear what was being said, but she was beginning to have difficulty breathing now, and was more concerned about her immediate survival than the discussion going on around her. She watched as Zevran's face came in front of hers again, she saw the vial in his hand. She watched in detached fascination as he unstoppered the vial and poured a few drops of the liquid – a light but bright orange in color- onto her lips.

Alistair was entering the room with a pitcher of water and a glass just as Zevran was assisting Shastaryn in leaning over the side of his bed. He could hear her retching, and immediately grew concerned. As he entered the room, he felt Anora grasp his arm firmly. "No," she whispered. "She –," Anora swallowed hard before continuing. "Your Antivan friend said that the antidote he gave her would make her ill, but that it would help her. Allow it time to work, Alistair!"

Zevran gently assisted Shastaryn back to her reclined position and pulled a blanket over her. She was beginning to shake now, almost violently. "Sssssso ccccold," she managed harshly. Zevran looked over and spotted Alistair carrying the water he had requested. Gesturing him over towards the bed, he took the pitcher of water and the glass, poured some and then assisted Shastaryn with it.

"Poison?" Alistair queried at last, sitting beside Shastaryn, holding her hand in his, rubbing it in an attempt to provide her with some kind of warmth.

Zevran nodded. Placing a finger to his lips for a moment, he ducked out of the room and returned with the tea tray and the cup that Shastaryn had been drinking from. "Do we know who brought this?" he asked Anora and Alistair as he began to examine the contents. He pulled several vials from his pocket, filled them with liquid from the pot, from the cup and other items he wanted to examine further.

Anora shook her head. "It was already on the sideboard when I arrived," she said. "I didn't see anyone but Alistair in the room…."

Alistair nodded absently as he thought back to events of earlier in the afternoon for a moment. Sighing in frustration, he muttered, "It was one of the servants, but I couldn't begin to tell you which one."

Zevran sighed in resignation. He had been afraid of that. "The poison is one called Blizzard's Breath. One of the obvious side effects is that it causes a bluish-white pall on the outside of the skin. What it does, however, is freeze the body – from the inside out. Either the person who used this didn't care, or didn't know any better."

Shastaryn was still shivering, but able to hear the discussion going on around her at least. To her, that was a sign that the antidote was working. She squeezed Alistair's hand and watched as he turned towards her. "Wh-who kn-knew of meeting?" she managed after a struggle.

Alistair glanced over at Anora who shrugged. "That might be a larger list than you might think," he agreed. Looking at the Antivan assassin, he added, "We've been trying to plan this for weeks. When you take into consideration the entirety of our separate staffs and others who would have known …."

Zevran nodded, but raised a hand and pointed out, "Ah, but there should be commonalities between both events." The elf turned towards Anora, "Might I impose upon you, your Majesty, to come up with a list of all who would have known?"

Anora nodded immediately. "I will do that right now," she added, returning to the study to grab the supplies she needed. She returned with a portable writing desk and seated herself in a chair near the window.

Shastaryn squeezed Alistair's hand again and when he looked at her, she nodded at Anora. With a wry smile, and a very softly muttered, "One might think you are trying to throw us together!" he joined the Queen and they began compiling their lists.

Zevran remained by his friend's side. "So then, mi querida," he murmured, "it seems that someone might be trying to get you out of the way as it were?"

Shastaryn managed a soft chuckle. "We were all fffour targets in there, Zev," she reminded him. She watched as his countenance grew dark as he indicated the depth of his thoughts. She was about to say something else when she was struck by another though. "Zev – Petra."

Zevran immediately understood the direction of his friend's thoughts. Squeezing her hand he nodded. "I will bring her here now, I think. She must be informed."

After explaining to the king and queen his intentions, Zevran left the apartments. Alistair wandered over to Shastaryn once again, and sat beside her. When she began to try to sit up, he assisted her, allowing her to recline against him. "Our lists are almost complete," he told her.

Shastaryn nodded against his chest and glanced over at Anora, still seated in her chair, but looking in the elf's direction. The woman appeared afraid though it was clear she was attempting a brave front in front of the king. "We-we'll figure this out, your mmMajesty," she managed, cursing that this feeling still remained that made it so difficult for her to speak.

Anora smiled, just a slight curving of her lips, as she replied, "I know you will. If there is anything I have learned of you, Shastaryn Tabris, from the time I have come to know you over these past two years, it is that you are determined and you always manage to find a way to get the job done." Rising, Anora crossed the room to hand the parchment to Alistair. Taking a brief moment to reach out and give Shastaryn's hand a light, if somewhat affectionate, squeeze, she added, "If you don't mind, I believe I will retire to my rooms. This … occurrence has exhausted me."

Shastaryn nodded, glancing up at Alistair and giving him a hard look. She saw he noticed it, and agreed with a slight nod. Setting Shastaryn back on the bed, he rose and called to Anora who was now at the doorway, "Anora, please let me escort you back to your rooms … just in case …."

Anora stood motionless for a long moment, simply staring at him. She watched as he gave her one of his easy grins before replying, "Thank you, Alistair."

Shastaryn smiled after the two of them as she lay back, snuggling under her blanket in the hopes of warming up. _I will get the king and queen to become friends yet._ In the distance, she heard a door opening, words being exchanged and then the same door closing. _Zev and Petra must have arrived._ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the red-headed mage hurried to her side, reaching out to use her magical talents to examine the elven woman. Shaking her head, she murmured, "Wynne told me you could be … troublesome," she teased her friend, "but I thought it was all bluster!"

Shastaryn managed a short laugh for the mage and knew then that things would be all right.


	13. Failure is NOT an Option

_Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and those who've added favs and alerts! Your interest sparks me on! Some of my newer followers include Corti78, Knomes2711, moemie, Vixen's Shadow and ShadowNic94. Thank you!_

___Perpetual thanks to Erynnar and VioletTheirin for being my betas, for brainstorming ideas, for chatting on google and for ... well, for just putting up with my silliness when I get in a mood! Thanks, ladies! You rock my world!_

___As always, Bioware owns it all ... I just get to mess with it a bit..._

* * *

A few days later, she slipped into her room, closed the door behind her and leaned back against the barricade. _Damn!_ she panicked. _It didn't work! How was she to know that the Antivan would have the antidote?_ For the first few days, she had hoped that the poison, of which she had no personal knowledge, might actually have a delayed effect. Now that several days had passed, however, and the Hero of Ferelden seemed to be improving each day, she knew this not to be the case.

Glancing furtively around the room, she evaluated her situation. No evidence remained: the vial had been disposed of in the kitchen hearth the moment she had poured the liquid into the teapot. The pouch that had contained the vial had been discarded the day after her return to the palace. No, she was certain there was nothing remaining to connect her to the incident.

_But what about my failure?_ she wondered. _They will know. They will find me …._

A sudden knock at her door made her jump with fright. Taking a long moment to pull herself together, she opened the door. Captain Jonel. "Ah," the deep male voice announced, "there you are. The queen has been asking for you. As she does not appear to be in a very forgiving mood at the moment, I would highly suggest that you return to your post immediately."

Smiling and nodding, she murmured, "I will do so," as she exited the room and pulled her door closed behind her. She took a brief moment to compose herself before hustling off in the direction of Queen Anora's chambers.

Upon her arrival, she slipped inside and found one of the woman's ladies in waiting in the study, but he queen herself was absent from the room. Greeting the young woman, she murmured, "My most humble apologies for the delay. I was told the queen was requesting my presence?"

The Arlessa of Denerim's daughter, Elena Kendells, rose to her feet, her eyes overly cold and calculating for someone so young, yet she held her emotions in check with a quiet grace. "Yes, she has been. The queen has stepped away for just a moment, to consult with the king, but she should return momentarily."

Nodding, she excused herself and turned towards her office, moving to her desk and seating herself. This was going to be a very long day.

Whether minutes or hours later, she did not know, but the queen finally returned to her study, passing through the office as she did so. Rising, she curtseyed to the older woman and said softly, "My apologies, your Majesty. I was taken ill by something I ate earlier today. I beg your forgiveness for being unavailable."

Anora eyed the woman carefully, noting as she did that she was a bit pale and shaky. "Are you well enough to work today?"

She nodded. "I should like to try, if you please, your Majesty."

Anora nodded. "Should your condition change, please let me know. I have much to accomplish today."

"Yes, of course, your Majesty."

* * *

The next morning, she was back at her post at the required time. She found the queen pacing her study when she arrived. Entering slowly, she greeted her sovereign, "Good morning, your Majesty." Additionally, she noticed the other woman in the room and nodded her a greeting as well.

Anora turned to face the two women. Smiling, she replied, "Good morning. And you both are just the people I was hoping to see, actually."

Surprised, they unintentionally chorused, "How may I be of service, your Majesty?"

"I wish to arrange a little … surprise for the king and Shastaryn Tabris," Anora announced. She wandered across the room and looked out the window at the garden below. "A picnic, I think, in the private royal gardens." She turned back and smiled. "The woman is growing on me," she murmured, a slightly bewildered look crossing her features. Then, straightening, she looked at her personal assistant and asked, "Will you please coordinate with the kitchens? I think for today, since the weather is so nice. Perhaps near the roses that were the gift of the Empress Celene."

The woman nodded. "Yes, your Majesty, I know the ones you mean."

With a pleased look about her features, Anora added to her secretary, "Would you please send a message to my husband as well, asking him to meet with me in an hour?"

She nodded. "I will see to it immediately, your Majesty," she replied, turning to leave the room.

Anora's secretary stopped at her desk to write the missive which she then delivered to the king's secretary, Niklaus. He assured the young woman that the king would be present within the hour to meet with the queen.

In the meantime, Anora's personal assistant departed the presence of the queen and headed in the direction of the kitchens. After a brief discussion with the head cook regarding food selections and drink options, she made her way back towards the queen's quarters.

* * *

Later that morning, while attending other errands for the queen who was in conference with her husband, she began to realize that perhaps she had been given the opportunity of a lifetime …. _Now, how shall I do this without being caught?_ she wondered as she walked down the hallway.

About halfway to her destination, she snapped her fingers as she realized what needed to be done. _Oh, yes,_ she thought, hurriedly backtracking towards the exit to the private gardens. She made her way to the shed where the gardeners kept their equipment, searching for the items she would need. _Ahh, perfect!_ She took the items with her, most of which she was able to hide beneath the folds of her skirt as she walked towards the area the queen had recommended. Laying the items behind the bushes out of view, she glanced at the area and began making plans …. _Let the luncheon be set up first, then place the traps. They won't escape me this time!_


	14. Suggestion of a Queen

_Thanks to all who have faved, reviewed, set alerts and everything – most recently rollieolly! I appreciate it more than I can say!_

_As always huge thanks to Erynnar and VioletTheirin for being my content betas and for being willing to chat and discuss and brainstorm and …. Well, you know! You ladies rock and I am so thankful for your friendship and assistance!_

_Bioware owns it all … I'm just here to move it around a bit!_

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn had just entered her apartments when she was grabbed from behind. Instinctually, she began to struggle, but before she had even half-formed that thought, the caught the scent … male muskiness, soap, a bit of leather, and … cheese? Laughing, she relaxed her body and he released her. "How did you do that?" Alistair asked while watching her turn to face him.

Shastaryn glanced up at him with a warm smile. "Trade secret," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Alistair rolled his eyes, but his grin belied his expression. "So," he began while leading her towards the bedroom, "what are you doing for the next few hours?"

Shastaryn giggled as they entered the room and he began reaching for the buckles on her armor. She smacked his hands away playfully and responded, "Really, Alistair! What would Wynne say if she could see what a sex-crazed monarch you have turned into, hmm?"

Alistair had the decency to blush, and even blustered a bit as he began to reply, "Wait – what? No! I -!"

Shastaryn removed the chest piece and began working on her skirt. "Well?" she demanded. "What is a girl supposed to think when you catch her unawares from behind and then lead her off to an empty bedroom …?"

It took some effort on his part, but Alistair finally managed to bring his embarrassment under control, enough so that he could tell her simply, "I was going to suggest you change into something more comfortable. I have a surprise for you." He saw the glint of amusement in her eyes then and groaned. "You are a wicked, evil woman, you know that?"

Now removing her gloves, she glanced up at him and grinned. "What kind of surprise?" she asked next, moving to work on her boots. "And, I _was_ comfortable in my armor!"

Leaning down to assist her with the boots which, if he openly admitted it, was a more than obvious attempt for him to touch her legs. Chuckling, he responded, "If I tell you, it _won't be_ a surprise! As for comfortable, I was referring to something more casual."

"Court clothes?" Since the Blight's end, Shastaryn found herself steering away from typical, everyday sorts of clothing and returning to the armor she had grown to love while adventuring. It felt incredibly strange for her to be out of armor anymore.

Alistair knew this, of course, and shook his head. "What about a simple tunic and trousers?"

Shastaryn stepped over to her armoire. After a moment's glance inside, she reached in and retrieved dark leather leggings and a tunic in a dark, deep purple with edgings in gold and a collar with gold embroidery. Once dressed again, she reached up to her typical hair twist and removed the hairpin that held it there. Within moments, and because she knew he would enjoy it, she had swept the hair on the sides of her head back and twisted it into a knot with which she reset the hairpin. The rest she allowed to remain hanging loose down her back. Turning back towards him, she murmured, "Ready when you are."

Chuckling, Alistair led her out of the apartments. As they walked along, he began telling her about his morning, the various meetings he'd had, and one particularly amusing tale about a meeting he'd been in with Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon and Arl Wulff. "You should have seen Wulff's face when he realized what he'd said!" Alistair chortled, not even trying to contain his amusement. Shastaryn smiled, listening to him tell the story, but finding more delight in the sound of Alistair's laughter.

It was then that she noticed the guards surrounding them. Well, not exactly surrounding them, but one in front and one behind. "Umm, Alistair?"

Alistair glanced down at her. "Yes, my love?" he queried, sliding an arm around her waist.

Shastaryn gestured towards the guards. "Why are they here?" she asked quietly.

Alistair stopped in his tracks for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Shastaryn stopped beside him. "Why are they here?" she repeated. "Alistair, do I need to start asking if you trust me again?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, but I don't see what the problem is."

Shastaryn frowned. "Am I or am I not your security specialist?" she demanded. She saw the light behind his eyes shift.

Alistair reached out, placing his hand on her cheek. Tilting her head towards him, he told her honestly, "Of course you are! But, you've recently been recovering from not one, but _two_ attacks against you, from enemies unknown." He leaned his head down and touched his forehead to hers. Looking into her emerald gaze he whispered, "I cannot … will not, take any chances with your life!"

Shastaryn saw the emotion hidden in his eyes, could hear it in his voice. Sighing, she reluctantly backed down … for the moment, at any rate. "So," she said as they began walking once more, "where are we going?"

Alistair's smile was in his voice. "You will not get it out of me _that_ easily," he returned.

Some minutes later, they exited the palace itself and Shastaryn found that they were entering the private royal gardens from an entrance completely opposite the palace from the one that Anora had led her through on her previous visit. From this vantage point, Shastaryn could not see the small maze on the south side nor the pattern designs made by the locations of the various plants and colors. What she _could_ see was the delighted look on Alistair's face as he took in the view….

Alistair gestured the guards ahead of them, wishing to spend a brief, private moment in which he could kiss the woman he loved. He saw Shastaryn blush when she realized his intentions, and he grinned. It was not very often he could surprise her like this, or even get such a reaction from her.

Shastaryn felt his lips against hers: light, teasing and slightly daring. When he stepped back, she noted that both of them were having difficulty breathing. Eyes wide, she breathed, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," he whispered.

Shastaryn still could not control her blush, even as she turned away from him to follow the guards. It was while she was moving that she caught a glint of light reflecting on … what? Narrowing her gaze, she barely registered Alistair stepping ahead of her on the path, following after his men. Then it clicked. "_NO! Ali, down!"_ Shastaryn leapt in his direction, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground.

Unfortunately, the men in front of them were too late in their responses. Shastaryn rolled to her feet after pulling the king to the ground, her hand reaching for her dagger automatically. As she rose to a crouched position, she saw that it had been a tripwire she'd glimpsed moments before, reflecting in the bright sunlight as it ran from one tree across the pathway to the other. The two guards were close enough to each other that when the first man triggered it, the second was also assaulted.

In horror, Shastaryn could only stare as two long poles, one on either side of the pathway, each rigged with pointed spikes were propelled through the branches and leaves until they were pierced the two guards, one in the neck, the other in his chest. The spikes were such that they easily penetrated the splintmail armor each man wore.

Shastaryn dropped to her knees, her body numb. She felt a movement behind her, heard a shout, but could not place it. She could only stare in morbid fascination as the men who Alistair had called upon for protection detail paid the ultimate price.

Alistair shouted for help, and within moments several squads of guards had arrived. Moments later, he recognized Captain Jonel approaching. Both men turned towards Shastaryn, but the elf was in shock. "Your Majesty," Jonel said in a quiet voice, "you should take her from here." He gestured four men over, others now arriving to assist. He looked up towards the queen's chambers, seeing that Anora had heard the commotion and run outside onto the balcony, now staring down at the events unfolding before her. Even from this distance, he could see the look of horror crossing her features.

Alistair glanced up and saw Anora standing there. He saw the distress on her features, knew without a doubt that she had not expected anything like this when she had suggested the picnic to him. Frowning, he turned Shastaryn towards the door from which they had come. Over his shoulder, he called to Jonel, "Send one of your men right now to the Alienage to retrieve Zevran Arainai. You should be able to find him at the home of Bann Shianni. He is an expert with traps and such, and I think perhaps the best person to assist you in your investigation."

Jonel nodded. "I sent someone before I responded, your Majesty." He stepped closer, lowered his voice. "Take Miss Shastaryn to her rooms, get her to relax. Once your friend arrives and we complete our investigation, we will come and report to you there."

Alistair nodded and led Shastaryn away. When she seemed to have trouble walking, he simply lifted her into his arms and carried her to their apartments.

* * *

Shastaryn felt woozy, lethargic … almost as if she had been drugged. It took her a while to realize where she was … but when she did, the memories flooded back in a rush. Bolting up in bed, Shastaryn allowed the sheets to fall to her waist. She noticed then she was in a nightdress, and glancing over at the windows, she saw that the skies were beginning to darken. _How long have I been here?_ she wondered.

Rising, she slowly balanced herself on her feet, leaning on the bed for a long moment until she was certain she would not fall in a heap upon the floor. She could hear voices on the other side of her door. She recognized the timbre of Alistair's, thought she could hear Anora … or perhaps it was Leliana? And there were two more male voices. She grinned when she recognized the Antivan accent. _Zev. Of course Alistair would have sent for you._

Alistair turned as he heard the door to the bedroom opening. Spotting Shastaryn securing a robe at her waist and exiting, he hurried to her side to assist her. He saw her smile wearily and wave him off, but he remained at her side until she seated herself in the sitting room with the others.

"Would someone care to bring me up to date?" Shastaryn asked softly. "I'm still not even sure why we were heading out to the rose garden, though it's obvious that someone knew we were."

The room was silent. Then, suddenly, it seemed as if everyone was talking all at once. After a few moments of confused cacophony, the voices settled down, taking turns.

"The idea was mine," Anora said quietly. "I had thought it might be a small token, a gift, if you will, in an attempt to strengthen our relationship …."

Shastaryn could not hold back a giggle. Nor could she, given all she had been through in recent weeks, hold back from her familiarity when she addressed the queen. "Anora, please, you are among friends, not diplomats!" She saw the woman blush slightly, just a slight tinge of pink at her cheeks. Smiling at the queen, she added gently, "It was a lovely idea, one that would have been welcomed and appreciated had it worked out."

Alistair seated himself next to her, placing and arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He noticed that Shastaryn didn't protest which alerted him to her current state of mind. "Right before you joined us Anora was going through the details of what had occurred from her end and Zev was about to give us his report."

Shastaryn nodded against Alistair's chest. "Please don't let me stop you."

Zevran watched his friend closely. That he was concerned was obvious to everyone in the room. That he knew there was something much more sinister behind it all, only Shastaryn knew, and that was only a vague sense of knowing, still nothing more definite…. Unless what had been occurring over the past couple of months had been a part of that ….

"The device itself was handmade from components most likely taken from the gardening shed in the northeast corner. Items used were two garden rakes and some wire. The tripwire was set up between trees on either side of the pathway. Additional wire was used to rig the garden rakes so that when triggered, they would lower at such a rate and speed as to cause maximum damage."

Shastaryn shuddered and felt Alistair's arms tighten around her. She could not get the view of the men out of her mind. "Both were killed?" she asked, needing to know.

"Petra said nothing could have been done," Alistair informed her softly.

There was silence for a time. Shastaryn noted then that the others were preparing to leave. It was obvious they had been discussing things for a while before she joined them. She shifted so Alistair could rise and see Zev and Anora to the door. As he left her side just for the moment, she felt a nudge at her hand, and looked down to see Rafion taking his position near her. A position, she realized, that she had come to recognize over their years together as one of protection. "Thanks, Rafi," she whispered and scratched him behind the ears. The mabari glanced up at her, panting lightly and giving her a soft yip.

Alistair rejoined her then, taking a seat beside her and pulling her onto his lap. He also reached down to give the hound an affectionate scratch. "Are you all right?" he finally asked. "You had us all a bit worried."

Shastaryn leaned into his shoulder. "Sorry," she returned. "It just … caught me off guard." She glanced up at him, struggling to hide her concern, but saw by his look that she had failed. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and whispered, "I could have lost you today."

Alistair grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It won't happen!" he promised, giving her a firm kiss. "I will not let that happen."

"Alistair," Shastaryn told him, turning his chin so he would look at her once more, "what is the one thing these attacks all have in common?"

"Aside from the person's ineptitude at getting the job done?" he quipped. He saw her frown and sighed in resignation. _Fine!_ "Obviously you have something specific in mind."

"Me."

Now it was Alistair's turn to frown. He reviewed what he knew about each of the attacks … and realized she was right. "Someone wants me out of the way," he heard her announce. He shuddered at the thought and tightened his hold on her. _Not on my watch_, he told himself. For the remainder of the evening, they sat there, just the two of them, holding each other and enjoying what someone was so desperately trying to deny them.


	15. A Taste of Home

_Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and setting alerts! I appreciate your interest and it truly inspires me!_

_As ever, thanks to Erynnar and VioletTheirin for being my content betas! Ladies, you amaze me! Thanks so much for your help and your friendship!_

_Bioware owns it all ... I just get to mess around with it ..._

* * *

The day was bright and clear, not a cloud in the sky. From her position atop the battlements of the royal palace, one of her most favorite places to be alone, Shastaryn could also see that the clarity lasted a goodly distance. Smiling, she reached into the pouch at her belt, containing a letter and an apple. The letter had arrived that morning in a bundle of letters addressed to the king. Alistair had actually ended a meeting early after coming across the missive, and brought it to her.

_She was in her room dressing for the day when he entered, looking like a child trying to contain a big secret and failing miserably. "Good morning," Shastaryn greeted him, giving him a kiss on his cheek._

_Alistair grinned at her, shifted slightly and captured her lips for a more thorough and pleasurable contact. "Good morning," he returned, his grin returning._

_Shastaryn frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked. _

_He chuckled and pulled a folded and sealed piece of parchment from behind his back. Lifting it, he turned it so she could see her name written on it, and the seal holding it closed …._

"_Papa!" she breathed, recognizing her father's writing and a version of the royal seal designated for his specific use. Shortly after her recovery from defeating the archdemon, as Alistair and Anora had begun establishing their joint rule, Alistair had made a request and the elder elf had agreed. Cyrion and his nephew Soris, seeking new surroundings after his fiancée had been taken away by the Tevinters during the Blight, both men had departed on a journey of travel, trade and exchange with the alienage in Highever. Though Shastaryn had received one or two notes from her father before this, the timing of the arrival of this missive suggested more than simple information for the king. She glanced up at Alistair. "When did this come?"_

"_Just now. Niklaus brought it to me immediately." He straightened and added with a grin, "I think the old man likes you!"_

_Shastaryn wrinkled her nose at him as she placed the letter into her pouch. "Don't be silly," she said thinking of Alistair's private secretary. "He's older than my father!"_

_Alistair's laugh was deep. Then, with a sigh, he dropped his forehead to hers and murmured, "I'd best get back to Teagan and Wulff."_

_Shastaryn's eyes went wide. "You interrupted a meeting to bring me this?"_

_Alistair had the decency to blush. "I wanted to surprise you … on your birthday."_

_Shastaryn's breath caught as she looked up at him. "You remembered …!"_

_Kissing her once more, he murmured, "Of course I did! I will see you tonight."_

_Shastaryn watched him leave the room. She knew she must look bewildered, but she didn't care. Whistling softly, Rafion jumped to her side and they left the room together to begin their day._

Now alone save for Rafion who, it appeared, had been given directions by Alistair or Zev, or both she supposed, to stay with Shastaryn when they could not be with her, she retrieved the letter from her father and the apple which she had snuck from the cook in the kitchens. She pulled out her dagger and used it to first break the seal on the letter and then to slice and core her apple, peeking over the side of the battlements to make sure the coast was clear before tossing the core over. Then turning and walking, she began to read.

_My darling daughter,_

_It is with great love and joy that I write you on the occasion of your birthday when just a year ago I thought never to see you again! Congratulations, my child! I wish I could be with you on your special day, but I suppose that letting you know that I love you will have to suffice. I should also tell you, as I have not done often enough in the past, that your mother would be so very proud of you!_

Shastaryn paused her steps for a moment, turning to look out at the city below her. She had never mentioned to her father the visit she had with her mother in the Fade after defeating the archdemon. Smiling to herself, she remembered Adaia's presence, her encouragement, her comfort. It had been a trying time then, and occasionally Shastaryn would still feel a twinge of guilt, but as each day passed the words her mother had spoken to her took firmer hold and further set the younger woman's resolve that made the right choice.

Shastaryn glanced at Rafion when she heard him bark at her. "What is it, Rafi?" she asked. She bit her inner lip to keep from laughing as the animal whined and eyed the apple in her hand. Finally giving in to her amusement, she sliced a piece and tossed it to him. "You little beggar! I knew you could always be bought through your stomach!" she teased, turning back to the message from her father.

_Please know, child, that your cousin and I are safe and well. Soris is turning into quite the entrepreneur and our negotiations on behalf of your king are going well though it may be some time yet before they are complete. We both send you our very best wishes for a happy day. We will be thinking of you and missing both you and Shianni._

_ Sincerest wishes for a very happy birthday, daughter!_

_ Cyrion_

Shastaryn folded the parchment and replaced it into her pouch, intending to place it in her journal later that afternoon when she returned to her rooms. She wandered over to the wall again, staring down at the bustling activity she could see from her vantage point. Slicing the last piece of apple and tossing half to her hound, she headed towards the stairs while finishing her half. "C'mon, Rafi," she called, gesturing him through the portal, "let's go down to the Market District and see Leliana."

* * *

Leliana, as usual, was overly delighted to see her friend upon her doorstep. "Come inside!" she effused, grabbing the elf's arm and practically dragging her in. "I have your gift right over here …."

Sighing, Shastaryn said, "Leli, I didn't come for a gift! I thought perhaps we could go to the Gnawed Noble together for lunch or something …."

Completely ignoring her friend's comment, Leliana was busily moving things around on a nearby table. "Now, where did I put …. Aha!"

Shastaryn winced visibly as she saw the colorful gown in her friend's hand. Struggling to find a comment that wouldn't hurt Leliana's feelings, she watched in relief as the gown was set aside and something made of leather was retrieved instead …. Shastaryn gasped. "Leli, that – that's the belt you gave Alistair!"

Leliana's laugh rang softly through the building, like light chimes. "No, silly!" she replied. "This is a duplicate, a commission from Wade and Herren, that I asked for shortly after Alistair's birthday." She grinned at her friend. "You thought I wouldn't notice your envious looks, did you?"

Shastaryn blushed. "Leli – I -!"

Leliana brushed the comments away as if they were nothing but a bothersome fly. "Nonsense. You need a good, sturdy belt if you are to remain a protector, no?" They exchanged a look. Taking her friend's hand in her own, she placed the belt in it. "Please," she said more seriously, "take it. Allow me to believe that, at some point in the future you may be safe with this on your person. We may not travel together as we once did, and I may not be able to offer the services of my bow or daggers, but this will protect you just as well as if I am there."

Shastaryn felt tears threatening. _She catches onto so much!_ Giving her friend a hug, she whispered, "I will treasure it as I do our friendship."

Leliana nodded. "Good. Now, two things. First, this one is called _Theirin's Lament_ as opposed to Alistair's _The King's Lament_. As I am sure you will notice when you see them together, there are several obvious differences that should allow the two of you from confusing them."

"You mean aside from the fact that Alistair's fits around me twice before buckling?" Shastaryn teased.

Leliana smiled, but said nothing in response to that. "Second, let me show you something new, something not found on your … ahem, templar-king's belt, yes?" She flipped the belt over, reminding Shastaryn of the magical abilities that this one and Alistair's shared. "Now then," she continued, pointing to a second strap of leather that was hooked rather than riveted to the main portion and appeared to slide through a double thickness. Unhooking the strap, Leliana pulled slightly.

"Oh!" Shastaryn gasped, noting as the band moved the few sovereigns and spaces for more that were hidden there. "Oh, Leli, where did you come up with this?"

The red-head bit her lip and giggled. "Would it surprise you to know that Zevran gave me the idea?"

Shastaryn grinned. "Not in the least!" she returned. She took the belt from her friend, reattached the strap and replaced her current belt with the new one. "Perfect!" she announced. She handed the older belt to Leliana who wrapped it up for her and placed it into a small backpack. Handing the item back to Shastaryn, Leliana said with a wink, "So, shall we have lunch then? I believe Cyril is expecting us, yes?"

* * *

Shastaryn and Rafion entered the apartments that evening after spending an enjoyable afternoon with Leliana and eventually Shianni and Zevran who joined them at the Gnawed Noble Tavern for a private lunch. She had endured the teasing, the stories and the gifts, barely, before begging her leave claiming to have plans for a party of a more private nature. The leer that the assassin had given her at that comment had been pure Zev, and Shastaryn had blushed until she turned as red as her hair.

Now, entering her rooms, she found a small table set up for dinner, and Alistair entering the room from the bedchamber they shared. He saw her and his smile widened, one of the special smiles he had just for her, and she felt her heart melt. She set her things aside, and walked over to him. He had changed from his daily court clothes into casual trousers and a tunic, his favored apparel from their time on the road together during the Blight. "What's all this?" she asked, allowing his arms to slide around her for a hug … and a bit more.

Alistair leaned forward to kiss her. "Just a little something," he murmured.

Shastaryn chuckled. "An excuse for a late snack?" she teased. Ever since her defeat of the archdemon and the loss of the Warden's taint, Shastaryn's appetite had returned to its normal state. Alistair, on the other hand, still felt the nearly continuous urge to eat that the taint had given him.

Alistair gave in and laughed with her. Leading her over to the table, they sat and ate the meal together, discussing the events of the day, the letter from Cyrion, their mutual friends. When they completed the meal, Alistair rose and led her over to sit near the fire, pulling her onto his lap as he did so. Shastaryn leaned into his larger, stronger body, and allowed herself the luxury of feeling safe and secure within his embrace. It was a strange feeling for her, but one that she would occasionally give in to, and one she knew he appreciated as well.

"So," he murmured near her ear, in between kisses along her very sensitive neck, "would you like your birthday present?"

Shastaryn gasped as his breath hit an extremely sensitive area and caused her to shiver. "I – I thought this was it!" she breathed, moaning just slightly as his hands tried to distract her in other places.

Alistair chuckled. "I think I can do a little better than this," he felt her body spasm beneath his fingers and he smiled. It still amazed him, all this time later, that he could have such an effect on her. "After all," he added as he gently nipped at her ear, "I _am_ the king!"

Shastaryn rose to her feet, turned and sat upon his lap, pushing him back. "Not just yet, your Majesty," she murmured, reaching to lift his shirt over his head.

Alistair felt her hands on his chest and groaned. _Okay, bad timing!_ he admitted silently, his own breath now gasping. _Should have given her the gift first!_ He reached for the buckles of her armor and deftly released them. Within moments, he had her armor, belt, gloves and greaves removed until she remained only in her simple padding. That took almost no effort at all in removing, until she sat before him, her breathing choppy and broken. Shifting forward, Alistair propelled himself, with Shastaryn in his arms, to his feet so he could carry her into the bedroom.

It was sometime later, as Shastaryn snuggled her slight frame back against his that she heard him mumble, "So much for the best laid plans of mice and men …."

Shastaryn giggled and rolled over onto her back so she could look up at his beloved face. Reaching up to touch his face, she replied, "I take it you had something else in mind?"

"No, not exactly," he responded. Alistair, as usual, could not keep his fingers from tangling themselves in her hair. He knew she knew this, and he enjoyed the fact that she would not give him grief over it. Secretly, he wondered if perhaps it was erotic a sensation for her as it was for him. Finally managing to bring his thoughts into focus, he looked into her green gaze and gave her a smile.

Reaching up to his neck, Alistair lifted the leather thong holding the amulet he always wore over his head and shifted so that he could place it around Shastaryn's neck. "I've had the most difficult time trying to think of a gift for you," he told her as she straightened the pendant, heard her gasp of surprise as she recognized it and started to protest. He placed a finger over her lips and shook his head. "You found this for me at a time when I thought that the past was all I needed to have a family. What I didn't realize at the time was that my family was the future – you. I can think of nothing else to give you that would show you just how much you mean to me, how special you are …."

Shastaryn couldn't stop the tears that began to fall, and she watched as he wiped them away with his gentle fingers. He assisted her in sitting up, and she threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He held her, knowing she was remembering that day that she had given him the amulet, the one his mother had left him as a child and he had destroyed in a fit of anger as a ten year old child, the same one that Arl Eamon had fixed and held onto until Shastaryn had found it in the study at Redcliffe. "I love you so much!" she finally managed to breathe, placing a hand over the amulet at her breast and watching his cover hers. Looking up into his gaze, she swallowed hard. "I hope you always feel this way, because I know I will!"

Alistair scooted himself back against the headboard and pulled her into his arms again. "Have no doubts about that, my love," he told her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, I have to point something out so I don't get accused of stealing an idea! I will openly admit to having watched James Bond movies last weekend when working on this chapter, and when they started showing "From Russia With Love," where Q gets to show James Bond the nifty new gadgets and toys he gets to play with, I paid attention. The description above of the belt, the bit with the hidden area for sovereigns, was inspired by the briefcase Q gives to James with the same thing that runs beneath the lining of his briefcase. As we all know, when playing the game (unless you know and/or use the cheats) it is hard to get good money. I am going on the assumption that if you are wearing your armor, belt and all, that you could occasionally run into an instance where you would need some money on hand - bribes, costs for fixing said armor or weapons (we all know Wade isn't cheap!), even that extra wheel of cheese upon occasion - so I thought it a safe addition. Let me know what you think! I have thoughts of bringing it up again at a future date, but if you do not think it plausible, please let me know and I will take that under advisement!_


	16. Hero of Ferelden Day Remembrances

_My never ending thanks to all my readers, reviewers, lurkers and those who set alerts and favorites - you never cease to amaze me with your interest and your dedication to this story! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and the James Bond reference!_

_Also, thanks to Erynnar and VioletTheirin for being my content betas and truly wonderful, supportive friends! Your friendship humbles me, inspires me ... and you make me laugh which is no small feat on some days!_

_Let me just say this: What is below came strictly from Shastaryn's point of view. A lot of people do a Hero of Ferelden Day in their "after" stories. This is how I imagined Shastaryn would react to it._

_As always, Bioware is the king of the playground... I am just here to have some fun ..._

* * *

Time had snuck up on her, and before she knew it, Shastaryn was hearing talk about it. _Hero of Ferelden Day_. What did that mean? What would they expect? Was it all really necessary?

On the eve of the day itself, Shastaryn, conveniently hidden in her apartments to remain away from such talk, shuddered at the thought. It had been one year already ….

She wandered from the study Alistair often used for private business meetings (though he and Anora were presiding over the Landsmeet today going over final preparations for the events the next day) into the sitting room where Rafion slept in his usual spot near the hearth. She paced around in there for a bit, but felt caged in as the chamber had no windows. Instead, she turned into the bedroom and crossed over to the balcony.

Opening the doors, she stepped outside to observe the gardens below. Unlike the balcony in Anora's rooms, this one did not have entry to the various mazes, flora and fauna below. Which was just as well, for Shastaryn simply stood to the side and basked in the warmth of the sun … _remembering …._

_She remembered Alistair's face when she told him she was leaving him at the city gates during the Battle of Denerim: his eyes had shown disappointment, but his words had been supportive…._

_She remembered entering the Market District, finding and fighting numerous ogres and then coming upon the Gnawed Noble Tavern, one of very few building that had suffered only minor damage. It had seemed strangely portent at the time…._

_She remembered finding her cousin Shianni and the other elves in the alienage and their insistence upon fighting with Shastaryn and her friends to remove the darkspawn threat …._

_She remembered finding Sandal alone, surrounded by an inordinate number of dead darkspawn, certainly more than one person could defeat on his own, and all the while his simple innocence as he constantly replied, "Enchantment!" to each question asked …._

_And she remembered the archdemon … the look upon its face as she ran to it, engaging it in their final battle, the shock of the bolt of energy that left the creature and entered her own body, … the sacrifice she made to ensure that the world remained safe for all …._

Leliana and Zevran paused in the doorway to the room, hearing the stifling sobs coming from their friend. With a look between them, Leliana departed leaving Zevran to move silently into the room. Within mere moments, the assassin was kneeling beside her, pulling her into his arms and offering support. "Mi querida," he murmured softly, over and over. He felt her slender body shaking, quaking really, as she released emotions that had been pent up for the past year.

"Oh, Zev," she gasped, recognizing his presence, turning into his embrace, knowing it was meant in friendship only. "Wh-what have I d-done?"

Zevran settled himself upon the balcony, leaning his back against the wall, pulling his friend onto his lap so he could offer her the comfort she so clearly needed at that moment. He prayed that Leliana hurried to find Alistair. "Ah, my one and only true friend," he murmured soothingly, "you have done as you always do: what is necessary."

Shastaryn, lost in her memories, shook her head violently. "No!" she gasped, her voice harsh with remembered pain and loss. "I – I …," she had to swallow hard before telling him, "I sacrificed my child to save our lives!"

Zevran frowned. This he had heard nothing about. The last he had known …. "Ahhhh," he replied, nodding in understanding. She was reliving her past. He heard noises from distant rooms, competing with the soft bird calls and sounds of natures beasts in the gardens. Glancing up, he saw Alistair rushing into the room, Leliana following behind. Zevran nodded slightly at the man, easing his mind, before whispering to Shastaryn, "Mi querida?"

Shastaryn lifted her head, tear stains tracking down her pale features. She saw Zev nod towards the doorway behind her and she turned. _Alistair …_ Jumping quickly to her feet, she flew to his arms, allowing him to hold her close.

Zevran backed out of the way, over towards Leliana. Silently, they agreed to depart the grieving couple, and he led her into the other room. Both took seats in the sitting room near Rafion who seemed to be aware of what was happening, but reluctant to intervene. Zevran had to wonder what the animal might have had to endure over the past year to make him so knowledgeable about the situation….

"Zevran?"

Zev glanced at Leliana, her sing-song voice bringing him back to the present. "She was remembering," he said simply. "I suspect that 'Hero of Ferelden Day' will have different meanings for all parties involved."

Leliana understood then, and sat back nodding.

* * *

Shastaryn found comfort in Alistair's arms as he wrapped his arms around her and enclosed her small frame within the strength he could provide. She allowed her grief to run its course, briefly wondering if this would happen each and every year, or if somehow it might lessen in time.

Alistair for his part offered her what he could. Aside from the physical strength, for he kept up with his training whether he would need it or not in future, he gave her what emotional support he could. They had discussed this issue before, on many occasions, particularly when she was healing immediately following her battle with the archdemon. She had told him everything after the battle, and he had grieved with her. She had told him also of seeing her mother in the Fade, and the information the older Tabris had passed along to her.

Now as he sat here, Shastaryn on his lap, he stroked her hair and murmured softly things that he hoped would soothe her, ease her heart and her mind ….

"I–I don't' know if I can d-do this tomorrow!" she told him in a whisper. She looked up at him, her eyes filling again. "H-how can I celebrate wh-when …."

Alistair kissed her lightly, gently. "As we have ever done since we first met, we will do this together," he promised. "I will be beside you for as long as you need me."

Shastaryn's gaze locked onto his. "Forever …." The smile he gave her warmed her heart and soul, and for the first time since the realization that she would have to be put on display for the people of Denerim, of Ferelden, she thought she might be able to make it through the day.


	17. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

_Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing and enjoying **The Best Proof of Love**! I appreciate it so much! Thanks also to all who set their alerts and favorite status - welcome Jannifer! I welcome all reviews - if you have something to say about Shastaryn and her friends, please say it!_

_As always, thanks to my two fabulous content betas - Erynnar and VioletTheirin! You ladies are so wonderful! Your input has helped so much in making my characters more realistic which is what I was going for!_

_Bioware owns it all ... I'm just making it fit my story better!_

* * *

Shastaryn was lying in bed, watching as Alistair paced back and forth in front of the hearth. Sighing, she rose to her feet and walked over to him. She slid her arms around his waist, hugged him close and used the little strength she had to stop his movement. Glancing up at him, she saw him glare down at her, but knew he was not mad at her. "My love," she whispered, "please come lie next to me."

Alistair snorted his frustration. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Shasta," he murmured softly, concern clearly evident, "I –"

She took his hand and pulled him. "Come," she insisted. When she was lying once again and he was beside her, she turned to face him. "Alistair, we will get this resolved." She saw him frown, and added, "I have not ever lied to you, have I?"

Alistair shook his head, but he knew there was a difference between lying and lying by omission. Setting aside those disturbing thoughts, he replied, "No."

Shastaryn watched him closely as he remained beside her. "There may come a time, perhaps sooner than we both imagine, where a deception will have to be brought into play in order to find out who is behind all of this, and I may need you to trust me as you always have done," she told him softly. "But, that is only a guess at best." She smiled, trying to make him do so and by thus, returning him to his natural, effervescent and bubbly self.

But Alistair wasn't buying into her explanation all that quickly. He shuddered and sighed. "I almost lost you," he breathed, eyes closing tight in pain at the thought. "Three times now, and I've almost lost you!"

Shastaryn slid her arms around him and held him tight. "I'm made of tougher stuff than that, you know," she reassured him. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled. "Alistair, I love you. I will not leave you, not yet, not ever. We have too much left to accomplish with our lives before your Calling." She touched his cheek with her hand.

Sighing, Alistair allowed her to ease his mind, to let the worry drain out of him. "I can't help but feel as if things are about to change … drastically."

It was all Shastaryn could do not to freeze up. "What makes you say that?" she enquired.

Alistair shrugged lightly, content with the feel of her fingers running through his hair, longer than it had been during their time together on the road, but still shorter than she would like it. As he was fascinated with her long coppery tresses, so she seemed to be with his dark reddish-blond locks. "Nothing specific," he told her. "Just … the same kind of feeling as right before the final battle against the archdemon."

Shastaryn's eyes closed and she made a silent prayer to the Maker. She was still feeling a bit fragile after the events on Hero of Ferelden Day.

Sighing in contentment, Alistair glanced up at her green gaze and smiled. Adjusting his position, he sat up and pulled her close so that she could lean against his chest. It might be chauvinistic of him, but he liked the feel of her against him, in his arms, the sense of protection that he could provide her. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, eventually working his way around to her very sensitive ears.

Shastaryn felt her body responding and smiled at him. "You are in quite a devilish mood this evening," she observed. She saw the look in his eyes change, turn darker, more passionate. Lifting an eyebrow, she added, "Really?"

His chuckle reverberated through his chest, rumbling as it was released. Altering their positions, he lay atop her, staring down into her eyes, drowning in the love he found there. "I don't know if I tell you enough," he whispered as he leaned towards her lips, teasing them lightly with his own, "or if I show you as much as I should, but I do love you, Shastaryn Tabris. You are the one who makes me complete, whole, who gives my life meaning outside of my duties as king, who gives me sanity when the rest of the world is falling apart around me."

Shastaryn felt him touching her, kissing her, teasing her in such a way. There were things she wanted to say, needed to say, but he was making it bloody difficult. She gasped as his lips teased her flesh, tonguing and teasing his way around her body. "Oh, Ali!" she breathed as he hit an ultra sensitive spot, her body beginning to move of its own accord.

Alistair watched her carefully, knowingly, and teased her until he saw the light in the back of her eyes leading her over the edge…. Only then did he give her what they both desired.

A short time later, Shastaryn opened her eyes, trying to move but unable to as Alistair had collapsed and fallen asleep across her. Smiling to herself, she slid out from beneath his much larger frame, grabbing her nearby robe and securing it around her waist. She lifted the sheet to cover him where he continued to sleep, lying on his stomach, his head buried now in her pillow. With a grin, she slipped into the other room and began to make plans.

* * *

Though she knew it was necessary, Shastaryn felt sick to her stomach as she contemplated what she must do. She had put it off as long as she could, and now it must be done. There would be no better time, no better place. Stepping into the chamber, she crossed the room to confront the man she loved.

Alistair glanced up from the discussion he was having with Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon. He was surprised to see her there, but not overly so. What startled him more was the look in her eyes … a look that he knew meant trouble. _Uh oh …._

"_How could you!"_ Her voice was not raised. As a matter of fact, it had dropped almost an octave which told him much more than if she had been screaming at him.

Alistair instinctively took a step backwards. He had not expected such vitriol in her voice. When he realized he was retreating, he ceased his movement, but it did nothing to ease his mind with the situation. "What are you talking about?" he hedged, his conversation with his brother's uncles clearly forgotten for the moment.

Shastaryn's every movement, though seemingly normal except for the exuding waves of anger. She reached the desk, her glare solely on him. "Did you honestly think, after all we have been through, after all I have done to secure your position on the throne, that I would simply allow _this_ to happen?" she demanded, her voice clearly edged with pain and frustration.

Alistair was at a loss. "Shasta, I do not think this is the appropriate time nor place for this discussion … even if I knew what it was about!"

Shastaryn whipped off her belt, now empty of its weapons, leaving her remaining only in her armor. "If you wished to be rid of me, _your Majesty_, all you had to do was ask me to pack up my things. But to have me, my position, taken away from me like it was a toy and given to the next child to play with!"

Alistair could only wonder if the bewilderment he felt was as obvious by those who looked at him. "Shasta –!"

"No!" she hissed. "You cannot expect me to remain here simply as the king's _whore_, his plaything, when I have no other purpose any longer!" Turning, she began storming out of the room. "I will be gone by this evening!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Alistair signaled the guards at the door to stop her, watched as the momentarily stepped into place to follow the order … and then immediately moved out of the way as it was clear that armed or no, she had no intention of staying in the room.

"Alistair?" Teagan asked softly.

Alistair turned towards the man, shrugging his shoulders and feeling for all the world as if his life had just ended, or at the very least had been pulled out from under him. "I – I have no idea …."

"Go after her, my boy," Eamon urged. He may not have been happy with the idea of Alistair keeping the elf around as his mistress while married to Anora, but he had seen the three growing in their friendship and Alistair's transition into his kingship more at ease with the situation, until it finally seemed, well, _normal_. "Clear the air, make amends."

"It would help if I knew what she was going on about!" Alistair exclaimed, warring with himself over the issue. Finally giving in, he nodded at the men, the closest things to family he had other than Shastaryn. "We can discuss this later," he told them before rushing out of the room.

"I suspect there may be trouble in paradise, brother," Teagan murmured.

Eamon nodded sagely. "I have only seen Isolde that angry once, maybe twice in our marriage." He chuckled softly. "More often than not I allowed her to blow off steam before I approached her."

Teagan smiled knowingly. "Yes, well, Isolde is not also a trained bard, capable of using sharp daggers and knives in … sensitive places, either!" he returned.

* * *

Alistair found her in their apartments, placing a few items in her pack and securing it before she turned to face him. Her pack was full, her weapons for the moment secured

"I love you, Shasta!" Alistair exclaimed, trying to reach for her.

But Shastaryn was faster, quicker, and managed to stay out of his grasp. "Really?" Spinning around to face him, her heart breaking, she informed him, "If that were true, Alistair, then you would trust me to do what needed to be done. In case you haven't figured it out yet, the best proof of love that you could ever show me is your trust!"

Without another word, she grabbed her pack and hurried out of the room. The King of Ferelden could only stand there and watch her retreating figure as it departed from his life. It only occurred to him much later that evening, as he sat in the sitting room, Shastaryn's faithful hound moping next to him, that he realized he still had no idea why she had left him in the first place.


	18. Success!

_Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and those who have set alerts and favorite status! You all are so awesome! Welcome to my newest fan: kiwibliss! Hope you enjoy!_

_Also thanks to my content betas, Erynnar (__**Soulmates, The First Cut is Always Deepest**__ and __**Whispering Sighs of the Blade**__) and VioletTheirin (__**The Rose of the Alienage, She's My Salvation, Painful Mercy **__and __**I Love Birthdays!**__). Thanks to Jannifer, my new and ultra fabulous grammar beta! (She's so good, I can't tell where she made changes!) Welcome and thanks so very, very much!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all … I'm simply playing around with it!_

_

* * *

_

She hurried to her room as quickly as she could after her duties ended for the day. Rumors were spreading about the palace like wildfire, but could they actually be true? Had the Hero of Ferelden really left the king? Did she really run off with the Antivan assassin?

As she entered her room, she glanced down and noticed a piece of folded parchment on the floor that had apparently been shoved beneath the door. Closing the door behind her, she retrieved the missive and examined it. There was nothing on the outside of the paper, it was simply folded in half and then in half again.

Stepping over to her bed, she seated herself and began to read. It was brief, almost frighteningly so, but the contents:

_My Friend –_

_You should know that you are not alone in your beliefs. There are others, numbers increasing on a daily basis, who are in accordance with your current agenda._

_For the time being, until the proper moment arrives, we cannot meet or have any connection. Simply know that you have friends, some of whom are in very high places, and they are watching out for your continued success. The success you have achieved thus far is in no small part due to that interference on your behalf._

_Your Ally_

Sitting back against the wall, she could only stare in disbelief. Could it really be true? Were there those who were watching out for her, keeping her identity and connection to the events playing out safe?

She rose and discarded the parchment in the fire in her hearth, waiting until the document had turned to ashes before blending it in with the others present. Then turning, she returned to sit on the edge of her bed. _I am not in this alone!_ she thought. _There are others who agree with me!_ Feeling brighter and more positive than she had in a very long time, she changed for dinner and left her apartment for the dining hall, a slight bounce to her step.

* * *

From within the nearby shadows, a lone figure watched as the woman headed off in the opposite direction, clearly in a much better mood than when she had entered the room. Mouth set in a firm line, eyes narrowing as her suspicions were confirmed, she turned and began walking in the direction of the exit. She had a meeting to attend at the Gnawed Noble Tavern.


	19. Departure

_Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and those who have set alerts and favorite status! You all are so awesome! _

_Also thanks to my content betas, Erynnar (__**Soulmates, The First Cut is Always Deepest**__ and __**Whispering Sighs of the Blade**__) and VioletTheirin (__**The Rose of the Alienage, She's My Salvation, Painful Mercy **__and __**I Love Birthdays!**__). Thanks to Jannifer, my new and ultra fabulous grammar beta! (She's so good, I can't tell where she made changes!) Welcome and thanks so very, very much!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all … I'm simply playing around with it!_

* * *

Shastaryn sat on the edge of the bed going through her backpack and adding the few items that Shianni and Zevran had found. As she did so, she found her thoughts drifting back to the morning well over two years before when Shianni had woken her, announcing that Shastaryn's intended, Nelaros, had arrived and reminding her that the wedding was to take place that morning. _So much has changed since then, _she mused.

Hearing soft footsteps, Shastaryn glanced up to find Shianni approaching. With a sad smile, Shastaryn rose to her feet and said, "Shi, I'm so sorry...!"

Shianni shook her head, grasping her cousin's arm and giving it a strong squeeze. "No, cousin," she implored, "don't apologize." Stepping beside Shastaryn, Shianni gave her a hug. "Though I wish things didn't have to be this way, I do understand."

"But, I..."

"No." Shianni locked gazes with her almost-twin. "Shastaryn Tabris, the safety of you, Alistair and the queen is paramount. I would trust no one other than Zevran to make sure that this happens."

Shastaryn nodded, but she still felt guilty. She reached a hand out to briefly touch the barely discernable swell of Shianni's abdomen. "I don't want to deprive either of you this!" she whispered hoarsely.

"Mi querida," Zevran's voice interrupted as he walked over to them, "this is what we _both_ have decided, what we _both_ chose should happen," he assured his friend. "Call me optimistic, but I believe we shall be successful and return before too long, no?" He grinned as both women smiled in return. "Now then," he continued, "are we ready to depart?"

Shastaryn nodded, trying her best to let go of the guilt. Reaching to the bed, she lifted two sealed pieces of parchment. Handing them to her cousin, Shastaryn asked, "You remember what to tell him?"

Shianni nodded as she placed the papers into her pocket. "Tomorrow? Or the next day?"

Shastaryn twisted a ring off of her index finger as she pondered that question. "Two days," she decided at last. "That should give us enough time to get well out of sight." Shastaryn took her cousin's hand and placed the ring in it. "Give this to him with the note," she asked, watching Shianni's eyes widen as she recognized the piece of jewelry. "Is this a problem for you, cousin?"

Shianni shook her head immediately, her gaze lifting. "Absolutely not," she returned. She saw the ring's twin still on Shastaryn's other hand. "You would separate them again?" she asked.

Shastaryn smiled. The two rings, _Dawn_ and _Dusk_, had once belonged to the Archon Darinius of Tevinter, given to him by the dwarf lord Endrin Stonehammer. Tradition had it that as long as the rings were united, the wearer need fear nothing. After the Archon's death, however, the rings had been separated by the greedy magisters who fought over who would rule next.

Somehow, though neither woman quite knew exactly how, the ring _Dawn_ had become a family heirloom, passing from one generation to the next, always to the eldest daughter in the family and eventually winding up with Shastaryn, though having made a side trip with Shianni until the cousins had met again. _Dusk_ had been found on Shastaryn's journeys during the Blight. Since the two rings were reunited, Shastaryn had not been without them.

Giving her cousin a knowing look, Shastaryn replied, "They won't really be separate, Shi, will they, since Alistair and I are one?"

Shianni grinned. "Yes," she agreed, "I can see that." She glanced at the ring in her hand once more. "And I suspect that Alistair could use all of the added strength he can get right now."

Shastaryn closed her eyes tightly and simply nodded.

"Come, mi querida," Zevran told Shastaryn quietly. "It is time for us to leave."

Shastaryn hugged her cousin tightly. "Take care, Shi."

Shianni grinned. "I will," she promised.

Shastaryn turned then, grabbed her pack and headed into the other room so that Zevran could say his good-byes privately. Zev chuckled when he saw a firey look rising in Shianni's eyes. "Ah, mi corazón," he murmured pulling her close. Though he was loathe to admit it, Zevran was disappointed to be missing out on Shianni's pregnancy.

"Stay safe, my love," Shianni told him, "or I will come after you and do your job for you!"

Zevran chuckled and snuck a quick, fierce kiss. Tucking some of her coppery waves behind one of her ears, he agreed, "Only if you promise not to accept any Antivan massages from anyone else."

Shianni blushed. Since discovering her pregnancy, he had done nothing but tease her incessantly about their first night together and the child they had created. "You _are_ a rascal," she admonished, then gazed deeply into his eyes, "but I do love you so! Come back to me!"

Zevran nodded, kissed her once more and pulled her close within his arms for a very brief moment memorizing the feel, the scent of her. "That will be the easiest promise I have ever kept," he told her softly. Then, without another word, he grabbed his pack and turned to follow his friend out into the darkness.


	20. Listening In

_Again, thanks to the readers and reviewers - your continued interest gives me the encouragement I need to continue on with the story! Also, thank you so much for setting alerts and favorites!_

_Thanks also to Erynnar and VioletTheirin for their invaluable support as my content betas, and to Janni who ROCKS as my grammar beta! Thank you soooooooo much!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all ..._

* * *

He had been sitting here, per instructions, every evening for the past fortnight waiting for…_something_. What exactly he was waiting for he was not sure, though he had been informed by his superiors he would know it when it occurred. So as he had done for each night of the past two weeks, he ordered a pint of the homemade brew, a dark and thick drink with a very palatable and downright pleasant taste. He sat at the same table he'd occupied for the duration in the seat farthest from the foot traffic. He'd been told that his table was the one next to where the two Wardens had often sat during the Blight. He did not know if it would make much difference or not, but he chose to sit beside it just in case. This particular evening seemed to be even slower than most. At the moment he was one of two customers in the common room. He knew the private rooms were empty and that the private dining area was not booked again for another week at least.

He was nearing the end of his first pint when he looked up at the sound of the door to the establishment opening. A couple entered, one dressed in court clothing, the other in something between that and armor, although he was not sure about the quality of their dress given that he couldn't care less about court fashions. He watched over the rim of his mug as the pair walked in his direction and took seats behind him.

"Good evening, Cyril," the well dressed gentleman greeted the barkeep as he approached the newcomers.

"Good evening, my lord," Cyril responded. "How may I serve?"

The woman spoke first, her lilting tones thick with an Orlesian accent. "I will have a glass of the Orlesian honey mead," she said. Then, with a giggle and a sideways glance at her companion she added, "Perhaps you should bring the whole bottle, yes?"

Cyril smiled, but made no other response to her attempt at humor. "And for you, my lord?"

"Hmm, a pint of the house ale, I think," he decided.

Cyril nodded. "Very good choice, ser, if I do say so myself."

The gentleman's grin broadened, clearly an indication that he frequented the establishment quite regularly. "How aged is it?" he queried.

"Made it myself a month ago," Cyril responded as he turned to attend to their order. The two men shared a smile.

The lone man at the table eyed the drink in his mug with new respect. Clearly the barkeep was quite the brewer if he could make something that young taste this good. When Cyril glanced in his direction, he tipped his mug in a request for another. Cyril nodded and prepared his as well.

Settling himself back into his seat, he accepted the new drink and took a sip in new appreciation as the couple behind him began speaking.

"I cannot believe she would simply leave like that!" the woman was saying. "She loves him too much!"

The gentleman, slightly older than his companion, replied in a deep voice, "I am telling you what I saw with my own eyes! She marched into the chamber, announced to him in front of Eamon and myself that she was leaving and then just…left!"

The listening man's ears perked at this. Adjusting his position slightly, he began munching on the bread and cheese that Cyril always put at the table, presumably in an effort to provide patrons with a means of drinking more before feeling quite drunk.

The woman was shaking her head, looking very depressed. "Oh, I cannot believe that they would part ways!" she fretted. "They are so lovely together! Poor Alistair!"

His breath caught, his eyes flying for the briefest of moments to the redheaded Orlesian. _Alistair…King Alistair?_ He searched his memory for what he had known before, for the instructions he had been given and for the placement of this knowledge he had just received.

The gentleman sighed heavily, his voice dropping almost an octave as he responded, "Yes. I don't know what this will do to him, but between us I think it may ruin the opportunities that he had begun establishing to help the elves."

…_Ruin the opportunities…._ Downing the rest of his drink, the man pulled some coins from his pocket, tossed them on the table and left the tavern in what he hoped was an understated, normal manner, though inside he was churning with excitement.


	21. Discussions

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and those who continue to add me to alerts and favorites! Your interest tickles me, delights me, and inspires me to write more!_

_Thanks as always to my betas: __**Erynnar**__ and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar! They are much more than simple betas – they are friends and their insight helps me in sooooo many ways! Thank you, my friends, so very much!_

_As always … Bioware is the king of the playground. I'm just messing around with it!_

_

* * *

_

Evenings at the Gnawed Noble Tavern were usually festive if not downright rambunctious. However since the news from the palace, though unconfirmed rumors it might be, of the departure of the Hero of Ferelden and her flight from Denerim with the elven assassin, things had become downright glum.

Leliana took a sip of her mead as she watched the man at the table next to theirs rise and leave in a bit of a rush. She waited a long ten count, set her glass down and signaled Cyril. He approached casually and leaned forward. "He was the one?" she queried.

Cyril straightened and nodded. "He's been in here every night for the past few weeks," he explained, "usually until closing. Always by himself and only at that table. This is the first night he's departed early."

"Interesting," Teagan murmured, taking a drink from his mug. Setting the drink back down, he winked at Cyril. "Fabulous batch, by the way my friend," he added with a gesture towards the ale.

Cyril grinned. "Why thank you, my lord!" he returned. He then gestured towards Leliana's drink. "Would you like another, my dear?"

Leliana nodded giving the man a smile. "Absolutely," she replied. Sighing, she sat back and watched the barkeep as he returned to his position behind the counter. Shaking her head, Leliana glanced up at Teagan. "Will this work do you think?" she asked softly.

Teagan grinned. "Do you want to be the one to tell him it won't?" he challenged.

Leliana's chuckle was light, gentle and thoroughly pleasant to the ears. "Not I, my friend," she returned. Glancing up then, she saw a familiar face making his way to their table and her features softened.

Teagan watched the change come over the bard and knew without turning that the cause was Captain Ethan Kylon. Sure enough, the man arrived at their table and Leliana stood, leaning towards him for his kiss of greeting.

"My apologies for my tardiness," he announced as he took a seat beside Leliana. Then before another word, he turned towards her and handed her the bloom he carried in his hand. "For you."

Leliana clapped in delight and lifted the blossom so she could breathe in its scent. "Andraste's Grace," she whispered. "Ethan, you remembered!"

Ethan blushed a bit, glancing over at Teagan. He knew himself to be a coward as he did not admit to having worked so late he could not make it to the flower stall and had to rely on an unwitting royal subject's garden. He saw the startled look in Teagan's eyes and the immediate nervousness that developed there. _Ahhhh_, he realized with a smile, _must be going to see Kaitlyn later._ When Cyril arrived with their refreshed drinks, Ethan leaned across the table, hid his mouth from Leliana's view, winked and whispered, "If you head east, past Gorim's stall, you will find this wonderful little garden with a wide variety to choose from…."

Teagan handed his refreshed drink to Ethan in silent thanks and began to rise to his feet. Handing Cyril a few coins, he murmured, "I hate to cut things short, but I have a prior engagement…."

Cyril chuckled after the bann. _Ah, young love_, he observed. He could still remember a time when he was courting a young woman. Turning back to Leliana and Ethan, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

Leliana glanced at Ethan who shook his head. One of the girls brought him a meal then, as per usual and prior arrangement, and he therefore required nothing else. Leliana glanced back at Cyril. "If you see Master Ignacio, perhaps let him know that I would like to speak with him?"

Cyril grinned. "Of course."

Leliana snuggled next to Ethan who was telling her about his day, the paperwork that had kept him later than usual and some of his new recruits. Gesturing to where Teagan had been sitting, Ethan asked as he continued with his meal, "Did I miss something?"

Leliana smiled. "Nothing more than the positioning of pawns in a game of political chess, my love," she murmured.

Ethan thought back to the discussions they had over the previous few weeks. "It's been set into motion then?" he queried.

She nodded. "Yes. We are well into the game now, tonight's little event was evidence of that." She reached over and snatched a carrot that he had left behind from his plate. With a sheepish grin, she popped the vegetable into her mouth.

"How good to see you again, my dear." Leliana glanced up to find Master Ignacio taking the seat across from herself and Ethan.

"Master Ignacio," she murmured politely. "How nice to see you again."

Cyril brought over a drink for the Crow, the Antivan brandy that the man preferred and Cyril had learned to keep in stock during the Blight. Accepting the master's nod of appreciation, Cyril departed the table and returned to his post at the counter. Until the common room had emptied out for the night, he would remain there.

"Now, my dear, I believe you requested my assistance?"

Leliana saluted the Antivan with her glass of mead. "Yes, Master Ignacio. As I am sure you are aware, there is currently a…puppet show performing up at the palace, yes?" She watched the man nod, felt Ethan's hand resting atop her leg, squeezing gently in reassurance. "I have a…client, if you will, a 'mutual friend' from the old days. Our situation is this – we would like to put on a royal performance at the palace. We are aware of several puppets available for our performance. However, we are in the unenviable position of not knowing a reputable puppet master. My client is wondering if you might be able to suggest one. If so, you would be compensated accordingly."

Ignacio sat back in his seat and began rubbing his chin with his right hand as he mused. "Finding a reliable puppet master may take some time," he told her. "How soon would your client require the information?"

Leliana smiled, her hand covering Ethan's and squeezing back gently. _How I have missed this game!_ she thought. "The sooner the better, you understand," Leliana returned. "We are aware that there will necessarily be a delay as the search for the proper puppeteer is most important."

Ignacio nodded. "But of course," he returned. A moment longer and he continued with a nod, "I will make some inquiries for you, my dear."

Nodding in return and giving the man another salute with her glass, Leliana murmured, "Thank you. Maker be with you, my friend."

"Fortune favor you," he returned before finishing his drink and departing.

Ethan, who had been following the conversation with interest, turned to face Leliana. "Am I to assume things just went…well?" he asked giving her a look.

Leliana, her job for the evening now complete, giggled and scooted up next to him allowing his arm to slide around her. "That they did, cheri," she murmured close to his ear, watching him blush slightly. She had discovered purely by accident that the use of Orlesian had the tendency to excite him in ways that she found delightful. "Are you finished here?"

Ethan nodded, his dark eyes entangling themselves with her blue gaze. "Shall I escort you home?"

Leliana rose to her feet, smiling as she took his hand. "I would like that," she murmured. "And if you were to decide to stay for a time …."

Kylon waved at Cyril as he led Leliana out of the tavern. "I think that could be arranged," he replied for her ears only. He made sure the door closed securely behind them.


	22. The Truth Will Out

_I am afraid I'm going to have to start off by asking an indulgence. Last night, the flash drive that I keep all of my stories, ideas, notes, etc. on broke__, literally … I was able, thanks to the brilliance of my betas and my tendency to not delete emails (and thanks to google docs!) to recover the majority of current chapters I have and older chapters I have written. That said, however, I have lost all future chapters I had begun working on (I tend to jump around a bit as ideas pop into my head. I think Erynnar calls me "non-linear"? Whatever works, Sweetie! LOL I know I bounce all over!) I have two more chapters after this one ready to go and a third I was about to begin when said flash drive gave me a heart attack … and I thought no stats showing on the site was bad! Sheesh …_

_Okay, now to the fun stuff: Thanks to all of my readers, reviewers and those who continue to add alerts and favs, particularly __**Jessica jean**__ who made my morning after such a bad night by favoriting! I hope you enjoy!_

_Again, my eternal and undying thanks to __**Erynnar**__ and __**VioletTheirin**__ for being my betas, for being my lifeline and for keeping me from committing hari kari last night when I realized the magnitude of what I had lost! That flash drive was my life … or at least contained it. Hopefully the recovery place can still get at most of it! You ladies are saints for putting up with me! And thanks as always to __**Jannifer**__ for checking my content and reminding me that Shianni is a bit rougher around the edges than I was letting her show! =D _

_As always, it belongs to Bioware and I'm just molding it to my liking…._

_

* * *

_

Keeping her promise, Shianni waited the two days requested by her cousin before approaching the royal couple. As had been determined ahead of time, Shianni visited with Queen Anora first. They spoke briefly for though Shianni was aware of the machinations within the palace and of the plan that Zevran and Shastaryn had come up with, she had also been warned by both cousin and lover to trust no one on Anora's staff. That being the case, Shianni simply delivered the message to the queen stating that it was of a private nature from a mutual friend. Maintaining eye contact as Zevran had taught her, Shianni noticed she was successful in conveying the importance of the message to the other woman.

A short time later, Shianni found herself being escorted into a small sitting room where she found Alistair waiting for her. Unlike the queen's chambers, she found that Alistair had no one else present in the room. She recognized the room as belonging to the apartments Alistair shared with Shastaryn. Nearby, Shianni also noted that Rafion was lying in his usual spot, though very subdued. Entering the room, she saw Alistair smile in greeting, albeit sadly, and she returned it. "Alistair…I...I'm sorry! I mean, your Majesty!"

Alistair chuckled and hurried to reassure her, "You may call me Alistair, Shianni. Trust me, your assistance in the Battle of Denerim more than earns you that right. And I would have thought," he added quietly, "that our friendship over the past year or so would have reassured you of that fact." He saw her blush, and gestured towards nearby chairs. "Why don't we sit," he suggested. "It will be much more comfortable."

Shianni agreed and seated herself. Once he had joined her, she rushed into her explanation. "Alistair, I...I bring you a message from my cousin." She saw the sadness in his eyes deepen and hurried on. "She asked me to remind you of a conversation the two of you had recently, a conversation in which she asked you to trust her even when you might believe things to be irrevocably over."

Alistair was surprised that Shianni knew so much detail of the discussion, but then he remembered,_ They are cousins. Shianni is the closest thing Shastaryn has to a sister. They would talk, wouldn't they?_

Hurrying on, Shianni lowered her voice. "I am to tell you that things are not what they seem. That this deception is necessary in order to root out those responsible." Shianni reached out for his hand. When he gave it unhesitatingly, she placed _Dawn_ in it and closed his fingers around it. "The ring belonged to her mother and mine," she explained. "Shastaryn is eldest, so it belongs to her now. You may remember seeing it on her hand after your last trip to the alienage," she explained. "I gave it to her after you freed Cyrion.

"Shasta asked me several days ago to give it to you with this message." She handed him a sealed letter.

"Shianni, I..."

Shianni rose from her chair to kneel beside him. She took his hands in hers and briefly squeezed. "Alistair, there is something you need to know." Once she had his undivided attention, she announced softly, "I don't know if my cousin has told you what occurred just prior to her joining the Grey Wardens." She saw him nod absently. "Since Zevran's return to Denerim, we have…well, our relationship has grown…considerably." She could no longer hold back her blush. "Alistair, I am pregnant. Zev is the child's father." She saw his look darken. Squeezing his hands again, she hurried on to explain, "Zev knows, Alistair, and he fully intends to marry me, but only _after_ things are safe again for you, for Anora and for Shasta."

Shianni watched him as he struggled to digest her comments. Leaning forward and speaking in a bare whisper, Shianni told him, "Andraste's ass, Alistair, their relationship is the deception: one meant to free Shasta from her role at court so that they can find out who is really behind all of this! Shastaryn asked me to tell you this. Initially, she had intended to wait, but she is fearful that the not knowing will put you in even greater danger than the knowing."

Alistair felt winded. Could Zevran and Shastaryn really have been planning this for so long? "When did they decide to do this?"

Shianni shrugged. "All I can tell you is that when Zev returned to Denerim, he had already begun these plans, oh maybe not this particular deception, but some of the other methods of obtaining information. You see, in his travels from the time he left after your coronation until his return several months ago, he began hearing rumors…rumors of such things as war against Ferelden. The problem was that no one had been able to figure out the source of the rumors or if they are true or not. And with the attacks against the queen and Shasta …and then you."

Alistair nodded in understanding. _Maker's breath!_ "How much longer?"

Shianni shrugged. "Not long, I hope," she replied. "But you and I both know how things like this can go." She pushed back and was pleasantly surprised when he immediately rose to his feet to assist her. "You know," she murmured as he led her to the door, "my cousin once told me you were a gentle man." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad she was right." With a quick kiss to his cheek, she turned and left him to his thoughts.

Alistair, completely bewildered and stunned by the day's events, decided he needed to find a place to read the message from Shastaryn. Wandering towards the library, he hoped he might find a place for solitude there. Too late, however, he realized he wasn't alone as he found his wife searching the multitudinous shelves for a tome. He watched as Anora glanced him over and evaluated his condition. "You are a fool," she finally told him plainly, "if you simply give up like this."

Startled, he blinked and could barely manage, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your lady," she returned. She turned to completely face him, arms crossed and an angry glare in her eyes. "If you simply let her leave you like that and do not fight for her in any way whatsoever, you are a fool. And," she added in only a slightly kinder voice, "you have surprised us all with your concern and care for governance since taking the crown last year. I would suggest that you do nothing to tarnish that view."

Alistair wondered if perhaps Shastaryn had sent a message to Anora as well, but decided that Loghain's daughter could not know what Shianni had just told him. Without further comment, he turned and left the room, deciding instead to return to the rooms he and Shastaryn shared and go to his private study.

Once there and alone, he took the ring and the missive that Shastaryn had sent through her cousin and seated himself at his desk. He placed the ring on his pinky for the moment so as not to lose it, marveling how it fit so well and clearly remembering the last time he had noticed it on Shastaryn's hand. Turning his thoughts back to the present, he removed the seal and opened the letter.

_Alistair, my love,_

_Please know that this situation is an absolute necessity. I apologize now while I can for the pain of my words and my actions that I __knowingly__ and __willingly__ cause you. If you are reading this letter now, my cousin has been successful, and I pray that the Maker will one day allow me to make things right between us, to beg for the forgiveness I hope you will be willing to give. If that is not possible, then I will simply thank the Maker for keeping you safe as that is my first and foremost thought._

_I must ask you now for a favor. You must do what I cannot during this time that we are apart. As much as you and Anora do not get along, I must ask that you stay close to her, watch over her and keep her safe. Yet, __she must not__know this,__ or I fear it will give away our plan! As it is, I am taking a great risk in sending this message to tell you, but I cannot lie to you. You are mine, my love, and will always be, whether your forgiveness is forthcoming or not. _

_Please know, __believe,__ that I am and will always be yours faithfully,_

_Shastaryn_

Alistair rose to his feet after a moment in which he carefully refolded the note. He entered the bedchamber, the one he and Shastaryn had shared since the defeat of the archdemon. Striding towards the armor stands in the corner, now bare save for his own, he tucked the missive away inside his breastplate, between the lining and the metal, where no one but he would think to look for it. Returning to his study then, he summoned a servant and asked, "Would you please inform Her Majesty that I would like her to dine with me this evening?"


	23. DejaVu All Over Again

_Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and those who have added me and my story to their alerts and favs, especially nubbins who joined since my last posting. Welcome! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_Eternal thanks as always to my betas without whom I don't think I could keep on doing this! To Erynnar and VioletTheirin, you ladies rock my world while keeping me in line! To Jannifer, Sweetie your grammar checks save my a$$ more times than I can count (and I can count pretty high!). Thank you all!_

_And I owe the title of this chapter to my betas for pointing me in the right direction, and to the indomitable New York Yankee, Yogi Berra, who said it first. Thank you!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all … except for what I make up …._

_

* * *

_

Fiona was led into the Landsmeet chamber along with her fellow Wardens. The room was large and airy and almost exactly as Fiona recalled from her previous visit nearly thirty years before. Obviously, décor in Ferelden had not changed along with its kings. _Or perhaps they simply have the same taste_, she realized with a start.

Fiona looked towards the front of the room in the direction of the royal thrones to find them empty. Frowning slightly, she altered her line of vision. Then she heard a hauntingly familiar voice greeting them and froze as memories washed over her.

"Welcome to Ferelden, Brothers!" Alistair greeted as he stepped forward meeting them halfway into the hall. He then noticed the older woman to his left and slightly set apart, and though they bore no physical resemblance, he was reminded of Wynne. "And Sister!" he added with a lopsided smile. With a slight bow of apology, he continued, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there! My only excuse, I suppose, is that I have gone soft since the end of the Blight and taking over the daily operations of the realm."

Fiona swallowed her gasp as she watched the king toss an easy grin at her. _You are so much your father's son!_ From the impish smirk to the sound of his voice to his irreverent sense of humor, he was all Maric. _So this is Alistair…this is my son!_

Finally finding her tongue, Fiona spoke, "Forgive my incredulity, your Majesty," she begged softly while taking a step forward in acknowledgment of his greeting. "The last time I was in Denerim, Maric was your king. For a moment I thought perhaps I was seeing his ghost."

Alistair's laughter rang throughout the hall. Walking over to her side, he greeted her in the warrior fashion as he had the other Wardens. "I've been told we share similar traits," he admitted, "though I like to think I have the better hair!" The broad wink he gave her, he noticed, had her smiling in no time.

Fiona felt her eyes misting. _That you do, my son_. Finally pulling herself together, Fiona straightened. She silently noticed that even at her full height, she barely reached his shoulder. Refocusing her thoughts, Fiona handed the king several documents. "As I am sure you are aware, your Majesty, I was sent on behalf of the Order based in Weisshaupt to obtain answers to certain…questions." She saw him nod. "These gentlemen," she continued while gesturing to the Orlesians, "have come from our Order in Orlais to take up command at Amaranthine." She gestured one of them forward.

Alistair turned towards the man, nearly as tall as he and only a few years older, it appeared, and who apparently fought in the same style as he. "Commander Thierry, your Majesty."

Alistair gave the man a warm smile. "Please do not stand on ceremony, Brother," he murmured giving them all a conspiratorial look. "I get more than enough of that as it is." He gestured them over towards the steps leading to the thrones that he and Anora used on state recognized occasions. Today, he sat on the stone rather than cushions, and indicated that the others should sit as well. He took the papers from Fiona and scanned through them. "Well," he told them after a moment, "it would seem as if everything is in order here."

Thierry began to rise, but Alistair waved him down. "I know you must be anxious to get to the arling, but please understand that it is a three day journey from Denerim to Vigil's Keep. I would suggest using the remainder of the day to rest and replenish any supplies you might require before heading out. I have a couple of soldiers from the Keep who need to return, they can guide you. If you check with Captain Jonel, he can direct you to their location."

Thierry nodded. "Of course."

Alistair signaled one of the guards at the far end of the room. "Escort these men to Captain Jonel, please," he instructed, "and then finding them lodging for the evening." The guards saluted and waited for the Wardens to rise once more. Alistair rose with them and bade them farewell. "I'll send additional troops to you as soon as you are situated at the Keep. Should you need anything else, please let me know."

Thierry nodded, and he and the other Wardens bowed and took their leave.

Turning back to his lone remaining companion, Alistair offered her an arm to assist her to her feet. Once she stood by his side, he began walking with her down the length of the hall towards the far exit. "I hope you don't mind," he told her, "but I would like to speak with you further regarding your mission here."

Fiona nodded and remained silent. She was struggling at the moment, warring within herself to remain focused on the mission as opposed to enjoying time with the child she had given to his father while still a babe.

Alistair sensed her distraction and stopped walking. Glancing down at her in concern, he asked, "Are you well? We can talk later if you would like to rest. I know you have had a long journey…."

Fiona smiled up at him. "Thank you, your Majesty," she replied, "but I am fine. I think perhaps it is the familiarity of this place after so many years that is distracting me." She glanced around as they walked out, and Alistair began leading her in the direction of the royal gardens. The sun was out, though low enough in the sky to indicate that evening was not too far off.

As they entered the gardens, several guards followed behind them at a discrete distance and a couple more moved ahead checking for anything out of the ordinary. Alistair told her, "Please, at least in private or a group of Wardens, my name is Alistair. And I am sorry if I missed it, but I don't think I caught yours?"

Fiona flushed feeling almost as if she were a young woman once more. His charm and disarming demeanor put her at ease, but how in all of Thedas could she forget to tell him her name? "Fiona, your Maj...Alistair," she replied.

Alistair gave her another one of his grins as he led her towards a nearby bench. When both of them were seated, he continued, "Fiona. What an intriguing name. Almost like an exotic fruit the way it rolls across the tongue…." Alistair groaned at himself as he realized that Zevran's proximity had begun to rub off on him far too easily as of late.

Fiona laughed softly and saw him blush. Patting his hand, she replied, "Thank you, Alistair. You have warmed this old woman's heart."

Alistair snorted. "Old? Bah!" he told her. "Age is nothing but a number, or so I have been told," he added. Sighing, he sat back for a moment and took in his surroundings. How he wished Shastaryn were here to enjoy it with him! "I am afraid, Fiona, that the answers you seek may have to wait."

Fiona was a bit startled by the change in topic, but she hid it well. "Is this a bad time?" she asked. "We could wait…."

"No," he hurried to assure her, "it isn't that. Well, I suppose it is, in a way. You see," he continued, straightening once more, leaning forward a bit to place his arms on his legs as he spoke, "the person you need to speak with isn't here."

Fiona frowned. "Shastaryn Tabris?" she queried. She saw him flinch slightly at the name and her frown deepened. "I was led to believe that the two of you were…inseparable."

There was a hitch to Alistair's breathing at her words, and he wondered if she had noticed. "That was true until two weeks ago," he said quietly. "We have had a…falling out of sorts, you could say."

Fiona saw the pain in his eyes, and the mother in her wanted to comfort him, but she refrained. "I am sorry to hear this. Do you know where I might find her? Weisshaupt will be demanding answers soon."

Alistair sighed. "That is the thing," he added, "I don't. She and another of our companions from the Blight ran off…together."

The two Wardens sat in silence for a time, each wrapped in private thoughts. Fiona finally managed to ask, "Is there hope that she will return?"

Alistair's laugh had a cynical sound to it, and he managed, "There is always a hope." Then with a sad sigh, he added, "And the thing is, I would forgive her if she did."

Fiona reached out and patted his hand again. "If you do not mind, Alistair, I would like to stay for a time. You might be able to answer some of the questions I have, though I know I need speak to her for the rest."

For some reason he could not define, her words gave him ease. Nodding, the king replied, "I would like that very much."

With a small smile, Fiona said, "Good. And you and I, we have much to discuss outside of Warden business I think."

Alistair rose then, sensing the conclusion of their meeting. Leading her towards the palace proper, he queried, "Do we? Oh, riiiight. You knew my father."

Fiona grinned. "Yes, I knew your father," she agreed. "And I knew Duncan in his younger years." She felt Alistair stop abruptly at this.

"You...you knew Duncan?" he sputtered, realizing it was rather un-kingly of him, but he couldn't help himself. The jolt of adrenaline that ran through his body then made him feel more alive than he had in the past few weeks since Shastaryn's departure. "If it would not bore you overmuch," he asked, beginning to walk once more, "might I entice you into divulging some of your stories about him?"

Fiona smiled. She had received frequent communications from Duncan over the years, fulfilling his promise to keep her apprised of Alistair's life. When the messages had stopped, she knew it was because he had been taken from them. "I think that might be arranged," Fiona agreed, leaning against his arm just a bit more. "Duncan had a rather…precocious beginning to his life as a Warden, and I think you should be made aware of it…."

Alistair's grin returned as he pictured a more youthful Duncan. His former Warden Commander's sense of humor had been unique, and Alistair was hoping that Fiona's stories would go a long way to explaining this. "I would like that very much," he agreed.


	24. Operation Backpack

_For those who know me, this chapter should not be a surprise. I was a history major in college. I have an MA in medieval history. WWII is one of my favorite areas of study as both my grandfathers fought in it, one in the Pacific, one stationed Stateside. This is a small tribute to their memories from me. I recently picked up a book at Borders called __**Operation Mincemeat**__ by Ben McIntyre. While reading it, the author began describing an incident from WWI that influenced the mission. Reading the description I was suddenly struck … I'd heard about this, seen it in a movie. After a great deal of google searching, I found I was right. The origin of Operation Mincemeat was Operation Rucksack. The movie I had seen it in __**The Lighthorsemen**__ (1987) starring Anthony Andrews. Though not an exact match, Operation Backpack below was inspired by this story._

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and those who have set up alerts and favs. Welcome roxfox62! I'm glad you have enjoyed my adventure enough to add it to your list!_

_Thanks as always to my fabulous betas: Erynnar and VioletTheirin for content (and also for just plain old-fashioned friendhip!) and Jannifer for grammar. You guys rock – your support and friendship are beyond measure!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all … I'm just rearranging it to suit my needs._

_(one more quick note: 11 years ago today I was in the hospital with the birth of my son. Happy Birthday, my boy! I love you and am so glad you enjoy watching DA as much as I enjoy playing and writing about it!)_

_

* * *

_

"Alistair, the whole point of this exercise is to 'clean house' so you can move on with your life!" Leliana explained while prying yet another item from the king's hands and setting it next to the growing pile of items outside the door.

"But what if she comes back?" he groused.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer!" Leliana gasped. "I think Morrigan may have been right when she called you a 'Fool Templar!'"

"Leliana," he pleaded, following her back into the apartments, "I love her! What else do you expect me to do?"

"Move on!"

Anora strode up to the room as Leliana cried out the last, her secretary and her personal assistant in tow as always. Eying the growing pile of rejected belongings, she called out while entering, "Alistair? Might I have a word?"

The new arrivals entered the apartments once shared by the king and his lover to find him near the hearth, the mabari hound moping in the corner nearby. The king was staring down into the empty fireplace a pained expression crossing his features. At the soft rustle of fabric, he turned his head and noticed Anora. Straightening, he murmured, "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Anora gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it is," she commiserated. "However, I do have a document I need you to look at regarding the upcoming trade talks with Antiva and Orlais."

Sighing heavily, Alistair strode across the room and took the document. He was silent for a few moments as he read. Once finished, he handed the paper back and nodded. "Sounds fine to me," he told her.

Anora nodded. "Good. I will have these dated and sealed and sent off then." Approaching him, she lifted a hand to his shoulder. "What's going on here?" she asked, gesturing around them.

Leliana returned to the room again carrying a pack that appeared to be on the heavy side. "We are Spring Cleaning," she explained.

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Leliana, I hate to disappoint you, but as it is almost winter, don't you think we are either a bit early or even late for that?"

Leliana gave a disgusted grunt while Anora simply rolled her eyes and sighed, though a small smile tugged at her lips. "And this is what you all had to put up with as you fought for a year and a half to defeat the Blight?" Anora asked the bard.

Leliana giggled and nodded while Alistair cried, "Heeeeyyyyyy!"

Alistair noticed then the bag the bard was carrying. "What is that?" he asked, starting in her direction, only to be held back by Anora. He looked at his queen who shook her head. "If you are truly going to make the break complete, you must let the past go," she advised.

Leliana bit her lip. "It is letters, journals, maps. Things you should not hold onto if you are serious about this."

Alistair paused for a long minute, debating within himself. "Let me look at what is in there first," he said in a subdued tone.

Leliana approached and opened the cover. She watched as Alistair touched the items, sorting them in his mind. After a few moments, he removed his hand and nodded, but said nothing as he moved across the room lost in thought.

Anora turned to leave the room. She spotted the item Leliana was carrying and asked, "Leliana, would you like us to assist you with that? You look as if your hands are quite full!" Anora gestured her two assistants forward to help.

Leliana sighed with relief as she handed the bag to Anora's private secretary, Jessa. "Thank you," she breathed. "Thankfully, that is the last of it. You can just set it outside the doorway if you like. Some of the guards are supposed to come and haul this stuff away after a while."

Jessa nodded and turned to find her mistress leaving. She hurried after her, setting the pack aside near the pile of other garbage.

After they left, Alistair joined Leliana near the doorway. They watched as Anora led her people around the corner at the far end of the hall before stepping back inside the apartments. Crossing the room, Alistair sat down. "They left it in the pile," he pointed out as Leliana sat down across from him. "Do you think they know?"

Leliana shook her head. "No. I think they are being very careful. Tonight, you and I and Rafion need to be somewhere else. We must give them time to come and retrieve it feeling secure enough that they will not be caught. We must be patient. Operation Backpack is now active."

Alistair nodded. "Anora and I are having dinner with Eamon, Isolde, Teagan and Kaitlyn."

"Good. Take Rafion with you as extra security, if you will. I will be with Ethan tonight, and I will talk with Captain Jonel on the way out of the palace to be sure the guard shifts are altered accordingly." Leaning forward, she patted Alistair's knee. "Patience, my friend," she counseled. "I know you would like this resolved as soon as possible, yes?" She saw him nod. "But you know, do you not, that in order to make it work we cannot force the issue. We must let it take its proper course."

Alistair sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "I know that," he replied. "It's just so…hard."

Leliana rose then and waited for him to do the same. When he did, she gave him a hug. "Alistair," she told him softly, "you and I both know deep in our hearts that Shasta would never leave you unless it is necessary. We have to give her and Zevran the time they need to sort this out. From what Zev told me before he left, the tentacles of this beast are lengthy and twisted indeed!"

Alistair smiled at long last, kissing the bard's cheek. "Go see your Ethan," he told her. "I hope for his sake he is as special as you think he is. I would hate to see you end up hurt."

Leliana blushed a bit, enjoying the feeling of what it must be like to have an overprotective brother. "Oh, he is, my friend," she returned, her voice dropping and becoming oozingly seductive. "Have no doubts on that account!"

Alistair laughed and watched her leave. Turning back to face Rafion, he said, "Rafi, what do you think about a walk in the gardens before we dress for dinner, hmm?"

Rafion jumped to his feet, instantly alert and responsive. Giving the king a series of happy yips, he followed his master's friend through the doorway and down the hall towards the door giving them access to the private gardens.

* * *

The hour was not so late that suspicions would be roused by a lone figure wandering the halls of the palace, yet not so early that there would be many still working. The sun had begun its descent for the day and the evening meal bell had tolled thirty minutes past. Silently, relying on shadows to help hide her, she retraced her steps from earlier that day. As she neared the pile of trash to be tossed, she looked for the one item she knew would assist her in her efforts. _There it is!_

She halted at the edge of the shadows, waiting to be sure she was alone, that no one or thing would be able to see her. When the coast was most assuredly clear, she crossed the hall to retrieve the bag, pulling it beneath the cloak she wore for hiding rather than protection from the elements. Then, returning to the shadows, she scurried down the hall towards her room, ever vigilant against exposure.

* * *

Alistair escorted his wife to her rooms that evening before returning to his own empty apartment, Rafion ever at his side. As he left Anora, kissing her hand and giving her a smile, he began to wonder if Shastaryn hadn't instructed the hound to guard him. _She would do something like that,_ he realized, his heart squeezing in pain at how much he missed her presence in his life.

As he reached the door to the apartment, he noticed that the pile of "garbage" was still there. Frowning, he surreptitiously glanced around. _Aha! Hook, line and sinker!_ Entering the rooms, he gestured Rafion off to his doggy bed near the hearth while he entered his study for a quick moment. Finding parchment and quill, he dashed off a note which he then rolled into a cylinder. Returning to the sitting room, he snapped for Rafion to return. Leliana had shown him earlier in the day the special compartment that had been attached to the dog's collar, and he now placed the note inside. Patting the animal and whispering praises as he had seen Shastaryn do in the past, he murmured, "Go find Leli, Rafi!"

Rafion yipped quietly and waited for the door to open. It was not unusual for him to wander the halls of the palace, particularly at night and if he needed access outdoors. He lumbered his way down to the kitchens, knowing that someone would always be on duty there so that he could be let out. With a soft woof of thanks to the guard he found, Rafion bounded away into the darkness headed towards the Market District.


	25. On the Road Again

_Thanks to all for reading and reviewing! And to those who have set up alerts and favs. Most recently, welcome Tormax! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_As always, thanks to my fabulous betas: __**Erynnar, Violet Theirin **__and __**Janni**__. They are the awesome sauce when it comes to helping me out and do a fabulous job as always making me look a much better writer than I think I am! Thank you, ladies!_

_Just a heads up … this may be my only post for this story this week as I have company coming in from out of town. However, on a much brighter note, the Data Recovery company that I sent my broken flash drive to was successful in retrieving all of my story data! YAY! So I will not have to rewrite bits of this from scratch (thank the Maker!). Once my guests have left and I've finished my happy dance I shall sit down and crank out the next chapter!_

_Bioware owns it all … I am just rearranging it as I like …._

_

* * *

_

The day they left the alienage, Shastaryn and Zevran headed out of Denerim on the North Road, part of the old Imperial highway system that had been put in place by the ancient Tevinters about the same time as Ostagar had been built. Their first destination was Highever. Shastaryn was excited at the thought of seeing her father as it had been months since he had accepted the trading mission there on behalf of Alistair and his new regime. Though not her main purpose for the visit, she would have a nice opportunity to visit with him and Soris for the first time in about a year.

They traveled by foot, trying to blend in with the general population as much as possible in an effort to maintain their cover as two lovers running away from family in order to be together. The first night out of Denerim, they made camp in one of the old camping sites they used on journeys during the Blight. It was one they had used when coming to Denerim for trading purposes and they wanted to stash certain individuals whose identities were not easy to hide. It was not far off of the road, yet it offered plenty of privacy. Over the past year it had grown over some, but not so badly that it couldn't be used.

In keeping with their cover story, Zevran set up only one tent while Shastaryn worked on the fire. They had packed enough food to last for two or three days before they would have to hunt or trade. Once the fire was blazing well, Shastaryn began making their evening meal.

That night, Shastaryn found it difficult to sleep. Though she had been a part of the decision-making process and had known what was going to occur, she still felt miserable at what she had done to Alistair. As she sat by the fire, she stared up at the night sky. She remembered many nights sitting beside Alistair at a similar fire, looking up while he named the different groupings of stars or Leliana told her stories and played her lute. Wynne would sit nearby knitting or making potions or teasing Alistair until he turned various shades of red. Sten, in his stoic silence, usually would be on watch, but Shastaryn had always noticed he would cut his path by the fire when the stories got to the good parts or the songs included all of the others. Even Oghren occasionally had something to add, not including his home brew which, for the most part, everyone avoided. Even Morrigan had occasionally joined them, particularly if Zevran had been cooking that night. Though she had been the first to warn the rest of their companions about the assassin and his poisonous capabilities, she had also been the first to warm up to him, or rather his cooking.

Shastaryn made their meal this evening, keeping it simple. When she handed a plate to Zev, she saw him sigh, and she chuckled. "You never did like my cooking, did you?"

Zevran gave her a broad wink, replying, "On the contrary, I thought your cooking to be delightful if somewhat...bland."

She laughed again. "Do you really want to be cooking the entire time we are on the road?" She saw him shudder slightly, though he did hide it well. "Hmm, just as I thought."

"Mi querida," he told her with mock sincerity, "you wound me!"

"I'm sure you will recover," Shastaryn replied with a pat to his shoulders. As she turned away, she added, "Oh, and Zev?"

"Si?"

"I cooked, you clean the dishes." With a quiet chuckle to herself, she entered the tent to his Antivan mutterings.

* * *

It took almost two weeks to get to Highever. As they entered the city gates, Shastaryn couldn't help but note the differences to Denerim. She had heard much over the years about Highever, had even known a few elves from the alienage here, including her once intended husband Nelaros, and at the time she had spoken with them, she had thought they were simply over-stating Highever's attributes.

She now realized that she had been the one in the wrong. The nature of alienages around Thedas was such that they could not be considered anything but over-crowded hovels. However, word had it that the Teyrn of Highever – now one Fergus Cousland, the only surviving child of Teyrn Bryce Cousland who, along with most of his family and soldiers, had been murdered by Rendon Howe about the time Shastaryn had been conscripted by Duncan to become a Grey Warden – took great interest in not only the townspeople of Highever, but the elves in the alienage as well. It was something for which his family was well known and respected.

Upon passing through the gates, Shastaryn headed towards the vhenadahl tree, or "tree of the people," which most alienages had. She remembered Cyrion saying in one of his early letters that his house was located just east of the tree. As she and Zevran neared the tree, Shastaryn saw a familiar face, "Soris!"

At the sound of her voice, Soris spun around from the person with whom he was speaking. "Shastaryn?" he gasped. Then it hit him. "Cousin!"

Zevran chuckled as he sidestepped to his right to get out of the way. Shianni had told him about her brother, about the elf's decision to travel to Highever with his Uncle Cyrion after the Blight and the loss of his intended bride. Zevran wondered what the man would think of his sister marrying an assassin. But for now, he simply watched the reunion between cousins.

After a few moments, Shastaryn asked, "Soris, is my father around?"

Soris smiled and nodded. He turned and pointed to a house behind him. "That's Cyrion's house," he told her. Turning to Zev, he added, "I assume you are Shianni's intended?"

Shastaryn laughed at the look that crossed Zevran's face. However, the Antivan simply gave her one of his cocky grins and replied, "Hmmm, something like that, perhaps."

Shastaryn glanced at Soris. "We can talk about this all later. You look like you are in a bit of a rush?"

Now it was Soris' turn to be embarrassed. "I'm...on my way to meet someone," he managed. He began blushing to the tips of his pointed ears, and Shastaryn had to swallow a giggle. "Oh?" she replied.

Soris rolled his eye and added, "She's a shem if you must know, Cousin. She works up at the castle as a maid for the new Teyrn."

Shastaryn finally showed mercy on him and ceased her teasing. Placing a hand on his arm, she squeezed gently and murmured, "I am glad you've found someone, Soris, really I am. Go on. Zev and I will be here for a few days. We can talk later." With a nod, Soris rushed off before she could change her mind.

Zevran raised an eyebrow as Shastaryn chuckled. When she noticed, she grinned. "Sorry," she told him. "Just remembering." Taking a deep breath, she straightened and said, "Right then. Let's go get this over with."

Cyrion welcomed the couple with open arms, gesturing them indoors. Once inside, he gave Shastaryn a thorough looking over, smiling at what he saw. "You look well, daughter," he told her. "Very well indeed. And how is that king of yours?"

Shastaryn's breath snagged and she darted a quick look at Zevran. "Um, Papa, we...we need to talk I think," she finally managed.

Cyrion nodded, gesturing the two of them to the nearby table. As he had always done back in Denerim, he had tea readily available on the stovetop and poured them each a drink. Taking a seat beside Zevran and across from his daughter, he said, "Now then, what is troubling you?"

For the next two hours, Shastaryn and Zevran explained to Cyrion the goings ons at the palace – the attempts to assassinate the royals and Shastaryn, the rumors Zev had picked up, the plan that had been put into place. "By now," Shastaryn finished, "Alistair should have heard from Shianni. But we have to keep this a secret, Papa. Soris is going to have to think that Zev and I ran away together..."

Cyrion nodded. "How long do you both plan to stay?"

Zevran responded to that. "I have a few contacts in the town, the surrounding areas. I hope to see them over the next few days. No more than three or four days perhaps?" he replied with a glance at Shastaryn for confirmation.

Shastaryn nodded. Leaning her head into her hand, she felt a sudden tiredness that she supposed came from all of the stress over recent weeks. "I would like to wait as long as possible to tell him...if ever," she replied around a yawn. Then, giving her father a smile, she asked, "Papa, would you be able to put us up?"

Cyrion laughed. Rising to his feet, he pulled his daughter close for a hug and told her, "Of course, my girl, of course! Come, let's get you to bed. You and Zev have traveled far and no doubt will have much further to go over the next few months. No sense in wasting the opportunity of a good bed!"

Shastaryn nodded and followed her father, Zev right behind her. The moment her head touched the pillow on the bed, she was out.


	26. Goodies

_First of all I would like to thank all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers for their patience! I have had a whirlwind of a month between broken flash drives, company/vacation and other characters possessing me in order to write their story (__**Til You Return to Me Again**__ – a Teagan/Cousland fic), I have had issues getting back to Shastaryn and her story. I sincerely hope that things are now (fingers crossed tightly) back on track as we continue the adventure of Shastaryn Tabris. Postings might be a bit irregular at first (I have no other chapters ready to go yet) but as soon as I have the flow going again, we will be posting on a more regular basis!_

_Now that I am here, I wish to thank said readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those who have put this story on their alerts and favs: including Hirdas. Thank you!_

_Also, thank you to my betas: __**Erynnar, VioletTheirin**__ and __**Janni**__ for their assistance, handholding and support as I traversed the area of "the computer ate my homework! Now what do I do?" Also sincerest thanks to __**Piceron**__ for nudging me just a bit more … "Psst! Where's Shasta, Ali and Zev? They aren't winding down yet are they?" Answer: ABSOLUTELY NOT!_

_As always, Bioware is king of the playground, I'm just a minion …_

_

* * *

_

Once back in her room, though the hour was late, she began searching through the backpack, dissecting and cataloging the items within. Seated upon her bed, she carefully opened the bag. She knew that before she could deliver it to her superiors, she must ensure that the information contained within was genuine. The topmost item she found appeared to be a map of Ferelden. On it were marks made in ink. It took a moment to decipher, but she was finally able to determine that the X's were marks for the location of elves? Checking the marks again, she realized they included not only the alienages of Denerim, Gwaren and Highever, but the new one in Redcliffe. Additionally there were marks in forested areas such as the Brecilian Forest and another further north. _The Dalish and the City Elves together?_ she thought. _This is indeed important!_

Setting the map aside, she reached inside the bag once more. Feeling around inside, she retrieved a bundle of letters. There were about eight total bound together with twine to keep them from scattering. Using her small dagger, she sliced through the cords and released the missives.

Opening the first one, she scanned the neat, concise script. Nodding, for she recognized the style of penmanship as being Antivan, she knew this was from the other elf, the male with whom the Hero had run away. She skimmed the note, then reached for the next. In these earlier letters, if you could even call them that due to their brevity and lack of personal touch, he often referred to her as _mi amiga [my friend] _or _mi querida [my dearest]_.

_ Mi amiga - Such a joy to see you again after so many months apart! Now that I have returned, I have many tales to tell! We must meet, for I believe we have many more allies than we first thought willing to join our cause._

_ Mi querida - I cringe at the thought that your king (for thankfully he is not mine) abuses you so! You are one to be treated as a queen! You are a treasure, a brilliant gem to be put on display, not hidden away in the darkness! If he will not forsake that woman he calls "wife" and marry you as he should, he is a fool. You deserve better, mi amada..._

By the last letter, he was referring to her as _mi regalos [my gift]_.

_ Shastaryn, mi regalos – _

_ I am begging you, mi querida! You must leave that man and come away with me! As we saw today, your king is not capable of protecting you as he should. Only I can protect you and keep you safe! Please, mi amada! I cannot live with the thought of you being in constant danger. Come with me, mi amor! We shall run away together! _

_ The one who truly loves you,_

_ Z_

With a snort of derision, she refolded the letters and bundled them back together. Setting them and the map aside for the moment, she reached into the pack again. This time, she found that there was only one item remaining inside. Pulling it out, she found a leather bound journal, perhaps half filled. Opening the tome, she flipped the pages finding the neatly inscribed ink-covered sheets up front written on both front and back dating from the time of the defeat of the archdemon. Frowning, she thought back and realized that, even if the entries were not made daily, there was a year's worth of information contained within. And only certain entries contained information that was pertinent to "the cause." As with the letters, the penmanship was neat, though with a lighter touch and a bit of flourish.

_** Two weeks after the Battle of Denerim (November 9:30 Dragon)**_

_ We have done it! We have succeeded as other Wardens in the past, and the archdemon lies dead atop Fort Drakon. But at what cost?_

_ Alistair and Anora are now king and queen. They say that they will help my people as a thanks for my dedication to duty and country. I hope that this will be the case, but we shall have to wait and see..._

_** Three months later (February 9:31 Dragon)**_

_ The king, as promised, keeps me by his side forsaking his brother's widow whom he wed. He still talks of easing the burdens of the elves, of giving them a voice within the government. I do not know if he will be successful or not, but I hope and I pray._

_ I think of the others of my kind I met on our journey – the Dalish of the Brecilian Forest, the city elves in Highever, the refugees fleeing the darkspawn. We all deserve a voice. The time has come._

_** Four months later (June 9:31 Dragon)**_

_ My long time friend and companion from the blight has returned! Zevran Arainai is back in Denerim and with wonderful news! He has met other elves these past months since the defeat of the archdemon, others who are willing to join our cause. His words give me strength and new hope!_

_ The king has managed to convince the nobles to accept Shianni as Bann of the Denerim alienage! This is but a baby step, I know, but it __is__ a step!_

_** One week later (late June 9:31 Dragon)**_

_ Zevran tells me that I am being used by my king, that if Alistair were a __real__ man, he would have married me, made me his queen and damned the consequences. I do not know what to think. Could he be right? Zevran thinks I deserve better, but Alistair is so sweet and kind..._

_** Two weeks later (early July 9:31 Dragon)**_

_ Today Zev told me that after what occurred between him and his Rinna - the love of his life - that he never would have thought to give his heart to another again, and yet, he stayed with our group until the end of the Blight, accompanying me to face the Archdemon, even, because he discovered along the way (he told me tonight) that I was worthy of his affection, of his love. He called me a "warrior without measure." _

_** One month later (August 9:31 Dragon)**_

_ He told me today in a private message, delivered with his exotic scent still upon the parchment, that he wants me to be with him the moment that our liberties are assured. He wants to take me away, to give me a life that only __he__ can provide. _

"_Mi regalos," he called me, his "gift" ..._

_** The Next Day (August 9:31 Dragon)**_

_ For the first time since meeting my assassin, I have seen him afraid. There was another attempt today aimed at me? The queen? The king? That cannot be determined as yet, but as my lovely elf treated me for the poison I had ingested, I saw the fear behind his caramel gaze. He loves me, and I think I may love him too._

_** Last Entry (early November 9:31 Dragon) **__The page is stained as if drops of water had fallen upon it, some of the ink on the words has bled._

_ It is time for me to leave. The king does not trust me to do my job any longer. I have no purpose here. There will be other ways in which to unite our people, to gain the freedoms that we have so long desired and the king has refused to grant to us._

She closed the journal then, a self satisfied smile crossing her features. She would be well rewarded for this! Replacing the items inside of the pack as she had found them, she set it aside for delivery later that evening at the dead drop near _The Pearl._ This ought to prove to her superiors that she was indeed worthy of being in their employ.


	27. Road to Redcliffe

_Okay, so the title for my chapter was inspired by old Bing/Bob movies "The Road to ..." and the like._

_Thank you to my faithful followers, reviewers and lurkers. Also to those who set favs and alerts, especially: Erynnar, Piceron, VioletTheirin and durxa._

_Unending thanks to my betas __**Erynnar, VioletTheirin**__ and __**Janni**__ who keep me going when I need a good swift kick in the rear. Also special thanks to Erynnar for assisting me with the Fawlty Towers reference below, it's been quite a few years for me..._

_We now begin to see the plan falling into place. If you are having trouble following my line of thought in this regard, I beg a little more patience of you...all will be brought to conclusion soon... Well, sooner or later! =P_

_As always, Bioware is the king. I am but a minion (evil or otherwise)..._

_

* * *

_

They walked along the Imperial Highway in companionable silence. Neither was in much of a mood for talking since leaving the town. The only reasons they ventured off of the main road during their long journey was to either make camp or to find an inn for the night. The journey was a lengthy one, and it would take them approximately ten days to two weeks to get there, depending on the weather as the winter season closed in.

Shastaryn pulled her cloak closer around her, tugging the edges in close with her hands. The wind was picking up and there was snow in the air. She had a rough idea how far they had traveled given that they were on their sixth day out from Highever. She knew they would be nearing Rainesfere soon.

Zev walked beside her, silent unless spoken directly to. Shastaryn wondered if it was simply the cold that kept him quiet. He had complained upon occasion during the Blight at the cold temperatures and how his body was used to the warmer climes of Antiva. Yet, he still came with her, stayed with her, kept her safe, even when he had his freedom and had no further obligation to her save for one, _friendship_. When the rain began to fall, Shastaryn hunched further beneath the woolen material. It did not help.

Their destination this evening, if possible, was an inn that they had been told about, one that might contain information for them should it need to be delivered. _The Hunter's Horn_ was on the edge of Lake Calenhad, and if they felt it necessary, they had been told that they could procure passage upon a ship across the lake to Redcliffe. The one or two times Shastaryn had been on the water as a child had not been pleasant memories. That said, she had no doubt that it would be the same unpleasant experience.

Her thoughts drifting off to memories of warm fires, hot food and drink, and snuggling up with warmer bodies. Shastaryn was surprised to feel Zev's hand grasp her wrist tightly moments later. Silently, she turned her head towards him and was rewarded with freezing cold wetness striking her face. Pursing her lips in disgust, she blew at the strands of now wet hair that fell into her eyes, as well as the droplets of water running down her nose and cheeks.

Zev chuckled softly at her reaction, but simply nodded in front of them with his nose. Turning, Shastaryn saw that they were at the rise of the hill looking down at the most remarkable vista before them – Lake Calenhad off to their left and a beautifully built inn on the edge, _The Hunter's Horn._ A grin creeping across her features, Shastaryn muttered, "Last one there buys dinner!" as she leapt ahead of her friend.

The two elves clamored into the inn moments later, shaking the moisture from their cloaks. Lowering their hoods, Shastaryn led the way to the desk. The human behind the counter was tall, perhaps as tall if not taller than the King of Ferelden and straight as a rail. He was blessed with dark hair, though now receding, a thin, dark mustache and a square jaw. Though seemingly in control of himself at the moment, he looked a bit nervy, and Shastaryn was almost afraid to speak for fear of startling him. Placing some coins on the countertop, she requested firmly, "A room please. One night."

The man jumped in surprise at first, but it instantaneously turned to a cringe of fear? Shastaryn wasn't quite certain, but the cause was impressive as an obviously female voice called out loudly, "BA-SIL?" to which he responded in a snarky whine, "Yes, my dearest?" while sliding a key across the counter. Shastaryn glanced down at the item to see that it was labeled with a room number. Nodding, she took it, slipped it into a pocket, and turned back towards Zev. "Come on," she murmured with a gesture towards the innkeeper as she walked past him, "I don't want to be around when _she_ gets here!" Zevran smirked, but said nothing and simply followed her.

The room itself was not hard to find. They climbed the staircase in tandem, turned left at the T-shaped intersection and followed the hall until they reached the appropriate room. Shastaryn reached towards the door with the key, but Zev took it from her first, gently pushing her to the side before examining the locking mechanism. Shastaryn rolled her eyes but waited patiently as he finally decided it was safe to use the key and enter the room.

Setting her belongings aside for the moment, Shastaryn removed her cloak and hung it over a nearby chair to dry out near the hearth. "What was _that_ all about?" she asked her friend softly.

Zev chuckled, kneeling near the hearth to start a blaze. Once it flared up, he too hung his cloak over the other chair. "One of the first lessons I learned from the Crows, mi querida, was that you can never be too careful."

Shastaryn smiled at him. "I suppose that is true enough," she agreed. She was about to suggest they go to dinner when she heard a soft knock at the door. Before she could respond, Zev was at the portal listening carefully before opening the barricade a crack. Moments later, he returned to her side, the door now shut and locked.

"Apparently, you have an admirer," he murmured, handing her a folded piece of parchment.

Shastaryn took the missive and examined the seal. It was not well done, which told her more than anything who had sent it. Breaking the seal, she opened the parchment and began to read the bold, masculine script:

_My Angel,_

_You left in such a hurry that you failed to remember one of your packs. I set it aside to bring to you next time we met, but alas, the bag and the items contained within were stolen before I could make proper arrangements. Please accept my apologies for this lack of oversight._

_When next we meet, and I believe that will be soon, it will be with more joy than a body has a right to experience, I think. Maker's blessings guide your way, my Angel..._

_Your ever faithful and dutiful Servant_

_PS: Your child misses you terribly._

Zev glanced over with a quirked eyebrow when he heard Shastaryn giggle. She smiled at him, the first true smile he had seen from her since their departure from Denerim. "Everything is going according to plan," she replied, carefully folding the letter. "And, Rafi apparently misses me." She found herself thinking fondly of Cyril, the barkeep at _The Gnawed Noble Tavern_ in Denerim, and his part in all of this. He had been one of the first to be brought into the plan after she, Leli and Zev had concocted it. It was his handwriting that crafted the letter she now slipped into her pocket.

Zev snorted softly at that. He and her mabari hound had at best a mutual agreement – don't mess with me and I won't mess with you.

"Now then," she began again, straightening. "Shall we go and eat?"

Instantly, the Antivan was at her side, his arm sliding through hers. They had agreed to play up their "relationship" just in case they were being followed or watched, and Zev was enjoying the opportunity. "How can I say 'no' to a lovely invitation from a delightful woman such as yourself, hmm?"

Shastaryn giggled again, leaning into the side of his body. Truthfully, she was thankful to have him along. She had no doubts that she could do this alone, but since leaving Denerim she had discovered this incredible sense of...longing, almost anguish, at being separated from Alistair, most of which was due to the fact that she did not have a single clue as to how he felt about the entire plan. She hoped and prayed that he would forgive her, but she was beginning to fear that she may have just destroyed their relationship in an attempt to keep both the king and queen safe.

Feeling herself falling towards melancholy, Shastaryn visibly shook herself and forced a smile to her face. She and Zevran were going to have a hot meal, cooked by someone other than themselves and enjoy the opportunity. Maker only knew when it would come again.


	28. One Night In Redcliffe

_Chapter title inspired from the song "One Night in Bangkok" from the musical Chess. Also, super HUGE shout out to LC Technologies who retrieved all of my previously written data when my flash drive bit the dust! The majority of this chapter was on that drive!_

_Thanks to all who have been patiently following, reading and reviewing as well as setting alerts and favs, particularly: Auranara, Erynnar, Eva Galana, Piceron, __MiAoDDragonAgeFanatic__ and VioletTheirin. I appreciate the vote of confidence!_

_As ever, my total love and gratitude for my betas! __**Erynnar**__, __**VioletTheirin**__, and __**Janni**__. _

_As always, Bioware owns it all ... I'm just playing around with it as I like ..._

_

* * *

_

They had arrived at the onset of a blizzard: the snow flying furiously and enhanced bye the moisture from Lake Calenhad. Thankfully, though their mission was a secret, their arrival had been announced to the proper individuals and rooms were made available immediately. In their case, the "rooms" in question were in an empty shack just below the windmill in Redcliffe village. They had been shown there immediately upon their arrival at the castle, and found it stocked and provisioned accordingly.

That had been three weeks before. Zevran now glanced across the room at Shastaryn's pale features, depressed countenance, lack of interest in things about her. Shortly after their arrival, as they had blended in with the community and the staff at the castle, news had circulated of the king's impending arrival in Redcliffe along with his wife on a whirlwind tour of Ferelden in celebration of the anniversary of their joint coronation and marriage. "Perhaps it is just an act?" Zev suggested yet again as he brought her their evening meal and set it on the nearby table. "After all, you sent both your message and Shianni to explain –"

Shastaryn waved her hand in dismissal of the thought, her heart breaking inside her chest. "Zev, we both know Alistair is not that good of an actor. He's simply too kind hearted and wears his emotions on his sleeve most of the time. And, while that is part of what makes him an excellent king, in this instance it only proves that he believed the entire charade. No," she concluded sadly while shifting slightly in her seat, "it is my own fault. I can only hope that someday he will forgive me …."

Wearily, she got to her feet, ignoring the food her friend had brought. "Come on, we need to set plans into motion if this is ever going to work..."

* * *

Alistair found himself speaking with Bann Teagan Guerrin about the recovery of Redcliffe since the end of the Blight when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of …. _Red hair!_ "Excuse me, Teagan," he managed while struggling to maintain his composure.

"Of course, your Majesty." Teagan caught Alistair's glare as the younger man glanced back at him sharply over his shoulder. Teagan chuckled. He was appreciative of their friendship, and that, despite current glares to the contrary, the young king accepted his teasing openly.

Alistair exited the room quickly and quietly, sincerely hoping that the other guests wouldn't notice immediately, at least not until he had a chance to find out if ….

* * *

Shastaryn struggled to catch her breath yet remain silent at the same time. She'd barely made it into the room and shut the door before several people began walking by. _Damn Zev and his brilliant ideas anyway!_ she thought harshly. This servant's outfit was restrictive at best, and had the unfortunate effect of constricting her breathing as it was too tight in the chest. _Next time I get the uniforms, and we'll see how he likes it two sizes too small!_

She put her ear to the door, listening intently to the sounds outside. Her concern returning to thematter at hand, she panicked, _Alistair saw me! I know he did! _ She closed her eyes and attempted to will him to stay away from her. _Please go, my love! I cannot see you just yet! Seeing you now will only make this much more difficult! _ She continued with prayers to the Maker inside her head.

Alistair knew he had passed her and turned to reverse his course, yet he paused for a long moment, moving into the shadows nearby in an effort to see if she would reveal herself to him first. He was no rogue, but Shastaryn, Leliana and even Zevran had used this technique numerous times during their months fighting the Blight. They had even taken time towards the end of their journey to try to teach him the basics …. _Please! _ he prayed, desperately holding on to his patience. _Just for a moment …_

Shastaryn opened her eyes after what seemed like a lifetime. Waiting just a moment longer, she cracked the door and peeked out. Seeing no one about, she took a hesitant step out into the hall.

Alistair stepped into her path when she was only a step or two away from him. He watched as the blood suddenly drained from her face in shock and ... fear?. Immediately, he reached out to keep her from falling to the floor.

"M-my lord," Shastaryn barely managed in an attempt to maintain her cover.

Alistair said nothing, simply raised an eyebrow.

Shastaryn had heard the footsteps approaching first, and now led Alistair into an empty chamber off of the hall. Closing the door behind them, she leaned up against the portal, her back against the door, with eyes shut tightly and heart beating loudly. She felt a strong hand at her shoulder, a brush of warmth at her lips. Eyes snapping open, she threw her arms around him and deepened their connection, his touch breaking down all of the barriers she had been trying to keep in place.

Alistair felt passion screaming through is body as she moved against him. Maker help him, he couldn't stop himself from pressing her against the door while lifting his hands to her face to verify that she was not a figment of his imagination. Their lips danced together, finding an acceptable rhythm. Shastaryn's hands slid beneath his tunic, sliding up the warmth and breadth of his chest, feeling him shudder against her fingertips. Alistair's hands lowered pull her by her hips more tightly against him.

Feeling her gasp against his mouth, Alistair suddenly froze; the clarity of what they were doing and their surroundings penetrating the fog that had settled over him since seeing the flash of red hair. Through a haze of ragged breaths and erratic heartbeats, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Maker's Breath, Shastaryn! The things you do to me!"

Shastaryn couldn't halt the tears. The weeks and months of being separated were overwhelming her right now. "A-Alistair, I-"

Alistair placed a finger to her lips and murmured, "Hush, my love."

A sudden glint of moonlight peeking between curtains nearby hit the ring on Alistair's finger and Shastaryn's breath caught at the sight. Tears falling unchecked now, she finally understood. _He forgives me!_

Alistair opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips to beg silence. Making all effort to pull herself together, Shastaryn stepped away from him. "Soon, my love, but not yet," she promised in a whispered voice. "You must return to your party." She saw a brief flash of pain shadow his gaze before he nodded in agreement.

Then, in a moment of complete and utter emotional weakness, she took his hand for a long moment, squeezing it tightly in hers. Looking up into amber depths she so loved to drown in, she told him, "I love you, Alistair! Don't ever doubt that … or me!"

"I will not," he promised, pulling her close for one last taste of her lips. Reluctantly he straighted, pulling the door in front of him open. Immediately, he started saying, "How stupid of me! My apologies! I mis-remembered which door I came through." With a wink only for her, he turned and headed back in the direction of the dining hall.

Shastaryn bowed to him, smiling to herself as she straightened her clothing. They were bound to have a good laugh over this later, but she swore to herself that if he _ever_ asked her to wear a servant's uniform she would walk out! After a moment longer, she turned in the other direction and left the castle.

* * *

Zevran entered the glorified shack virtually silently, making his way to the bedroom that he and Shastaryn shared. He halted briefly by the side of her bed.

Shastaryn woke briefly when Zevran entered the room. She heard him approach, felt his light touch against her cheek before snuggling back into her pillow and drifting off once more for a much needed rest.

Smiling to himself, Zev moved over to his bed. As per his wont, he'd been in the shadows when Alistair and Shastaryn had reunited. His professional nature aside, Zevran took personal pride in the fact that he could be a romantic when it was needed. And given Shastaryn's near devastation, he knew it was needed. He was content. His plan to bring them both peace of mind had succeeded. _Now, if I could only get Alistair to read __The Art of Antivan Lovemaking__ that he'd presented the king with for his birthday ..._


	29. A Queen's View

_Thank you to my readers, reviewers and lurkers and those who set favs and alerts including: Piceron, Erynnar, VioletTheirin, rhiannaskye, whiteowluk and Eva Galana. You all are the inspiration to keep me going!_

_Thanks as always to my fabulous betas: __**Erynnar, VioletTheirin**__ and __**Janni**__. Thanks ladies for keeping me in line and on track - always!_

_Bioware owns it all ...except the dog and my Warden ..._

_

* * *

_

**Personal journal belonging to Queen Anora; leather-bound, gold embossed design of Theirin crest upon the jacket; neat, precise writing, no splotches or stains or runs on the pages; about half filled. **

_Our journey across Ferelden, this ingenious idea originated by my husband the king, shall soon becoming to an end. We have been progressing slowly but surely towards Denerim, visiting various Banns, Arlings and towns along the way, making our royal presence know throughout the land._

_When first Alistair suggested such travels together, ostensibly to celebrate our reign and our marriage, but ultimately to be seen amongst the people, hear their plight, determine for ourselves the various stages of recovery; I will admit that I was skeptical of the true purpose. _

_However, this second son of Maric, the ex-templar and Grey Warden who has bound himself to me for life in name of politics only has __far more potential__ as king than I perhaps, and many others, originally give him credit. He, like his father, truly cares about his people and their situation in life. He is not the bumbling naive Warden that my father imagined him to be. Aside from his physical attributes, which I know to be spoken for (and understandably so), he is intelligent, witty and truly empathetic to those who are less fortunate than himself. Perhaps it is better for Ferelden that its king was raised so simply. _

_I once overheard Maric speaking to Alistair's mentor, Duncan, of his wish to allow the boy a chance to live his life as he wished it, not as would be expected of a noble-born prince. At the time I thought only of a potential rival to my future husband, Cailan, and made sure that the information brought into the palace regarding the bastard son of the king be kept at a minimum._

_I realize now not only the futility of those efforts (for had Alistair truly wanted to make his presence known he would have found it all too easy a feat to accomplish), but also that the idea never even once occurred to him to do so. This journey has provided us a rare opportunity to strengthen our relationship - we have spent much of our travels enclosed inside a carriage, resulting in the passage of time through discussion._

_Though I was loathe at first to admit it, I do find him pleasant company, amusing, witty, attentive, caring and considerate in ways that Cailan was not. More and more often of late I find myself smiling in his presence, for it is not proper for a queen to laugh uproariously like a commoner, though this does not stop Alistair. And it is a part of his enduring charm._

_I have no doubt, no matter how much time the Maker grants me left in this world, that Alistair will rule capably, ably, and with discretion. He has come far in the nearly two years since taking on the mantle of kingship. He has and continues to learn much of governance and of politics. I will ever be by his side to assist as is necessary, yet I find that he has been a teacher for me as well: aside from the obvious, he has taught me the importance of lending an ear, an arm or whatever means necessary to assist those in need, from the lowliest to those of highest rank. _

_I will not let him know my thoughts just yet, but I believe we make a good team ..._

Anora stared down at the page in front of her for a long moment before blotting the ink and returning journal, quill and ink to their secret compartment inside her trunk. It would not do for one of her assistants, or her husband for that matter, to find it.

Just as she was rising from her luggage, there came a knock at her door. She glanced quickly around the room, making sure everything that indicated her previous activity had been stashed away. Finding no evidence, she called out, "Enter," before rising and crossing the room towards the door.

Anora smiled when she saw that it was Alistair entering the room. They were spending the last night of their journey together at the estate of Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak. The estate was a mere day's ride from Denerim, and they would be returning on the morrow. "Good evening, husband," Anora greeted him demurely. She somehow managed to keep from smiling as she saw his lips twitch with annoyance.

"_Must_ you call me that?" he murmured a bit plaintively.

_Oho!_ she thought. _Two can play your little game I think!_ "Are we not married? Is that not our proper relationship?" she queried in challenge. She observed the look of frustration crossing his features ... just before the blush began creeping up his neck. Glancing away quickly, she swallowed the laughter that was begging release.

"Fine!" he hissed irritably. "If you must, just -"

Anora reached out and touched his hand, squeezing it slightly with just enough pressure to catch his attention. When his eyes were on her at last, she did smile, and watched him relax and smile back. The tension suddenly drained out of him, replaced by a sense of peace that Anora found herself wishing were truly that easy to find. It was obvious that something had changed for him. Ever since their trip to Redcliffe she had noticed the difference in him: he was easier of mind, his spirit was lighter ... not too noticeable of a change, but one that she had observed and, based on the message that Shastaryn left her upon her departure, something that she must now assist with keeping under control until the proper time.

Offering his arm to the queen, Alistair asked, "Shall we make our presence known at the evening meal?"

Anora nodded, sliding her arm through his. "Absolutely, my husband."


	30. The Written Page

_Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and lurkers out there as well as those who set favs. and alerts! Especially: Erynnar, Piceron, Eva Galana, CynderJenn, Dragon Wench and jen4306._

_Thanks also to my betas: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Janni**__ for grammar. You guys are so awesome! Thank you is not enough!_

_Bioware is king of the playground - I just get to mess with it a bit._

_

* * *

_

Their time in Redcliffe was at an end. Zevran had met with the people with whom he needed to see and speak. Shastaryn was simply awaiting their next destination, though she hoped it would be Lothering as it wasn't too far away. Entering the home she and Zev had been sharing, she headed directly to the bedroom where she kept chest she had been using to store her few belongings. When she opened the lid, she stared inside for a long moment, a rather woeful look crossing her features as she realized just how little she had with her. She reached for her clothing, her belt that Leliana had given her for her birthday, her weapons ... and her pack. Setting each item aside as she pulled it out, she was slightly surprised when she felt a heaviness inside her pack. _What the Maker ...?_

She opened the pack and reached inside ... her hand coming into contact with something solid, relatively stiff and ... "Ouch!" she hissed, yanking her hand out and bringing her finger to her lips. She tasted blood, and lowered the digit to find a lined cut across the tip of her finger. It wasn't bleeding badly, but whatever had injured her did draw blood. Taking the offending back, Shastaryn tipped it upside down and watched as a book ... a journal, dropped onto the bed.

Shastaryn frowned as she set the pack aside and reached out for the tome. It was worn around the edges, and from the weathered and wrinkled pages, looked to be almost completely filled up. Lifting the book, she opened it to the front fly page ... to find a very masculine script ...

_In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice. _

_Warden Commander - Ferelden, Duncan_

_9:18 Dragon_

Shastaryn gasped in shock and almost dropped the tome. _Duncan!_ she thought. Swallowing hard, she seated herself on the edge of the bed, her thoughts rushing back in time to the first day she and the Warden Commander had bet. She closed her eyes, relaxing, stretching ... remembering with a smile the tall, dark man; dark hair pulled back into a ponytail; thick, but short and neatly kept beard and mustache; and eyes so dark, so alert to his surroundings ... Bringing the book to her lips, Shastaryn touched it lightly with her lips, whispering, "We have not forgotten you, Duncan. Your presence shall be our guide ... always ..."

Zevran stood in the shadows inside the room, observing all and saying nothing. He had heard of Duncan on numerous occasions, both from Shastaryn and Alistair, so he was aware of the man's importance to the two remaining Ferelden Wardens.

* * *

When they reached Lothering, Zevran found them a room at one of the small inns that had sprung up since the end of the Blight. While he was out following up his leads that evening, Shastaryn stayed with their belongings in the room. During their journey from Redcliffe, she had begun showing symptoms of the influence of the latest winter bug and she decided to make it an early evening to ward the illness away. The problem with that plan was that, although her body was weary and wanted rest, her mind would not shut off. It was with some reluctance that she rose briefly, retrieved Duncan's journal, and laid back in the bed to read.

She flipped through the book, wondering where she should begin. _Begin at the beginning_, she suddenly thought with a smile. And so she did. She pressed open the fly page, looking for the first dated entry. Frowning, she realized that the inscription on the previous page had come after the journal was begun. Curious, Shastaryn began to read.

_**Denerim: Gnawed Noble Tavern, 9:04 Dragon**_

_Tonight, I am completely and utterly alone. The reunion between King Maric and Warden mage Fiona, if you could call it such, was concluded last evening, late and as quietly as possible. At the same time, the child's was future settled. Though it comes at the cost of the child's true parentage, I have agreed to assist the king with his burden. How can I not? I must admit to a previously unknown fascination with a child from a union of human and elf. Though he looks human in all regards, and Fiona insists that he shall remain such, the infant, named Alistair, shall be raised away from court, in the care of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. I delivered him to the Arl's Denerim estate this afternoon, with the explanation from the king. Eamon seemed pleasant enough, promising to do what he could to raise the boy right. _

_Personally, I have my doubts. Though I can think of better arrangements, notably among them placing him with Teyrn Bryce Cousland who would seem to be the most logical choice in experience (he has a son, Fergus, and another child on the way) and temperament, it is not my place to make these decisions. I have offered to keep tabs on the boy as he grows, providing the king with information on his son as I can. Maric seemed relieved at my offer. Fiona seemed not to care other than the child be raised as a human, with others, not ever knowing that she was his mother. _

_This evening, Fiona has gone by ship to Nevarra and then by caravan into the Anderfels, making her way slowly to Weisshaupt as commanded. Maric remains in the palace, a new perspective on his position guiding him. As for myself, I am off to the Warden compound here in Denerim in the morning to meet up with Warden Commander Adrien as his second in command, to take up my new position and assist with the guidance of the Grey as we are given access to Ferelden once more. May the Maker bless and guide our way._

Shastaryn closed the book and set it aside for a moment. She reached up to rub her eyes, and found tears instead. As inane as it was, her first thought was one of excitement. _Oh, my love, that ungrateful harpy is _not_ your sister! _ She wiped her eyes of the moisture and giggled. _I can hardly wait to tell you! Your mind may be put at ease!_ And then her thoughts began to turn. _Who is this Fiona?_ _Has she gone to her Calling yet?_ Shastaryn tried to sit up further, in order to read more of the journal, but she was simply too tired. _It will still be there in the morning ..._

Zevran returned late, as was usually the case. He prepared for bed quickly knowing that he would need to be up again as soon as the winter sun rose. Climbing into the one bed they shared, the Antivan slid beside his friend ... and came upon the book that had fallen from her hands as she slept. Chuckling softly, he set the tome aside on the night table and pulled the blankets up so that Shastaryn was adequately covered. Then, blowing out the one candle that had been lit, he laid down beside her. "Sleep well, querida," he murmured before settling in for the night.


	31. Double Edged Sword

_Many, many thanks to my readers, reviewers and lurkers, also those who set alert and favs including: Tebn, True-Light-San, Piceron, Liso66 and Erynnar._

_Everlasting thanks to my wonderfully talented betas - __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ who are my content betas, and __**Jannifer**__ (now a writer in her own right! YAY!) without whose help I would not have made it this far! Thank you, ladies, for all your help!_

_Bioware owns it all, of course ... I'm just ... rearranging the furniture to my liking ..._

_

* * *

_

_Shasta recognized the hazy nature of the Fade well before she reached her destination. With a smile on her lips, she found it was the old camp, as it had been the last time, and the face she had been expecting to see ... "You told me once that you had loved an elf," she greeted him._

_Maric gave her one of the trademark Theirin grins: lopsided and cheeky. "I see you have figured things out," he returned, rising from his seat on the log bench. He took her hand as she approached, pulling her close for a hug and brushing her knuckles with his lips. "I have also seen what you did for my son. Thank you."_

_Shastaryn frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_Seating himself once more, and gesturing her to do the same, he explained, "Well, to begin with, by convincing my son to take his happiness where he could get it."_

_Shastaryn blushed and looked away for a long moment. "Um, yes, about that ..."_

_Maric chuckled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You don't need to apologize about that," he assured her. "I understand. And, for what it is worth, I believe Alistair did too as soon as he read your note." He saw her close her eyes tightly and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Did you think he would give up on you so quickly?"_

_Shastaryn shrugged, turning to face him again. "I - didn't know what to think. It was hard enough to make myself go through with it, to make it look real ... Once I did have time to think on it ..." She covered her face with her hands for a moment, surprised that she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks here in the Fade. With a half laugh and half sob, she removed her hands and peeked another look at the man. "You know, I told him before I left that the best proof of his love for me was to have him trust me. At the time, I thought I was simply reciting a line to make the deception look real. But now, I realize that perhaps I was saying it for myself ..."_

_Maric's smile widened. "There you go," he said simply. "And I believe it is safe to say that he does still trust you after your brief meeting at Redcliffe?" He saw her blush furiously, but she did nod._

_They were silent for a moment before Shastaryn spoke up again. "You said that was the first thing I had done for him. Were there others?"_

_Maric laughed aloud, the sound almost startling her. "Ah, my girl, yes. Many times over, yes. Let me see, aside from the assorted opportunities for saving his life, and Anora's which, by the by, Cailan wished me to thank you for," he saw the startled look in her eye, but she smiled warmly and simply shrugged her shoulders in response, "there is also the fact that that you truly do love and care for him. Trust me when I tell you that makes all the difference for him."_

_Shastaryn felt as if she might start crying again, so she rose to her feet and began pacing on the far side of the fire. She turned to speak to him once again, only to find him standing beside her suddenly. Glancing up, she replied honestly, "Your son is a good and kind and caring person. How can I not love him?"_

_With a smile, Maric replied, "How indeed." Then straightening, he added, "You must be careful in the upcoming days. I know you and your friends have things well covered, but I would hate to see any of you, but especially you, come to harm because of it."_

_Shastaryn now gave him a warm smile and asked, "Maric, do you trust me?" She saw his eyes twinkle, his body shake with laughter as the dream began to fade_ and she found herself awake in the bed that she and Zevran were sharing. With a quick glance at her friend, she slipped out from under the covers and padded over to the window to look outside at the night sky. Though mostly cloudy, she saw one star, shining brighter than the others, and she smiled. _Ah, Maric,_ she thought, _I wish you could be here with us._ After a few more minutes, she returned to bed and fell into a restful sleep.


	32. Theirin's Crest

_Thanks to all my fabulously wonderful readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those adding favs and alerts including: zevgirl, jen4306, LadyCallia, Liso66, Prose Princess, StellaSmooth, Naaa-E, LadyElle00, ranma-tomoe and Eva Galana._

_Huge kudos to my betas: __**Erynnar **__and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content and __**Jannifer **__for grammar! Thanks for keeping me honest, ladies!_

_Bioware owns it all .. I'm just playing in the playground._

_

* * *

_

_It took him a long moment, but Alistair soon realized he was in the Fade. Maker's Breath, he thought, why am I back here? Glancing around furtively, he prayed that Goldanna would not be making an appearance. The last thing he wanted was to have another nightmare._

_Then suddenly, he went from one moment where he was standing still, alone, the world around him nothing but a blurry haze in shades of greens and browns; to the suddenness of the air stinging his cheeks and the scenery flying by him much too quickly for him to take it all in. Wait! Air stinging my cheeks? Scenery flying by? I'm not - !_

_Too late, Alistair realized he was on a the back of a horse, the reins loose in his hands ... and then, before he could make any corrections to his seat or posture, he was flying ..._

_He landed upon the ground with a jolt, but surprisingly not much pain. Rising to his feet, he dusted off the seat of his pants and straightened his tunic. Why? he wondered to himself disgustedly. Why did it have to be horses?_

_Alistair wandered on, struggling to place where he was located. In front of him it was wide open spaces, resembling the plains of the Bannorn he thought, but he could not narrow it down to which location. After climbing the rise of a hill, he paused for a moment, surveying the rolling landscape ahead of him. "Why am I here?" he murmured quietly._

_Moment's later, he had his answer._

_

* * *

_

_Like a flaming arrow shot through the dark of night, a blur of movement darted in front of Alistair just a moment before he would have stepped in front of it. "Andrastre's knicker weasels! What ...?"_

_The current King of Ferelden could only watch as the blur became the image of a man on a horse ... a man with longish blonde hair ... who was having difficulty staying in the saddle ..._

_When this rider too landed on the ground, Alistair ran to his side and glanced down. Reaching out a hand to offer assistance, he suddenly gasped, "Heeyy! I know you!"_

_Maric grasped the strong arm offered to him and rose to his feet, chuckling ruefully as he brushed dirt and grass from his abused posterior. "I would certainly hope so," he responded lightly. "We are related by blood, after all."_

_Alistair released his father's arm and took a step backwards. "Andraste's flaming sword!" he muttered beneath his breath. "Why here? Why now, ... after all of this time ...why now?"_

_Maric gestured at the empty, rolling plains of the Bannorn that lay out before them. "The here, well, suffice it to say that I was sincerely hoping that things would finally have changed." He reached down and brushed a few more bits from his pantlegs. "Alas, it was not to be." He gave Alistair a sideways glance and saw confusion there. Smiling, he clapped the younger man on the shoulders and led him away._

_As they walked, the scene shifted until Alistair recognized the stable yard at Redcliffe. "I have this affliction, you see," Maric was saying as they walked._

"_Affliction?"_

_Maric chuckled and gave him a woeful look. "Yes. I fall off horses." A look of horror crossed Alistair's face at his words and he added, "It's this thing I do, you see ..."_

_Alistair groaned and muttered, "Yes, I should have known. I suffer from the same 'affliction', apparently." _

_Maric halted in his tracks for a brief moment, turning to face his second-born. Then, quite suddenly and with extreme mirth, he began laughing. Alistair blushed, the crimson stain rising along his neck towards his ears. "This ... pleases you?" he asked acerbically._

_Maric took a few deep breaths, gasping as he could, struggling to bring his amusement back under control. Reaching out, he clasped Alistair's shoulder, struggling to speak. "I-I'm sorry .. son!" _

_Alistair heard the word, felt it wash over him ... through him ... _Son_, he thought. _My father actually acknowledged me as his son ... Ok, _he added, still silent,_ we are in the Fade, but still ...

_Maric sobered quickly as he watched Alistair struggle with feelings that he'd long since thought he'd mastered. Sighing heavily with regret, he left his arm around the boy's - for to him, no matter when or where, he would always be a boy - shoulders and began walking off towards Lake Calenhad. "Alistair, I know you have questions ..."_

"_No," the current King of Ferelden replied, lifting his hand to cut through the air in front of them in firm denial. "I don't, not anymore."_

_It was then that Maric saw the ring: the Theirin family crest carved in onyx set into gold. The ring he'd worn when he was king, but not the one left for Cailan. "Where ... where did you get that?" he breathed._

_Alistair glanced down at his finger, curious as to his father's reaction. "This? Anora gave it to me for my birthday."_

_Maric lifted his gaze, turning to face his son, his flesh and blood now grown to adulthood, now living his life and continuing the family legacy. "How? ... How did Anora come to give it to you?" _

_Alistair couldn't help himself: he gave his father his trademark lopsided grin. "She gave it to me because it once belonged to my father," he explained simply. "She thought I might like to have that .. connection restored." Alistair watched his father's eyes closely, saw the unasked question therein. "She was right."_

_Maric's countenance seemed to brighten at his son's words. He struggled for just a moment to speak, but when he finally found his tongue again, he said quietly, "I should have done things different. I should never have let Eamon -"_

_Alistair reached out, placing his hands on his father's shoulders, his actions silencing the older man. Looking straight into his father's eyes, they wre of a height after all, he replied sincerely, "Don't. There might have been a time, when I was younger, before everything that has happened ... when I would have agreed with you on that point." He removed his hands and started leading his father away, oblivious to the changing scene yet again. "But, I've done a lot of growing, soul searching ... healing since then. I think it had to be the way it was for me to become the kind of person I am ... which makes me a better king, I suppose."_

_Maric smiled a bit as he noticed the scene settle into the throne room at the royal palace in Denerim. "I can see that," he acknowledged. "And I suspect I know the reason for some of that ... or at least, know who is responsible for some of that change ..."_

_Try as he might, Alistair could not stop the blush from invading his face again. Scratching his head, he stared down at his feet for a moment like a child caught stealing a cookie. "Yeah, um, about that ..."_

_Maric's chuckle was comforting. "I highly approve of your lady, son," he told Alistair. "As a matter of fact, I've spoken with her -"_

_Alistair grinned. "Oh, that's right ... before the Landsmeet ... She told me about that."_

_Maric lifted an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I saw her just recently as well."_

_Alistair lifted his gaze to his father. "What? You did?" Then he cursed softly before emitting a heavy sigh. "Of course you did."_

"_She is an ... unusual woman," Maric continued. _

"_To say the least!"_

_Maric had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep a straight face. "Yes, well, she was rather pertinent the other evening ... had the audacity to ask if I trusted her ..."_

_Alistair groaned and looked into his father's eyes once more. "She didn't fall backwards after that, did she? Expect you to catch her and all that?"_

_Maric's laughter was contagious, and Alistair could no longer resist giving in. "As a matter of fact, no. She departed my company soon after she asked her question. I take it you've had some ... experience with that?"_

_Alistair shook his head, finally noting his surroundings. "Yes, you could say that," he replied. "She seems to think it helps build trust between people." _

_Maric nodded. "Yes, I suspected as much. Which I found rather interesting given that she was the one making some realizations on that particular issue." He gave Alistair a knowing look. "She is still concerned regarding the methods she employed to leave you,' he explained. "I think you may need to help her grow a little upon her return." _

_Taking one long last look around the room, Maric stood tall and grasped Alistair's shoulders. Looking his son directly in the eye, he said, "Take care, my boy: of yourself, of Anora, of your lovely elf ... and most especially of our people. I am proud of you, Alistair, and I hope one day you can understand that I always have been even though I could not openly show you."_

_Alistair felt the scene around him beginning to face which included his father as well. With one last touch to Maric's arm as the dream began to end, he told him, "I do understand that ... Father."_


	33. Twists & Turns

_A bit of explanation may be necessary for what is below, but I find that I cannot in all conscience give away what will happen next just yet. I beg your patience just a little while longer, in hopes that when it is finally revealed, it will be that much better!_

_In the meantime, thank you to all of my fabulous readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those who set favs and alerts including: Piceron, Rayne91, jen4306 and Erynnar._

_As always, my deepest and humblest thanks to my betas: __**Erynnar**__ and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. These ladies are brilliant authors in their own rights. Please check out their stories as well!_

_Additionally, I would like to mention two new stories I have started aside from this one. __**Les Aventures du Renard Blanc**__ and __**The Sands of Time**__ are both variations of Cousland stories. __**Renard**__ is a more in depth look at an original character I created for my Bryce & Eleanor Cousland story, __**We Do What Must Be Done**__, and __**The Sands of Time**__ is a Fergus Cousland story set in the same timeline/universe as __**Til You Return To Me Again**__ which involves Lysette Cousland and Teagan Guerrin._

_And as always, Bioware owns it all but my characters' names and the dog ... I'm just playing on the playground ..._

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn gasped as Zevran released her hand at long last, allowing her to pause just a moment ... to breathe, to find the water skin lying on a hay bale nearby, to take a long drink. She was dressed in trousers and a belted tunic, her hair pulled back into a long braid that reached beyond her waist now. Gasping for breath, she bent over and tried to calm herself.

"Much, much better, no?" a voice asked from across the room.

Shastaryn slowly turned her gaze towards her tormentor, though she still rested her arms against her legs while heaving in huge draughts of air. Narrowing her green eyes to mere slits, she replied darkly, "Leli, I am going to enjoy killing you when we finish this assignment!"

There was absolute silence for a moment before both the bard and the assassin began chuckling. "Now, now," Leliana soothed, walking forward, "you are doing very well indeed! And with Zev as your partner, there is no way you can fail, yes?"

"Si, mi querida," Zevran added as he stepped forward again. "You dance like you were born to it! Who would have thought that your amorío with the king would have such splendid results? Your luscious lines, your captivating curves ... you transcendent timing ..."

Shastaryn looked up at Leliana and both women rolled their eyes. "Zev!" they chorused in exasperation and were rewarded with his chuckling. Walking over, Zevran took Leliana's hand and pulled her out into the middle of the floor. He began humming a tune, something quick paced and definitely Antivan, and led her around in the steps. "You see, querida," he called over his shoulder at Shastaryn, "all you need do is relax, trust me, let me lead you ... I will not steer you wrong." And with a flourish, a spin, and a decidedly low dip, he and the bard came to a halt.

Shastaryn swallowed hard as she watched the pair intently. Leliana and Zevran made it look so easy. _Could that be my problem?_ she wondered. _Do I not trust Zevran as I ask him to trust me?_ Watching Leliana return to her lute, tuning it slightly before sitting on a hay bale to begin playing once more, Shastaryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, calmly, she centered herself before turning towards Zevran again. Walking up to him, she extended her hand to him. She watched as he enveloped it with one of his, and placed the other at her hip and turned her to face him ... eye to eye. Shastaryn saw the twinkle in his amber orbs, the mischievous glint, and allowed a slow, almost devious smile to start forming. Lifting an eyebrow, she asked him, "Ready?"

Zevran chuckled and nodded, but his eyes flared, darkening to match her mood. "Am I not always ready for a saucy minx such as yourself, mi querida?" he murmured near her ear as he leaned in slightly. Leliana had been strumming the introduction to the song, to give them her tempo. Now, as she started into the first strains, he turned Shastaryn to face away from him, her arm sliding up and around his neck while the other rested at her waist, just barely touching his. "Shall we dance, mi amiga?" he purred.

"Absolutemente!" she replied in his tongue before her fingers caught the hand at the waist tightly and he spun her away from him. She was back within a heartbeat, their bodies lined up, his hand gentle but guiding at her hip, the other tucked securely in his grasp.

Shastaryn allowed the music to flow through her this time, _feeling_ the rhythm, the tempo, the tune, as Zevran guided her along. The steps were quick and precise, almost frantic but definitely frenetic. This time, she allowed her gaze to lock onto and remain with Zevran's the entire time. She saw his surprise at this, deep in his own amber depths. Her lips curled higher as she kept in time with him, her steps keeping pace with his, her movement fluid. Almost the entire song was fast paced, leaving Shastaryn a moment of concern as to how she would be able to function afterwards given how out of breath she was becoming.

With the last note, Shastaryn found herself face to face with Zevran, her eyes lit with amusement, passion and success. She saw all those emotions plus admiration and genuine affection as well. They stood for a very long moment, their breaths intermingling, as he leaned over her slightly, tilting her back from him, their emotions completely open for the other to see ... and Shastaryn knew. In the brief fraction of a second it took Zevran to slam the door to his soul, she was able to see the depths of his feelings for her.

Taking a hurried step away from him then, she opened her mouth to speak ... and suddenly found darkness drowning her line of vision.

* * *

Shastaryn groaned softly, her hand automatically moving to the back of her head, touching the bump there. "Andraste's knicker weasels!" she hissed as she struggled to open her lids and focus on her surroundings. She heard relieved chuckles coming from beside her and found both Leliana and Zevran. "What - what happened?"

"You fainted," Leliana told her as Zevran assisted the elf into a seated position before handing her a waterskin. "I think perhaps you were spinning around too much, yes?"

"I have seen it before," Zevran told her quietly. "But it is something that will pass, the more you practice." He took the skin back when she handed it to him. "For today, I think we are done. We should spend some time discussing tactics at any rate."

Shastaryn began to nod, but realized almost immediately that was a bad idea. Groaning softly, she leaned over towards Zevran's slight frame, knowing instinctively that he would allow her the contact. She heard the soft rumble of a chuckle in his chest and felt his arm band around her shoulders to keep her from falling over. Adjusting his position, he allowed her to lean against him on the one side, and tugged at Leliana's hand to pull her on the other. "I find that a man in such a position as myself, that being with two beautiful women beside him, should stay put. Do you not agree?"

Shastaryn smiled, her head still leaning against him, finding the position comfortable and soothing ... at least, it was making the dizziness going away.

Leliana began describing in detail then the plan for the event. "There is going to be a festival celebration," she explained. "Each group - elves as a whole, dwarves, humans and magi will have a ... presentation of sorts. You, for obvious reasons, will be performing with the elves ... last."

Shastaryn lifted her head a bit. "Why last?" she asked wearily.

Leliana gave her a sympathetic glance. "Well, it would be a shame if we were to waste the entire celebration by springing our trap sooner, no?" she asked.

Shastaryn groaned, realizing that the bard was enjoying the plan a little too much. "Leli, it's a trap, not a social engagement!"

Both Zevran and Leliana chuckled. "Actually," Leliana continued, "Anora and Alistair both agreed to the schedule. Oh," she hurried on when she saw the look of concern crossing Shastaryn's face, "they do not know it is a trap. But all festivals like this must have the royal seal of approval."

"Where will it take place?" Zevran asked. "Indoors, outdoors? At the palace? On the grounds?"

Leliana shared a look with him. She saw some concern there, but could not place a reason for it. "As of the moment, they plan to hold it in the royal gardens. There will be a slightly raised platform laid out, providing a flat space for the dancing, like the floor of this place." She patted the hard packed dirt floor upon which she was sitting. "Each group will perform in a different way. The human performers will include acrobatics and jugglers; the dwarves will have some sort of stone-tossing competition; and the elves, a combination of city and Dalish, will offer up our dance." She glanced up from the notes which she had in her lap. "There will be a total of five pairs - one pair in each of the corners, and you both in the middle. Two pairs will be Dalish, the other two city elves."

Shastaryn glanced up at Zevran, concern on her features. "We can't bring innocents into this!" she insisted immediately.

Zevran patted her shoulder, pressing her head back down so she could rest. "Ah, querida, do not worry so! It is bad for the digestion!" He gave her a small smile and waited for her to relax before adding, "What our pretty little bard has not told you is that the other participating dancers were specifically chosen because of their ... unique talents."

Leliana giggled softly. "Each of them, whether city elf or Dalish, has armed combat experience," she said reassuringly. "One pair is from the Dalish in the Brecillian Forest, another from the Coastlands area, a third pair from the alienage in Highever, and the fourth from the alienage in Denerim."

Shastaryn began to shake her head. "No, no, no, no, no!" she breathed. "Too many chances for something to go wrong ..."

"Hush, mi regalos," Zevran breathed near her ear. "Leliana and I have been planning this almost from the beginning. I have personally assisted with the selection of those who will participate, and you trust my judgement, do you not?"

Leliana reached a hand out and patted Shastaryn's. She was beginning to worry about her friend. Since the last time the bard had seen her, Shastaryn's countenance seemed to have ... diminished. Tilting her head, she glanced at Zevran and made the slightest gesture towards their mutual friend. He simply shook his head for the moment, indicating that they would discuss it later. Pulling out a piece of parchment, Leliana handed it over to her friend. "This is a list of the key phrases from the song, and the 'coded meaning' that will be used in the message we send them. It is our hope that once they hear these phrases in the song when you perform, it will spark them into acting."

Shastaryn shuddered lightly at the thought and felt Zevran's arm tighten around her. "Are we sure we have enough information on this?" she asked. "Do we know who their true targets are?"

"No, my friend," Leliana told her, "we are still waiting on that information. My hope is that it comes any day now."

"We know it will be Alistair and Anora," Zevran reminded her. "As long as we protect them, the rest should fall into place."

"Ali - " The whispered name, filled with love and longing, told Zevran and Leliana more about Shastaryn's current state of mind than anything. She and Zevran had been gone from Denerim for nearly four months now. And, though Zevran knew that the king and Shasta had seen each other and cleared the air, he also knew they needed to talk to complete the process.

"She has fallen asleep, I believe," Zevran whispered after a moment when Shastaryn said nothing else.

Leliana smiled fondly at her friend. "Yes," the bard agreed. "She is exhausted. But, you both are doing very well. I think you perhaps have more experience with this than you will admit to, yes?" She watched the knowing smile that touched his lips, but he said nothing in response. A moment later, Leliana was rising to her feet while saying, "I must get back to Denerim. There is still much to plan."

Zevran nodded, but remained seated. "I trust I do not have to remind you, my beautiful bard, to be extremely careful ... both on your return journey and in your dealings with Master Ignacio?"

Leliana smiled down at him. "No, you do not, though I appreciate your concern," she told him softly. Reaching for her lute and the bag next to it, she added, "I shall see you both in Denerim soon?"

Zevran nodded. "Perhaps even sooner than you think." And without another word, Leliana turned and left the pair.

Zevran remained seated, his back against the wall, his friend asleep against his shoulder. Truth be told, his concerns for her had been growing for a while now, and he now knew that he was going to have to confront her about them. "Ah, mi querida," he murmured, "you put me in the most difficult of positions, si? We shall have to change that ... and soon."


	34. Repeat Visitor

_Thank you to my readers, reviewers and lurkers for staying with me! Also for those who have set favs and alerts ... including: jen4306, Piceron, Erynnar, VioletTheirin and Eva Galana._

_Thanks beyond words to my fabulous betas: __**Erynnar **__ and __** VioletTheirin **__for content and __**Jannifer **__for grammar. A thousand MUAHS!_

_HUGE HUGE KUSOS to __**VioletTheirin**__ for helping me with the last bit of this chapter! Thanks so much, sweetie! You are waaaaaay too good to me! =D_

_Bioware owns it all ... I'm rearranging it to my liking ..._

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn collapsed into the bed after a particularly long day of practicing. Leliana had departed several days before, and Shastaryn was beginning to discover that Zevran, in his own way, was an even harsher taskmaster. _No,_ she recalled suddenly, _Leli called it ... rehearsing_. Grimacing, she slid beneath the covers wanting to do nothing more than sleep for a week. She did not want food, nor drink, and she certainly was not going to wait up for her "partner" to gloat over the ease with which he was learning his steps and the troubles she was still having.

This time as she slid into the Fade, she just ... knew who would be waiting ...

* * *

_Unlike previous visits, Maric met her at the grand ballroom of the palace. Shastaryn noted they were the only ones there, save for three unobtrusive musicians in the corner who began playing softly. As she approached Alistair's father, he held out a hand and took hers, pulling her towards him for the dance. Glancing up at the man she was becoming all too familiar with, she told him, "Very smooth."_

_Maric chuckled. "I'm glad you approve," he replied with a slight nod._

_Shastaryn felt his hand at her waist, the other holding her hand, as he led her around the room. "You are quite good at this," she commented._

_Again, a slight nod. "You are as well," he returned, "though I must admit I'm surprised. A skilled warrior such as yourself I would have thought might fight over who gets to lead."_

_Shastaryn chuckled. "Don't be," she admitted. "When I was a little girl, I begged my father to 'dance' with me. He taught me what he knew, which was not much but did at least show me the proper way to let a man lead ..._

"_I see," he said simply, but there was a turning up of his lips. "Any father who can teach his daughter to dance is a lucky man."_

_Shastaryn closed her eyes and felt the music moving her. "Yes," she agreed softly._

"_My son will be a lucky man indeed, then." Before she could comment, Maric led her off into a spin, holding her hand, guiding her as he did so. When she returned, he continued, "I saw him the other evening, by the way."_

_Shastaryn was startled. "You did?" she asked breathlessly. "And?"_

_Maric actually blushed. "It went much better than I could have hoped. My son is a very forgiving man."_

"_Your son," she corrected, "has grown a great deal and knows how to appreciate his opportunities more than he used to."_

_They came to a halt as the music stopped, and Maric chose to lead her out of doors into the royal garden. "That he has, my dear, and in no small part thanks to you."_

_Shastaryn simply smiled, enjoying the walk and the company. But she also sensed his mood changing. "Why," she asked quietly, "do I get the feeling that you know what we have planned?"_

_As they strolled, Maric stared off into the garden seemingly unaffected by her words. "I will ask you and your friends to be very careful with the ... venture you are putting into place," he finally said. "There is much at stake."_

_Shastaryn was startled. "Maric, I -"_

_He lifted her hand to his lips so he could brush the knuckles with a kiss. "My dear, I know you will take every precaution, just as I know you are putting every piece of the puzzle into place before you show your hand to the enemy." He stopped walking and turned to her. "But, I am not the only one with ... concerns."_

_Shastaryn glanced up at his face, trying to decipher his meaning. When she saw him glance to her left, she turned ... and gasped. "Mamae!"_

_Adaia stepped forward, her arms outstretched for her daughter's hug. Glancing up at the king, she murmured, "Thank you, Maric." _

"_Not at all," he returned. Looking down at his son's only love, he added, "Take care of yourself, my dear."_

_Shastaryn nodded and gave him a smile. "I will, Maric." He left the two women then, and Adaia slid her arm around her daughter's shoulders before continuing on the path that Shastaryn and Maric had been walking. After a moment, Shastaryn managed, "I ... I can hardly believe you are here!"_

_Adaia chuckled. "Well, da'len, I thought perhaps it was time for us to have a bit more of a chat."_

_Shastaryn chuckled. "We were not allowed much time together before were we?"_

"_No," Adaia agreed, some amusement in her voice. "I am glad to see you have recovered, though, da'len. I was very worried about you."_

_Shastaryn sighed. It had taken so long, but she was finally beyond her physical and emotional injuries from defeating the archdemon. "I am ... doing much better," she agreed._

_Adaia actually giggled softly, hugging her daughter close. "Maric has ... told me ... about your young man." Adaia brushed back loose tendrils of hair from her daughter's face. "I know you were afraid, Shasta, for the way you went about things, but I also know that he loves you very much indeed."_

_Shastaryn nodded. "He ... he was wearing the ring I gave him," she told her mother. "Dawn."_

_Adaia smiled and nodded. "As I said, he loves you. You did what had to be done, to protect him, the queen ... and others. You did your duty, da'len, and you will be rewarded."_

_Shastaryn frowned. "Rewarded?" she echoed. "I'm not in this for a reward, Mamae."_

_Adaia actually chuckled this time. She lowered her hand to her daughter's waist, sliding it so that she held Shasta close for a hug, and was able to pat her stomach. "You will have one nonetheless," she assured her. Halting, she turned Shastaryn towards her. Lifting her daughter's chin, she kissed her forehead. "I told you before, you would have children," she murmured._

_Shastaryn froze at the implication. "What? Now?" she gasped. "But ... but, Mamae, I can't! I have too much to do ... it isn't safe ...!"_

_Adaia pulled her close for one last hug. "You have time to complete your mission," she assured the younger woman. "Do not fear, my daughter, but be prepared. You know this is an important lesson."_

_Shastaryn watched as her mother's image faded. "Mamae!" she called, reaching out._

_

* * *

_

A hair's breadth of a second after Shastaryn bolted upright with a start, Zevran was beside her, his blades at the ready. When he realized that there was no immediate danger, he set the blades aside with a chuckle and murmured, "Now your dreams are disturbing both our rests, mi amiga."

When she made no comment, simply stared in front of them at the far wall, Zevran reached out for her arm. "Querida?" he whispered. When she shuddered suddenly, he pulled her close. "Shastaryn," he murmured, for once using her name, "what is wrong? Was it a bad dream, my friend?"

Beneath his touch, he felt her gasp for air, sucking it in as if she could not breathe. "Are you ill perhaps?" he asked, reaching up to touch her forehead, her cheeks, the back of her neck.

Shastaryn began laughing then, almost hysterically. "No," she finally whispered, terror in her voice. "Zev?" She turned her head, her long red braid sliding over her shoulder, "I'm not ill ... I'm pregnant!"

Zevran felt the color drain from his bronzed skin, an immediate and painful look of fear accented his handsome features. He felt Shasta grab his shoulder now; shaking him lightly. "Zevran? Zev...are you alright?" She continued to shake him. "Talk to me Zev!"

Suddenly the color came flooding back to his face and he let out a deep sigh of relief. "My apologies, mi querida," he intoned in a voice that was only slightly shaky, "but given my past, such an announcement tends to cause me momentary pause and ... reflection if you will. Force of habit, no?" He felt Shastaryn's eyes upon him and offered her one of his trademark grins. Within moments they both burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation, finding comfort in their friendship.


	35. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

_Thanks to you all for your patience. I apologize for the delay, but this chapter has been giving me fits since I realized a couple of months ago that I would need to do it. Fortunately, it finally came together today and from here on out I hope it shall be easier to post a bit more frequently._

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers, and those who have set alerts and favorites including: taz3SGSN, jen4306, Eva Galana, VioletTheirin, Erynnar, Piceron, CynderJenn and Talar7Wolf. Your continued interest keeps me going and keeps me humbled ... as well as challenged! I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart!_

_Thank you as always to my fabulous betas: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. These ladies are wonderful writers on their own account - please go check out their stories if you have not yet done so. _

_As always Bioware owns all that I have not made up ..._

_

* * *

_

They had passed Dragon's Peak a few miles back, less than a day's walk from Denerim when the late winter storm hit. Cloaks wrapped tightly around them, hoods held close, the two elves continued trudging along. They had to make Denerim by dark. Occasionally, Shastaryn thought she could hear Zevran mutter something about the damp and cold ... smiling, she realized, _He still hasn't got used to Ferelden weather after all this time!_ Keeping her amusement to herself, she followed his lead.

They arrived at the city along the north side of the city wall, looking for something of which only Zevran and his associates (whoever they were, Shastaryn thought) knew. The wind and snow still howling about them, she was more concerned with keeping her face from freezing than where he was searching for hidden locks and doors.

"Ahh," he finally murmured, but she still thought she could hear a slight, cold-induced stutter, "such are the ironies of life that a one-time assassin -"

"Zev, please?" Shastaryn managed through chattering teeth. "Can it not wait until wwwe are insssside again? And wwwwarm?"

Zevran's chuckle of amusement fell short, as both realized that the weather was severe enough to do them both harm if they did not find shelter soon. Finally, Zevran managed to trigger whatever mechanism he had been looking for, and Shastaryn saw him push the opening aside. Moving to her left a step, he gestured her inside first, before following and closing the barrier once more, and leaving them both in the dark.

Shastayrn sighed in relief from being out of the wind, snow and cold, as well as exasperation, for now they were in the dark. "Zev ...?"

Zevran chuckled lightly and reached into the inside pocket of his cloak. Within moments, he had a small candle lit in one hand and his other waving out the match he had used to light it. "Is that better for you, my friend?" he asked. Then he glanced at he face and his eyes narrowed. "Are you alright, mi querida?" He reached up to push the hood of her cloak back so her face was exposed. Her cheeks were red, her teeth still chattering though not nearly as badly as before.

Shastaryn nodded slowly, feeling her body begin to warm slightly now that they were away from the elements. "I will be fine when we get to the Gnawed Noble," she told him. "Nothing that some food and a warm drink can't cure!" Zevran's chuckle was just as jovial as always though Shastaryn knew that he too had suffered from the cold.

Taking her arm in his, Zevran began leading the way through the tunnels. As he led her, Shastaryn tried to imagine where they were and what route the tunnel was taking. At first, it descended steeply, obviously leading them below the city's streets, before leveling off. After a bit of meandering ... right here, left there, another right ... Shastaryn felt sure they were beneath the Market District. When the approached a crossroad offering them three options, Shastaryn almost felt her heart sink, but Zevran held onto her firmly and chose the leftmost turn. Another three turns and they found themselves at a dead end with a candle beginning to sputter as it neared the end of its wick.

Zevran released her arm then, and Shastaryn murmured, "I do hope you know where we are so that we can follow back the way we came?"

"Mi querida," he murmured, handing the candle stub to her for the moment and turning towards the wall in front of them, "you wound me! Would I ever lead you astray?" And without further waiting, the wall began moving and Zevran stepped through.

Shastaryn gasped as Zevran took her hand, assisting her down the step to the floor and she realized that she recognized the cellar. "The Gnawed Noble!" she breathed, watching as Zevran nodded. Both became silent then, hearing noises down one hall in the direction of the kitchen, and further commotions from above the stairs they now ascended. Almost silently, Zevran cracked the door to the common room of the tavern open and glanced out.

* * *

Leliana sat at the booth in the back of the common room impatiently, tapping her fingers against the wood grain of the table in front of her, humming softly to herself. She hated waiting, but knew she had no choice. She had done her part ... at least all that she could for the moment, knowing full well that a large part of future events was dependent upon her, and now she had to wait on others.

A large male hand reached out and lowered itself upon her hands to cease their fidgeting. Glancing up, Leliana gave Ethan a small smile. "I am sorry, Ethan," she told him.

Ethan chuckled. Squeezing her hands affectionately, he replied, "No apologies. I understand."

Tilting her head to her left, she allowed her gaze to roam across his visage, all the while admiring what she saw there. And what she saw was more than most: apart from the handsome face, eyes sparking with attentiveness for her and their surroundings, she also could see the evidence of his intelligence in the way he scanned the room looking for trouble before it ever happened and his strength in the slight rippling of muscles of his arms as he pulled his hand back in front of him. _There are advantages to being in a relationship with someone_, she admitted silently. She was about to spark a conversation when she heard a soft movement to her right and turned her head just slightly to find the door slightly ajar. When it moved no further, Leliana realized what it was. Raising her voice slightly, she called, "Cyril, do you have any of your _Royal Red Stout_ left? Ethan would like to try it."

The barkeep handed a mug of ale off to the customer in front of him before turning to move to Leliana's table. In the process, he noticed the door slightly open, and nodded at Leliana. "That is an older vintage, but I do believe I have some remaining down in the cellars. Let me go and check my stock."

* * *

As soon as Zevran heard Leliana's question, he gestured Shastaryn back down in the direction they had come. When the barkeep arrived moments later, both he and Shastaryn stepped out.

Cyril smiled warmly, greeting both elves with familiarity. "My friends, I am glad to see you safely arrived. When the storm kicked up we began to worry."

Shastaryn looked up at Cyril and asked, "Is all well?"

Cyril patted her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, my dear, all is well. If you will give me but a few moments to clear out the tavern, I shall have it safe for your arrival." He eyed them both carefully and added, "And we can then get you fed and warmed!"

Shastaryn found herself laughing softly with Zevran as they stepped back into the shadows of the basement. As they waited, Shastaryn whispered, "Zev, I know you want us to stay out of sight at Shianni's until this is over, but I need to see Alistair tonight."

Zevran glanced at her, tilting his head a bit as he considered. Then with a grin and a glint in his eye, he opened his mouth to speak ...

... to have it covered by Shastaryn's fingers. "Do not start, please," she told him. "I am not a blushing innocent like he is."

Zev's chuckle was soft. "This is true," he agreed. "I shall escort you to the palace myself -"

"No," she told him. "There is no sense in that. I know the tunnels there like the back of my hand. You go to Shianni, I will go to Alistair. In the morning, I will join you in the alienage. I promise."

Before Zevran could reply, there was the sound of the door opening, and the light, familiar footsteps of Leliana could be heard as she descended the staircase and called, "It's clear."

Stepping out of the shadows, Shastaryn moved forward and began climbing the steps. "Thank goodness!" she said, greeting her friend in traditional Orlesian fashion. "I need something warm to drink!"

Leliana giggled as she hugged her friend back. Nodding at Zevran who gave her one of his "after you" flourishing gestures, she replied, "Ethan is at our table just outside the door. Have a seat and I will check with Cyril as to what he has available."

Within a short amount of time, Cyril had brought food and drink for everyone, and both he and Leliana were bringing the elves up to date on the situation in Denerim. As she consumed the nourishment in front of her, Shastaryn listened, silently thankful that Cyril had become such an ally for them. Including him into the group investigating the events behind the assassination attempts had been at his request, and it had paid off many, many times. _The man is amazing_, she thought. _The things he sees and hears, the people he knows ... and his desire to see the right thing done._

After a while, Shastaryn felt the warmth of the tavern, the food, the drink and the company of good friends combined with certain other ... conditions was beginning to make her sleepy. She was beginning to think of wrapping up the conversation for this particular night when she spotted the approach of an all too familiar face ...

Rising to her feet as she was seated on the outer edge of the booth, Shastaryn greeted the man graciously. "Master Ignacio. How good to see you again."

The man smiled and nodded at her as well as Zevran, though the former Crow did not respond. Turning his attention back to Shastaryn, the elder Antivan replied, "And you, my friend. I see that Fortune has favored you and brought you safely back to us. I feel I should warn you, that things are not what they appear."

Shastaryn heard Zevran mutter something to Leliana, but could not make out the words. Gesturing towards the table, Shastaryn suggested, "Would you join us for a bit of refreshment?" She glanced at Cyril who rose from the chair he had brought over, indicating the newcomer should take it as he went to pour some Antivan brandy.

Retaking her seat, Shastaryn eyed Ignacio closely. Given their joint ventures during the Blight, she felt she could trust him. "I understand you were assisting our mutual friend here in a search for a puppeteer," she began. "Am I to assume that you were successful?"

The man nodded, accepting the glass of refreshment that Cyril handed him then. "I do believe," he finally said, slipping a folded piece of parchment beside her, "that you will find the information there meets your requirements."

Taking the document in hand, Shastaryn opened it and began to read. Masking her emotions, she refolded it when completed and passed it along to Zevran. He did the same before handing it to Leliana. Shastaryn was still searching for words to say when Master Ignacio reached a hand out and placed it upon her arm. "My dear friend," he said softly, "let us simply say that upon further investigation, your puppeteer has not only been located, but his plans have been uncovered." Their eyes met and locked, Shastaryn's in horror and Ignacio's in grim acceptance. "Let me add that you and yours are not the only ones affected."

Shastaryn was handed a separate document which she unfolded and read. She glanced at Zevran before handing the missive to him, then back at Ignacio. "I do not even know how we could go about beginning to repay you and your ... contacts," she told him.

Ignacio waved her off. "My friend, you do not understand. It is we who repay you. Had Zevran Arainai brought this to our attention, no one would have listened. He is an exile. Should he ever return to Antiva, his life would be forfeit. I do not know what he has explained to you, but I will simply say that he made arrangements to be ... removed from service to my employers." Shastaryn nodded in understanding. Continuing on, he explained, "When our pretty friend here made her request, we understood that it was from yourself, and of course we were willing to assist. It was during our ... search for the puppeteer," he glanced at Leliana and nodded at her, "an apt description if I might add, that the rest became clear."

Ignacio downed the rest of his drink and rose to his feet. Before turning to leave, he spoke to Shastaryn once more. "You, my dear, have uncovered a plot so twisted and conniving it will be sung by minstrels and bards from one end of Thedas to the other for centuries to come. We do not yet have concrete proof of who the mastermind is, simply their nationality. However, _we_ shall now be working at it from that end of things. For now, my employers wish it to be known that, for your part in bringing this to our attention, the debt still owed by Zevran Arainai shall be considered paid in full." His gaze traveled to Zevran's, the latter of whom appeared shocked beyond belief. "May Fortune favor you, Zevran, and your pretty little wife-to-be." With that, the man turned away and left the room.

Leliana watched her friends closely trying to determine what had just happened. Finally, she snatched the document from Zev's lifeless fingers as he continued to sit there dumbfounded. She read it quickly, her gasp echoing throughout the room as Cyril joined them again. "They wanted it to look as if the Crows were behind the assassination, being employed by both the Antivan royal family and the Pentaghast house of Nevarra ... prelude to invasion perhaps?"

Ethan took both documents from her and began examining them. Though off duty, his face took on a serious look. "So, this ... puppeteer?" He glanced at Leliana who nodded. "This person is in Tevinter trying to make it look as if Antiva and Nevarra are working through the Crows to destroy the ruling family of Ferelden?"

Shastaryn shook her head. "That doesn't make sense," she murmured. At the looks she received from her companions, she added, "Oh, I don't mean the plan, but who they chose. Why Antiva and Nevarra? What would they have to gain? What is their importance? If they are intelligent enough to go to all of this trouble to make it look like someone else, then why choose those two countries?"

"That is a good question," Leliana responded, glancing at all of her friends. "Yet it is one I believe that will take more time to discover the answers to. We must remain cautious."

Shastaryn nodded before she was overtaken by a yawn. With a slight blush, she apologized. "I am afraid after all of our walking through the snow that I am going to need some rest before I can think straight on this again."

Leliana giggled. "You just want to see your ... ahem, ex-templar I should think!"

Zevran rose as well, giving Leliana a wide wink. "Perhaps, my friend, she is simply wanting to enjoy -"

Shastaryn reached out and covered his lips with her fingers. "Remember, I can change the Crows minds back to where it once stood."

Zevran chuckled as he knew she would do no such thing, but he gave her a royal bow anyway. "As you say, mi querida." Turning back to the others he said, "We shall meet again, evening after next, si? Same location?" Everyone agreed and after a few more exchanges, Zevran led Shastaryn off, this time through the front door.


	36. Return to a King

_I have had this story in my head now for almost 9 complete months now ... and (chuckle) I am discovering that the writing of it is like going through pregnancy (I have one child) and I hope that the birthing process is much easier with this than with my son (30+ hours of labor? NOT again!). We are on the backside of the story, so to speak. It is hard to believe this is chapter 36 .. so far I'm planning a little over 50. Originally, this was going to be about 25 or so ... and you've seen how that worked. So, with that in mind, we move on to the next installment._

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, lurkers and those who have set alerts and favorites including: Piceron, BiffMcLaughlin, Eva Galana, Erynnar, TrueShaitan, roxfox62, Auranara and ceemoy._

_Thanks to my fabulous betas without whose help I would be so totally and completely lost: __**VioletTheirin **__and __**Erynnar**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. All three ladies are wonderful authors in their own right and I encourage you to go and read them if you have not already!_

_Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn found the trigger to the secret door and opened it swiftly, allowing she and Zevran access, then resealed it before they could be spotted. Leading single file, she made her way through the tunnel, around the twists and turns until they reached the far end. Quietly, carefully, she unsealed the door which allowed them entrance into the castle. Zevran had insisted on escorting her safely into the palace, to be sure she reached Alistair's room unannounced. Shastaryn had decided at that point that she was simply too exhausted to argue with him anymore.

Shastaryn resealed the barrier then turned into the main part of the room … to find Alistair asleep in their bed. Moonlight was shining in through a crack in the curtains, and it gave off enough light that Shastaryn could make out the shape of the king's well-muscled chest and arms. Zevran reached out then, patting her arm to gain her attention. Using the sign language they had developed during their months of fighting the Blight, he begged her leave. "We will meet on the morrow at Shianni's," he promised silently. Then he was gone.

Shastaryn crossed the room silently then and removed her armor and weapons, setting them aside on the armor trees and weapons rack. Once completed, she padded quietly to the bed and slid beneath the sheets, moving her body close to Alistair's. He stirred at first, then settled back into deep sleep. She sighed. Awake and alive for the first time in a very long time, Shastaryn could only stare down at his beloved face and marvel at the beauty she found there. _How I have missed you!_

An unguarded moment later, Shastaryn found herself flipped onto her back, Alistair now fully awake, his large frame looming over hers, amber eyes searching out green in the near darkness. "You are really here, right?" he demanded, his voice a bit hoarse with sleep as he reached a hand out to touch her hair, remove her hair tie. "I'm not dreaming this, am I?"

Shastaryn shook her head against the pillow behind her. "No, my love, you most certainly are not dreaming," she promised. She placed her arms around his broad shoulders to draw him ever closer. Lifting her lips to his, she kissed him.

Alistair felt the shock course through his body as her lips touched his for the first time since that night in Redcliffe. Acting on instinct and pure need, he deepened their contact immediately, pushing her back into the pillows.

Shastaryn's breathing was ragged when finally he pulled back and gave her a chance to draw air into her lungs. "Maker's Breath!" she breathed, using a favorite exclamation of his as she gasped for breath.

Despite the intensity of his emotions at that moment, Alistair managed a chuckle. Resting his forehead against hers, his smile was obvious, even in the shadows surrounding them.

Shastaryn raised a hand to his cheek to rest there, touching him, willing him to believe that she indeed had returned. "Alistair?"

He placed a finger at her lips to quiet her. "I won't ask the whys or wherefores right now," he said softly. "All I want to know at this moment is if this nightmare is over. Have you returned for good or will you be off again tomorrow?"

Sadly, Shastaryn shook her head her heart aching at the news she was about to give him. "Not quite yet, my love," she returned just as softly. "Hopefully soon. However," she hurried on as she saw the disappointment cross his features, "Zev and I believe that events will climax here in the very near future."

Alistair focused on her green gaze as if searching for the truth in them. Sighing in resignation, he responded, "I trust you will include me in your planning this time?"

She heard hurt there, understood its source. He had always been her second, the one she consulted before making any major decisions when they had been on the road during the Blight. Looking into his eyes, she nodded. "If we can. Please, Alistair, you must understand the necessity for secrecy. The only way to do this right is to do it this way and keep you and Anora safe."

Alistair closed his eyes before reluctantly agreeing with a nod. "You do realize the impossible challenge you have presented me when asking me to act if I want nothing more to do with you?"

Shastaryn smiled apologetically. "It will not be easy," she admitted, "for either one of us. But it is absolutely necessary. For right now, though …."

Alistair watched as the look in her eyes changed, softened, and needed no more encouragement as he felt her hand begin trailing lightly across his chest. He felt a groan building in his throat, saw she felt the rumble too, and lowered himself to kiss her yet again. _She is here now_, he reminded himself._ And soon for good. I can be patient if it means we will have forever afterwards ..._ It was a long while before either spoke again.

* * *

Shastaryn awoke before the sun rose, knowing she had to leave before she was discovered. She turned slightly, feeling Alistair's arms around her, holding her close to him. Glancing upwards slightly, she watched his face as she slept and thought she might not ever view anything else that moved her as much. Sighing, she knew she had to tell him. She could not remain silent any longer.

Lifting a hand to his cheek, she rubbed the skin there lightly with her thumb, smiling softly at the feel of his whiskers against her skin. "Alistair ...?" she whispered. She watched as he shifted in his sleep, and she leaned forward to whisper his name again near his ear. "My love, wake up."

Alistair tightened his hold around Shastaryn in the moments before his eyes slowly opened. "What time is it?" he rumbled grumpily.

Shastaryn sighed and snuggled against him. "It is time for me to go, my love, before my presence is noticed," she murmured sadly.

She felt Alistair's arms tighten more, pulling her closer. "What if I don't want to let you go?" he challenged, finally bringing his eyes into focus on her. His eyes ran over her face, his hand lifting to push some of the long red tresses behind an ear. Shastaryn knew he saw her shiver at the touch, the slight brush of his finger against her sensitive ear. And as much as she wanted to stay, she knew he understood that she could not ... at least not yet.

"When this is over, I will never leave your side again until your Calling," she promised, placing a light kiss on his cheek before turning to rise from the bed.

Shastaryn was partially dressed, tightening the buckles to her leathers when she felt a pair of hands at her waist turning her to face him. "About my Calling," he started softly, his hands moving to finish the buckles.

Shastaryn froze suddenly, her head snapping up to face his. "You ... you aren't having nightmares already, are you?" she asked, her voice rising slightly in panic.

Alistair closed his eyes and expelled his breath loudly. "Andraste's flaming knickers, no!" he assured her quickly. "I am sorry, love, I didn't mean to frighten you!" He pulled her close and whispered near her ear, "I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but then all the death threats and attacks and your departure happened, ... it sort of slipped my mind."

Shastaryn frowned, now reaching to pull her hair back in a long braid. "Slipped your mind? What? Alistair, tell me!" She watched as he chuckled softly, a slight blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Crossing to the bed, she reached for her hair tie and secured the braid.

"When I was gone, right before Zevran's return ... remember?"

Shastaryn nodded. "Of course. You stuck me here watching Anora, remember? Not so easy to forget ...," she teased.

Alistair nodded, laughing softly. "And you will never let me forget that, will you?"

Shastaryn grinned up at him. "Nope."

"Riiiight. Anyway, while I was away, I received a message from an old, mutual friend of ours." He noted her look of confusion and added, "Avernus."

Shastaryn blinked. "What did he want?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She saw him blushing again, and felt nervousness taking over. "Ali -?"

"Shasta, he's found a way ... don't ask me exactly how, but he's found a way to extend the lifespan of the Wardens once they are tainted. For now, new Wardens will be able to live for about 60 years, not 30."

Shastaryn gasped. "For new Wardens ... what about ones who have been tainted longer?" she asked.

Alistair's smile began to widen. "It all has to do with the length of time you have had the taint in you," he told her, "but he thinks for someone like me who has been tainted for less than five years, that it may go an additional 20 or so? The way he explained it, the more time tainted, the less time to live, but essentially he has found a way to slow the destruction that the taint causes."

Shastaryn sat heavily on the edge of the bed. _Sixty years_ ... she thought. _Fifty for him_... And then, quite suddenly, she began to laugh.

Alistair was unsure of how to take her reaction to his news. "Shasta?"

Struggling to bring her giggles to an end, she glanced up at him, noticed the worried expression on his face, and reached out to touch his cheek, her finger tracing his jawline lightly, as she smiled. "And here I thought I'd done all of this to be stuck alone with Anora for forty years or more!" she told him cheekily.

Alistair sighed in relief and smiled. "No, love," he told her as he pulled her close for one last hug, "not quite that long."

Reluctantly, Shastaryn rose to her feet. "I must go," she whispered. She glanced around the room to be sure she had all of her belongings that had not been there previously. Satisfied, she added, "I cannot be seen anywhere near you for a short time yet."

Alistair nodded, pulling her close for one last lingering kiss. "Stay safe," he told her afterwards as she headed to the other side of the room and the secret doorway there. He watched her turn back to glance over her shoulder, giving him a wink and whispering lightly, "Hey, it's me!" just as a knock sounded at the main door to the room. Alistair waited a long ten count, made sure the door she had exited was completely closed, before reaching for a robe and calling, "Enter."


	37. O Fortuna

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers as well as those who have set alerts and favorites including: StellaSmooth, Luz SheChameleon, Piceron, Eva Galana, Liso 66, Erynnar, Shogei and jen4306._

_Thanks also to my betas __**Erynnar**__ and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. All are talented authors in their own right and if you have not read their works yet, I highly recommend them! Thanks to Erynnar for allowing me to borrow the title she used in **Whispering Sigh of the Blade**. When it comes to Zevran, it is a perfect fit!_

_As always, Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_**A/N:**__ The quote "A ship under sail and a big-bellied woman, Are the handsomest two things that can be seen common." by Benjamin Franklin is used in part below._

_

* * *

_

Zevran made his way back out of the grounds of the royal palace and turned towards the east. It was late, and plenty dark enough for him to stay in the shadows easily enough. When he reached the alienage, he made short work of getting past the gate and moving through the commons towards Shianni's home. When he arrived, he saw through the front window, though the curtain was drawn, that a light was still on. She was home ... _And so am I_, he realized silently as he made his way around to the back door.

He stood silently a few quiet moment later, resting his lean frame against the wall and simply watching as she sat at the table reading. She had let her hair grow longer these past few months he noted, now reaching near her chin and slightly curling at the tip. She looked tired, but Zevran supposed that when a woman was as advanced in her pregnancy as Shianni was she was allowed to be tired. He observed her as she read, lifting a hand to tuck some of her red tendrils behind a delicately pointed ear. Just the observation of her movement caused Zevran's blood to thrum. _Ah, how I have missed you, mi corazón! _he thought with sudden insight.

As he stood there, deep in thought and admiration, he also examined his heart. That Shastaryn had seen his true feelings when they were in Lothering, he had no doubt. But now, back in Shianni's presence, seeing the woman he truly loved, he realized that his feelings for his Warden paled in comparison ... and he now understood that he had a future, one that could be shared with Shianni and their child, he began to think in terms of ... actually _having_ a future in which to live.

For a moment longer he remained silent, wondering the best way to announce his presence, for he did not want to frighten her at this stage of her pregnancy. "You know," he began softly, stepping forward into the light so she could see him clearly, "in Antiva they say a ship under sail and a big-bellied woman are the handsomest two things that can be seen."

Shianni gasped, the book falling from her fingers to land with a loud, abrupt thud on the table's thick surface. "Zevran?" she breathed, struggling to move to her feet.

He reached her side in two steps, grasping her hand and pulling her up into his arms. "It is I, mi corazón," he murmured, lowering his head to her lips briefly, lovingly. "I promised you I would return, did I not?"

Shianni promptly burst into tears, lowering her head so she could lean it against his muscled chest. "Oh, Zev, I've missed you so!" she admitted.

Zevran smiled into her hair, kissing the crown of her head lightly. "And I have missed you, mi querida," he murmured, his arms sliding around her to hold her tightly. For just a brief moment, he allowed the feeling of contentment at having a woman that he truly loved in his arms to wash over and through him. Then, he released her and stepped back.

Shianni blushed at his detailed examination. "Stop!" she begged softly, her cheeks reddening to match her hair. "I'm as big as a boat!"

Zevran tilted her head up towards his so she could see his eyes as he replied, "Arr. Pirate Zevran reporting for duty. Prepare to be boarded!"

Shianni giggled, biting her lower lip, and felt his hands slide around her waist once more, despite her girth. "Zev, I -"

"Ah, mi querida, do not worry so!" he told her as he led her from the room towards the sleeping area nearby.

* * *

Zevran rose from the bed as the darkness began to lift, the early rays of sunlight beginning to sift through the thin curtains at the windows. Standing near them, peeking through the casual slits, he stared out at the early noises and sights of the alienage as it began rousing for the day ahead. As he observed the movements, he heard a soft sigh behind him, the rustle of sheets as a body rolled and tangled beneath them. Turning, he leaned back against the wall and simply watched Shianni as she slept.

"Like what you see, do you?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

Zevran chuckled. "Si, mi corazón," he told her as he pushed away from the platform that had supported his lithe frame. Crossing the room, he saw her eyes narrow in on him, intently studying him. "Perhaps I should ask you the same, no?"

Shianni chuckled. "You move like a cat, Zevran Arainai," she murmured as he sat beside her, bending one knee so that he could prop his arm against it as he stared down at her. "So lithe, graceful and so strong ..."

Zevran laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest as he moved to lie beside her. Reaching out, he pulled her to him, her back against his chest. "I suppose that there are aspects of such a creature that are ... useful in my profession, hmm? Stealth, caution, stalking ..." He slid his hands around her waist to rest on her belly, his lips moving to breath softly near her ear. "More sleek and graceful creatures, one will never see, si?"

Shianni shuddered at his touch. She was about to respond to his teasing when she felt him stiffen, his hand pausing low on her stomach. Frowning, it took her a long moment to realize what had happened. With a small smile, she moved a hand to cover his, shifting the position slightly, silently, and waited. She felt it happen again, heard a soft gasp at her ear, and felt his fingers twitch slightly. Sighing, she leaned back into his embrace. "Your child knows its father is here," she murmured to him.

At that moment, Zevran was at a loss for words. Swimming with emotions he had never once thought he would have the benefit of knowing because of his profession, he suddenly was overwhelmed with the magnitude of what was now lying in front of him. "Shianni ...," he whispered.

Shianni lifted her hand over her shoulder to cradle his head as it lay against hers. Shifting a bit, she turned to look into his eyes, to find his true feelings there. With a smile, she ran her thumb along the side of his nose, wiping away drops of moisture she doubted he even realized were there. Last night as they lay in each others' arms, he had told her of what had happened at the Noble. He had explained what it meant for him ... for her ... for their child and the future they all had together. Now, Shianni simply gave him a smile of support, encouragement, _love_. Lifting her head slightly, she kissed him, feeling his lips automatically respond to her touch.

Zevran found himself sighing as she touched him. Sliding an arm beneath her shoulders, he lifted her into a sitting position to ease the discomfort of her back and the awkward position. "Querida," he murmured after a moment, "I need you to promise me something."

Shianni saw something in his eyes, concern? Fear? Dread? She was not quite sure what it was. "What is it, Zev?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, Zevran began to explain the plan that was soon to be sprung at the palace. "I know you are Bann, and that your attendance will be requested, ... but this one time, mi corazón, please refuse! I cannot bear the thought -"

Shianni felt him shudder, knowing instantly the direction of his thoughts. "Zev, I have to attend!" she told him.

"You will become a target! Do you not see that?"

Shianni frowned. "I will not shy away from danger simply because some fanatic -"

Zevran sighed in frustration. Running a hand through his hair, he held her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "This is _more_ than a simple fanatic!" he hissed angrily. "Shi - there is a chance that these people ...," he paused for a moment struggling to find words to make her understand. "You could become a target, querida, do you not see that? You and the child."

Shianni pulled from his grasp and struggled off of the bed, reaching for a robe to pull over her. "Don't you trust me to defend myself?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

At that moment, Zevran recalled a similar discussion between Shastaryn and Alistair during their journeys. He understood with all clarity and even sympathy for the king the man's frustration in trying to make the woman understand his position. Rising to his own feet, Zevran turned to face her. "When you are not so far along with child that you can barely move let alone protect yourself, si, querida, I do trust you." He watched her as the words sank in, her quick anger fading to resignation. "Mi corazón, please," he told her, pulling her close so he could look her in the eyes directly, "There is no reason for you to be there."

Shianni sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Actually, Zev, there is ...," she told him softly. Glancing up, she told him, "Queen Anora asked me herself. She has insisted. I cannot refuse the queen."

Zevran began cursing softly in Antivan as he held her close and suddenly felt his world changing shape once more. _O Fortuna,_ he thought while tightening his hold on her, _you are a fickle creature indeed to offer me my heart's greatest desire in one breath an din the next make it impossible for it to happen ..._

There was a soft sound behind him, and Zevran spun, shoving Shianni behind him while reaching for his blades at his waist.

Chuckling, Shastaryn entered the room quietly and gestured to her friend to lower his weapons. "Is impending fatherhood making you a bit jumpy, my friend?" she asked. Her eyes caught his and hardened quickly at the look she found there. Setting her belongings aside, she allowed her instincts to kick her into commander-mode. "Tell me."


	38. Dear Friend

_I had not intended to release this chapter until Friday, but once I remembered that next Monday was a holiday and that I might not get the chapter of this released until after then, I decided to move it up a day so that I could release Monday's chapter tomorrow. (I also feel tremendous guilt for not having released a second chapter last week!)_

_Thanks as always to my many readers, reviewers and lurkers out there, as well as those setting alerts and favs including: McNeko, shogei, Piceron, VioletTheirin and patbaking._

_Also, and I just realized this, thank you for helping me get a second story over the 100 review milestone! I don't quite know why this tickles me so, but I do thank you all so very, very much!_

_My fabulous betas without whom I would never have made it this far in Shastaryn's tale - __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar - thank you my ladies - you all are the awesome sauce!_

_As always, Bioware owns all except what I created._

_** Below we have a second letter to the 'bad guys' if you will, containing underlined phrases. Can you figure out their meaning? (Not to worry if you cannot - the answer will come next week!)_

_

* * *

_

She entered her room at the end of the day exhausted, but satisfied with the job she had done. Strangely enough, since the departure of the Hero of Ferelden several months before, much had quietened down around the palace. Even the king and queen would be seen together much more frequently, and their relationship even seemed to be ... blossoming. She smiled. Perhaps nothing more would be done, perhaps the danger was over?

She crossed her room with the intention of changing for the evening when she heard a rustle just outside her door. Turning, she saw a folded piece of parchment sliding beneath the door and into the room. Startled, she thought about opening the door for a glance, just to see who it might be, but she knew better. Frowning, she retrieved the document and opened it up ... and was surprised.

Where she had expected to find a letter from her employer, for she had received them occasionally over the past few months, she instead found a missive from her ally.

_Dear Friend,_

_It is with great concern that I pass this along to you, knowing that you harbor similar thoughts and might know whom to contact in its regard. I have come across disturbing information, some of which is so great that I believe we may be on the eve of an uprising the likes of which this nation, nor all of Thedas has ever seen before._

_Sometime in the upcoming days, I am not, unfortunately, privy to that specific information, it shall begin. The __Angel__ has returned to Denerim. My sources tell me it will be __deep into the dying day__ that the attack shall begin, and they they also stress that __this night will hurt like never before__. I have another source that reminds me to stress that __old loves die hard, and old lies die harder__, implying that the real threat may indeed be the king and queen, and not our __Angel__. _

_I suggest we proceed forth, but remember that __the greatest thrill is not to kill but to have the prize of the night_._ The royal couple are indeed worth their weight in sovereigns. But keep in mind that __beauty always comes with dark thoughts__._

_Trust in me, friend, we shall very soon have our final success, and our situation in Ferelden and its history shall be secured._

_Your Ally_

Swallowing hard, she rose to her feet and found her cloak. There were procedures in place for her to meet up with her employers in case of emergency. This would be one such case. Listening at her door for a long moment, she waited until all was silent before opening the portal and slipping through. Staying in the shadows, she hurried towards the secret door she used upon occasion, triggering the catch only when the halls were quiet and empty. Moments later, she had disappeared ...

As with the last time, she did not notice the shadow watching her every movement intently. But instead of following, the shadow slowly made its way out of the palace and in the direction of the Gnawed Noble. That she was headed there was not in doubt. Along the way, there was one stop to be made, authorities to be notified, watches to be set.

* * *

Leliana sat with Alistair in the sitting room, explaining the contents of the letter. "So, my friend, I think you may yet still have use of some of your old skills, no?"

Alistair chuckled, but the sound was not one of amusement. "I can hardly believe it has come to this," he told her, sitting back in his seat and staring into the fire. "And that you all have known of it for so long."

"Hmmm," the bard replied, "I wouldn't say we have known of it _all_ for such a long time. Much of this has come to light thanks to the many contacts that Zevran has around the country, and those willing to assist us." She watched the king turn to look at her. Shaking her head, she replied, "It is not my story to tell. When this is all over, I think we could plan to gather all parties involved, including your wife," she saw his eyes widen at that, "and perhaps then the truth can be shared."

The Chantry bells began tolling the late hour, and Leliana rose to her feet. She watched as he joined her for a moment, pulling her close for a friendly hug. "Alistair," she murmured when he was in close, for she knew all too well that the walls, even in such a private and protected place as this could have ears, "stay safe, yes? And watch for Zevran. He will let you know when the trap is set."

Alistair gave her one of his lopsided grins and nodded. "I will. I will ask the same of you as well, Leliana," he told her. "I know you are skilled, but I do not envy having to explain to Ethan that something ... untoward occurred to his favorite lady."

Leliana smiled and giggled softly. "Ah, Ethan," she murmured as she approached the door. "He is a good soul and an even better ... friend." She nodded at Alistair once more before turning to exit the apartments.


	39. Last Rehearsal

_I know it seems convoluted and confusing, but I promise, things are about to start making sense! Please do not leave me now! Thanks as always to my readers, reviewers and the many lurkers out there (I know you are there and I am so glad you are enjoying the story!) as well as those who set favs and alerts including: Liso66, Piceron and Erynnar._

_Thanks as always to my fabulous betas: __**Erynnar **__and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. Thank you, ladies, for all of your help and support!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all ... except for what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

They were in the warehouse district, an abandoned room at the top of one of the buildings owned by a friend of a friend of a friend being used for the last rehearsal before the grand performance. Leliana was there, her lute in hand, as were several other musicians. Additionally, all five pairs of elves, both Dalish and city born, were in attendance, and Zevran and Shastaryn were finally given the complete run down of the plan.

Before they began, Shastaryn took a moment to introduce herself to the elves, some of whom she already knew, others with whom she shared mutual friends. Her initial concerns, back when Leliana had first explained the idea, were gone. And though there was still danger, it seemed that they were indeed prepared for any eventuality.

Leliana called out at long last, "Places, everybody, so that we can begin running through the dance. I believe you all know where you are to position yourselves, yes?"

Shastaryn felt Zevran walk to her side, placing one hand at her waist and the other reaching towards her free one. "I think perhaps your king may be more jealous by our performance than our adversaries, no?"

She frowned at her friend. "Please do not antagonize him about this, Zevran!" she hissed as they took their positions.

Zevran chuckled into her ear as she placed her arm up around his neck. He caught her right hand with his left and placed his right hand at her hip, her back to his chest. "Ah, mi querida, must you take away all of my pleasures?" he demanded softly just as the music began.

Shastaryn caught his gaze as she had done previously when they were learning the steps, holding it the entire song. She knew that she should begin practicing looking around, darting glances as they moved, for that was how they were going to keep their targets in sight during the actual performance. But this one last time, as her body began to recall the moves they had not practiced for over a week, she needed to focus her attention on remembering ...

... and in timing it with the addition of different instruments. Leliana was singing this time, as well as playing her lute, and there were four drummers as well. Shastaryn was a bit surprised at how the sound of the music seemed to inspire her, inflame her almost. The dance suddenly began to flow, to move without thought or effort. By the end of the song, she had been able to relax enough to start glancing around her surroundings, looking around as she would have to at the actual performance. When they finished, her eyes caught Zev's again, and she saw admiration there. "Si, mi amiga," he murmured near her ear, "I do believe you have finally found your rhythm."

Leliana stepped forward, clapping her hands both in appreciation and to gain their attentions. "Wonderfully done, my friends," she told them, "for the first run through with everyone involved! Now, shall we do it again? Remember, we will be outside in the royal gardens, and the music shall drift off more ... perhaps we musicians should try it a bit softer? To see what difference that makes, yes?"

It was some time later, and after numerous run-throughs, that the group decided to take a break, obtain refreshment that had been brought in, and then gather to discuss some of the more intricate details of their "performance," like who they were watching out for and what they expected to happen.

Leliana sat up front, near where she had been seated to perform at the beginning of the rehearsal. "There will be representatives of both the city guards and the royal guards in attendance of course," she said, "all of whom shall be briefed ahead of time as to what they might expect. They will be there to assist us only if we request it, or in the case of guests becoming targets. Captains Kylon and Jonel will be in charge, and should things begin to take an unfortunate turn, they will have permission to make the call to enter any fray. Understood?"

After everyone nodded, Leliana smiled and continued. "We have attempted to ... suggest to our adversaries that the main targets they should be concerned with are the king and queen, and Shastaryn."

Everyone took a moment to look at her, and Shastaryn had to swallow back her sudden inexplicable nervousness. She felt a bit more at ease when Zevran patted her shoulder in support.

Leliana smiled at her friend as she added, "With that in mind, the plan is to have Shasta, Zevran and myself protect the royals and Bann Shianni who should be present with them as a personal guest." Leliana's eyes settled upon Zevran and saw the briefest flash of fear in his eyes before he nodded in acknowledgement. "As this will be a recognized assembly, there will be other noble guests in attendance as well. Many are not considered high ranking enough to be thought to be in danger, however there are several whom we see as potential targets for their outspoken support of the king and queen: Teyrn Fergus Cousland, Bann Teagan Guerrin, Arl Eamon, and Bann Alfstanna being the most obvious of those on the guest list. Each pair of you will be assigned to protect one of them."

As Leliana continued her briefing, Shastaryn found her thoughts drifting ...

_Archers on the rooftops, mages, bombs of some sort ... we have no defense against these ..._

Zevran felt his friend sway slightly where she sat next to him, and he sifted position just enough to give her support as well as to lean forward to whisper, "Querida, are you ill?"

Shastaryn snapped out of her worries at the sound of Zevran's voice. Shaking her head slightly, she found herself swaying slightly and made herself stop. "I'm fine," she returned as softly.

"The last thing we need to discuss," Leliana was saying, "is a key word or phrase that will be used should we need to take action before the dance is complete. I know you all are practicing to be looking around while you are dancing, and that is good. It may be the only way we will have to be alerted to an early engagement. Myself and our friends," she gestured to the musicians behind her, "will keep an eye out as well. Any suggestions?"

One of the Dalish women spoke up, her voice soft, but strong. "There is a phrase that is common amongst our people, used almost exclusively by our people, that most if not all outsiders should not understand. This is what we are after? Something that others would not easily recognize to alert them?" Leliana nodded encouragingly. "The phrase is_ 'Aneth ara' _and is used as a greeting between friends." The young woman glanced at her partner, and the other pair of Dalish, all of whom nodded in agreement. "I would offer this."

Leliana glanced over at Zevran and Shastaryn. She might be the coordinator of the "festivities" so to speak, but she was not the overall commander. Shastaryn nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Alya," Leliana said with a smile. "I believe that will be perfect." They took some time to practice the phrase, to make sure that all could pronounce it correctly so that the others would recognize it when said.

A short time later, the meeting began to close down for the evening, all business being accomplished. As they parted ways, Leliana milled through the group. "Thank you, my friends," she told them all, "your assistance at this time is greatly appreciated. We are all fortunate to have such worthy allies in our time of need!"

Shastaryn stood to the side, gathering her things together as Zevran and Leliana said goodbye to the group. She and Zev would be heading back to Shianni's house as soon as it got dark, in an attempt to keep their presence as well hidden as possible until the last moment. After everyone else had left, Zevran and Leliana returned to Shastaryn's side. "Are you all right, my friend?" Leliana asked, reaching out to give Shastaryn a quick hug.

Shastaryn sighed and gave Zevran a look at which he laughed. "I am fine, Lelia," she told the bard, returning the hug. "I guess I am simply anticipating the time when this is all over -"

"And you and your handsome king can live in relative peace and obscurity once more, no?" Leliana teased.

Shastaryn chuckled. "I suppose that _is_ out of the question," she admitted with a grin. Then her face turned serious. "I am worried, Leli. What if they bring in archers on the rooftops or mages or -"

It was Zevran who cut off her worries as he hoisted the bag with their belongings in them. "Querida, do not borrow trouble. We have planned the best we can, and we have thought of alternative possibilities. I will brief Alistair on that as well when I go and see him later."

"And I have been keeping him informed as well," Leliana told her. "He is aware that there is the potential for things to be ... difficult. But half of the battle is the knowing, yes?"

Shastaryn sighed again and nodded. Dropping her head, she apologized and added, "I guess I'm just worried."

Leliana gave her another hug before grabbing her lute and weapons that she never traveled without. "We all should be worried, my friend. It is that which keeps us at the ready and always prepared. Good night to you both! Tell Shianni I hope she is feeling well and that this will be over very soon!"

Zevran watched the bard leave the room before turning back to Shastaryn. "Querida?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. With a sigh of resignation, Shastaryn set her worries aside. It wouldn't be good to travel through the streets of Denerim in the dark with her mind occupied elsewhere.

As they began to descend the staircase together, Zevran asked her almost too casually, "So, have you informed your king of your ... condition, mi amiga?"

Shastaryn sighed inwardly. She really did not want to have this discussion right now. "Not yet," she replied evenly. "And neither will you when you see him. Understood?"

Zevran chuckled. He had suspected as much, and he thought he knew her reasons for it. "Mi querida, do you not believe he has the right to know? A man such as he ... about to become a father? Surely _someone_ should tell the man -"

Zevran emitted a grunt of surprise in the next moment when he found himself suddenly pushed hard against the wall, the flat of Shastaryn's hand hard against his chest. "Tell me, Zevran, if Shianni's and my situations were reversed, and she had a duty to fulfill before anything else in life could move forward, would you expect her to tell you? If she did, how would you feel?"

Zevran nodded slightly. "I understand you position, my friend, and I would not presume to break your trust." He watched as the fire in her eyes subsided, the anger fading and she returned to herself. In the briefest of moments, he also saw the guilt that flashed behind her eyes as well. Reaching a hand to her shoulder, he told her softly, "Querida, do not worry so."

Shastaryn suddenly sat on the steps, barely noticing when he sat beside her. "I am doing it again," she whispered, struggling to hold back tears. "I am hiding it from him so that he won't be distracted by it, so that he won't be more worried about me than the job that needs to be done ... Oh, Zev," she sobbed, "am I wrong?" She rested a hand at her waist, smoothing her shirt over the slight telling bump there. "Am I endangering my relationship with him under the guise of protecting him? What if I am endangering my child again? I don't know if I could go through -"

Zevran slid an arm around her shoulder and murmured shushing noises. "Querida," he told her, "The importance this time around is that we both know. I will not allow you to get into a situation where you will have to face a decision like that again. As for your king, I suspect that if he even notices the fact that you waited so long to tell him, he will be so happy with the news that he will not be angry ... unless you wait until you are as far along as your cousin, that is. At that point ..."

Shastaryn actually giggled at that thought. Leaning into the loose embrace that he gave her, she hugged him. "Thank you, Zev." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Your friendship has come to mean a great deal to me, you know."

Zevran chuckled again. "Ah, and there is the always delightful prospect of having a woman and her cousin ..."

Shastaryn rolled her eyes and placed fingers over his lips. "Yes, and that woman is _very_ protective of her cousin, I might add, even against her friends."

Zevran lifted her hand and kissed the fingertips before releasing it. Rising to his feet, he assisted her as well and they began their descent once more. "You do realize, do you not, just how fortunate you are in Leliana's choice of costume for the dance, no?" he asked.

Shastaryn frowned. She could only imagine what the bard had in mind. "How do you mean? I haven't even seen it yet." She turned her head slightly and saw his playful leer and felt a kernel of nervousness begin. _Uh oh._ "Zev? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, querida, let us simply say that the gown in question will do wonders to hide certain aspects of your current condition, while emphasizing other ... attributes."

They reached the doors at the base of the stairs. In the moment before they exited the building, she turned on him once more. Eyeing him carefully, she discerned his meaning. Of course, the amused glint in his eye did not hide it either. "Just make sure your hands do not stray towards those attributes while we are performing, or my blade may have to find you first," she said softly before stepping outside into the shadows. As they moved into the night, their movements unseen and unheard ... save for a soft, male chuckle floating away with the breeze.


	40. Springing a Trap

_Welcome to __**Dancing With the Stars - Ferelden Style!**_

_Okay, I couldn't resist! Sorry! I apologize up front for the length of this chapter. You all have been so patient with me, I did not want to keep you from the climactic event any longer ... And now on to the excitement ..._

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those who set favs and alerts including: StellaSmooth, Liso66, piceron and Crazy4DA._

_Thank you to my wonderfully talented betas: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar._

_Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_Shout out to Piceron for her patience and persistence as we determined Sgt. Kylon's preferred method of fighting!_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**__ The song below is "I Wish I had an Angel" by Nightwish. This is a song that has been in my head for this story since I began writing it almost 9 months ago, well before I joined the __ site. I realize heavy metal music does not translate well to Ferelden: what can you do? Suffice it to say that what I have in mind below is the song as it would sound if Leliana were the only one singing it, with a heavy emphasis on the drums (which you can hear quite clearly when you listen to the song), and some lute (in place of guitar). The speed and tempo at which the song is performed I still imagine happening, and being along par of a type of dance that could have a Spanish (Antivan) flair to it. If you do not agree, no matter ... the words have been worked into the story all along, simply enjoy them in the context presented._

_

* * *

_

Zevran waited patiently in the shadows. He had been doing this for so much of his life that it seemed almost a natural existence for him as he waited. People left the room, one after another ... Zevran counted to make sure … until only one remained. Then he moved to make his presence known before his intended target could get any notion to depart.

Zevran watched as Alistair seated himself at his desk, leaning forward with his head resting in his hands. He seemed tired. Stepping forward into the light, Zevran slid down the hood of his cloak. "I trust that all is well, your Majesty?"

Alistair was proud of himself that he hadn't jumped at the Antivan's sudden appearance. "As well as can be expected," he returned while glancing up and lowering his hands. It took a moment, but he finally smiled at the swarthy elf. "Thank you," murmured softly, just in case the walls had ears. At Zevran's questioning look, he added, "For keeping her safe."

Zevran's grin was brilliant. "Just for the record, my friend, she did the same for me." Moving further forward, he placed a piece of parchment on the table in front of Alistair. "I think we are about ready to spring our trap. If you have a few moments, I would like to brief you on what we have in mind. Be aware that we may need to do some careful maneuvering as this plays out."

Alistair glanced up at the Antivan for a long moment, searching his eyes before he nodded. "Absolutely. What do you have in mind ...?"

* * *

Shastaryn made a silent plea to Andraste herself as she pulled on a lightweight cloak over before leaving the room. It wouldn't do to let others see her costume before the performance. _Please let this work so that our lives may get back to the way they should be! So many have already lost too much time together …._

When she arrived at the gardens, she entered quietly, inconspicuously and remained against the wall of the palace, still in the shadows. Given the number of people in attendance, the size of the garden, and all of the activity that was going on around them, it wasn't a difficult accomplishment. Her goal for the moment was to remain in the background for as long as possible, knowing that in a little while she and Zevran would be grabbing the spotlight in an attempt to restore order to the kingdom soon enough.

She spotted Alistair and Anora together, near the front of the platform set up for the performers, speaking with one of the nobles. Which one, she could not determine from her current position, but that in itself was irrelevant. As long as he and Anora remained near each other, and Shianni stayed close by with them, the problem of their security was not an issue ... she hoped.

Today was the celebration of The Festival of the Trees, a celebration of the Spring Equinox and, more traditionally, an honoring of fertility as the trees, plants and animals began reproducing for the year. Shastaryn snorted softly as she thought upon this. _Ah, won't you be surprised later, my love, when I tell you our connection to this festival ..._

Shastaryn was pulled from her thoughts as she sensed Zevran's arrival beside her. Turning slightly, she found him with a cloak encasing his lithe frame as well. "Are you ready for this?" he asked simply.

She nodded. "I am ready for this to be over. Let's go find Leli and the others."

* * *

Alistair knew they were there, in the shadows, but he could not see them. With a slight shrug, he supposed it was just as well. The success of today's event was as important, if not more so, than the day that Shasta had taken on the archdemon and lived to tell the tale.

He offered one arm to Anora and the other to Shianni as he led them to the dais that had been set up with seating for the royal couple. There were additional seats set up as well for guests of the royal couple, and it was one of these to which Alistair assisted Shianni. When they were seated, and the rest of the guests had found places from which they could view the festivities, the steward began introducing the celebratory program.

As it was the celebration of the Festival of Trees, the various groups around Ferelden had sent representatives for participation in the events as well as to honor the king and queen of Ferelden. Given the variety of ways in which the different groups across the country would celebrate the holiday, it had been decided that there would be three separate groups: the dwarves, the humans and the elves, both city and Dalish together, would perform.

The dwarves were the first guests to honor the royals. This group, particular favorites of nobles and commoner alike, actually were performing on a cleared out grassy area beside the platform as their "gift" to the royal couple was a competition in which some of the strongest dwarves in all of Orzammar had been sent (with King Harrowmont's approval) to literally toss large stones. Alistair glanced at them in question and had to wonder at how anyone, let alone someone shorter and stouter could lift the things.

When the first stone landed, the ground shook so that the king could feel the reverberations through the dais and up the legs of his chair. "Maker's breath!" he heard Shianni exclaim softly as she reached for the edge of his seat to hold in order to keep her balance. A look at Anora also told him that the queen had been startled as well. There were several competitors and three rounds in which to lengthen their distance. By the end, the onlookers, Banns and Arls and other distinguished guests, were all applauding enthusiastically with the results. Even Alistair was smiling as the dwarven representatives stood before him, bowing.

Next to entertain were representatives for the human contingent, and who were acrobatic performers. There were men, women and even a few children present, all of whom came tumbling through the crowd towards the stage. Feats of balance, agility and coordination were on display for all to see. Alistair heard Anora and Shianni both gasp as one contortionist sat and managed to manipulate her leg upwards behind her shoulder and head with seemingly no difficulty whatsoever. Yet another pair were standing on the far side of the platform juggling daggers individually, and then with a shout, began tossing them back and forth to each other. Alistair grinned when he saw Bann Alfstanna who was standing near them smile in appreciation at the skill, but took several steps backwards just to be safe. Their eyes met for a moment, and the king saw her smile and nod. He returned the acknowledgement, and understood that she was enjoying the entertainment.

After several more feats of amazement and wonder, the acrobats cleared the platform for the next performance. Attempting to remain unaffected, Alistair adjusted his position slightly so that he was sitting a bit closer to the edge of his seat should he have to rise suddenly. He sensed Shianni moving as well, and realized that Zevran must have told her what to expect. Glancing at Anora, he saw her questioning gaze and he simply shook his head slightly. He had not had the time to speak with her, even if he had wished to, since Zevran's briefing the night before.

There was a sudden collective gasp from all the guests in the garden as they began to part and allow the next performers entrance ...

* * *

Leliana stood before them as the prepared to head out to the stage. Quietly, she asked, "Any last questions? You all know who your targets are?" She did not expect any response, and received none. "I wish us all luck, my friends, and I thank you for your help. May the Maker watch over us all and keep us safe this day."

Shastaryn and Zevran were lined up with the others, in the middle of the group. They all sported the same color cloak covering them from head to foot, with hood pulled as far forward as possible. As they began walking out, she felt her stomach lurch as nervousness got the better of her for a moment, but the brush of Zevran's hand against hers calmed her. _Alistair, my love,_ she prayed, _forgive me what I am about to put you through!_

As the dancers stepped onto the platform, they moved to their positions - the other pairs each took a corner area, and Shastaryn and Zevran stepped to the center. Leliana joined the other musicians, the drummers who had worked with them at the warehouse the other evening, on the side of the platform fairly close to the dais where the king, queen and Shianni were sitting. One of the drummers made a sound on his instrument in a rhythmic pattern, the signal for all of the dancers to remove their cloaks and toss them out of the way. As they did so, and one of the palace servants (already instructed to do so) came to collect the garments, loud gasps and murmurs rose from the audience.

Shastaryn lifted her gaze to Zevran's and saw the ever present humor in his caramel gaze. This served to calm her again. She had known this would be the response, particularly given the costumes they were wearing. Of the five pairs of dancers, only Zev and she were dressed in any color, with any flair, in order to capture the attention of the audience, for that was their goal. Both had their hair down, though Zevran's was in his usual style. Shastaryn had small beads woven into tiny braids of her long, red lengths in colors matching her dress. She alone of the women dancing was also sporting make up, much to Leliana's delight and Shastaryn's disgust, but she had put up with Leliana's attentions knowing that it would help them in the long run.

The others were dressed in similar attire, but in muted, earthen tones. Zevran was dressed all in black with a sash made of blues and greens that matched the skirt of Shastaryn's dress. Shastaryn's dress had a black bodice of velvet (Zevran had chuckled when he saw it, murmuring, "I believe I mentioned it would set off your ... attributes in such a way that -!" to which Shastaryn had elbowed him to shut him up) that clung to her breasts in a manner that was as unfamiliar as it was indecent ("Oh, stop!" Leliana had fussed as the elf had tried to find a way to loosen the grip of the fabric, "It is the current fashion in Orlais ...!") in her mind. The skirt and sleeves were made of an opaque fabric with varying shades and jeweled tones of blues and greens, looking almost as if they were the colors of the waves of the Waking Sea, with shots of silver thread throughout. The pieces were sewn in such a fashion that the skirt reminded Shastaryn of the petals of the rose that Alistair had given her during the Blight.

Beneath the skirts, in specially designed sheaths attached to the thigh and hip, each female dancer had a concealed dagger. Additionally, they had been given a smaller knife, suitable for throwing if necessary, that they were able to hide upon their person. For the men, it had been a bit more difficult to find a proper weapon, but finally they had discovered a way of hiding small knives up the sleeves of their shirts.

Shastaryn dared a quick glance over at the royal couple. Her eyes touched his for just a moment ... saw the pain, the hurt, ... the outrage ...

"Mi querida?" Zevran whispered.

"Good to go," she replied as she took her position and looked up at him.

Armed with her lute in hand, Leliana began playing the introduction to the song ... and then began to sing.

_I wish I had an angel/For one moment of love/I wish I had your angel/tonight_

Shastaryn kept her eyes upon Zevran's for the first few moments of the dance, allowing herself to settle into the rhythm of the song, the flow of the music, the feel of the drums and Leliana's voice and lute. Once she was comfortable, a matter of moments only, she began darting her eyes around, looking for potential sources of conflict and trouble.

_Deep into a dying day/I took a step outside an innocent heart/Prepare to hate me for when I may/This night will hurt you like never before_

Shastaryn saw Shianni, her hands gripping the chair upon which she was seated, her face pale. She saw Alistair, his eyes narrowing, his displeasure obvious. And Anora, her eyes colder than any ice or blizzard Shastaryn had ever been exposed to. _Maker, I hope it is really just that good of an act!_

_Old loves, they die hard/Old lies, they die harder_

_

* * *

_

She gasped when she recognized the words. She was standing near the queen, at the woman's beck and call if needed. But now she needed to make her move! Biting her lip in frustration, she began to glance around the other guests ... Surely, her other contact was here! She knew there was another ally in the palace ... perhaps more than just the one ...

_I'm going down so frail and cruel/Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

_

* * *

_

She was with her mother, enjoying the performances, the people, the attentions of the men who were paying her attention. She had received the message regarding a possible move by the elves, but had not thought much of it at the time. When the dancers had taken the stage, though, and shown themselves for who they really were, she had been one of the many who were shocked to see the return of the Hero of Ferelden and her assassin lover. At first she had felt outrage: for the king, for the people of Ferelden, even for Bann Shianni who was obviously shamed by the return of the man she had loved once. And as the performance had begun, and the words to the song filtered across the garden, she began to realize their import ... and started searching for some kind of weapon ...

_Old loves, they die hard/Old lies, they die harder_

_

* * *

_

Ethan glanced across the garden as he heard Leliana's voice begin the song. As he patrolled, he nodded at the men that he and Captain Jonel had trained for this particular job. If all things went according to plan (and when did they ever?), this would soon be all over and things could begin to get back to normal ... But he had to wonder if "normal" meant he would be able to keep the woman he had come to care about in his life. Sighing, he turned to make another circuit. _I should have told her..._

_Greatest thrill, Not to kill/But to have the prize of the night_

_

* * *

_

Shianni sat staring out at the dance floor, watching Zevran and Shastaryn as she had been instructed. She smiled to herself mentally. From the reactions of the crowd, and from Alistair and Anora, she knew that the plan was working.

She saw the couple on the floor spin, and for the briefest of moments, Zevran's eyes caught hers ... and held. Again she smiled internally. _I have protected myself, mi amore,_ she thought, her hand sliding to the hilt of the dagger she had slid into a hidden fold of her skirt. _We will be just fine ..._

_Last dance, first kiss/Your touch, my bliss/Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_I wish I had an angel/For one moment of love_

Leliana's gaze was caught by a sudden movement over by Bann Alfstanna and Teyrn Cousland. Still singing, she saw a young woman approaching ... weapon in hand ... "_ANETH ARA!"_ she shouted suddenly, the music coming to a halt instantly, the dancers reaching for their weapons as they moved into their predesignated positions. Leliana reached for her blades which had been hidden in amongst the drummers' equipment as they brought it in.

* * *

Shastaryn shouted, "_ANETH ARA!"_ at the same moment, seeing a movement behind Alistair and Anora's positions. She and Zevran broke apart, immediately moving into position and arming themselves in fluid motions that were as graceful and beautiful as any dance.

As Shastaryn ran, she saw Alistair reach over and grasp Anora by the arm, pulling her towards the platform. She suspected that not only had Zevran briefed him on the events, but told him what to listen for as well. She noticed Alistair reaching for Shianni to assist her as well just as Shastaryn managed to reach their sides, ... and coming face to face with a young woman that she recognized...a woman whom she had seen by the Queen's side on many occasions.

* * *

Leliana jumped between the approaching young woman and Bann Alfstanna and Teyrn Cousland just as the elven dancers arrived to escort the nobles to safety. Moments later, she felt and heard Ethan join her, his weapons drawn. "There is no need for this, my lady," he was saying calmly, though his sword and dagger belied the comment.

"There is every need when those who would give the knife-ears their freedoms are left to live!" Elena Kendalls, daughter of the Arlessa of Denerim, spat.

_She apparently has the same feelings as her brother once did, from what Shastaryn told us,_ Leliana realized. "Lower your weapon," she encouraged the girl. "There is no need for anyone to come to harm."

* * *

"Jessa!"

Shastaryn heard the queen's gasp and recognized the name of her private secretary. "Lower your weapon, Jessa," she urged. "There is no need for fighting. You know any attack upon the king or queen will result in your death."

The girl glared at Shastaryn, the dagger she had found tightened securely in her grip. "You will not get away with _your_ treachery, knife-ears!" she hissed. "None of you shall ever have the same rights and privileges as the rest of us!"

"This is not the time or place to discuss this," Shastaryn continued, slowly advancing on the woman, watching as she took steps backwards. _Good ... distance is what we need._ She felt Zevran approach her, and she murmured, "Zev, get Alistair and Anora out of here and then check on Teagan, Teyrn Cousland and the others. Make sure they are okay." Zevran's nod was brief and then he was gone.

"You will not survive this! You, nor that lover of yours, nor any of the ones in your fight! You will all be relegated to the level of servitude that you deserve!"

"Lower the weapon, Jessa. Let us end this now, while you still have a chance to live."

* * *

Leliana watched a pair of the palace guards escort Elena Kendells away. She glanced around, looking for the others. As she had hoped, Alistair and Anora had been removed from the site. Zevran was now directing his fellow dancers and protectors of the other members of nobility to lead their charges indoors as well. When her gaze turned back towards Shastaryn, she saw the woman trying to talk down Anora's secretary. With a frown, Leliana gestured to Ethan who began crossing to Shastaryn's side.

The pair had just begun to cross the platform when they saw a larger figure moving towards the Hero of Ferelden. Leliana gasped, instinctively calling out, "Shasta!"

* * *

Glancing up at the call of her name, Shastaryn noticed then what she had not before ... one of the palace guards had broken apart from the others, raised his weapon and began heading in her direction. Shastaryn had been so intent upon talking Jessa out of using her weapon that she had not seen or heard his approach until Leliana's shout when the man was almost upon her. She turned to face him, throwing herself to her left when he was practically on top of her. She stumbled to her feet, tripping over the hem of her dress. She could hear Ethan yelling at the man to desist, but it was obvious that he was paying no attention. He continued to move forward, attacking Shastaryn.

It was only when he had moved her around again, now behind the dais, and was backing her towards the palace itself that Shastaryn finally sensed an opening. She shifted her blade, wishing she had _Fang_ at her side as well, and prepared to strike ...

The whooshing sound of a blade flying by her ear caught her attention just as she saw it land in the man's neck. She heard his grunt, watched him lurch forward and managed to jump out of his way as he fell. Before she turned, she knew who had thrown the blade. She recognized the style too easily. As she turned, she saw that Ethan and Leliana had caught up with Jessa while she was defending against the guard, now surrounded by Captain Jonel and several others.

"Shi - what are you doing?" she demanded, moving to her cousin's side at the doorway. "You are in no condition to -"

"You still can't thank me for saving you ass, can you?" Shianni teased.

Shastaryn sighed and hugged the woman. "Thank you, Cousin," she whispered. Her eyes lifting, she saw Zevran approaching, a look of concern on his features.

"Ah, mi corazón!" he breathed, pulling Shianni into his arms. Shastaryn heard him mutter in Antivan then and chuckled. As the couple began to move off, she thought she heard him saying, "Do not go thinking I have so many years left in my life that -"

Shastaryn sighed, turning back to face the gardens. The crowd had thinned, many fleeing for cover as the threats had become real. It was hard for her to believe that the two women and one man who had been taken away could have been responsible for all that had occurred over the past year, but it was beginning to look that way. _Something is not right_, she thought with a shake of her head. _What am I missing ..._

She stood there for long moments, staring outside at the remnants of the festival celebration, focusing on all that had happened, on how the pieces of the puzzle all fit together, yet something was not adding up. So focused in her thoughts was she that she did not recognize the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"Am I to assume that it is now safe again for me to show my true feelings, bystanders be damned?"

Shastaryn blinked before she recognized the exasperation, frustration ... and love in Alistair's voice and she turned to face him. "That would depend," she said evenly, "upon whom you wish to show such emotions."

The King of Ferelden, towering over the Hero of Ferelden, pulled her close and lowered his head so that he could give her a thorough kiss. A short time later, he lifted his head and asked, "Does that meet your specifications?"

Shastaryn smiled, blushed slightly as she heard some clapping from palace servants and staff who passed them, and looked up into his beloved eyes. "I think so."

Alistair grinned at her, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose briefly. "Good ... because I need your assistance at the moment."

Shastaryn felt him guiding her down the hall. Frowning, she replied, "But, Alistair, we have to go and debrief -"

"This first," he insisted. He stopped outside of the small Chantry chapel, Anora stepping up beside them. He and Anora exchanged a smile and turned to face Shastaryn. "Shianni would like you to stand up for her. It appears that Zevran has decided to marry the woman to keep her from getting into trouble."

Shastaryn's eyes widened and she saw the royal couple smile at her. Taking a quick glance around the doorway, she peeked inside to see both Zevran and Shianni, Leliana and Ethan and a few others, including some of the elven dancers, in attendance. Turning back, she took a deep breath, ran a hand down her hair and her dress to smooth things out, and then smiled up at them. "I guess I had best not keep the happy couple waiting any longer then."

King, queen and Hero entered the chapel together, all in smiles.


	41. Proof & Repercussions

_Thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing and lurking, as well as those who have set favs and alerts including: Erynnar, Piceron and TG2000._

_Thanks as always to my fabulous betas: __**Erynnar**__ and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. All are fabulous writers in their own right, so please check their stories out!_

_Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

The ceremony uniting Zevran and Shianni was short, simple, and beautiful. Shastaryn stood up for Shianni, and found Alistair standing for Zevran. During the ceremony, she found her gaze straying to the king, eyeing him, thinking of the things she yet needed to discuss with him, and wishing it could be them standing here but knowing that it would never be.

After the ceremony, the newly married couple was escorted to their rooms at the palace, something Shastaryn had arranged with Alistair months before upon Zevran's return. After seeing her cousin settled in, and Shianni even admitted that she was exhausted from all of the day's excitement, Zevran and Shastaryn had agreed to attend the debriefing session, held in one of the side chambers near the Landsmeet hall. The royals, Zevran, Shastaryn and Leliana and Ethan were all in attendance.

Now seated, Shastaryn simply watched as Alistair paced the room, and Anora looked bewildered. Shastaryn really couldn't blame the queen, despite the fact that they all had known quite a while that someone on her staff had been involved, it was still a shock. The fact that not only was Anora's private secretary involved, but a lady in waiting as well, only compounded the feeling. Zevran stood behind Shastaryn, providing both emotional and physical support through this process.

"I-I can hardly believe this …" Anora breathed, reading over one of the letters Leliana had handed to her. "Why? Why would either one of them have done this?" She handed the document to Alistair as he approached so that he could read it as well. "It makes absolutely no sense at all!"

"Your majesty," Shastaryn explained softly while handing the Queen yet another set of documents, "I suspect that neither had knowledge of the other's actions. From what we have gathered so far, they were working with a third party, one whom we have ... associates checking into." Shastaryn wondered briefly how long it would take the Crows to let them know that matters had been resolved.

Alistair was shaking his head as he read the first document, a pained expression crossing his features. "So much ... hatred," he murmured.

Leliana suggested, "I can perhaps understand Elena Kendells' involvement, particularly given her brother's attitudes before his death. If she had been raised around that, then it is easy to see how she could have been warped to such a degree, I should think. But, why Jessa? Are the staff of the palace not thoroughly vetted before being employed?"

Zevran spoke up at this point. "Si, mi amiga," he responded. "However, you must remember that this Jessa was hired when our lovely queen here was still married to good King Cailan. At that time, I do believe there was no fear of 'an elven uprising' or anything remotely threatening from that field."

Anora shook her head. "No. I remember quite clearly when Jessa came onto my staff. She was thoroughly investigated, and no one raised any questions about her suitability at that time." Sighing, she looked over at Alistair and then Shastaryn. "I am so very sorry that you both have had to suffer because of this."

Shastaryn actually smiled, her previous feelings of camaraderie that had been gained with the queen before her departure from the palace returning. "I hope that means I am welcome to come home?" she asked lightly.

"You most certainly are!" Alistair exclaimed as he continued to read the documents before him. He ignored the chuckles from his friends throughout the room at his exuberance.

Anora glanced up at Kylon and inquired, "What will happen to those two unfortunate women now?"

Kylon waited for the king to look at him, giving him permission to respond. "They have already confessed their guilt in front of witnesses," he explained, referring to their statements out in the gardens, "but we will take them down again, this time in a proper manner. At that point, it will be up to the king to decide what their punishment will be." He saw Alistair wince at that, but the man nodded, so Kylon knew that it would be dealt with.

"Is this all over then?" the queen asked. She felt Alistair stop by her side, placing a hand at her shoulder. She glanced at Shastaryn who smiled and nodded. _He really is a decent man_.

"Your Majesty," Zevran assured her, "we shall thoroughly interrogate both women to be sure; to find out who their contacts were, though I doubt that they will know; but I do believe that the worst is over."

Their meeting was interrupted then, the door opening and admitting a guard. "My sincerest apologies, your Majesties," the man said.

Alistair frowned. "I left express instructions we were not to be disturbed until -"

The man swallowed hard, nodding, and took a chance on interrupting his king. "Your Majesty, I do apologize, and I would not have done so but for the palace healer," he gestured Petra inside beside him, "who adamantly insisted that I allow her entrance."

Petra lifted her gaze to the king. "Your Majesty, I do apologize, but I was under the impression that both Zevran and Shastaryn might wish to be with Shianni as she delivers her child into the world ..."

Shastaryn gasped and felt Zevran freeze for just a moment behind her before he ran out of the room. Shastaryn rose to her feet, glanced at Alistair who nodded and assured her, "I will be right behind you."

Shastaryn followed Petra, who had chosen to wait for the Hero before exiting the room. As they walked, Petra explained that Shianni had begun feeling contractions during the performance in the gardens, though she had chosen not to alert anyone to that fact. "And, from what your cousin tells me," the healer added as they neared the rooms, "you and I need to be having a discussion here pretty soon as well."

Shastaryn glanced over at Petra, a half humorous look on her features. "I see that Wynne not only taught you healing spells, but how to nag as well?"

Petra grinned as they entered. "I got a perfect grade too, I might add!"

They found Zevran sitting at Shianni's side, holding her hand and speaking in a low voice while Shianni was responding as she could, when not wincing as pains wracked her body.

"Will she be all right?" Shastaryn whispered to the mage. She felt Petra's hand pat her shoulder as she moved inside the room. "She will be fine."


	42. Fathers

_Thank you to all for reading, reviewing and lurking, and those of you who set favs and alert status including: Erynnar and Piceron._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas without whom I would not have been able to do this: __**Erynnar**__ and__** VioletTheirin**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. Each one is an established fanfiction author in their own right - please check out their works!_

_As always, Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

"Well, querida," Zevran told her with a broad wink, "what do you think now that the little one has arrived safely and soundly as you wished?"

Shastaryn felt Alistair's hand at her shoulder, squeezing gently, but she could only stare down at the tiny infant in her arms ... deep blue eyes of a newborn, smooth complexion, and a shock of bright orangish-red hair. Finally finding her voice, she murmured, "Oh my!"

Leliana, standing on her friend's other side, giggled. "He is absolutely beautiful!" she said softly.

Zevran chuckled and glanced up at the king. "And what say you, my imperious friend? Hmm?"

Alistair chuckled. "Well, 'good luck' comes to mind ...," he told the Antivan with a smile as Shastaryn rose and strolled over to the side of the bed to sit beside her cousin. With Shastaryn out of earshot, Alistair murmured, "Oh, and you are most certainly going to have your hands full!"

Zevran grinned as he turned to look at his wife, his friend and his son and daughter. _Twins! _ he thought in wonderment. _O Fortuna, you have taught me a lesson this day ... as well as what a sense of humor you have!_

"Shi, they are beautiful!" Shastaryn murmured as she felt tears building in her eyes. Leliana, who had followed Shastaryn over to the Bann's side gave her friend a worried glance.

Shianni smiled unconcerned, laying back against a large pile of pillows looked exhausted ... but content. "Yes they are, aren't they," she agreed. "Alassiel here," she lifted her tiny blond haired daughter just slightly, "is named for Zevran's mother, and Aearion," Shastaryn lifted the boy she held, "for my father."

Shastaryn reached out and squeezed her cousin's hand. "I know your parents would be proud of you, Shi."

Shianni offered Alassiel to Leliana who nodded. Lifting the babe and holding her close, she began whispering, "You, my little princess, have a whole world full of shoes and ribbons in all different colors simply awaiting your command!" as she turned away and began walking over towards the window where they could speak girl to girl.

Shastaryn and Shianni exchanged a look before bursting into giggles of their own. They talked a while longer, until Alistair finally made his way over, reaching out to squeeze Shastaryn's hand slightly. With a sigh, Shastaryn handed Aearion to his mother and rose. Alistair leaned over and gave Shianni a kiss upon her forehead. "Shianni, they are beautiful," he told her with a smile. "And given everything that has happened in the past couple of days, I am certainly glad that they are now here and safe, as are you."

Shianni smiled up at the king. "Thank you," she told him wearily.

Shastaryn leaned over to hug her cousin. "I will come see you and the babies later. Okay?"

After saying goodbye to Leliana and Zevran, Alistair led Shastaryn out into the hall so that they could return to their rooms. Neither noticed, which was probably a testament to how much they were now used to it, the armed escort that fell into place behind them as they walked. Along the way, the king stifled a yawn by covering his mouth with his hand, but Shastaryn smiled. "A little tired, are we?" she asked softly as they entered their rooms.

Alistair glanced down at her as he closed the door behind them before leading her into the bedroom. "Well, let me think," he replied as he began changing for bed. "There was all that excitement at the festival ..."

Shastaryn lifted an eyebrow at him. "Excitement? Hmm, wandering eyes perhaps?"

Alistair pointedly ignored her comment and continued, "... and then there was that hastily arranged marriage ceremony for Zevran and Shianni ..."

Shastaryn gave him a warm smile at that as she slipped into bed. Alistair, and Anora as well, had both pulled royal strings to get that one to happen so quickly. It had been small, but exactly what the couple had wanted.

"... and then there was the debriefing ..."

Shastaryn silently wondered if Anora would ever get over the betrayal of someone so close to her.

"... and then the interruption by the sudden labor and delivery of Bann Shianni's twins ... Maker's breath, how long did that last?"

Shastaryn giggled. "Twenty hours."

Alistair groaned and rubbed his eyes as he crawled beneath the sheets and pulled her close to him. As he did so, he held Shastaryn close and simply breathed in her scent. _Lavender and honey_. After a long silence, he finally asked, "Why was I made to go through that again?"

"Hmmm?" Shastaryn mumbled, enjoying the warmth of his body against her own, feeling herself already beginning to doze off. "Oh, you mean Shianni's delivery?" She watched him nod, a pained expression crossing his features. She smiled. "Well, she is my cousin, and Bann of the Alienage," she teased gently. She laughed when he squeezed her tightly, eliciting a soft yelp. "But actually, I thought it might be good … practice ... for you," she said, resting her head against his chest.

Alistair was running his hand through her loose hair, using his fingers like a comb, when her words hit him … hard. "Pr-practice?" he squeaked. He sat up suddenly, grabbing her and holding her close so she wouldn't fall. "Shastaryn Tabris, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Shastaryn smiled up at him and nodded. "Why yes, my love, I think that I am." She grinned at him. "King Alistair Theirin, I am pregnant with your child. You are going to be a father."

Alistair was suddenly having trouble breathing. "Oh, Maker!" he breathed, a slight tremble running through his body.

Shastaryn laughed softly as he laid her back on the bed very slowly, very gently. "I'm not suddenly a piece of porcelain, Alistair," she told him with some amusement when he loosed his hold around her. "You can still hold me like you always do!"

Alistair took a long, deep breath and held it for just a moment. When he released it, he turned and looked down at her asking, "When?"

She bit her lip, now suddenly nervous. She pulled his hand to her waist, placing it atop the increasing bulge that rested inside. Now that she did so, he realized that her body had changed since he'd seen her at Redcliffe. Shastaryn watched as the emotions crossed his features, and knew the exact moment when the thought struck him. Holding his hand against their child firmly, she told him, "Yes, my love, the child is yours. I am due in a bit more than five months."

Alistair found himself drowning in her green gaze. He knew she wouldn't lie to him about this. She alone knew how important this was to him. And after what they had both experienced after the defeat of the archdemon, he knew all too well the importance to her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, trying to express the myriad of emotions that he was feeling at that moment. He felt her lean into the kiss and strengthen their connection for a brief moment before pulling back and whispering, "Did I ever mention that Shianni's mother and mine were twins?"

Alistair groaned and he released her, rolling onto his back. Lifting an arm, he covered his eyes and winced. He'd given Zevran all kinds of hell when first his daughter had been born and then his son. "You mean, you …?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Possibly. Last time I was not, but … Shianni did, as you saw this evening. We won't know for five more months. Would that trouble you at all?"

Alistair laughed, the barest hint of hysteria escaping him at the thought of being the father of twins. He fell back against the pillows, covering his eyes with his arm. "You are a wicked, wicked woman," he muttered.

Shastaryn laughed and laid back against him. "I love you, you know," she reminded him. "Trust me, everything will be all right."


	43. Introductions

_Thank you to my readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those who set alerts and favs including: Jedi Padme, VioletTheirin, Serra Terranova, Erynnar, Shakespria and Piceron._

_Thank you to my wonderful betas as well: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. You ladies ROCK!_

_As always, Biware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

Now that the threat of attack had diminished and things were returning to "normal" around the palace (or as close to normal as living in a fishbowl could be), Shastaryn felt the time beginning to fly by with what seemed to be increasingly rapidity. But tied in with that, in the weeks following the Festival of the Trees and all of the "excitement" that had ensued, Shastaryn found that she was unable to shake the sense that something was not yet complete. She even mentioned this to Alistair and to Zevran, but try as she might, she could not determine what it was that still troubled her. They simply told her not to worry and to focus on ... other things.

At Alistair's request, Zevran took the lead with the investigation and interrogations of the prisoners, assisted by Captain Jonel and Sergeant Kylon, but surprisingly would not speak with Shastaryn about the results in anything other than a general manner. "Mi querida," he told her one afternoon as he returned home while she was visiting Shianni and the twins, "you have other more ... pressing concerns on your mind these days, si?" _Translation:_ she thought, _Alistair has told him to keep me out of things because of the baby._ She sighed heavily and her shoulders sagged. _I knew this would happen! MEN!_

There had not been word yet from Master Ignacio either, and though Shastaryn did remind herself that the man had not actually told her he would let her know when the deed was completed, she knew that he would because it would solidify their friendship as well as ease her mind.

Shastaryn was on her way out of the alienage one afternoon, having stopped by to visit with Shianni and the twins (Zevran had been up at the palace, of course, on "official business") when she ran into Leliana on her way into the Market District. She could not hold back a smile as she greeted the bard and watched the other woman's face light up. "Shastaryn! You are _just_ the person I was hoping to find!" she cried, looping her arm through her friend's. "I need some shopping advice and you are just the person to give it!"

Shastaryn groaned, but followed along with her friend. "Just what am I getting myself pulled into?" she asked. "This isn't a gift for Ethan is it?"

Leliana giggled. "No, silly! I wanted to find something for Zevran's children! I saw some beautiful ribbons at Liselle's stall the other day, and I thought they would be perfect for Alassiel ..."

Shastaryn groaned again. Leliana and her ribbons! With a good natured sigh, she followed along into the center of the district. She spotted Cesar, managed to break away from Leliana long enough to ask after Ignacio (who, Cesar regretfully informed her, was not yet returned) before Leliana pulled her off in the direction of the Orlesian woman's stall. She listened to the two women discuss the ribbons, and colors, and a great many other things (she thought since she did not understand Orlesian) while glancing around at the other stalls in the area. She was needing to think of a gift for the twins as well, but her ideas were less ... ornate.

Shastaryn sighed after what seemed like forever, but according to the tolling of the chantry bell was only about fifteen minutes, and asked, "Just how many ribbons does one infant need, Leli?"

Leliana laughed delightedly as she turned towards her friend and displayed some of her purchases. "Aren't these simply lovely? They will look so fine with Alassiel's blonde hair ..."

Mere moments later, Leliana completed her purchase and the two women began the walk through town, across the Drakon River and then back towards the palace. As they walked, Shastaryn listened to the bard go on and on about the colors, the textures and the styles of ribbons she had purchased. Leliana was going in to a rather enthusiastic (and one-sided) discussion of what ribbons would work well with Shastaryn's hair (while the elf shuddered at the thought) as the two reached the royal apartments. Entering the rooms, Shastaryn was startled to find Alistair inside entertaining a guest ... and an elven one at that.

Alistair turned when he heard the women entering and rose to his feet. Smiling at Shastaryn, he approached her and greeted her with a kiss to her cheek. "I was hoping you might stop by this afternoon," he told her softly. "There is someone I would like for you to meet."

Shastaryn swallowed her immediate unease, unsure of what was causing it, and attempted to smile at their guest. "Shastaryn Tabris," he introduced her, "I would like for you to meet the Grey Warden, Fiona. Fiona, this is the Hero of Ferelden."

Shastaryn stiffened slightly, but realized that Alistair didn't notice, simply placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her forward as he would often do when introducing her to others. Stepping forward, Shastaryn watched the older woman rise to her feet, her hair peppered grey with age, her face lined with wrinkles, but not overly so. Shastaryn could see the beauty ... what she suspected Maric might have seen when the woman had been younger ... beneath the signs of time and age.

Fiona stepped forward and reached a hand out so that she and Shastaryn could clasp wrists in the traditional manner. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the famed Hero of Ferelden," she said with a smile.

Shastaryn couldn't help the blush that began creeping up her neck. With an irritated look at Alistair (she still blamed him for the horrid name!) she returned, "I am honored to make your acquaintance."

Alistair gestured for them to sit, turning back towards Leliana who was now returning towards the door. "Leliana -"

The bard gave the king a wide smile and said reassuringly, "No, no, your Majesty! Warden secrets and all that ... I have other things to attend for now."

Shastaryn placed a hand on Alistair's arm at his look of confusion. "Ribbons," she murmured which she was grateful to see eased his look from confusion to amusement. Turning towards Fiona, she asked, "Have you just arrived in Denerim?"

Smiling, Fiona took her seat again saying, "That is a two part question. I and several Orlesian Wardens arrived last fall, shortly after your departure we were given to understand, at which point we took up residence at Amaranthine. As for my presence here today, yes, I have just arrived from the Warden compound."

Shastaryn took a seat on the settle across from the mage and was surprised when Alistair moved to stand behind her for a brief moment before leaning forward to whisper, "I believe she came to speak with you, love. I will leave you both for a more ... erm, private discussion." Then, with a kiss to her cheek, he turned and left them.

Shastaryn blinked, turning to watch his retreating form as he left the apartments. Then, turning back to Fiona, she struggled for something to say, but was surprised to hear the older woman tell her, "I understand, after speaking with the king, that you are in a similar situation as myself."

Shastaryn frowned. "What ...? Oh!" She blushed a bit and smiled. "You mean being a Warden but not having the taint?"

Fiona nodded, her eyes focused intently on Shastaryn. "Yes ..., though one might wonder how you know of that so easily. It was not broadcast among the Warden communities."

Shastaryn caught the woman's dark gaze, held it and murmured in reply, "It would also seem that we have something else in common." Shastaryn waited for the look to change, and when she saw it, she pounced. "Alistair."

Fiona's gasp was barely audible, but Shastaryn caught it. "H-how did you know?" Fiona finally managed warily.

Shastaryn gave the woman a warm smile. "The answer to that is the same as the answer to how I knew of your ... condition, shall we say? I came across a journal during the Blight belonging to Duncan. In it, he mentions you bringing Alistair to Maric, asking him to be responsible for raising him ..." She watched the mage's eyes close tightly, and then grew a bit concerned as she rocked forward a bit.

"Please," Fiona whispered almost desperately, "do not tell him ..."

"Don't you think he has the right to know?"

The silence between them lasted for a few minutes, and Shastaryn could see that Fiona was struggling to find the words she wanted to explain. Rising and moving to kneel beside the woman, Shastaryn said softly, "Did Maric ever tell you what arrangements were made regarding Alistair? About his being the ward of Arl Eamon, of how the Arlessa treated him before sending him off to the Chantry?"

Fiona sighed and seemed to sink back into her seat. "I found out ... later, from Duncan," she whispered. "I had been recalled to Weisshaupt, to remain with them ..." With a heavy sigh, Fiona turned to face Shastaryn. "I will ask you one last time, as a sister Warden, please do not tell him!"

Shastaryn struggled to her feet. Standing beside Fiona, she asked, "I will not go against your wishes ... at this time," she added when Fiona looked up at her. "But I will tell you that I think it would ease his mind greatly if you were to do so. You do know I am carrying his child, yes?" Shastaryn, who had been wearing a dress as they were most comfortable as her pregnancy advanced, now smoothed the material over her expanding waistline. As she watched the older woman, Shastaryn almost laughed at the look of surprise that crossed her features. "Surely our relationship is not a surprise to you?"

Fiona rose to her feet, turning to face Shastaryn once more. "No, my dear, it is not a surprise. Actually, I find it to be quite ... endearing. He is very much like his father ..."

Shastaryn smiled at her. "Yes, that he is," she agreed. When she saw the confusion in Fiona's eyes, she added, "Let us just say that I have had a Fade visit or two from _your_ Theirin king."

Fiona actually laughed. "Yes, I could see that happening," she agreed with a smile. Gesturing towards the doorway, she asked, "Would you perhaps feel up to a walk in the gardens? We have much to discuss, and I think the open air might be refreshing ..."

Shastaryn nodded and walked with Fiona towards the portal. "And less chance for others to listen in on ... Warden business?"

Fiona's smile widened and a sparkle lit her eyes. "I see that you are quite intuitive, my dear," she murmured. "I suspect I shall have to watch my step around you!"


	44. Mothers

_SPOILER WARNING: The following is based on my interpretation of the Epilogue from David Gaider's __**The Calling**__. Not everyone agrees with the interpretation that Fiona is Alistair's mother, but I am definitely one of the ones in that camp._

_Thanks to my readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those who set favs and alerts including: Piceron, VioletTheirin and Erynnar._

_Thank you to my fabulous betas: __**VioletTheirin **__and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. Thank you, thank you, thank you ladies for your patience, your persistence and your awesomeness!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all except for what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

After her initial meeting with Fiona, and their ensuing discussions over the following weeks, Shastaryn began wondering if she might not still be able to serve the Wardens in some capacity, though with her advancing pregnancy, she knew that it might be a while yet before she could openly offer it.

In the meantime, Fiona promised to remain at the palace; working with her, training with her, and, more importantly to Shastaryn's mind, being available when Shastaryn's time finally arrived. It was not that she did not trust Petra: quite the contrary, Shastaryn found the young mage to be an exceptionally talented healer, in some ways even surpassing Wynne. However, for a number of reasons, not the least of which would be to be present for the birth of her grandchild, Shastaryn urged Fiona to remain.

She also continued to encourage the older woman to make her relationship with her son known, if only to him. "I understand your concerns," Shastaryn told her one afternoon as they walked in the gardens, "but I believe that you are both missing out on something ... special, something that you both need in your lives." She paused in her steps, taking a seat on a nearby bench to rest, before glancing up at her new friend. "I do not want to sound too harsh, but I think he would benefit from knowing you now."

Fiona took a seat beside her. "I have been thinking on your words," she admitted, "and perhaps it is time to let him know the truth." She sighed and stared off into the distance. "I wish I knew what Maric would say if he knew ..."

Shastaryn giggled. "For what it is worth, Fiona, if it is important, I am sure he will let me know." She then proceeded to talk to Alistair's mother regarding the occasional dreams she had experienced with Maric visiting her. She had mentioned them in the past, but never in detail: until now.

Fiona was still chuckling some time later. "Oh, my, yes, he was like that ..."

* * *

Shastaryn had been searching around the palace for Alistair for most of the afternoon. In the process, she stopped by to see Anora who, she discovered, had just returned from a training session with Zevran of all things. When the queen saw Shastaryn's surprise, she blushed but smiled and explained simply, "I took our experiences to heart and decided you were right: it never hurts to be prepared."

After a few more moments of discussion, Shastaryn excused herself and began the search for the king once more. She finally found him as he was leaving a council meeting as they both turned up the hall in the direction of their suite of rooms at the same time. Timing was everything, she thought, as she moved next to him and leaned on him while they walked. "I was hoping I might find you in time for the evening meal," he told her.

Shastaryn shook her head, declining to say a word about her hunt for him. These days, as she neared the end of her pregnancy, he preferred to take his meals with her as often as possible. Sometimes Anora or other guests would join them in their rooms so Shastaryn could remain as comfortable as possible. Other times, they ate alone.

Shastaryn smiled at him while they walked together in the direction of their apartments. As they walked, she continued to lean into his shoulder and murmured, "I was hoping to see you as well."

Alistair smiled. "I aim to please," he returned. They were at the apartments within minutes where he immediately lead her over to a nearby chair where she could sit comfortably. "Any guests tonight?" he asked as he crossed to the bedroom and disappeared for a moment.

She shook her head. "No, just us." She watched as he returned a moment later, changed from his more formal attire into a simple pair of dark leggings and a deep blue and green tunic that she recognized from their time traveling during the Blight. She smiled. She had always liked the vibrant colors against his tanned skin.

"So," he asked as he seated himself in a nearby chair, "what was it you were needing, my love?"

Shastaryn lifted a book off the nearby table that she had placed there earlier in the afternoon and leaned forward to hand the tome to him. "Do you recognize this?" she asked.

Alistair glanced at the spine, and the cover, and shook his head. "No," he began and started to open the pages …, and came across handwriting he hadn't seen for a very long time. His amber gaze shot up and held her emerald one. "Where did you get this?" he asked breathlessly as he read the flypage:

_In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice._

_Warden Commander - Ferelden, Duncan_

_9:18 Dragon_

"Actually, I found it months ago when I found his shield that I gave you, back before the final battle, when we were in the Warden's storage area inside the warehouse in the Market District," she explained, blushing lightly in embarrassment. "I forgot I'd even taken the book … until Zev and I were out on the road and I found it at the bottom of my pack. While we were gone, when I had time and was missing you terribly, I began reading it, thinking perhaps Duncan might have left some sort of guidance that we could use to help rebuild the Wardens here in Ferelden if nothing else …." She watched as he nodded, all the while staring down at the book. She struggled to move into a position where she could reach across and turn the pages of the book.

Alistair, who had been hovering over her since she had announced her pregnancy, didn't even notice her struggle now. At her mention of his old mentor, feelings he thought he'd long since dealt with began to overwhelm him once more.

"My love?"

Alistair heard her voice from a distance, but managed to follow it back to reality. "Yes?"

Shastaryn waited for him to focus on her before she pointed to various markers scattered throughout the book. "This was his private journal," she explained. "I have numerous passages marked that you will want to read, but I really think you need to start with this one here …." She opened the book near the beginning. Smiling through tears, she rose to her feet and moved over to his side. Kissing his cheek, she told him, "Go ahead and get comfortable. I will return in a moment."

Alistair barely noticed her leave his side let alone the room as he sat back to read. Within moments, he felt his world begin to spin and fall apart, … and then, ever so slowly, begin to rebuild itself ….

Shastaryn returned from the bedroom quietly, standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall in order to simply watch him as he discovered and dealt with the news. She observed the moment he made the connection, and giggled to herself slightly as he subconsciously raised a hand to his ears and traced their shape …. Sighing, she crossed to his side.

Alistair glanced up at his elven beauty and saw nothing but love and support shining out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he rose to his feet, dropping the book to the vacated chair for the moment. He opened his arms and she walked in to his embrace. "I guess we have more in common than I thought ..."

Shastaryn smiled as she rested against his shoulder. "It would appear so." Glancing up at him, she added, "I think you and Fiona should talk, sort things out." She felt a slight tremor race through him at her words. "Alistair?"

"I ... think you might be right ..."


	45. Self Defense

_Thank you to my readers, reviewers and lurkers, as well as those who set alerts and favs including: rhiannaskye and Piceron._

_Thank you to my wonderful betas as well: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. You ladies keep me going when real life becomes overwhelming and this is my only escape! ;) Thank you so much for all of your help!_

_As always, Biware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

The Queen of Ferelden stood before the hearth of her sitting room waiting for an answer. It was not often, if at all, that she made such requests, and she was certain this man knew that. However, it was his comments from months before that had sparked the thought, and more recent events that had forced her into the decision.

Zevran Arainai was not a man given to sudden surprise, yet this woman had just done that with her one request. Upon his arrival, she had asked him to be seated, provided him a glass of his favorite Antivan brandy, and began asking about Shianni and the twins. Knowing that she was working her way up to something, he had graciously accepted these things, responding to her questions, until such time as she finally came to the point. Now, taking his time to decide, he tilted his head to the right and eyed the woman closely. "This is simply a request for self defense maneuvers, si? You do not wish to become a soldier, like your husband?"

Anora blushed but managed a laugh. "No, I do not. I wish to know how to defend myself and, perhaps, a bit of how to ... attack, in order to do the same. I know my limitations, Zevran," she added, her gaze locking onto his, "just as I know most of the people, as well as my enemies, do too. I would like to be prepared if and when I might ever need such skills again."

Zevran nodded, his decision made. Rising to his feet, he moved to stand before her and announced, "Your Majesty, I am at your disposal. I would suggest training in the rogue style, given your skill with use of the shadows*****. I would suggest we focus at first on your use of one blade, and then once you have mastered that well enough we can consider a second one, si?"

Anora nodded. "I understand you are still involved with the investigations, but would you be available in the evenings? Perhaps for an hour or two?"

Zevran nodded. "Si, this would be good timing. We shall meet tomorrow at the practice yard. I will see to it that we have no audience, your Majesty, so let your mind rest at ease."

Anora sighed in relief, not realizing that she had been nervous in that regard. "Thank you, Zevran. I will see you then."

* * *

Their training was conducted daily of an evening and always in private. Zevran first mentioned the situation to Alistair, who was startled at first, but given the events of the past year or so agreed whole heartedly. Additionally, Zev spoke with Shastaryn who smiled and gave him her blessing. Even his wife, his beloved Shianni, gave her approval saying, "Every woman, no matter her station in life, should know how to defend herself."

Now, several weeks into their training, Zevran was noting a marked improvement in the queen's technique. When they began, she had shown him the little her father had taught her as a child. Always encouraging, Zevran agreed that she could use improvement, but also pointed out and reminded her that what she did know had done her well. "Think on it this way, amiga," he told her and noticed that she did not scold him for his familiarity, "like a house we are building: the techniques you already know, those are the ... foundation, if you will, si? The things that I will teach you, those will be the walls, the roof, the pieces and parts of the home that will provide the protection to keep you safe."

Since that initial discussion, Zevran had tutored her on many a subject, mostly technique: positioning of weapons, footwork, styles of attack. He had also taken some time to go over the use of poisons, though he readily admitted, "I do not expect this to be a focus of your attention, but it is something that may come in handy some day ... the best defense is knowledge, si."

Today Zevran was introducing Anora to a second weapon. "We shall try this, your Majesty, but if it proves to be ... uncomfortable for you or awkward or simply not your style, I will not insist that you continue it."

Anora nodded, taking the second dagger in hand, feeling it's weight, moving her off-hand with it and trying to get a comfortable grip. "It feels ... odd?"

Zevran stepped forward, taking her hand in his and adjusting her grip on the pommel. "Think of it as ... something of an acquired taste, ... like a fine wine," he admitted with a grin. "Now, let me show you some of the basic positions with holding two weapons first, and then we shall see how you like it ..."

* * *

Anora set her practice daggers aside, weary from the day's training, but feeling suspiciously rejuvenated by it. There was a satisfaction to be gained by learning a thing, by mastering its complexities, and she was certainly enjoying that (much to her own amazement) and it was a bonus to her main goal: that of being able to defend herself should the time come again when she would need to.

Zevran stood nearby completing his own after training rituals. Making a decision, he reached down into a bag he had brought with him this evening, grasped the item for which he was searching and then turned to approach the Queen of Ferelden.

Anora turned to face her teacher, her trainer, and dare she think it ... her friend? With a smile, she said, "Thank you, Zevran. I really do appreciate your help."

The assassin gave her one of his trademark smirks and replied with his usual Antivan flair, "Think nothing of it, my dear. I take special pride in sharing my ... shall we say, trade secrets with beautiful women such as yourself ..." A sparkle lit in Zevran's eye as the woman blushed.

"I can see that Shastaryn's warnings about you are all too true."

Zevran chuckled at her response and presented her with the gift. "As we have trained together for quite some time now, you must know how I love to give gifts to beautiful women, no? My Lady, please accept this token as a testament to your improved skill as well as something that might be easily concealed upon your person should you ever need it ..."

Anora glanced down at the item he was handing her. "Oh my!" she breathed in amazement. Taking the weapon in hand, she pulled a small dagger from its sheath, admiring the smallness of its size and simple design. The sheath too, she noticed, was made to strap to a lady's leg or even perhaps an arm under certain circumstances. Looking at him, she smiled. "Thank you, Zevran. I - I am at a loss as to what to say."

"Mi amiga," he told her seriously, "you are a practical woman, so allow me simply to present to you a deadly but useful tool, nothing more, nothing less. It is sharp and and bright as its owner, may it never fail you."

* * *

***A/N:** see chapter entitled "Ambush" earlier in this story.


	46. All in the Family

_Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and lurkers as well as those who set alerts and favs including Erynnar, Piceron and Nithu._

_My most heartfelt thanks to my betas: __**VioletTheirin **__and __**Erynnar**__ for content and __**Jannifer **__for grammar. You ladies are the best!_

_As always, Bioware owns it all ... except for what I made up..._

_

* * *

_

Alistair entered the warehouse containing the Grey Warden storeroom by himself. It had been quite a while since he had visited, but he knew Shastaryn had returned here upon occasion, and he had also been told that the Orlesian Wardens had visited before their departure for Amaranthine the previous fall. Now it was to be the meeting site for him and Fiona, away from the palace and prying ears and eyes.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness, but when they did, he found Fiona already waiting for him near the doorway to the Warden section. Approaching her with a smile, he gestured for her to enter ahead of him. As he stepped inside the room, allowing the door to close behind him, he looked around and observed, "It's been quite a while since I was in here. I assume that you and Commander Thierry removed what items were useful to your purposes before you left?"

Fiona nodded. "We did, your Majesty," she told him quietly.

Alistair turned then and gave her a long look. "I am given to understand," he returned evenly, "that our ... relationship is more complex than that?"

Alistair watched her take a deep breath, hold it for just a moment before releasing it and replying simply, "Yes."

Nervousness getting the better of him then, Alistair began wandering around the room, touching items, examining a few with further scrutiny, but all the while gathering his thoughts. "May I ask one question?" he finally said.

Fiona watched him carefully. Though his back was to her, she could see the tenseness in his shoulders, in the way he held himself. "Only the one?" she asked with a bit of a smile.

It was on the tip of his tongue to make a snarky comment, but Alistair caught himself, thought for a long moment, and then chuckled as he turned to face her. Leaning against a stack of crates up against the wall, he retorted, "I see my sense of humor does not only come solely from my father."

Fiona sighed, dipping her head for a moment. "No ... but you are most like him."

"Good to know," he replied. He watched her, waiting for her to lift her gaze to his once more. When she did, he caught it, held it and asked, "Why?" He saw pain there, rough and deep, and though he suspected her reasons, he needed to hear them from her lips.

"I - Alistair, I am truly sorry. Had I known then what I do now, I would not have done so." She stepped forward, walking to stand directly in front of him. She reached out her hands, waited for him to give her his (for she knew that he would), and then took them in her own and squeezed. "At the time I was a Grey Warden, an elf, a mage ... all wrapped up in one. I was going to be recalled by the Order in Weisshaupt, because of my experiences in the Deep Roads -"

Alistair stared into her dark eyes. "Where you lost your taint?"

She nodded. "Yes." Taking a chance, she lifted a hand to his face and brushed his hair away from his eyes in a motherly sort of way. "Please understand," she begged, "I loved your father very much. I knew that Maric could help me where I could not help myself. Perhaps it was ... selfish of me, for most of my thoughts revolved around making sure that you did not end up like me, being shunned and disregarded because of your background, because of magic which, in some ways, is like a taint of its own ... I asked Maric if he would be able to care for you, to make sure that you would be raised in an environment that protect you from these things, and he assured me he would see to it ..."

Alistair reached up and caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "I understand," he told her quietly. "And though I do wish things had been ... different, it does not diminish the fact that I am thankful to know now."

Fiona smiled up at him through tears, felt his arms draw her close for a hug. "I am so sorry, my son," she murmured.

Alistair smiled against her hair and murmured, "No more apologies. We will enjoy what time we can have together." Then straightening, he gave her a lopsided grin and asked, "So, Mother, ... is now the proper time to announce that you will soon be a grandmother ...?" He watched her laugh, knowing that she knew full well and good, but relishing her enjoyment all the same.

* * *

When next the two elven Wardens met, again in the royal gardens (this had become their unofficial location for Warden "training" as they were calling it), Shastaryn greeted the mage with a warm smile and a kiss to her cheek.

"You were right," Fiona admitted as they walked. "I do believe the knowledge is doing him some good."

Shastaryn nodded. "It is giving him some peace of mind," she agreed, "and he seems less ... anxious at the thought of being a father now." Shastaryn thought back to one of several discussions she and Alistair had since he discovered his true parentage. "He is more ... relaxed, at ease, than he had been."

Fiona nodded. "I have seen that as well," she returned.

Their conversation moved on then, talking of other "Warden secrets" as they often referred to them when they wanted to be sure no one else was listening in, until finally Fiona asked, "So, are you acceptable of the idea of returning to the Warden fold then?"

Shastaryn sighed and stopped walking, turning to face the mage. "I am to a degree," she admitted, "and to that end, I would like to make a suggestion, if I may?"

Fiona's brow lifted in a "this ought to be good" kind of way, but she nodded for the younger woman to speak.

"I was thinking perhaps that there should be a Warden Compound in Denerim again. Not specifically attached to the palace, mind you," Shastaryn was quick to point out, "but it would give the Ferelden Wardens an opportunity to serve in two distinct locations, have a representative close to court for the times that emergency Landsmeets are called, and gives us precedence for establishing other Warden bases throughout the land in the coming years. Plus, though not an active Warden per se, it gives Alistair the opportunity to train with them and keep his hand in with the one true family he has known."

Fiona said nothing for a long moment, but eventually nodded. "I assume you would be the commander at this location?"

Shastaryn nodded, but explained, "Only until we could find, train and appoint another native Ferelden." She blushed slightly. "Though I am willing to come back into the fold, so to speak, I do not wish to be in a position of leadership again, particularly given my ... inability to sense the darkspawn any longer."

Fiona nodded. "Ah, I see. Yes, that would make sense. Speaking of which," she added, "Do you still have your 'Warden's Oath' pendant?"

Shastaryn blinked. Pulling the item from beneath the neckline of her dress, she asked, "How did you know?"

Fiona laughed. "I didn't actually, but I assumed you would still have it, particularly given our recent discussions of your return to the order."

Shastaryn smiled. "I used to wear it all the time ... until ..." A brief flash of memory from fighting the archdemon hit her, pulling her thoughts back towards that well of despair. The feel of a strong hand on her arm, another at her back, pulled Shastaryn to the present once more. She blinked, finding herself face to face with Fiona. "I'm sorry ..."

"No," Fiona said sternly. "I understand. I will simply tell you that I am glad to have you back with the Wardens, as a Sister. Though the Blight is over, we still have much to do. There have been some ... incidences up in Amaranthine recently ..." And with that, their conversation turned yet again into a discussion of darkspawn, the Architect and the recruitment of Wardens in Ferelden. By the end of the afternoon, Shastaryn felt more secure in her decision, and knew that Alistair would too. As they two women departed, Fiona reminded her, "Realizing of course that you will have your hands full for a while to come yet," she nodded at Shastaryn's belly and smiled at the girl's blush, "I believe I will write up my report to Commander Thierry and propose your idea of the Warden Compound here in Denerim. As he is the Warden-Commander of all Wardens in Ferelden at the moment, he should be in a position to make that decision. And," she added reassuringly, "for an Orlesian, he has been doing quite a good job..."


	47. Loose Ends

_Thanks to all for reading, reviewing and lurking, and those who set alerts and favs including: jen4306, ginganinja13 and Piceron. We are almost at the end ... just about five or six chapters left. I'm really going to miss this one when it is over ... though some shorts may be out there just waiting to be written ..._

_Thanks as ever to my fabulous betas: __**Jannifer**__ for grammar, and __**Erynnar**__ and __**VioletTheirin**__ for content. These ladies are fabulous authors on their own accounts as well ... please check them out!_

_As always, Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

Ethan sat patiently at the table listening to Leliana go on and on about the most recent gift she had purchased for Zevran's twins. He was taking a drink of Cyril's latest alcoholic endeavor (a truly delightful lager that Ethan was of the mind should be a permanent fixture at the tavern) when he realized that Leliana had stopped speaking. Glancing at her, he lifted a brow in question. "Are you listening to me?" she asked teasingly.

Ethan managed to swallow his drink before choking on it. "Of course I am, my dear!" he replied quietly. "Why would I not? My only question to you is, do you intend on being as extravagant with the king's child when it makes its appearance as you are with its cousins?"

Leliana frowned, glaring at him and preparing a suitably scathing retort when she glanced up as their table was approached. "Master Ignacio!" she gasped, gesturing towards a chair. "Please, have a seat!" She surveyed the man quickly: he looked exhausted, bedraggled and gaunt, very unlike his usual demeanor.

"Thank you, my friend," the Antivan replied gratefully as he seated himself. He glanced over at the bar and nodded towards Cyril who returned the look. "My profoundest apologies," he continued, his voice rather rough, "at my current state of -"

Leliana cut him off quickly. "You are among friends, Master Ignacio, have no worries on that account. I can see that you have traveled quickly, however. Have you any news on our mutual friend?"

Ignacio nodded his balding head as Cyril handed him a glass of brandy. "Yes, my dear. I am here to inform you that the strings to the puppeteer have indeed been cut ... permanently."

Leliana glanced at Ethan while releasing a breath she had not realized she had held. "That is wonderful news!" she said softly.

Ethan nodded and replied, "I believe that was the last outstanding issue, was it not?"

"Unfortunately, it was not," Ignacio broke in, giving them both a bitter look. "In our ... investigation, we came upon evidence of an additional puppet involved. This one was a work of genius, I am afraid, as the level of craftsmanship was so well done that it was hard to distinguish true ownership until a few days ago ..."

Leliana gasped, feeling her blood running cold at the thought. _Who did we miss? _She glanced at Ethan who shrugged gently. "Is this an ... immediate concern?" she asked.

Ignacio downed the rest of his drink, rising to his feet once more. "It is such that, my friend, I am suggesting that we go and speak to your king at this moment."

Ethan rose, nodding towards Leliana, and turning to leave. He would stop by the alienage on his way to the palace to inform Zevran and bring him to the keep as well. From the little that Master Ignacio had told them, it was clear that things were far worse than they had thought.

Leliana watched him go and moved to Ignacio's side. "Let us go then," she told him quietly as they left the tavern together, turning in the direction of the royal palace.

* * *

Within a half hour, Leliana, Ignacio, Ethan, Captain Jonel and Zevran were all in closed conference with Alistair in his study. Upon his arrival and consultation with Jonel, Ethan and the Captain had increased the number of guards surrounding the king, the number of patrols roaming the palace and called in additional support. "Do we know who this person is?" the king was asking.

Master Ignacio stepped forward and replied, "It is with considerable dismay that I must report we do not, your Majesty. We were only able to determine that the person is of noble rank."

Alistair sighed and nodded, lifting a hand to run through his hair. "Right then." Glancing at the others, he asked, "What do we need to do?"

"My first suggestion," Leliana piped up, "would be to add additional security to the queen and Shastaryn." She looked at Ethan and Jonel who nodded. "Seeing as they were both targets before as well."

Zevran interrupted, "Might I suggest, my friend, that we bring the indomitable Hero into the plans immediately? Aside from the fact that it will alleviate any strain upon your relationship should she find out she was _not_ included," he added with a knowing smile to the king who, he was glad to see, blushed a bit, "she does have certain points of view in regard to these people that we do not."

Leliana glanced at Alistair who nodded. "She said something about lying down because she was feeling out of sorts," he told her.

"I will be right back," the bard said before disappearing out the doorway.

Turning his attention towards the Crow master, Alistair told him, "Master Ignacio, I thank you very much for your aid with this situation."

Ignacio smiled and bowed at the king. "The pleasure was all mine, you Majesty, I wish only that it could have been concluded in a quicker and safer fashion. Should you require further assistance, however, I will be availing myself of the fine accommodations at the Gnawed Noble Tavern for my stay."

Alistair turned then to the remaining members of the group. "Zev, I know we've spoken at length to the prisoners, ..."

Zevran nodded. "I will question them yet again, my friend, however I do think the chances of them knowing who this person is are remote. Remember, they did not know the other was involved either."

Zevran turned to exit the room when Alistair called out, "Zev, wait a moment please."

The assassin turned to face the king, watching as a frown crossed his features. "Yes, my friend?"

"Shasta has been saying all along that something ... was wrong about all of this." Their gazes met. "Was she ever able to articulate what that was?"

Before the elf could reply, there was a soft knock at the door before it opened and allowed entry to Fiona. "I am sorry to intrude, but I was looking for Shastaryn. We were to meet about an hour ago, but she never showed up." She glanced around the room. "I can see she is not here either. My apologies, your Majesty ..."

"Have you checked at the apartments?" Alistair asked. "She was going to lie down for a bit."

Fiona nodded. "She did not answer my summons. We were going to meet -"

The mage was interrupted then when the door to the room burst open and Leliana entered in a rush followed by some guards and Rafion. "We - we have a problem ...," she gasped. "The guards outside of your apartment have been incapacitated ... Shastaryn is not in her rooms ... and it looks as if she was forcibly removed."

Alistair froze, a sudden lump of dread filling his stomach. "Jonel, get some of your men and go check on the queen immediately!" he ordered before turning back to Leliana. "How do you know?"

"Your apartments are a mess, Alistair," she told him. "Everything has been tossed and tumbled."

When Kylon and Jonel returned then with Anora in tow, Alistair felt a small semblance of relief wash over him. Turning towards his wife he asked, "Anora, have you had anything ... strange happen this evening?"

The queen looked bewildered, but shook her head in response to his question. "No, not at all. Nothing until Kylon and Jonel arrived and brought me here. They have told me what happened, Alistair."

Alistair glanced across the room at the spare set of armor and weapons he kept there. "Ethan," he directed, "I want you and Jonel to coordinate the search from here. Get as many men as you can and send out teams to start searching." He saw the men nod. Turning back to the others, the king said, "The rest of us will first go to the apartments to see what we can find, and then we will break out into search groups from there." He noticed nods of approval from his friends and companions and turned to lead them towards his residence. Along the way, he noted that Fiona was with them as well, and for the briefest of moments he allowed that thought to give him some peace of mind. _For the first time in my life, I can say that my mother stood by my side in a time of crisis ..._


	48. Don't You Forget About Me

_Thanks to all for reading, reviewing and lurking, as well as those who have set favs and alerts including: Eva Galana, jen4306, Erynnar and Piceron._

_My eternal thanks to my fabulous betas: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__, for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar._

_As always, Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_**Just as a quick note ... yes I was inspired by the song for the title for this chapter, but only because I grew up in that generation, not because the story has anything to do with it! =) I apologize wholeheartedly to anyone familiar with the song if you now have it stuck in your head for the day ..._

_

* * *

_

_I've been watching you for a very long time now from the shadows ... longer than you've realized ... did you know?_

_They say that you and your friends stopped the Blight ... but what they don't know is that you ARE the Blight ... you and your kind are a blight upon all that is good in this world, all that makes us who and what we are. _

_You thought you could be sneaky, pretending to run off like you did, conspiring with others so that you would trick us into showing our hand ... or forgetting ... but we will remain vigilant against your unwanted influences ..._

_You have maneuvered your way in close, too close, to those in positions of power, but I have watched you do it, have seen the truth behind the actions ..._

_Your time will not come, ... it is past, over, done! Your time will soon be at an end ..._

_

* * *

_

She took her time preparing for their inevitable confrontation. After all, she would be representing the entirety of Ferelden, not simply the Bannorn of River Dane.

Her presence in the palace would not be questioned. Her ability to move among the elite had been established long before her rise to Bann, for she knew how to act, how to assimilate herself into any given situation. Now those skills would be useful in the coming hours as her plan came to fruition ...

She stood before the mirror, viewing herself critically: the braid in her hair was perfect, no one would notice the small blade she had woven into it; her blouse was loose, hanging and belted over the waist of her skirt, hiding the small blade there as well; high on her leg she contained another blade, small yet deadly as it had been treated with the poison she had purchased... She slid a hand into her pocket, feeling the length of rope coiled there. With one final glance at her image, she nodded in satisfaction, her eyes narrowing with purpose. _It is time._

She opened the door to her apartments and peered outside and around the edge. _Silence. Emptiness._ She stepped out of the room and into the shadows...

* * *

_You think you will be safe there, alone, in your rooms surrounded by guards ... They will not be able to protect you ... they will not keep me from my goal ..._

_I see them hesitating, their resolve wavering as the amplified needs of the body begin to outweigh the needs of duty ..._

_This one stands as he nods off ... not ever realizing his role has been chosen for him ..._

_There, the other one ... he is around the corner ... I must catch him to keep him from making a sound as he falls ..._

_And now there are no hindrances, nothing to keep me from my goal ..._

The metal handle of the door was cold against her palm as she opened the barrier. Inside the room it was dim save the fire in the hearth. _Where is the dog? _she wondered as she kept to the shadows and closed the door behind her. She searched the room, found the animal's sleeping area over by the hearth, but could not locate the animal itself.

_Enough time has been wasted ... I must move on to my main target ..._

She moved along the hallway leading towards the bedroom and was beginning to reach for the door handle when she heard a soft voice from behind her say, "Do you not think it is a bit late for a personal visit with the king, Bann Aelfrida?"


	49. Kidnapped!

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, reviewing and lurking, as well as those who have set alerts and favs including: jenncgf, sad a mom and Piceron._

_My thanks to my simply awesome betas: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. All three are wonderful writings on their own account - please go check out their stories!_

_Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

Shastaryn sighed as she finally managed to struggle from the bed. She had returned to the royal apartments to lie down and rest, having felt a bit out of sorts all day but unsure as to the actual reason. She had visited with Petra briefly, on the off chance that the reason had been due to the baby, but the mage had assured her that she was fine, suggesting that perhaps she needed some rest.

But now, as the hour grew late, Shastaryn was finding that even sleep was being elusive. And to top things off, Rafion had been nudging at her for the best part of the last half hour, adding that much more urgency to the situation. She trusted her hound with her life, and if he was trying to keep her from sleeping, he was sensing something out of place. "All right boy," she assured him as she moved. "I'm getting up."

Rising to her feet, she pulled on a loose fitting dress (a hand-me-down from Shianni who had giggled the first time she had seen her cousin in it) and, out of habit more than anything else, reached for _Fang_ and attached the sheath to her waist. It was a far from perfect arrangement, but it would work for now.

Shastaryn reached the doorway, opening the barricade just enough to let her senses take over. She could see nothing, but the slightest sound did catch her attention near the main doors to the rooms. Frowning as she tried to identify the noise, she decided to let her instincts take over. Turning to Rafion, she whispered, "Stay here." She heard him whine softly. "I will be fine." She closed the door and stepped further down the hallway, using the shadows to her advantage despite her current size.

_There!_ she thought, her ears catching the softest hitch of the door latch. _Someone is coming in. But, if it was Alistair, or Fiona -_ She was supposed to have met Fiona earlier, but had been lying down instead. Surely the mage Warden would not be sneaking around the apartments in the dark to find her, right?

In the dark it was very difficult to see, but Shastaryn was a trained rogue. The door opened the merest of inches, before being closed as a slight figure slipped into the shadows along the far wall in the front room. _That is NOT Fiona!_ Shastaryn quietly reached for her dagger. Silently, she waited and watched, her eyes now used to the dimness.

She counted the seconds and found that the intruder was taking every precaution before entering the main portion of the apartments. _They must know of Rafion_, she thought, sensing their pause near the hound's bedding by the hearth. _And they knew his usual location ... this is no amateur!_

Moments later, she watched the figure step out of the shadows and reach towards the handle to the bedroom door. Stepping forward, her dagger drawn, Shastaryn said softly, "Do you not think it is a bit late for a personal visit with the king, Bann Aelfrida?" She saw the woman freeze, her hand not yet touching the door. Lifting her weapon and gently prodding her "guest," Shastaryn nudged the woman back towards the sitting room. "I think perhaps it is time we had a talk."

Shastaryn knew she was taking a chance given her present condition: she should kill the woman immediately because if she were to turn and attack Shastaryn directly, the elf, Hero of Ferelden or no, would not stand a chance. _Zevran and Alistair will have my hide,_ she thought, _as will Leli ... but what else can I do? We need answers!_

Shastaryn was not surprised that the woman lurched to her right mere moments later. With a soft grunt more because of the impediment caused by her pregnancy than by anything else, Shastaryn managed to move to her left, remaining out of the grasp of the intruder. She could see well enough to observe her combatant raising her hand and throw something at her ...

How she dodged the sharp and deadly missiles aimed at her, she would later not be able to say, but Shastaryn knew that it wasn't by much. She heard the first one fly by her head, the soft whooshing noise it made as it flew threw the air with force before the soft thunk into the wall. The second was much closer, actually tearing the material to the sleeve of her dress near her shoulder. The elf kept her eyes on her attacker through out, and saw her reach for a third hidden weapon beneath her skirt. Rising as rapidly as she could, Shastaryn reached for one of the side chairs and lifted it, barely, using what strength she had to toss it across the room towards the Bann.

As she moved around the room, dodging anything that could be thrown as a weapon, Shastaryn could hear Rafion barking loudly from the bedroom. _Maker's blood! I should have let him out!_ she realized. It was much too late to try and free him now ... the moment she turned to reach the door, Bann Aelfrida would be on top of her. Shastaryn still held _Fang_ in her hand, but knew it would not be much of a weapon if the Bann moved in close to her.

And then in an unfortunate twist of events, Shastaryn tripped ... over the leg of the chair she had tossed to begin the escalation of the fight. She tumbled to her knees, _Fang_ flying away from her, and by the time she was beginning to regain her footing, Bann Aelfrida was behind her, twisting her left arm painfully upwards.

Though she felt the pain, Shastaryn forced herself to relax her stance if only to protect her child. _Don't do anything foolish,_ she told herself. _Protect the baby ... keep him safe at all costs ..._ She felt the cording being wrapped around her wrists at her back as the woman whispered, "Not a word out of you! We will walk through the halls as if we are the best of friends, understood?"

Shastaryn nodded, breathing in deeply before exhaling her nervousness out with the spent air. _Alistair ... where are you?_

_

* * *

_

When they first arrived at the apartments, Leliana and Zevran insisted upon entering first, with Rafion, just to make sure that the rooms were secured. As they waited outside, the royal guards securing the area, Alistair knelt beside Fiona who was examining the guard lying on the floor nearest the door. "How is he?" Alistair asked quietly.

"He is simply unconscious," Fiona explained, moving her hands over the man in an effort to diagnose his particular injury. "It appears that he was given something to make him sleep."

"Alistair?" Anora's voice called softly from a few feet away. "We have found another guard over here in a similar condition."

The king's eyes met his mother's. "Will they live?" he asked.

Fiona gave him a reassuring smile. "I believe they will be fine. They might have a headache when they awake, but other than that ..."

"Alistair?" He turned to face Leliana who was gesturing at both him and Anora. The royal couple headed into the apartments then.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair gasped when he saw the mess.

"My friend," Zevran said quietly as he moved forward, "what you see here is _good_ news."

Alistair and Anora shared a confused look. "How do you mean, Zevran?" the queen asked.

The Antivan's smile was wickedly deceptive as he gestured to the chaos surrounding them. "This involved participation from both sides," he explained. He pointed to the chair, the table, a broken vase. "Both Shastaryn and her attacker were involved in this."

Alistair looked at the assassin, his gaze narrowing at what the elf was not saying. "Yes, your Majesties, I am saying that our elven hero was able to defend herself ... for a time at least."

"Zevran?" The elf turned towards the bard who was stepping towards him, a dagger lying across her palms. "This is _Fang_, is it not?"

Alistair felt a wave of fear wash over him. "She is unarmed," he murmured.

There was a brief silence, interrupted only by the soft sound of the door opening and then closing as Fiona entered the room. Alistair turned slightly at the sound, his grave features signaling his mother of the level of his concern.

"Alistair?" Anora waited for her husband's eyes to lock onto her. "Forgive me if I say this wrong, but ... you are still a Warden, yes?" She watched him nod. "Can Wardens not ... sense each other? I thought I heard you say something to that effect once before ... Is it not a way in which you could ... track her?"

Alistair groaned softly. "Normally, Anora, that would be the best way, but Shastaryn lost her taint ... that what we sense in each other ... when she killed the archdemon. I have not been able to sense her in that regard since then." He looked across the room to see Leliana returning from the bedroom with an item of clothing she was allowing Rafion to sniff at. The bard was speaking softly to the hound, but the animal seemed to be responding in a positive manner.

"Your Majesty?"

Alistair turned towards Fiona. "Yes?"

"You may well be able to use your Warden ability to find Shastaryn," she explained. "Within the past few weeks, she has taken to wearing her Warden's Oath amulet..."

Alistair frowned ... until it dawned on him what the mage was telling him in not so many words. _The blood from her Joining!_ "It will be a weaker ... signal," he replied watching Fiona nod, "but I can try."

Before he could begin to focus his thoughts to try to locate the taint, a deep angry growl came from Rafion who began moving across the room towards the door. Startled, Alistair glanced down at the dog. "Rafi? What is it?" Rafion began barking excitedly as he jumped around the king, indicating he had found something.

"Alistair? I think he might have her scent," Leliana said. "We should let him and Zevran start searching, and then you and I can go once you have your armor and weapons ..."

"May I help as well?" Anora couldn't hide the blush creeping up her cheeks at her offer. "Please, I-"

"You may accompany me, mi amiga," Zevran announced immediately but with a small flourish. Then stepping over beside Fiona, he added, "I would also suggest the beautiful Warden mage to accompany us ... should her services be required, no?"

Fiona lifted a brow at the assassin, but after her previous conversations with Shastaryn, she was well aware of the man's reliability.

"Zev ..."

Zevran turned to face the king. "I have been teaching the queen the art of self defense," he announced seriously. "I promise you, Alistair, she will not come to harm while in my presence." When Alistair finally nodded, albeit reluctantly, he added, "I would highly suggest that you and our bardic friend also find the mage Petra. I do not wish to instill fear in you, my friend ..."

"But it is better to be safe than sorry," Alistair said quietly as he completed the assassin's thought. "Thank you, Zev."

Zevran turned towards his female companions as he reached for the door to allow Rafion exit. "Now, then, how ever shall I be able to focus on the job at hand with such exquisite examples of loveliness by my side -"

Alistair groaned softly as the door closed after them. "He did that for you, you know," Leliana said softly as she walked to his side. She saw him frown slightly and she smiled. "Do you not remember how it was when we were out on the road and going into battle? He would make the most outrageous comments, usually at the expense of one of us women, but in the end I think it was his way of letting us know of his confidence in our success ... as a team."

Alistair smiled as several such memories flooded back. "I hope you are right, Leliana," he whispered. "Maker's breath, I do hope you are right!"

She grinned up at him. "Of course I am!" she told him. "Now, you go and get your armor and your weapons and be ready when I return. I will find Petra and we will meet you back here, yes?"

Taking a deep breath, the king nodded. "Right."


	50. Rescue

_Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and lurked, as well as those setting favs and alerts including: jenncgf, Erynnar and Piceron._

_My heartfelt thanks to my betas without whom I would be so very lost! __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. Thank you so very much my friends! Please check out their stories as well - they are all wonderful writers in their own right!_

_Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_

* * *

_

"Alistair?"

He barely heard Leliana's whispered query as he had stopped moving again, pausing to reach out his Warden senses through the taint, searching ... He knew it would be a long shot given that Shastaryn's amulet, _Warden's Oath_, contained such a small amount of darkspawn blood in it, but they had to try ...

He knew Petra and Leliana were nearby, behind him as they had been from the beginning of the search. They had started near the center of the palace, giving the king an opportunity to see if he could detect which direction Shastaryn's abductor might have taken her. But after some time trying to determine this, he had finally given up. After checking in with Jonel and Kylon, they had decided instead to go in the opposite direction that Zevran, Anora and Fiona had been led by Rafion.

"Nothing, Leliana," he finally replied, frustration evident in his voice. He felt her place a hand on his wrist, over his plate armor. Looking at her, he saw her trying to give him an encouraging smile. Sighing, he nodded. "Right, let's keep moving."

Petra followed quietly behind, wishing she had something more to offer than her mainly healing spells. _Perhaps I shall have to begin studying again once this is all over,_ she thought. _Broaden my skills ... learn some that are more offensive ... or at least are useful ... I wonder if there are any ... location finding spells out there ...?_

_

* * *

_

As they walked along quietly, Anora remained behind Zevran as he had requested. She understood the logic of his request, of the importance of keeping the queen out of danger, but Anora wanted to be more useful than simply as a figurehead of government. She knew Alistair was and always would be given his early training (and she was well aware of a few times he had snuck out of the castle on his own or with one lone companion). And, though her training was relatively recent, and for the most part for defensive purposes only, she discovered that she rather relished the thought of being able to take the action to the enemy instead of having to rely upon someone else to do it for her. She smiled softly to herself. _I wonder what you might think of that, Father?_

The party came to a stop at the convergence of several halls. Zevran signaled them to stay put for a moment before he slipped into the shadows. Anora glanced down at Rafion who seemed to be ... pacing (could a mabari do that?) back and forth as if he was thinking heavily about something. Kneeling down, Anora signaled the animal to her side. "Can you smell her yet?" she whispered to the animal.

Rafion glanced up at the queen, cocking his head to the side just a bit before whining softly in what appeared to be a confused manner.

Fiona stepped up beside them, her eyes darting around them, scanning the area. "Your Majesty?" she asked softly. "Do you have any idea what is at this end of the palace?"

Anora glanced around. "I believe it is mostly offices, meeting halls and the like," she replied just as quietly. "I have not been here in a very long time, however." Rising back up to her feet, she asked, "Is that a problem?"

The mage opened her mouth to respond when both women's attentions were drawn back to the hound as his posture suddenly stiffened, his hackles rising, and he stared off in a direction away from where Zevran had disappeared. Anora grasped at Rafion's collar just as he tried to dart down the darkened passage, the rumble of a growl beginning in the back of his throat. Glancing back at the mage, she asked, "Do you think we should wait for Zevran or simply let Rafion go?"

"I am here, you Majesty," Zevran murmured as he reappeared out of the darkness. He took a moment to kneel beside the hound, murmuring a question in the animal's ear. When Rafion replied with a soft but positive yip, Zevran stood again and nodded. "Your Majesty," he told Anora quietly, "please release Rafion's collar. We will follow him from here."

Fiona's eyes caught Zevran's. "He knows?" she breathed.

The Antivan nodded. "Si, he knows."

Anora frowned, not knowing exactly what she had missed in the conversation, but realizing instantly that something had gone over her head. She loosened her grip on the hound's collar and felt him pull away from her, but he did not immediately go running down the hall which surprised her. She resumed her placement between Zevran and Fiona and adjusted her dagger in her right hand as they progressed down the hall. As they moved, Anora silently prayed that they had indeed found Shastaryn ...

* * *

Ethan and Jonel were both looming over the king's desk, fingers tracing the plans of the palace, markers signaling areas already checked and cleared when a rumble of noise began on the other side of the door. A moment later, the barricade opened and a flash of dark fur rushed into the room. Ethan, who was nearest the disturbance, turned and realized immediately who the intruder was.

"Rafion!" He knelt to the floor beside the animal and lifted his hand to imitate a motion that Leliana had once showed him. "Sit, boy!" he told the hound who obeyed immediately. Then he noticed the note attached to Rafion's collar.

Rafion was whining impatiently as Ethan removed the message, but he remained in his position.

Captain Jonel rounded the desk asking, "What is it, Kylon?"

"They've found her," Ethan replied as he rose back to his feet and returned to the palace layout. Scanning the design, he finally located the area. "Here. Zevran asks for us to meet him there with a small contingent, as well as to inform the king. He says they will try to wait for us, but if it seems that Shastaryn's life is endangered at all, he will proceed without us."

Jonel nodded and asked, "Where is the king?"

Ethan pointed to the far side of the palace. "Over here." Turning, he called out, "Saunders!"

"Ser?" a younger man called as he peeked his head inside the doorway.

"Pick four men and go in search of the king - tell him that she's been found and we will meet him back at his apartments."

"Ser!"

Ethan spared a soft chuckle at the lad as he turned and left quickly. _He certainly has enthusiasm._

"You are not having the king meet us there?" Jonel asked.

Ethan signalled Rafion to move to his side as he turned to leave the room. "I have no idea what we might find there," he replied. "Do you want to be the one to have him see her if the worst has happened?"

Jonel shuddered as he followed after him. "I see your point. I will station guards at the apartments. If the plan changes at all, send someone to me there." He saw Ethan lift a brow. "Do you honestly think he will remain there simply because you ask him to?"

* * *

Leliana nodded at the soldiers after they delivered the message. "Thank you, Saunders," she told him, recognizing one of Ethan's most trusted men. "Why do you not lead the way to the apartments, perhaps serving as the king's royal escort?" She watched Alistair closely, sensing his upcoming refusal to cooperate.

Alistair spared a dark look at his friend. "I need to go to her," he said irritably.

Leliana nodded, moving to his side and surreptitiously sliding her arm through his as they walked. "And you will, but you do realize that they are on the opposite side of the palace from us, yes?" She saw him nod. "By the time that they get her freed and moving, we shall all be rendez-vous-ing at your apartments ... and so, we shall meet there."

Alistair's frown deepened. "Why do I get the feeling you are having me on?" he asked.

Leliana grinned. "When have you never thought that?" she challenged. "I seem to recall you making comments of the like during our journeys."

Petra followed behind them, thankful to see the king bantering back and forth with the bard. _Oh, Wynne,_ she thought_, what I would give for your sense of these things! You know him so much better than most, or at least you know how to read him. I have no doubt you would know the right thing to say or do ..._

They reached the apartments a short time later to find Jonel and a group of his men there. "Jonel," Alistair greeted the man as he entered and removed his armor. "Where are they?" Once this had been completed, he ducked into his room to change clothing.

"On their way, your Majesty," Jonel replied when the king returned to the front room.

Leliana and Petra shared a glance just before the bard stepped in front of the now closed door. Alistair gave her a hard glare as she cut him off. "Alistair," she insisted, "you cannot go. It is not safe for you there."

"Leliana, you perhaps more than anyone know what -"

"Your Majesty?" Alistair turned at the interruption to face the mage. "I will go. Please, you must remain here where it is safe. I will go and find out what is happening, and I will make sure we get her back here with all due haste."

Alistair ran a hand through his hair, his frustration eating him away at him. He could tell by the look that Jonel was giving him that if he were to try and leave the room, the guards would physically restrain him. Sighing, he nodded at Petra. "Please," he told her.

She nodded and reached out to touch his arm. "I will be back as soon as I can." As she turned and exited the door, Leliana moved forward and wrapped her arm through the king's once more, leading him over to sit down near the hearth. With a smile, Petra closed the door behind her, conferred briefly with the guard on duty outside and then hurried off in the direction where Shastaryn had been located.

* * *

Zevran slipped silently through the shadows until he reached the two women once more. "We must act now," he whispered. "We can wait no longer."

Anora bit her lip. Since sending the mabari to deliver the message, she had remained in the background. The three had discussed their plan, _**They**__ discussed the plan,_ Anora amended silently. _I am to remain behind them, out of harm's way._ She sighed softly. _Which is probably just as well._

"Anora?"

The queen glanced up at Zevran. "Yes?"

"Fiona and I will do what we can to keep the woman engaged. Your objective will be to reach Shastaryn and release her from her bonds."

Anora blinked. _They changed the plan!_ Nodding, she whispered, "Right." She held the assassin's gaze for a moment and saw something there that she could not identify.

Then the moment was over and Zevran was leading them forward towards the door ...

* * *

Though her skills had improved with Zevran's coaching, Anora knew she was not yet anywhere near good enough hiding in the shadows to prevent someone like Bann Aelfrida from seeing her. As she moved along the wall, zig-zagging her way around crates and other obstacles, she simply prayed that she was good enough to make it through the next few moments.

When the queen arrived at Shastaryn's side, she heard the elf whisper, "Anora?"

The queen quickly knelt beside Shastaryn using her blade to slice through the cord binding the woman's wrists behind her. Once completed, Anora turned to face Shastaryn. "Yes. Are you all right?"

Shastaryn glanced up at the queen then. The two women exchanged a look and Anora gasped softly. "Now?" she asked, seeing pain flash across Shastaryn's eyes. The elf's nod was slight, but the queen saw it. "As soon as Zevran and Fiona are finished," she promised, assisting the woman she felt she could honestly call friend to her feet. "Lean on me for now."

Shastaryn was in no condition to argue. From the time that Bann Aelfrida had brought her to the room, she had been experiencing what she soon came to realize were labor pains. Both women then watched as Zevran and Fiona faced off against Bann Aelfrida. Though the Bann was very skilled - she had led her troops to victory during the Battle of Denerim - she was no match for a former assassin trained by the Antivan Crows nor a mage trained as a Grey Warden. They fought at length, the Bann somehow managing to outmaneuver them long enough to launch her own attack, until Fiona was finally able to freeze the woman into place and Zevran stepped up to finish the job.

After a long moment in which he wiped his blades clean upon his trouser leg, Zevran and Fiona moved across the room in the direction of Anora and Shastaryn. Because of the blood and gore upon him, he gestured Fiona to his friend's other side while taking quick surveillance of the situation. Before he could make any commentary, he heard Shastaryn's soft grunt of pain. "I suspect, mi querida, that you should be under the care of your lovely mages right about now, si?"

Shastaryn paid him no mind as simply focusing on the task of walking across the room and through the door was almost too much. She could hear Anora's voice asking a question, though she found it difficult to focus on the words. A moment later, she heard Fiona's voice responding. "Fi -"

The mage gently squeezed Shastaryn's waist. "I am here," she returned. "We should move you quickly to your apartments and get you settled. You are going to have your hands full in a while ..."

Shastaryn nodded, but said nothing as she felt the cramping sensation beginning again. They walked slowly out of necessity, and she found herself completely distracted from her surroundings by the pain. She barely even noticed that they had stopped again until she heard Zevran's familiar accent. Breathing through her nose and opening her eyes, she saw the assassin in discussion with Kylon and some of the palace soldiers. "What -?"

"It's all right," Anora murmured. "They just arrived to tell us that Alistair and the others have been informed that you were found and we are to meet them at your apartments."

Shastaryn nodded, breathed in so she could reply, but cried out instead as she felt another sharp, slicing pain across her abdomen. She thought she felt herself falling for a moment, but then realized that both Anora and Fiona had secured their holds to keep this from happening. She turned her gaze to the mage, fear beginning to creep through her. "Fiona?"

Fiona smiled softly, chuckling just lightly enough so that the younger woman realized everything was fine. "Your Majesty," she asked Anora, "is there perhaps somewhere closer that we might escort our friend her? I do not think the baby will wait for her to return to her quarters."

Anora blinked twice as the situation became clear. _Right now? This minute? So quickly?_ "Yes, of course," she replied. She turned to wave Zevran over to take her place when she saw Petra arriving and signalled her instead. Once relieved of her burden, she turned to face Zevran who had stepped away from Kylon for the moment as the man directed some of the troops towards the site of the confrontation. "Zev," she told him, "I think it would be best if you were to go and tell Alistair to meet us." She saw his eyes widen just a bit. "The same rooms used by Shianni? They are the closest at the moment I think."

Zevran nodded before stepping over to Shastaryn. "Ah, mi querida, you and my wife appear to have the same dramatic sense of timing, no?" he murmured. "It certainly keeps a man's life ... interesting."

Shastaryn groaned, but looked up at him, her eyes asking more than her words. "Zev ...?"

Zevran nodded, stepping closer to give her a quick reassuring kiss on her cheek. "Never fear, mi amada," he told her. "I will fetch my lovely wife for you as soon as I have told your king, si?" Without waiting for a response, he turned and left.

Anora, who had been speaking to Kylon and one of the guards, turned back. "Are we ready to move?" she queried. When the mages both nodded, she began leading the way with Kylon and the remainder of his guards surrounding them as escort.


	51. New Generations

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who have read, reviewed and lurked as well as those who set alerts and favs including: I Am Cousland, Piceron, Erynnar and Eva Galana. Your interest inspires me, pushes me and keeps me going. _

_Thank you to my wonderful betas: __**VioletTheirin**__ and __**Erynnar**__ for content, and __**Jannifer**__ for grammar. You ladies are the miracles that truly make this story work! You have my eternal gratitude._

_Bioware owns all but what I made up ..._

_**A/N:**__ This is the last full chapter of the story. There will be an epilogue because, as you will note, there are some loose ends to tie up still. The epilogue will come next week. It is almost incomprehensible to me that this story is coming to an end at long last. I never expected Shastaryn's story to become so ... dominant? I began with a oneshot or two, and then her Origins story .. and this is the one I had in mind all along when I first began writing her character (well before Awakenings was announced). I plan on at least one more story in her universe, a look at Petra and Anders (mages fascinate me) and some more oneshots are starting to come to mind as well, so I suspect that we shall see further adventures of our friends in future. In the meantime, if you care to, I have a couple other ongoing stories and I would welcome a visit from you if you care to join me for the ride! =)_

_

* * *

_

Alistair stood in the background feeling useless. He had promised Shastaryn that he would be here for her, but at the time he had not understood exactly what the process would entail. Oh, he had vague recollections of Zevran and Shianni's delivery, of his assassin friend being at his wife's side the entire time, but the king was finding it difficult to put himself in the same placement ... between the two mages and Shianni, as well as occasional appearances by Zevran, Leliana and even Anora, the king was feeling a bit ... pushed by the wayside.

Alistair's attention was suddenly caught as Shastaryn started to struggle. "Please, my lady," Petra insisted in a quiet voice, "you must –"

"Up," she breathed heavily. "I want to be up!" She raised a hand and Alistair stepped forward to take it, knowing at that moment that he would do whatever it took to make her calm and content. Carefully, he assisted her to her feet. Shastaryn sucked a breath in sharply through her teeth as another wave of pain tortured her small frame, but she felt Alistair's arm around her waist giving her the physical support she needed at that moment so she could move.

"Cousin," Shianni murmured softly as she approached from the other side, "why don't you walk over here … nearer to the window," she suggested calmly. "It is nearing daylight, though it is still dark out, but you can hear the birds as they begin their morning song …."

Shastaryn nodded, moving slowly, leaning heavily on Shianni and Alistair as they crossed the room. Once beside the window, she used her hands to grasp the sill, releasing her hold on the two people she loved most dearly and allowed the wooden and stone frame to take her weight. Alistair turned towards Fiona then and whispered, "How much longer?"

Fiona shook her head but it was Petra who responded. "Each baby is different, your Majesty," she explained softly. "It is never the same from one woman to the next."

Shastaryn grunted, leaning her head against the cool stone of the wall, as another, this time much sharper pain coursed across her belly. She focused on the pain, tuned her senses inward towards it, tried to become one with it, to feel it as it flowed out of her body and away on the wind that gently caressed her sweat slicked body ….

Alistair stood apart from Shastaryn near Shianni, feeling very helpless and wondering just what he could do to help her through this. After a moment, he finally started to take a step forward towards Shastaryn, but Shianni held him back. She shook her head and instead she stepped forward. She murmured something into her cousin's ear while running a hand down her back in soothing motions. Alistair saw that whatever Shianni had said caused Shastaryn to nod. Shianni then beckoned him forward and she stepped away. "My love?" he whispered, leaning towards her, using his hand as he had seen Shianni doing just moments before.

Shastaryn looked up into his dark eyes as she felt the pain overtake her again. She found strength there in his love for her and their child, and reached out for his hand. She was thankful that he grasped it then, and she managed a partial smile.

* * *

The hours continued to pass, and between the elf's roaming around the room, lying on the bed or sitting in a nearby chair, Alistair did what he could to distract Shastaryn: he related amusing stories from the months she had been absent from the palace, he told her of his most recent letter from Wynne who was busily preparing for a journey to Cumberland for a meeting of the College of Magi and he described some of the antics that Rafion (banished to the royal apartments for the duration of Shastaryn's labor) while she had been absent. He was relatively certain that she found the stories amusing, and even teased her about smiling once or twice despite her comments to the contrary.

When finally it became clear that Shastaryn's efforts would be better assisted by lying down, Alistair quickly moved to seat himself behind Shastaryn on the bed, giving her back support as she struggled to deliver their child. He brushed the hair away from her face, whispered words of encouragement and ignored when she cursed at him. He had seen Shianni do the same to Zevran and after the births of their twins and the knowledge that Shastaryn was also pregnant, Alistair had sought the assassin out for counsel. Surprisingly, the discussion had gone well and without much teasing, though Alistair knew that the assassin was simply waiting for any opportunity to torment the king.

When became clear that delivery still was not progressing any further and Alistair spotted Fiona, Shianni and Petra having a quiet conversation across the room, he began to feel the first tendrils of panic crawling beneath his skin. _Oh Maker, what if the child is too large? What if she can't deliver it? What if ..._

Shastaryn's grasp on Alistair's hand suddenly tightened, interrupting his thoughts. "Oh, Maker!" she breathed, unknowingly echoing his thoughts as she forced herself up so that she could push. _So close!_ she thought as she fought the toughest battle she had ever faced.

Fiona stepped forward then, glancing up at her son and giving him a reassuring smile. She had made it a point to (unobtrusively) reach out to him throughout Shastaryn's delivery, to try to offer him some semblance of reassurance. Now taking Shastaryn's free hand in hers, she grasped it securely and told the younger woman, "You are nearly there."

Shastaryn nodded but did not respond. She felt Alistair move behind her, his muscled strength lending itself for her to lean upon when she needed it. She heard Fiona's soft voice whispering encouragingly, urging her to focus, to give her child life. She saw Shianni move to assist Petra, her cousin nodding and giving her a warm smile. And then Petra ... "One more push, my lady," the mage told her.

"If you ... do not stop ... calling ... me ... 'my lady,' I ... will ..."

Petra caught her friend's glare and grinned. "I would sincerely like to see you try!" she retorted.

The tart response was just what Shastaryn needed to give her the final bit of focus she needed. With an almost tortured cry of triumph, she expelled the child from her body before collapsing back against Alistair.

At first, the child did not cry. Shianni lifted the infant as Petra hurriedly disconnected the child from his mother. "A boy," Shianni whispered softly as she passed a clean linen over to Fiona who covered the child now resting on his mother's chest. "He's absolutely beautiful!"

Shastaryn couldn't hold back tears any longer. "Duncan …," she whispered. She glanced upwards and saw Alistair nod his agreement. Almost hesitantly, Shastaryn lifted a finger to a tiny waving hand, tears of pain, loss and, most of all happiness rolling down her cheeks. With a soft sob, she whispered reverently, "He's so beautiful ..."

Alistair closed his eyes tightly as he leaned down near her ear and returned softly, "Like his mother."

Shastaryn chuckled lightly, but had to stop when it aggravated already aching muscles. "Well," she replied as she touched the dark red tuft of hair, "he certainly seems to have my darker looks."

Fiona reached over to lift the child and tuck the linen around him securely. Turning towards Alistair, she asked, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Alistair found then that he could not speak. Nodding his answer to his mother, he allowed her to show him how to hold the infant correctly as he pulled the child close for the first time. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Shastaryn wincing as she turned to view the meeting of father and son for the first time. "My son," he whispered, lifting a finger to touch his little hand, his nose, and then his chin. With a grin, he added, "He may have your dark looks, my love, but he has my strong profile." He was startled out of his musings as he felt Shastaryn's body tighten against him then, a grunt of pain passing her lips. Before he could say another word, Fiona was taking little Duncan from him, moving across the room, and he felt Shianni move beside him and heard her whisper, "It looks as if you will have your own twins to watch out for, your Majesty!"

It took a long moment for her words to register, but by then Alistair had moved behind Shastaryn once more, offering her his support again. He held her, murmuring words of praise, comfort and surprise into her ear, as his daughter entered the world and began to scream her head off. Smiling through unchecked tears of joy this time, he assisted Shianni in laying Shastaryn back after her efforts, supporting her with a large pile of pillows so she could recline. He seated himself next to her, taking Shastaryn's now very limp hand in his and lifting it to his lips. "Do not do this to me again!" he teased her as Petra joined them with a small squirming bundle that she soon handed to the king. Looking down at his daughter then, Alistair found her eyes open, her gaze staring up at him as if in question. "Adaia?" he asked Shastaryn while across the room, he saw Shianni smile at the suggestion.

"Yes," Shastaryn agreed wearily. She lifted a hand to touch the baby's cheek.

Across the room, Fiona glanced over at the couple as she bathed her grandson, thankful the Maker had allowed her this moment in time. To have been reunited with the child she had surrendered shortly after birth was a miracle in itself, but to be present for and to take part in the births of both her grandchildren….

A short time later, the Warden mage crossed the room carrying baby Duncan to his mother. She noted with a smile that Alistair was holding his daughter, rocking her back and forth as he held her, and she had to wonder if he realized he was doing it. "Your Majesty, do you realize what today is?" She saw him tear his gaze away from his daughter's face to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he told her, a soft blush creeping up his neck, "did you say something?"

Fiona smiled, thinking just how much he looked and sounded like Maric at that moment. "I asked if you knew what today was."

Alistair blinked. So much had happened in the past couple of days, he was a bit unsure himself. "I-I don't think I do know!" he admitted a bit sheepishly.

Fiona smiled and walked over, taking Adaia from her father so that she could receive her first bath. "Today," Fiona murmured softly so that Shianni and Petra would not overhear, "is your birthday, your Majesty."

Shastaryn, tired and in pain as she was, began laughing then. Fiona soon joined her. Turning towards Shastaryn, the elder Warden murmured, "Should make it easy to remember, yes?"

Shastaryn nodded. "Most definitely!"

Now relieved of his daughter, the king sat beside Shastaryn and his son and watched as the two became accustomed to each other. "I can think of no better birthday present," he replied.

Shastaryn looked up at him then and smiled. "That is good then," she teased, "because I do believe in all of this excitement I forgot to get you a present!"

Alistair held her gaze a long moment and allowed her to see the extent of his happiness and contentment. With a grin, he leaned over to kiss her gently before replying, "I think I can let it slide this year ..."


	52. Epilogue

For the first few days following the births of Duncan and Adaia, their parents were allowed the time to welcome them and become used to having two small infants around who required their undivided attention every moment that the little ones were awake, though there were frequent guests to help ease the way. Among the many well-wishers who dropped by to visit were several who stood out.

Shianni insisted on being a frequent guest, and Shastaryn would not deny her, particularly since her cousin would often provide handy tips and tricks on how to deal not only with being a new parent, but a mother of two infants at once. Zevran quite often escorted his wife and children to the palace, and under the guise of assisting Kylon and Jonel with the wrap up of the investigation into Bann Aelfrida, he was present to "question" Shastaryn about the events of that night, though quite often this would be done with infant in hand to rock to sleep or assist with the changing of a soiled nappie. Additionally, given all of the intrigue and adventure of the past year or more, Zevran had taken it upon himself (though both Shastaryn and Shianni suspected that it had been at the king's instigation) to interview each candidate for the position of royal nanny, as well as perform a thorough background check.

Leliana, too, was a frequent guest, bringing along her lute, her harp and her singing voice to lull the children into contentment when necessary, as well as to continue the new mother's training. And, despite Shastaryn's insistence to the contrary, the bard brought with her each visit a small token for each of the children, something unique and individual that they would be able to look upon as they grew and remember their mother's friend, or as she referred to herself, "Auntie Leli."

In the evenings, after days filled with meetings and other royal events which he attended with the queen, Alistair would return to the apartments he shared with his new family, often with Anora by his side. The queen insisted it was simply because of the friendship that she and Shastaryn had firmly established, but the elf knew better. She had seen the look in Anora's eyes the first time that she had held one of the twins in her arms. Shastaryn suspected that Anora was up to something, and even mentioned it to Alistair, but it was not until four months later, as they celebrated Hero of Ferelden Day that it became clear. On that day, as the entire royal family including Shastaryn stood before the people of Denerim in celebration; after the usual remembrances, speeches and festivities acknowledging all that Shastaryn had done for Ferelden, Anora rose to give her own speech and in the process read aloud to all who had gathered (and that year, being the first time the twins had attended a formal function, there was a record crowd), her royal proclamation declaring her formal recognition of Duncan and Adaia as the heirs to the throne of Ferelden. No one was more stunned by this development than Alistair who not only almost dropped his son (Duncan was saved by the quick-thinking queen who scooped him up into her arms), but was rendered speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. Mere moments after the announcement, the silence that had descended upon the crowd was shattered as both humans and elves alike who had gathered began to celebrate the historic announcement. The proclamation would not be without opponents, but Anora was up to the challenge and made certain that her wishes were accepted.

As Shastaryn recovered from her delivery and grew used to being a mother, she - along with the assistance of Fiona - began reorganizing the Grey Warden compound in Denerim. Though the original site had nearly been destroyed during the Battle of Denerim, the women were able to find people to redesign and reconstruct it to their specifications. The end result was nearly a year in the making, but when completed, the Wardens from Amaranthine descended upon it and christened it in style. After a dedication ceremony in which Alistair and Shastaryn both participated, and the establishment of a "Hall of Remembrance" for those Wardens who made the ultimate sacrifice (and contained a brand new memorial to Duncan and the Wardens who fell at Ostagar, complete with Duncan's shield as it's focal point), the festivities began. Later, the King of Ferelden actually admitted later that he had not seen that many Wardens drinking that much ale since Warden Greagoir had challenged them shortly after Alistair had Joined the Wardens.

During the rebuilding process, Shastaryn made numerous trips to Amaranthine - for research, for guidance and consultation, even simply so she could discuss other Warden business with her brothers and sisters in Ferelden. After her first visit, Shastaryn approached Petra and insisted that the young mage accompany her during future visits as there were Warden mages at Amaranthine, and would not Petra benefit from the sharing and exchange of knowledge? The healer agreed after initially refusing when Shastaryn reminded Petra that until more mages were recruited into the Wardens, the Denerim compound would have to rely on _her_ for their healing.

The moment that Petra arrived at Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine - before she had even stepped inside the stone structure - she had known that a change was in the air. She could almost _feel_ it. She, Shastaryn and Fiona had made the trip together, with royal escort of course, and while Shastaryn spent her time in closed-door discussions with Warden Commander Thierry, Fiona led Petra to meet the other Warden mages. As they neared the training area that had been set aside for this express purpose, just off of the keep's library, Petra noticed a ginger tabby run by them. She must have made a noise at the sight, because Fiona promptly announced that the cat's name was Ser Pounce-a-lot, or Pounce for short ...

_Ser Pounce-a-lot ...?_ The name set off all kinds of alarms in Petra's head as she recalled a book in the library at the Circle Tower ... with a picture of a tiger drawn inside ... Petra felt her legs cease all movement as they arrived at the doorway to the training hall. "Ser Pounce-a-lot?" she managed in surprise. At Fiona's nod, she gasped, "Maker's Breath!"

Fiona was opening the door then and guiding the younger woman inside. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

Petra shook her head as she glanced around the room, searching for the face that was from her memories ... from her dreams even ... Her eyes locked onto his just as he found her. "Maker's Breath!" she heard him exclaim as he stepped forward. "Petra!" _Is that shock or excitement in his eyes?_ she wondered.

Petra took a deep breath, releasing it just before giving him a hesitant smile and replying, "Anders!"

_Finis_

_

* * *

_

_And here, my friends, ends the story of Shastaryn Tabris ... for now at least. I must admit that this went on much further than I ever expected, but I am very pleased with how it turned out, and I hope that you are as well. Shastaryn Tabris took me by the horns and would NOT let me stop until her story had been told. And, that said, I am sure you can tell by the end of the epilogue that I have something else in the works ... Yes, Petra has been speaking to me, insisting that I bring Anders into the mix. The story has yet to be named, but please keep an eye out as it will be forthcoming. I have been in discussion with some friends about some ideas for this, including Sisimka and my fabulous betas: Erynnar and VioletTheirin, so that I hope (crosses fingers) that it all sounds plausible and workable._

_Additionally, I feel compelled to give a shoutout to a couple of stories that I feel are a must read! Please check out __**Heart's Recovery**__ by Piceron, which involves the break up of Talia Tabris and Alistair, and Talia finding new hope with Ser Perth (I won't tell you his first name yet - you have to go read!). This is a fabulous story, and well worth it! Piceron has led me to start thinking perhaps of writing my own Perth story because of hers! (She has other fabulous stories too, but I mention this one specifically because it is a Tabris story.)_

_**Distraction: The Truth**__ by MireliAmbar is a wonderful take on Lydia Cousland and Teagan Guerrin. She inspired me as well. Please check it out - she's come up with a great idea!_

_Prose Princess's __**Shades of Grey**__ is a great look at her Cousland and ... not quite sure yet! She has been teasing us with Anders and Nathaniel, and now has brought Teagan in, but she isn't saying yet! (C'mon Prose! I wanna know!) It's a wonderful story, very well written and an absolute joy to read, plus ... music suggestions! _

_Please check out jenncgf's profile for her stories ... she has sooooooo many that are truly wonderful and so worthy of reading I can't even begin to list them all, but they are worth it. Shakespira as well. Oh, there are so many others who I could mention, but there just isn't the space. Let me suggest this: go and look at my profile, check out my favorite authors and my favorite stories. They should all be there. And I am constantly adding to them!_

_My last suggestions are, of course, the fabulous works of my betas who honor me with their assistance as they are truly wonderful writers on their own accounts: Erynnar, VioletTheirin and Jannifer. Please check out their stories!_

_In the meantime, keep an eye out ... I am currently in publication of two stories from one of my Cousland universes: __**Smoke & Mirrors**__ is an Alistair/Alfstanna pairing and will involve much intrigue (yes, I love mysteries!); and __**We Did What Had To Be Done**__ is my take on what if Eleanor Cousland and Rory Gilmore survived the fall of Highever. Additional other characters from Origins and Awakenings will be making appearances too._

_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who have read, reviewed and lurked. Your interest has kept me going through writer's block (ought to be illegal for muses to go on vacation or strike!) and computer issues (broken flash drives), but we made it and I appreciate your dedication in following me through._


End file.
